Cantando por amor
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Luka una "delincuente" se hace amiga de Miku. Esta sueña con ser cantante pero fue rechazada por no contar con una banda. Ahi es donde la diversión comienza pues luka en un ataque de ira se da la tarea de reunir una banda para miku a la que llamaran Vocaloid. ¿Harias algo que nunca harías solo por amor?
1. Todo por una libreta

Mmmm antes que nada me e puesto a editar el fic por varias razónes -.-U incluso le agregare cosas porque como que ahora que lo vuelvo a leer como que no me convence tanto jeje así que decidi ponerle cosas a los capitulos que no crea que esten bien así bueno...aqui tienen el primer Cap ya editado de este fic no le agrege nada porque pense que así estaba bien...bueno si le agrege algo pero fueron minorías jeje.

* * *

**Cap. 1: Todo por una libreta**

Todo comienza un día cuando las flores se abrían y de ellas salían Hadas si me temo que así es la historia muy fuera de lo normal. Esto paso en japón en la ciudad de tokyo en un barrio que es controlado por lo perros mafiosos así es, los perros mandan. Era un viernes cualquiera en la vida de una chica cualquiera, la avenida aun estaba casi vacía, la gente corría apresuradamente a sus trabajos y escuelas, los perros de la mafia parecieran que planeaban algún plan malvado, y una chica rara era perseguida por un oso. Quedaban tan solo 20 minutos para que las puertas de las escuelas se cerraran, por lo que los alumnos iban apurados pero eso no parecía darle importancia a una chica que sabiendo lo tarde que era seguía dormida sin preocupación alguna.

-Otra vez ese sueño...- decía una chica de unos hermosos ojos azules y una larga cabellera rosa -mmmmm voy a llegar tarde...hay que importa - dicho esto volvió a cerrar los ojos, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida otra vez hasta que...

-¡Ni lo pienses Megurine! ¡Abre esos ojos de una maldita vez FLOJA! - Grito una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio ondulado con unos adornos color negro y su ropa algo desgarrada -¡No pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa!-

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! pero quien te dejo entrar se supone que mi casa no tiene plagas de ningún tipo- dijo la peli rosa que casi le estaba dando un infarto

-Dejaste las llaves pegadas a la puerta otra vez- Reía burlándose de el descuido de su amiga

-¿JUM bueno pero porque viniste?-

-Oh Luka, Luka sabía que te ibas a quedar dormida te conozco desde hace aaaaaaaañoooooooooooooooooos 10 siendo exactas-

-Mira quien habla de quedarse dormida, la chica que ronca en clases-

- es mejor ir a clases y quedarse dormida en ellas que no asistir

- ¡niña de Porra!-

-Oye hablas como viejita-

-¡Vieja tu abuela!-

-Si lo se la pobre ya cumplir sus 70 los años ya le pesan a la pobre con decirte que ya hasta parece pasa así toda arrugatdita-

- ¿oye que le paso a tu ropa ahora que me doy cuenta? esta algo desgarrada-

- un oso me venia persiguiendo hasta acá snif fue horrible-

- ¿un oso? ¿que hace un oso en la ciudad?-

-No lo se -

- ¿desayuno?- Le pregunto mientras abría el refrigerador

- ¡No hay tiempo! llegaremos tarde si no te apuras-

-Hpmf hay SeeU- luka se aproximo a vestirse. Se puso algo cómodo, se arreglo el cabello y lavo los dientes.

Esa mañana en un barrio Rico una muchacha con cabello color agua marina se despertó apresurada pues se le hizo demasiado tarde, no podía permitirse llegar tarde pues recibiría los regaños de los profesores o peor de sus padres. Tan rápido como pudo arreglo su cabello en dos coletas, se puso unos jeans negros, una blusa que convinaba con el color de su cabello y unos converse del mismo color. Por lo tarde que era tomar el autobús le demoraría mucho. Mientras se arreglaba dos chicas la estaban esperando en la entrada de su casa

-¡Mikuu! ¡sal pronto ya tenemos que irnos se nos hace tarde!- grito una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio y corto- hay esa mujer-

-¡Si voy esperame un segundo!- se apresuro a lavarse los dientes y bajar por las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta- ya podemos irnos -

-¿Gumi-chan llegaremos tarde verdad?-

-Eso parece *suspira*-

-¿De que hablan?- la chica se dio cuenta de que sus amigas traían el uniforme escolar -¡Maldicion olvide que era día de escuela! esperen aquí que me cambio rápido!- la joven se apresuro a subir las escaleras y cambiarse.

Lejos de ahí dos chicas salían de un apartamento

-Uh! se nos hace tarde Luka-

-Y eso que?-

-Llegaremos tarde! ...¡¿Hu?!- SeeU avía notado que el mismo oso que la estaba persiguiendo estaba comiendo de un bote de basura al cruzar la calle - ¡Es ese oso! ¡corre Luka CORRE! ¡CORRE POR MI VIDA!-

- Aaa claro que no... e...¡Espera! - SeeU avía empezado a correr y no le quedo otra alternativa mas que seguirla -Dios porque me diste a una idiota como amiga parezco su niñera- bueno dejemos de hablar de atún

-¿Donde *u*?-

En ningún lado por favor déjame continuar con esto. Al igual que ellas avía otras 3 chicas corriendo lejos de aquel lugar

-Muevan esas piernas que llegamos tarde sobre todo tu Miku que por tu culpa es que llegamos tarde-

-¡¿Ya dije que lo sentía no?! prometo que no llegaremos tarde-

-¡Ya no importa tu sigue corriendo mujer! ¡SIGUE CORRIENDO!-

-¡WAaaaaaa! ¡olvide algo en casa!-

-Miku... -

-Ustedes sigan corriendo yo las alcanzo despues- la chica dio media vuelta y se apresuro a su casa

-Esa niña. Vamos Gumi ¿no quieres llegar tarde o si? corre- las dos siguieron con su camino

Mientras tanto miku se apresuraba a llegar a su casa. A la pobre ya le quemaban los pies de tanto correr pero bueno lo que olvido era importa porque era su tarea. Corría muy rápido tan rápido que ni siquiera se fijaba por donde iba ya le avía tirado el helado a 2 niños pequeños y POM avía chocado con alguien miku algo adolorida abrió un ojo para notar que avía chocado con una chica rubia que lo único que hacia era sobarse la cabeza

-Zambombazo- se quejo la rubia

-Oh perdona a mi amiga lo que pasa es que su mamá la tiro cuando era chiquita- Decía luka algo preocupada -disculpate- le decía entre dientes

-¿Eh? a no importa también es mi culpa igual iba apurada- miku se apresuro a levantar sus cosas

-Dejame ayudarte- insistio luka y se apresuro a levantar los libros

-¡Gracias! -

-No hay de que...- Luka no pudo evitar mirar a la niña, por alguna razón le llamo mucho la atención y sintió la necesidad de saber su nombre pero ¿porque? si apenas le a dirigido unas pocas palabras. Miku se dio cuenta de que la observaba y no puedo evitar apenarse un poco y desviar la mirada a otro lado

-¡Hola! ejem ¿y yo que? ¿estoy pintada o que? ¡Hola! -

-¿EH? a si jejeje bueno tal vez no importe mucho pero me presentare bueno... mi nombre es Megurine Luka y la COSA que esta a mi lado es mi amiga Tanaka SeeU-

-¡Hola! ... ¡oye!-

-Mucho gusto cosa!-

- Hmmmm -

-Je bueno mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y me disculpo por averlas retrasado se ve que traían prisa-

-Si -

-No te preocupes no llevábamos prisa jeje pero al parecer tu si-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te e visto en algún lado?-

-¿Eh? ¿A mi? No no creo tal vez allas visto a mi familia la verdad es que tienen una gran empresa de conputacion-

-¡Ah! ¡tu eres hija de los Hatsune! je como no me di cuenta antes mis disculpas señorita-

-¿Se...ñorita? ...¡Oh es cierto! jeje disculpen tengo que irme fue un gusto pero la verdad es que se me hace muy tarde tal vez nos volvamos a ver un día de estos. ¡Adios!- la chica se despidió y siguió su camino

-¿Mmmmm Luka se enamoro?-

-¿Hu?-

-¿Entonces porque la trataste así si apenas la acabas de conocer?- decia algo pícara

-¡No por nada! ¿Yo creo que es muy normal tratar así a alguien que acabas de conocer no?

- ¿Eh? ¿estas bromeando verdad?-

-Emmmm las saladitas son horneadas...-

La pèli-rosa noto algo tirado en la acera era una libreta, sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo, era morada con unos cuantos dibujos de notas musicales en ella y tenía escrita en ella "Propiedad de Miku, no tocar excepto Miku", lo único que se le fue a la mente en ese momento fue regresarla pues pensaba que era algún tipo de diario por lo que no lo leyó, no era de esas chicas metiches que leen los diarios ajenos, su amiga seguía hablándole sin embargo no la escuchaba pues estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No trates de evadir el tema con tus comerciales mexicanos lu...¿Luka? ¡Luka!-

-Parese que se le cayo...-

-¿Me estas escuchando Luka?-

-¡Shhhhh calla!- Le silenciaba haciéndole señas con las manos

-Oye deja eso ahí y vamonos-

-Mmmmm no crees que debamos devolverselo-

-Pero si apenas la acabamos de conocer-

-Lo se pero...yo creo que deberíamos de devolvérselo y...-

¿Oigan ustedes dos no se les olvida algo?

-¡es cierto! Luka vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apresuramos. ¡Gracias voz del cielo!-

No hay de que bueno siguiendo con la historia Miku avía llegado a su casa por lo que le faltaba y regreso a la escuela donde Rin y Gumi la esperaban. Miku al abrir su mochila noto que la libreta que era su tesoro mas preciado NO ESTABA!

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEH?! no pudo aver desaparecido!-

-¡Que sucede Miku-chan!- pregunto un preocupado Kaito

-¡M...mi libreta no esta! ¡y ahí tenía anotadas cosas importantes!-

Mientras tanto SeeU y Luka llegaron a la universidad. Un chico de cabello morado al parecer las estaba esperando

-¡AAh! ¡Señorita Gakupo!- Le saludo la rubia con su buen humor de siempre

-¡QUE YO NO SOY MUJER!-

-Ah como usted diga-

- Ya no importa de todas formas yo quería hablar con megurine-san-

-Gakupo te e dicho que no me gustan las formalidades-

-Te a dicho que no le gustan las formalidades-

-Dime Luka-

-Dile Luka-

-¿SeeU podrias dejar de repetir lo que digo?-

-¿Podre dejar de repetir lo que dices?-

-SeeU-

-Okay-

-Lu...Luka-san e bueno yo venia a preguntar por lo del proyecto de artes ¿que tienes pensado para exponer y que día?-

-Mmmmm mira Gakupo-san aun no lo tengo muy claro eso lo seguiré pensando y te digo después ¿Ok?

-Solo con que no demores mucho esta bien-

-No te preocupes no me tardo-

-bueno ¿sera mejor que entren a clases no?-

-¡es cierto vamos Luka!- SeeU empezó a correr y Luka no tuvo otro remedio que seguirla-¡Adios señorita Gakupo!-

-¡QUE YO NO SOY HOMBRE SOY MUJER DIGO QUE NO SOY MUJER SOY HOMBRE!-

Y Luka no dejaba de pensar en la niña con la que su amiga choco pero ¿porque? era lo que se preguntaba la peli-rosa. Entraron al salón y todo era un caos ahí dentro por un lado un gato bailando Hula-Hula unos chavos apostando su ropa y otros le prendían fuego a una banca, tan pronto como entro el profesor todos se apresuraron a sentarse era un hombre vestido de traje, cabello negro y con lentes. Hacia suspirar a las chicas...y algunos chicos,... que sí, SeeU a los pocos minutos de empezar la clase...SE QUEDO DORMIDA...cosa que el profesor noto

-¿Megurine-san podría despertar a la señorita Tanaka?-

-¿Eh? y yo porque? hágalo usted-

-¡Megurine-san le e dicho que despierte a la señorita Tanaka!-

-¡Ash! ok lo hare- enseguida de eso luka pateo la silla de SeeU haciendo que esta se cayera de ella y se golpeara cosa que le molesto y se fue contra el profesor

-¡EH! ¡Tanaka-san No me muerda!-

Y así pasaron las clases de Luka con una SeeU dormida, un profesor que casi perdía una oreja, estudiantes caóticos y un gato bailando Hula-Hula . Terminando las clases las dos se apresuraron a llegar a su trabajo en una florería cerca del centro que pertenece a la Hija mayor de los Sakine

-¡Meiko-san! ¡ya llegamos mujer!- Dijo SeeU gritando al momento que entro al establecimiento

-¡SeeU cuida tus modales que soy tu jefa! - Dijo una mujer de cabello café y ojos rojos. Se apresuro y le pego a SeeU en la cabeza con un periódico -Tenga pa que se aplaque-

-¡Auch! -

-Jajajaja buenas tardes Meiko ya puedes estar tranquila nosotras cuidamos la tienda-

-¡Ah! Luka que bueno que llegas te voy a encargar que cuides de que SeeU no rompa nada o por lo menos mucho ¿OK? bueno las dejo que yo tengo algo importante que hacer les encargo la tienda-

Meiko salio de aquella tienda dejando a Luka y SeeU a su cargo mientras que una preocupada Miku seguía buscando lo que perdío por los lugares en los que avía pasado mientras corría su cara denotaba preocupación bastante

-¡Eh es cierto!- luka recordó la libreta y enseguida la saco de su mochila -Me pregunto si podre devolversela-

-Jee veamos que es lo que dice el contenido-SeeU arrebato la libreta de las manos de luka

-¡SeeU no! que tal si es un diario o algo parecido! dejalo-

-Hay Luka no seas tan considerara solo voy a echar un vistazo y ya- dicho esto abrió la libreta para encontrarse no con un diario si no con...CANCIONES que parecía que ella misma había escrito -Es...esto no es un...diario-

-¿Eh? ¡aver aver!-

-Son varias canciones...muy buena letra...woah yo nunca podría escribir algo haci-

-Es cierto...la niña tiene talento- las dos sacaron un suspiro

-Luka...esto es un tesoro ¿y tu te lo pensabas quedar? ¿porque eres tan mala persona? me has decepionado-

-¡¿Que?! si yo no...-

-No no no no no no imperdonable tenemos que regresarsela a su dueña-

-Claro pero yo lo haré-

-Me parece bien que tal si lo haces ahora-

-¡¿Eh?! de que estas...-

SeeU apunto a la ventana del establecimiento avía una chica con una cara de preocupación que parecía estar buscando algo si era Miku. Luka se sonrojo un poco por algo que ni ella misma sabía,la rubia le dio la libreta y la saco del establecimiento casi a rastras

-¡Dios! ¡¿donde estara?! ¡estoy segura que se me callo cerca de aquí!-

-¿E...etto...em s...se te perdió algo? -

-¿Eh? aa etto Megurine-san verdad?-

-ee si estoo podrías decirme Luka lo que pasa es que no me gustan mucho las formalidades-

-Ah Luka-san e bueno etto ..pero no creo que sea de mucha importancia je bueno me tengo que ir-

-¡E...espera!-

-¿Hu?-

-Bueno yo...e...encontré esta libreta...tirada en la calle se te devio de aver caído cuando chocaste con mi amiga... - extendió su mano para darle la libreta enseguida la niña la tomo

-M...mi libreta...gra...gracias ... y...yo-

-No te preocupes no leí nada jejejejeje *risita nerviosa*-

-A...arigatou te abrazaría pero no te conozco muy bien-

-N...no te preocupes je-

-¿por cierto donde esta tu amiga?-

-¿SeeU? aa ella esta en la florería de allá -Luka apunto a la ventana de la florería donde se podía ver a SeeU tropezando con todo, tras levantarse 12 veces tomo una escoba y simulo que estaba tocando una guitarra, después choco con algo y rompió como 10 floreros- No la conosco-

-Jeje ella es graciosa-

-Si lo se ella me hace la vida mas divertida-

-¿Siempre hace cosas como esas?-

-¿Mmm? a si siempre las hace ya hasta es costumbre avergonzarme frente a todo mundo-

-¿Avergonzarla? -

-Si me da vergüenza decir que tengo una idiota como amiga-

-Mmmmm ya me tengo que ir gracias por todo Megurine-san a etto...quise decir Luka-san espero volvernos a ver -

-¿Hu? aa claro no hay de que-

-Cuidese-

-Je claro tu también cuidate-

-Adios!-

-Adios..- Miku se fue a donde 2 chicos rubios casi identicos la esperaban se despidio una ultima vez de Luka y se fue

-Hatsune...Miku...-

Jejejeeje Gracias por leer esta historia aunque se que no es muy buen inicio (perdón no tenía muchas ideas) es mi tercer intento y es el que mas me agrado de los otros dos con el tiempo iré mejorando mi redacción y se hara mas interesante mi historia y si ya se parece muy corto el capitulo me disculpo por eso n_nU o estara muy largo o_O

Shitoai: Esta aburrido

Callate! Les agradesco mucho que se pasen por aqui a leer jeje porfavor dejen un review ahi abajo

Shitoai: no dejen nada

Callate!


	2. Como un ángel caido del cielo

**Cap 2: Como un ángel caído del cielo**

Por fin sábado! sin duda el día favorito de Luka ¿porque? porque no hay escuela y porque SeeU no venia a molestarla sin duda eso le daba un aire de tranquilidad es mas...hasta se sentía en un paraíso pero todo paraíso llega a su fin por cualquier razón...

-Mmmmm ya es de mañana bueno me voy a hacer de desayunar y...-

-Oh porfin despiertas yo ya hasta avía pensado darte por muerta porque en serio tardas mucho en despertar-

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUI!? ¡¿Y EN SÁBADO?!-

-Esta bien te lo cuento -

**-Lo que le paso a SeeU-**

Se podía ver a la rubia recién despertando de su sueño mientras lanzaba un bostezo estirando los brazos, frotándose los ojos y haciendo sus estiramientos de siempre para despertarse mejor se levanto y fue directo al baño como cualquier persona con necesidades lo haría, al llegar noto que avía una cucaracha por lo que salio corriendo espantada de su habitación y por no fijarse que estaba llegando a las escaleras se tropezó y rodó en estas hasta el suelo. Cuando recupero el conocimiento pudo notar a dos personas sentadas en la mesa: Su madre Sun hee y su hermano SeeWoo, ambos le llamaron para que se sentara.

-Hija tenemos que hablar, vamos sientate- Le llamo aquella mujer rubia de ojos verde y cabello lacio con unos rizos en frente por supuesto tenía aquellos cuernos ¿o orejas? en su cabeza.

SeeU obedeció un poco temerosa pues pensó que se trataría de otro de los regaños de su madre gracias a su hermano sobre protector pues siempre le dice a su Sun hee todo lo que hace pues le parece que no esta bien, lanzandole una mirada fría a su hermano volteo a ver a su madre que tenía la cara algo sería...algo que no es normal en los tanaka a menos que seas viejo.

-¿Pasa algo mamí?- Le pregunto rascándose la cabeza

-Bueno sí...- Hiso una pequeña pausa y prosigio- Tenemos que regresarnos a Corea..otra vez me dieron trabajo por alla- Ante esto los orbes de su hija se abrieron a más no poder.

-¡¿Que?!- Chillo - !no puedes hacerme esto¡ !aquí tengo toda mi vida, mis estudios y a mis amigos...que no son muchos pero aqui los tengo...-

El chico rubio que por cierto era casi idéntico a ella coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y le despeino, tenía que admitir que eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor más no del todo...aun le preocupaba dejar todo lo que tiene aquí.

-No te preocupes hermanita- Le calmaba el rubio con una enorme sonrisa dibujada - A mi también me hizo enfadar al principio pero...ve el lado bueno...volverás a tus raicez-

-No creo que sea bonito volver a mis raicez- Le respondió en ese tono triste.

SeeU no nació en el mejor de los lugares, nació en Corea del norte...un país donde la delincuencia esta atacando por todos lados sin descanso alguno, siempre teniendo problemas con Corea de Sur, sin duda eso no le parecía bonito..incluso le gusta mucho más japón.

-Hija...se que te dolera dejar a tus amigos y más a Luka-san pero..- Al escuchar estas palabras de su madre a SeeU se le ocurrió un malévolo plan con tan solo oír el nombre de su mejor amiga.

-Etto..hablando de Luka..-

**-De regreso a la actualidad- **

-Y le dije que tu me ofreciste hospedaje en tu departamento-

-Yo no te ofrecí hospedaje-

-Pues haslo porque no me iré -

-Bueno creo que prefiero eso a que te vallas jeje...ya que siéntete como en casa- Le respondió con una gota en la nuca que cambio a una vena roja en su frente al ver a su amiga meter maletas llenas de ropa y objetos de anime- ¡¿Ya lo tenías planeado verdad?!-

-¡Claro! sabía que no me ibas a decir que no-

* * *

El el barrio de oro (entiéndase el barrio rico) sonaba un despertador en una de las casas una chica aun medio dormida de cabello aqua trataba de apagarlo pero no daba en el botón ese que tiene el despertador para que deje de sonar ese sonidito molesto tras dos minutos de intentar la chica arta lanzo el despertador contra la pared

-aaaaww paz!-la chica pensaba quedarse dormida hasta que un chico muy parecido a ella se le lanzo encima para despertarla

-Despierta mujer! -

-aire...necesito...aire...-

-mamá dice que ya es hora de desayunar-

-O...ok pero bájate ...de mi...me ahogo...no respiro...- el chico salio del cuarto y se fue al comedor miku se apresuro a vestirse y bajar al comedor donde se encontraban su hermano y su padre sentados esperando el desayuno miku se sentó al lado de su hermano

-¿Quien hiso el desayuno hoy?-

-Mamá- le respondió su hermano mientras no despegaba sus ojos del videojuego

-A entonces si es comestible!- en ese momento un hombre que leía un periódico de cabello agua marina (Bueno lo dejare en claro todos en esa familia tienen el cabello del mismo color ) levanto la mirada para ver a su hija

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso miku?- Le dirigió una mirada fría a su hija despegando los ojos de aquel papel

-Hay papá no digo que tu no cocines mal al contrario jejejejeje *risita nerviosa*-

-Ah okay- Y con una sonrisa volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Miku solo soltó una risita, tenía que admitir que amaba a su familia pues a diferencia de otras familias no tienen ningún tipo de problemas y esto le encantaba a pesar de que sus padres viajaban no lo hacían por tanto tiempo, su padre alegraba la casa pues aveces tiende a ser un poco infantil cosa que le daba mucha gracia. Una mujer de largo cabello salio de la cocina hacia el comedor y se sentó al lado de su esposo miro a los dos chicos y dijo

-Niños...eeem...bueno chicos su padre y yo nos iremos hoy a un viaje de negocios-

-¿Negocios?¿que me dices de los bañadores y las cámaras que están en sus maletas?- Solto Mikuo apuntando a las maletas que no contenían ningún documento.

-¡Eeeeeeeeeem etto su mamá a dicho VIAJE DE NOGOCIOS!-dijo el padre nervioso después el y la señora decidieron no desayunar y tomaron sus cosas y se aproximaron a la salida

-Niños cuidense mucho tal vez regresemos en 2 semanas les deje dinero, comida y ropa limpia espero sepan cuidarse solos-

-Nos vemos hijos- dicho tomo las maletas se puso un sombrero de mariachi, cerraron la puerta, entraron al coche y arrancaron lo más rápido posible

-Ni...siquiera desayunaron.. -

-Genial me dejaron justo el día que es mi audición de música -

-¿Hoy es tu audición miku?-

-Si..-

-Ah que bien por ti bueno que te valla bien- el chico se sentó en el sillón y encendió la TV

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿no me vas a acompañar!?-

-Claro que no. Ese es tu problema tu eres la que quiere cantar no yo así que ojala y tengas suerte -

-Ok ire yo sola- salio de la casa mientras cantaba la canción de..-Nadie me quiere todos me odian mejor me como un gusanito -

* * *

La peli-rosa se encontraba cambiándose de ropa y arreglándose al parecer para salir a algún lado, terminando salio de su habitación para encontrarse con SeeU quien estaba viendo One piece en la televisión, esta al percatarse de la presencia de Luka le miro de reojo al notar que se había arreglado.

-¿Mm?¿a donde vas Luka ?- pregunto la rubia que veía a su amiga abrir la puerta del apartamento ademas de que llevaba palomitas y refresco Coca-Cola

-A bueno hoy son las audiciones que organizo un tipo creo que es un manager buscando nuevos talentos musicales-

-No me digas que piensas audicionar-

-¿Eh?¡Noooo! yo iré a burlarme de las personas que van a audicionar- Le aclaro mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto macabra

-¿En pocas palabras vas de aguafiestas?-

-Asi es! bueno me voy-

Tomando las llaves de su apartamento se apresuro y tomo todo lo que traía consigo, la rubia solo la miraba un poco confunda tras notar de que avía tomado las llaves en pocas palabras...¿Pensaba dejarla encerrada? era lo que se preguntaba.

-¡Espera!¿no me dejaras las llaves?-

-Am nooooo estas son mis llaves y yo me las llevare-

-¿Pero como voy a salir de aquí?-

-No lo haras-

Y riendo malvadamente cerro la puerta con llave dejando a su amiga encerrada en aquel pequeño apartamento, lo único que estaba haciendo era vengarse de ella por no averle pedido permiso de quedarse a vivir con ella, sin más que hacer comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dándole vueltas a las llaves con su dedo mientras silbaba. SeeU quien tardo un poco en reaccionar sin pensarlo dos veces se pego a la puerta dándole unos golpes para llamar su atencion.

-¡Dejame salir esto es secuestro,Goku no te salvara si algún día atacan japón!-

Luka se detuvo ante las palabras de SeeU, colocando la palma de su mano sobre su rostro lanzo un suspiro y regreso a la puerta de su partamento solo para abrirle los ojos a su amiga, tenía que madurar pues tenía 23 años toda una mujer...infantil...pero al fin y al cabo mujer.

-SeeU...te mentí...goku no existe...fue solo para asustarte cuando estabas mas pequeña lo siento-

-¡¿Que!? ¡¿e vivido engañada?!- un aura de depresión rodeo a la rubia y se deprimió tipo Haku (si llego a esos extremos) después fue a un rincón a lamentarse como Haku lo haría -Te odio Luka -

* * *

La peli-rosa llego al el dichoso lugar en una bicicleta prestada (por no decir que se la robo), al llegar avía mucha gente formada y apuntadose con una recepcionista de largos cabellos negros con una flor de loto sobre esto, al entrar en el teatro donde serían las audiciones la señorita le llamo.

-¿Audiciones o de espectadora?- Le pregunto mientras sostenía una carpeta donde anotaba los nombres de la gente que adicionaba, en su ropa estaba una pequeña nota en la que se podía notar el nombre de Miski.

-Eeeeeh...¡Oh si! de espectadora..-

-Pase por aquella puerta porfavor- Le pidió mientras señalaba una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha

-Gracias señorita...¿Miski?..-

-No hay de que-

Se apresuro a dirigirse a la entrada, pudo notar que ya avía gente justo en ese lugar, publico y aspirantes a artistas, encontró un lugar no muy lejos del escenario en el que se acomodo con sus palomitas y refresco para disfrutar o más bien arruinar el espectáculo. Se reía de la gente que venía a tratar de impresionar al manager, la gente solo se le quedaba viendo mientras se burlaba por lo que decidió callarse. Una ultima chica salio a darse a conocer...cabellos color como el agua recogido en dos coletas y ojos del mismo color, un hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía ver deslumbrante simplemente...se veía hermosa.

-Se va a...un momento...¿Hatsune?-

Al momento que comenzó a cantar el publico dirigió su mirada a esta poniendola un poco nerviosa pero lograba vencerlo, su voz era como la de un ángel y al parecer todos pensaban lo mismo, pero al parecer aquel hombre que venía a buscar talento no le impresionaba mucho que digamos. Luka quien la estaba escuchando no pudo evitar dejar caer todo lo que llevaba consigo en ese momento...¿en serio esa era su voz?.

-Suki nano-

Estas palabras dieron por finalizada su audición, dio una reverencia al publico y a los jueces quienes estaban boquiabiertos al igual que la peli-rosa. La gente comenzaba a salir del teatro muchos comentando sobre la voz de Miku..no avía duda de que les impresiono. Luka con una cara de sorpresa se apresuro a buscar a aquella chica peli-aqua ¿acaso era un ángel? no lo sabía, Miku estaba sentada en la fuente llena de vergüenza y no noto cuando la peli-rosa se le avía acercado.

-¡Estuviste increible!- Al reconocer la voz de quien le estaba hablando Miku volteo encontrándose de cerca con el rostro de Luka lo que provoco que se sonroja

-¡L...Luka!..- En seguido desvió su mirada de nuevo al frente - ¿Q...que haces aquí?...-

-¡Eso no importa! lo importante es tu voz...-

-No tiene nada de anormal...además ¿me as estado siguiendo?-

-¡N...no! - Aclaro mientras se sonrojaba- Solo vine a burlarme de la gente que venia a adicionar, ni sabía que estarías en ella...aunque...devi de haberlo sospechado pues esa canciones en tu libreta y...-

-¡Espera, espera!- Le interrumpió la peli-aqua -¿Leíste mi libreta?- Una enorme vena roja comenzó a sobresalir de su frente

-¿E dicho libreta?..jajaja, perdón, perdón quise decir eemm ...las salitas son horneadas...- Miku solo soltó un suspiro después de esto.

-...No te preocupes...déjalo así jeje...lo que importa es que me la devolviste...y bueno sobre mi voz...me a gustado cantar desde que tengo 5 asi que por eso creo que tengo el talento...aunque no se si sea suficiente..-

Un poco cabizbaja pudo sentir una mano sobre su cabeza...era la de Luka, esta solo le despeinaba para darle ánimos cosa que hizo ruborizar a la menor, la acaba de conocer ayer y ya le empezaba a agarrar cariño, cree que tiene un no se que que le agrada y la hace sentir aliviada.

-Tu puedes pequeña, aunque nos acabemos de conocer ayer tienes todo mi apoyo, !asi que da todo tu esfuerzo¡- La peli-aqua al oír esto no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Hai!-

-¡Asi me gusta! y pare celebrar déjame invitarte un helado, cortesía de Luka-sama- Le ofreció sonriente

-¿En serio?...no tienes porque molestarte yo...-

-Que molestía ni que nada...ya ni patito y su mundo de caramelo ofrecen esto jeje, anda sera solo un rato-

-Pero...-

-¡Que peros ni que nada!-

Sin importarle lo que Miku piense la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a una heladería cercana, al llegar la peli-aqua solto un suspiro de resignación y decidió seguir a Luka hasta donde atendían, en la recepción se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules al parecer se distraía viendo a la gente comer su helado mientras ponía una cara de "Yo quiero".

-¡Disculpe señor!...etto...- Le llamaba la mayor sin resulto alguno hasta que se le agoto la paciensia- ¡Hazme caso idiota!-

Estas palabras sacaron de su trance al chico oji-azul quien al percatarse de que tenía clientes se apresuro a disculparse.

-¡Sumimasen Sumimasen! no vuelve a pasar en serio lo siento...bienvenidas a la heladería ICE ¿que van a pedir?- Aquel joven desvió la mirada a la peli-aqua - ¿Miku-chan?-

-¡Kaito-nii!- Le saludo Miku cuando le reconocio- no sabía que trabajaras aqui...¿porque no me sorprende?..-

-Ya lo se jeje...veo que tienes compañía...¿donde la conociste?...jamas la vi en el instituto...- Decia mirando a Luka

-Larga historia jeje...bueno déjame presentarlos...ella es Megurine..-

-Luka- Termino la oración

-Si, la conoci ayer...-

-¡Shion!- Grito el jefe de Kaito - ¡Deja de ligar con esas chicas y ponte a trabajar!-

-¡Si señor!...disculpen ¿puedo tomar su orden?-

-Mmm yo quiero uno de vainilla..- Pidio Luka mirando el aparador - ¿Y tu Miku?

-De`puerro porfavor Kaito-nii-

-De puerro se...¿ese sabor existe?- Le pregunto la peli-rosa al joven a quien solo le salio un gota en su nuca

-Lamentablemente no...¿que tal uno de fresa Miku? sabe mucho mejor y si tenemos de ese..-

-Bueno...ya que..-

El peli-azul acintio con la cabeza y se apresuro a servirles el helado que avían pedido no sin antes mirarlo con algo de hambre pues...no es facil ser un adicto al helado y que todos puedan comer de el menos tu, las chicas lo tomaron y enseguida se despidieron de aquel chico que les avía atendido.

* * *

En el camino todo era calmado, Luka se avía ofrecido a acompañar a Miku a su casa y esta asintió agradecida, pasaban por el parque donde se podía ver a niños jugar mientras reían, las personas sacando a pasear a sus mascotas o simplemente dar un paseo, poco a poco que avanzaban el paisaje cambiaba ahora era uno más elegante a diferencia de donde vivía la peli-rosa. Casa grandes de dos pisos o más parecían mansiones pero no lo eran, autos deportivos y mascotas bien cuidadas, gente con ropa costosa, Luka empezó a darle curiosidad todo esto.

-Aaaa...no quiero molestar pero...¿donde esamos?..-

-¿Mmm? ¡Oh! es cierto jeje...bueno yo vivo en la avenida Sakura ochimiga ¿no la conocias?...-

-_No puede ser es un riquilla...-_pensaba en sus adentros- No, no sabía...supongo que tienes dinero y todo jaja..._Hay rayos...-_

_-P_odría decirse que si jaja...- respondio observando las casas- Oh mira esa es mi casa-

Señalo a una casa ENORME con E de ballena (Shitoai: Ballena no empieza con E) (Pero la lleva así que cállate) Luka no podía creer lo que veía...sin duda su día estuvo lleno de sorpresas hoy...tocaron la puerta y quien les habrio fue el mismo chico que era casi idéntico a Miku, Mikuo, este le saludo y al percatarse de la presencia de Luka le lanzo una mirada acusadora por lo que esta empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

-¡Ya llege!- Le aviso

-Si ya me cuenta hermanita jeje...¿quien eres tu?- Le pregunto en un tono frío por lo que Luka comenzaba a no sentirse bienvenida, Miku al notar el tono de su hermano le dio un codazo- ¡Au! ¿porque hiciste eso?-

-Se más cortes Mikuo...ella es...-

-No importa Miku-chan de todas formas...yo ya me iba...fue un gusto verte, aver si te veo mañana- Haciendo una reverencia se retiro del lugar, esto hizo molestar a Miku pues su hermano la avía ahuyentado.

-¿Ves lo que haces tonto?-

-¿Que, yo que?- Le pregunto encogiéndose de hombros

-Y todavía preguntas...pues eso que hiciste...la incomodaste...por eso se fue...- Lanzo un suspiro - Solo es una nueva amiga que conocí ayer ¿que tiene de malo?-

-Pues que nunca la vi por aquí así que no a de ser rica como nosotros...los ricos nos juntamos con ricos no con gente de su clase...- Respondio en un tono odioso

-Eres imposible...- Y dicho esto Miku entro a la casa enfadada con su hermano.

* * *

La peli-rosa llegaba a su casa un tanto cansada por todo lo que paso, primero descubrió la hermosa voz de Miku y después que es un riquila como ella les llama, lanzando un suspiro dejo caer sus llaves sobre la mesita de noche y se apresuro a ir a su cama pero...

-¿Donde esta SeeU?...jure que la deje encerrada..-

Se apresuro a buscarla por toda la casa e incluso en el cuarto que le avía dado pero nada...no aparecía ni llamándole por su nombre por lo que comenzó a preocuparse, de repente se dio cuenta de que no había revisado la cocina por lo que entro a esta, al entrar toda su preocupación desapareció pues ahí estaba...tirada en el suelo con el refrigerador abierto con muchos envases vacíos de vino de uva pero ahí estaba. Lanzando un suspiro de alivio se apresuro a recoger a su dormida y borracha amiga lo único raro es que el vino era sin alcohol, cargándola con toda la fuerza que tenía en su espalda la dejo recostada en su cama, la cobijo y le apago la luz como si se tratara de un bebe.

-Descansa pequeña idiota-

* * *

Wuaa creo que quedo mejor que el de antes jeje bueno este también lo edite jeje y me gusto más este resultado que el anterior wii! gracias por leer jeje n_n


	3. Tus sueños ahora son los míos

**Cap. 3: Tus sueños ahora son los míos**

Bien e regresado con otro capitulo de

Shitoai: Cantando por un sueño?

No! Cantando por amor

Shitoai: Es igual

-.-U El es mi ayudante perdonenlo esta amargatido

Shitoau: Hmpf

Me estara ayudando a partir de ahora bien empezemos con la historia

Shitoai: Como sea

Una ultima cosa este tambien lo e editado cambiandole detalles pues el anterior resultado no me agrado, sin más aqui se los dejo

* * *

Otra mañana (les aviso que muchos de los caps comenzaran en la mañana) en la ENORME pero que no llegaba a mansión casa de miku. La peli-aqua recien se despertaba ese domingo la verdad seguía un poco preocupada por lo del incidente de ayer con luka pero a la ves nerviosa porque hoy se vera a quien eligió el manager. Tomo su computadora y se dispuso a entrar al "CRYPTONBOOK" (FACEBOOK) para dar la noticia.

**En CRYPTONBOOK**

**Miku Hatsune a actualizado su estado: **Porfin! hoy sabre si mi sueño se hará realidad

**A 5 personas les gusta esto **

**Rin Kagamine: **¡Oh! mujer te deseo un buen de suerte jaja ya hasta me puse nerviosa yo también

**Miku Hatsune: **Jejejeje gracias rin-chan la verdad es que estoy emocio-nerviosa jaja

**Kaito shion: **¡Nee-san! ¡nuestra Nee-san ya es famosa lo juro por el helado!

**Len Kagamine: **¡Fiesta en casa de Rin! ¡destruyamos su casa !

**Rin Kagamine: **También es tu casa idiota -.-U

**Len Kagamine: **...¡DOUH!...

**Gumi Megpoid: **Oigan calmados! aun no sabemos quien gano

**Miku Hatsune: **Gumi-chan tiene razón todavía no sabemos si gane yo

**Kaito Shion: **Pero eso es mas que obvio nee-san ademas si ganas te invito a salir ¿si?

**Miku Hatsune: **...Etto... Kaito no creo que...

**Gumi Megpoid: **No cree que sea buena idea porque estas feo kaito aceptalo

**Kaito Shion: **¡¿Eh?! hasta Gumi-chan me dice feo

**Dell Honne: **Kaito tu no estas feo...estas Horrible

**Kaito Shion: **¡Ay!

**Len Kagamine: **Dell ...

**Dell Honne: **Len...

**Kaito Shion: ** ¿Dell? ¿Len? ¿que tienen?

**Miku Hatsune:** jaja chicos ya me voy ! y gracias por darme ánimos en serio

**Miku se ha desconectado **

**Fuera de CRYPTONBOOK**

* * *

La peli-rosa recien se levantaba, dando unos cuantos estiramientos y rascándose la cabeza, se levanto de su cama para descubrir de donde venía ese olor, un olor delicioso como si un chef de alto prestigio y super profesional vino a cocinarle exclusivamente a ella, así que se apresuro a la cocina solo para descubrir que era SeeU quien estaba cocinando mientras cantaba una canción en ¿Coreano? obviamente no sabía que decía pues muy apenas sabe hablar ingles, parecía no tener ningún tipo de problema al hacerlo. Luka solo la miraba curiosa en incrédula mientras se sentaba en la mesa, la rubia al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga se dispuso a darle los buenos días.

-Bueno días dormilona que me dejo encerrada ayer- Le saludo mientras le servía el desayuno -Que bueno que te levantas porque hice el desayuno-

-¿Que tiene, veneno?- Le pregunto mientras toqueteaba la comida, esto obviamente hizo enfadar a SeeU quien le pego en la mano.

-¡No juegues con la comida!- Le regaño - Obvio que no tiene nada de eso, solo quise hacer el desayuno porque te veías tan bonita dormida y se me hacía un poco malo despertarte-

-Mmmm bueno te creere..-Insegura tomo la cuchara y se llevo el bocado a la boca-...Esta...delicioso...-

-¡Ves te lo dije!- Dijo haciendo una pose de triunfo - ¡Me debes 1,000 yenes!-

-¡Ni loca!-

-Oh que tacaña eres...-

* * *

-¡Ya me voy Mikuo! - Avisaba Miku a su hermano mientras tomaba su bicicleta para salir.

-¡Suerte!-

Y así la peli-aqua se fue a toda velocidad de su casa mientras cantaba una alegre canción, estaba nerviosa eso era seguro sin embargo era normal ahora que tenía que ir a ver que es lo que le diría aquel señor que le llevaría a la fama, paso por la casa Kamui y al ver a su amiga Gumi le saludo con la mano mientras no miraba al frente lo que provoco que se estampara contra un árbol.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Gumi desde lejos algo divertida al ver como una familia de ardillas salio de árbol para regañar a Miku

-¡Si!-

Y sin más se levanto algo adolorida para subir a su bicicleta y emprender de nuevo su camino hacia el teatro, al llegar paro su bicicleta junto a la fuente y se fue, no sin antes dejarla asegurada para que nadie se la llevara, le puso una cadena y un letrero que decía "Propiedad de Miku, no tocar excepto Miku". Nerviosa entro a aquel lugar donde se encontraba la secretaria.

-¿Nombre?- le pregunto fijándose en una lista que estaba en su computadora

-Hatsune Miku-

-Mmmm...¡Ah! ¡ahi estas!..te a estado esperando por favor pasa-

-Gracias-

Entro a aquella oficina, la examinaba impresionada pues avía discos de oro y platino, fotos de otros artistas que represento casi todos bandas, sin duda esto le daba algo de tranquilidad a la menor pues se veía que aquella persona hacía muy bien su trabajo. El hombre al sentir la presencia de Miku dio vuelta a su silla quedando de frente ante Miku quien solo se sento algo nerviosa.

-No me digas quien eres- le dijo cerrando un libro - Se muy bien quien eres y a que vienes -

-¿D..de verdad?-

-Asi es...sin embargo...no son buenas noticias lo que te voy a dar..-Aclaro lanzando un suspiro- ¿Quieres ser exitosa verdad?-

-B..bueno si...- Dijo algo cabizbaja

-Te voy a ser sincero...- hiso una pausa y continuo- Eres muy buena lo admito sin embargo...no eres lo que busco...por ahora...e pensado en representar una banda y pues...eso fue lo que hice...-

-Bu..bueno...n..no importa jeje...después...sera..- Decía levantándose de su silla

-No lo tomas a mal Miku...eres excelente cantando...si no fueran por las razones que te mencione obvio que te elegiría a ti...eres muy talentosa..no olvides eso, lo único que tienes que hacer es insistir y no rendirte a la primera y...-

-Señor- interrumpio la secretaria- Ya estan aqui los muchachos a quienes solicito-

-Si en un momento voy- Le contesto sonriendo- Bueno Miku no te rindas eres linda, tienes la voz lo unico que necesitas es insistir, no te preocupes veras como tus sueños se haran realidad muy pronto-

La menor forzó una sonrisa y se aproximo a salir de aquella oficina, le dirigió una mirada al grupo de chicos a quienes avía elegido aquel hombre, sentándose en una fuente con un rostro de decepción solo se limito a suspirar algo triste aunque era cierto...no devía rendirse a la primera, tenía que insistir como le dijo aquel hombre.

-Talvez para la próxima Miku- se dijo a si misma para darse ánimos

* * *

-¿A donde vamos Luka?- le preguntaba aquella rubia a su amiga que hace un rato le avía pedido que se cambiase

-A ningun lado en especial solo quiero ir a ver a alguien al parque- Le dijo cerrando la puerta del apartamento con llave

-¿Como sabes que esta allí?-

-Solo lo se-

Estas palabras solo hicieron confundir a SeeU quien solo se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a seguir a Luka, obviamente no sabía si confiar en ella o no hacerlo pero bueno con tal de que no la dejara encerrada otra vez la acompañaría. Los autos pasaban de un lado y de el otro, los pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras un joven los fotografiaba. Al llegar al parque todo parecía tranquilo, los niños jugando y los animales...también jugando, todo parecía ser muy alegre. La peli-rosa tenía un regalo para aquella chica de cabellos aqua para felicitarla por cumplir su sueño, le diviso sentada en la fuente y como estaba distraída no se dio cuenta cuando las dos chicas se le acercaron.

-¡Miku!- le llamo y esta al reconocer aquella voz volteo encontrándose con el rostro de Luka, esto hizo que se sonrojara

-¡Lu..Luka!- volvio a mirar al frente- ¿Podemos evitarnos estos encuentros?- le pregunto sonrojada

-Mmmm pero son divertidos- respondio lanzando una risita -¿Que tienes? se te ve desanimada pequeña-

-N..no es nada solo...- enseguida volteo a ver a la rubia, esta ajena a lo que pasaba se limito a saludarla con la mano -¡Hola! no te avía visto-

-O es cierto...¿te acuerdas cuando me conociste? esta es la chica con la que chocaste- Le presento a SeeU quien solo sonreía.

-Si y lo siento mucho jeje, ahora veo que eres amiga de Luka-san- Enseguida soltó una risa

-Mmmm bueno dejémonos de esto y volvamos al tema- interrumpio la peli-rosa- Ya dime que tienes ¿como te fue?- Miku desvió la mirada al suelo tras esto y lanzo un suspiro.

-Bueno...creo que no soy lo que busca..- Solto con un suspiro

-¿Que?..¿es una broma verdad?-

Al escuchar esas palabras de la peli-rosa escondio el regalo que llevaba tras su espalda mientras jaloneaba a su amiga, aprovechando de que Miku no escuchaba lo que decían le pidió a su amiga que escondiera el regalo en su mochila, esta sin saber porque le hizo caso. La menor con la mirada en el suelo sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la de Luka.

-No te preocupes pequeña...déjame ir a hablar con el ¿esta bien?-

-No tienes que molestarte yo...-

-No te preocupes, no me molesta-

Y sin más la peli-rosa se levanto de aquella fuente para entrar de nuevo a aquella oficina solo para ver si hacia entrar en razón a aquel y que reconsidere su decisión, al querer entrar por la puerta la secretaria Miski la detuvo.

-No puede entrar ahí sin una cita señorita-

-Porvafor...es una emergencia...- Le rogaba Luka poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio

-Lo siento no puedo hacer eso- Le contesto firmemente

-Pero...- Luka comenzó a poner una cara triste de repente se le ocurrió una idea, era buena actriz así que ideo un plan, sacando las famosas lagrimas de cocodrilo y tornando la voz llorosa comenzo- ¿C..como puede ser tan cruel?...¿acaso no tiene algún corazón..?-

-¿Pe...perddon?-

-Y..ya déjelo así...yo solo quería ayudar a una pobre niña con su sueño...pero...no tiene corazón alguno..-

-A..yo..-

-No ya déjelo así...ella esta enferma...es terminal...su ultimo deseo era ser cantante...- Quitando las manos del escritorio la peli-rosa dio media vuelta para marcharse pero.

-¡Es...espere!- Le llamo la secretaria- P..puede pasar pero no diga que la deje entrar sin cita-

Abriéndole la puerta de la oficina de aquel señor la dejo pasar, Luka al entrar examino de la misma manera que Miku lo hizo aquella habitación, el hombre al sentir una presencia dio vuelta a su silla para encontrarse de frente con aquella peli-rosa, la miraba extrañado pues ya había hablado con todos los participantes por lo que era raro encontrarse con alguien más.

-¿Que se le ofrece?- le pregunto

-Eeee bueno quería hablar con usted sobre una chica en especial...¿Conoce a Miku?-

-A claro que sí, tiene talento mucho talento va a llegar a ser grande de eso no hay duda-

-¿Entonces porque no la elijio?-

-Mmmm...yo en estos momentos estoy interesado en las bandas...pero si no lo estuviera obvio que la elegiría...pero como no lo esta...le dije que no lo tomara mal...ella es talentosa de eso no hay duda-

-¿No puede reconsiderar su decisión?-

-No...la banda ya te dije...la banda..-

-¿Que quiere lavanda?- Le pregunto un poco confundida mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-¡No! la banda-

-En las tintorerías tienen si quiere le voy a conseguir- le contesto señalando a la tintorería que se podía ver por la ventana

-¡No, el grupo de música idiota!- Le grito con una enorme vena roja en su frente

-Oh...¿entonces eso es un tal vez?-

-¡No!-

-Pero..-

-¡Ya largarte!-

De mala gana la peli-rosa accedio a salir de la oficina dejando al joven masajeandose las sienes con los dedos para calmar la tensión que le provoco aquella chica del cabello color chicle. Sin muchos ánimos volvió a donde se encontraban sus dos amigas que al parecer platicaban muy animadamente mientras se reían mucho, al percatarse de la que Luka avía regresado Miku se levanto enseguida.

-Ese...le voy a demostrar...-Refunfuñaba Luka con una vena en su frente.

-¿Como te fue Luka?- Le pregunto Miku, la peli-rosa la miro y la tomo por los hombros mirándola a los ojos provocando que se sonrojara - Etto...-

-Tendras una banda Miku- La peli-aqua tras esto abrió sus orbes al máximo

-¡¿Que?!-

-Lo que oíste y nosotras tres seremos las primeras en entrar-

¿Tres? ¿acaso dijo tres? SeeU no pudo evitar preguntarse esto y comenzar a mirar a todos lados buscando a la tercera persona y tras no encontrarla puso los dedos sobre su barbilla poniendo una pose pensativa mientras sobre si cabeza se podía ver la palabra "Procesando espere un momento por favor" tras 5 intensos minutos de pensar y pensar a la rubia por fin se le apareció un signo de exclamación sobre su cabeza mientras chasquea los dedos.

-¿Quienes son esas tres personas yo solo veo a dos?-

-¿No es obvio rubia oxigenada? tu te vas a unir-

Enseguida de escuchar la respuesta de su amiga, aquellas letras que decían "Procesando espero un momento por favor" volvieron a aparecer sobre su cabeza, tras otros 5 minutos de intenso pensar volvió a dirigirse a su amiga pero ahora más alterada.

-¡¿Que?!-

-Yo tambien dije lo mismo- Dijo Miku

-¡¿Estas loca Luka?! aaah ya se este a de ser una de tus típicas venganzas verdad jajaja buena broma casi caigo..-

-No hablo en serio...tu te uniras-

-...¡Oh no ni creas! esta vez no dejare que me arrastres a tus planes eso si que no Megurine-

-Porfavor...-

-Dejalo asi Luka- interrumpio Miku cabizbaja -No puedes obligar a SeeU-chan a hacer algo que no quiere...además...son mis sueños no tienen que darse la responsabilidad de cumplirlos...-

-_¿Desde cuando la llama SeeU-chan?- _pensó para si misma- Pero...-

-Nada Luka-san...si SeeU-chan no quiere pues no la puedes obligar...además...ni siquiera se su apellido..-

-Tanaka...- Le respondió aquella chica rubia con una sonrisa dibujada

-¿He?-

-Ese es mi apellido...soy coreana pero de descendencia japonesa- Río

-Oh que lindo nombre tienes, Tanaka SeeU jaja- Por alguna razón el comportamiento de la peli-aqua comenzo a parecerle tierno mientras le sonrojaba

-Tu nombre es más jeje..Hatsune Miku-

-¿Entonces si le entran?-

Las dos chicas se quedaron pensativas después de un rato Miku acepto prometiendo que se lo pagaría algún día sin embargo, SeeU seguía pensando mientras sobre su cabeza decía "Cargando, no apague el equipo ni retire el disco", las otras dos se limitaban a mirarla con una gota en su nuca. Al terminar de pensar dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Bien...-solto SeeU - pero que darme mucho vino de uva-

-¡Esa es mi SeeU!-

* * *

Waaaa por fin lo de la banda comienza aquí, este cap fue más corto que los demás...también lo edite jeje y me quedo mucho mejor que antes tienen que admitir eso wi!

Shitoai: sii y no me importa

Guarda silencio de una vez... bien a partir de ahora me sentrare en lo de la banda osea que el tema del fanfic comienza aquí nos vemos hasta el próximo cap n_n


	4. La pijamda de Mku parte 1

**Cap 4: La pijamada de Miku parte 1 **

Volvi!

Shitoai: Noooo!

Siii pues como ahora tengo tiempo de aqui al lunes subire los caps que pueda wuu

Shitoai: asi es vamos a entrar a la escuela y ya no vas a poder subir muajajajaja

Aun no entiendo porque deje que me ayudaras siempre arruinas el momento

Shitoai: Ese es mi trabajo arruinar el momento n_n

No puedo trabajar más contigo me largo!

*sale por la puerta*

Grillos: Cri cri cri

Shitoai:...OK como la autora de este fic se enojo y se fue yo les leere el Cap y a quien proteste lo mato ¬¬

* * *

Nuestra querida peli-rosa se alisto para ir a estudiar , sirvio el desayuno y desperto a su querida amiga. Pero algo no iva bien SeeU no lucía muy bien mejor dicho, tenía pinta de no aver dormido en casi toda la noche y cuando le sirvio el desayuno no lo toco para nada. Luka se preocupo y coloco una mano sobre la frente de la rubia para ver si no tenía fiebre o algo parecído. Todo normal aun asi parecía decaida por lo que mejor decidio que SeeU no deveria asistir hoy a clases

-"Que raro ella no es de las que se enferman facilmente, Habra sido por algo que comío"-

le asustaba un poco la idea de que le pudiera pasar algo mientras no estaba pero tenía que asistir a clases porque si no lo hacia reprobaria Matematicas. SeeU tampoco podía faltar pero le pondria una excusa al profesor Kiyoteru para que no la regañara el miercoles pues mañana no tenian clases (Shitoai: suertudas) . Aun asi ademas de preocuparle le extrañaba mucho el estado de su amiga pues ella siempre a sido alegre y despreocupada pero ahora...

-Pedire a Meiko-san que me de el día libre ¿vas a estar bien?-

-...- No tuvo respuesta de la rubía pero ella se avía puesto haci desde ayer en la noche sin mas rodeos se dispuso a ir a la universidad donde Gakupo estava otra vez esperandolas pero extrañado se dio cuenta de que SeeU no iva con ella

-Mmmmmm donde esta Tanaka-san? yo pense que siempre ivan juntas hasta estaba casi por jurar que salían- dijo el peli-morado en tono de burla.

-Oye! nos digas tonterías y respecto a que no vino...parece que se enfermo- Esto incluso preocupo a Gakupo. Pues el era de las personas que despues de Meiko convivia mucho con esas 2 vagas.

-Que raro...ella no se enferma tan facil...-

-Lo se...me esta preocupado...estuvo haci desde ayer despues de regresar del centro...no come y tiene pinta de no aver dormido bien.- Gakupo tras la respuesta levanto un poco la mirada

-Mmmmm sabes no creo que este enferma Luka-san-

-A no?- ahora la peli-rosa era la confundida

-Sabes mi hermana Gumi- sonrío un poco - tuvo ese mismo problema un tiempo je...y no estava enferma la verdad es..que se enamoro pero tenía miedo de que el chico la rechazara esos pensamientos la atormetaban y no le permitian dormir ni comer-

-¿tienes una hermana? y ¿de quien estava enamorada?-

-Jejejeje de mi -

-oh bueno eso...eso es un poco...ejem...inesperado entonces ¿incinuas que SeeU se a enamorado?-

-Si igual puede que este equivocado solo trata de pensar con quien a convivido SeeU estos días n_n bueno me despido porque ya tenemos que entrar a clases- los dos jovenes entraron a clases pero las palabras de gakupo dejaron muy pensante a Luka ¿SeeU? ¿enamorada? ¿de quien? no podía ser de Luka o alguien que ya conocia desde tiempo pues no mostraba lo que ahora la unica con la que avía convivido era con CON MIKU

-Naaaaa. eso no pude ser!- Lo negaba porque por alguna razón le molestaba esa idea ¿Celos? ¿Sentía celos? (Shitoai: rayos a fersi le encanta hacer preguntas verdad) (Callate!) (Shitoai: Oh regresaste bueno no importa sigamos) Aun asi seguía preocupada terminando las clases se apresuro a ir a la floreria de los Sakine para avisar que hoy no podía trabajar pues SeeU se avía enfermado y tenía que cuidarla

-Que raro ella no se...-

-Si lo se! bueno gracias Meiko-san te prometo que trabajare horas extra mañana-

-Ni te molestes luka esta bien no te preocupes te veo mañana-

Luka se apresuro a su apartamento para asegurarse de que su amiga estuviera bien. Al llegar se sintio aliviada porque estava sentada en el sillon viendo DORA LA EXPLORADORA

-Donde esta mi casa?-

-Ahi!- le contestaba SeeU

-Donde?-

-Ahi! no puede ser que olvides donde esta tu casa!-

-No la veo-

-Que estas ciega o que? Ahi esta detras de ti ! Podrias verla si te dieras la vuelta y dejaras de preguntar donde esta!-

-Donde han dicho?-

- Es el colmo nadamas por eso no te dire donde esta-

-Oh ya la vi gracias amigos!-

-...VETE A LA CHIN-

-SeeU amiga querida pense que te avias muerto !- dijo Luka feliz al ver a su amiga haciendo tonterías otra vez

-Muerta yo? ya quisieras-

-Noo ni hablar- dijo abrazando a la rubia. Esta estaba un poco confundida porque Luka no es de las personas que abracen a sus amigos la ecena fue interrumpida por el celular de Luka que al parecer estaba sonando . Se apresuro a fijarse para ver quien la llamaba adivinen quien

-...Miku?...- dijo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al parecer SeeU ya no estaba tan feliz ¿porque?

-A etto... luka-san llamo para invitar a ti y SeeU-chan a dormir en mi casa-

-Dormir en tu casa !?- tanto la peli-rosa como la rubia se sonrojaron al oír eso

-S...si etto... bueno ...es para que hablemos de tu tan "ingenioso" plan-

-Eh? aaaa ettoo A que hora quieres que estemos ahi- la rubia solo le hacia señas con las manos en su cuello

-Cortale, cortale!- le decia entre dientes mientras hacia esas señas

-Aja...a las 7...OK estaremos -

***PLOF* **

-Que has echo luka?-

-Que estas zorda como dora la explorado? a no ella es ciega Bueno como sea alistate que a las siete estaremos alla-

-Pero...- decia la chica sonrojada

-Pero nada asi que alistate o el coco te comera-

-El coco?! NOOOOOO!-tras esto la rubia alisto rapido sus cosas

-Eso siempre funciona - decía burlona la peli-rosa

**7 PM **

Vemos a las dos amigas llegar a ENORME pero que no llegaba a ok ese chiste ya aburrio, Luka aun estaba un poco insegura en esa avenida pero hoy parecía calmada. Toco el timbre SeeU solo miraba impresionada esa casa porque era ENORME y como es de recursos medios nunca avía visto una casa haci. Miku se apresuro a abrir la puerta

-Shhhh no vallan a hacer ruido ellas piensan que solo ellas vienen-

-Ok - decian en voz baja 5 chicos que parecian ser amigos de Miku

Miku abrio la puerta

-Luka-san! SeeU-chan!- dijo Feliz de verlas aunque las dos amigas se veían sonrojadas por la precensia de Miku, lo noto pero no le dio importancia -Vamos entren las estabamos esperando-

Y haci fue entraron y ya no estaban tan felices porque avia otros 5 chicos ahi observandolas. No les agrado porque ellas no son de las que les gusta convivir con mucha gente bueno más a luka porque SeeU es menos amargada y lo intenta.

-Waaa! ellas deben ser las amigas de MIku que hermosas son- Dijo levantandose un chico rubio de ojos azules

-Hey que gusto conocerlas- Se levanto una chica rubia casi identica al otro chico

-Jejejejee- decian todos los demas

- OK que sucede aqui Miku?- pregunto Luka un tanto molesta y confundida

-Luka-chan perdon por no decirles pero si les decía imagine que no vendrian. Esta es una pijamada para que conoscas a mis amigos y les cuentes de tu tan "ingenioso" plan jejeje vamos les presentare a todos siganme- Miku guío a las chicas para que conocieran a los demas. Se asercaron a una chica de cabellos verdes y gogles rojos sobre su cabeza

-Ella se llama Gumi-

-Gumi Megpoid es mi nombre mucho gusto chicas -

-"Gumi" aa ettoo no eres la hermana de Gakupo - decia luka por algo que recordo

-Eh? ¿Conocen a mi manito?- Luka solo la examinaba de arriba-abajo

-Si no se parecen en nada es más ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido- dijo SeeU confundida

-Jajaja SeeU-chan El padre de Gumi-chan se caso con la madre de Gakupo-san pero aun asi siguen conservando sus apellidos ¿verdad Gumi?-

-Asi es! y que bueno porque el apellido de mi manito no es de los mejores ¿te imaginas? ¿Kamui Gumi? no no no que horror-

-Je esta niña es buena onda- dijo luka divertida por las palabras de Gumi

-Vamos chicas aun no les e presentado a todos-

Los siguientes fueron dos chicos rubios y de ojos azules casi identicos solo que uno era un chico y la otra era una chica con un moño blanco que parecían orejas de conejo y el otro tenía un fleco muy raro y una mini colita de caballo en su cabello

-Somos Kagamine Rin y Len- dijeron al unisono con un tono tierno SeeU estaba a punto de decir "Aaaawwwww" pero se agunto las ganas -Somos gemelos !-

-Si ya me di cuenta jejejeje..

- dejenme decirles que las dos son muy lindas en serio lo son - decia el rubio un tanto nervioso a las dos

-O...ok jejeje bueno mucho gusto niño y em...- luka vio por la ventana que en el enorme jardin de Miku avia una APLANADORA - miku porque tienes una aplanadora en tu jardin?-

-Yo no tengo una...-ve por la ventana- DE QUIEN ES ESA APLANADORA?! ¡RIN!-

-Miku-chan lo siento es que como oí que Kaito-onii-chan iva a venir decidi traerla para aplastarlo lo siento!-

-Te caiste de tu cama sin que me diera cuenta rin?- Dijo Len ya que el y rin dormian en una litera y rin dormia arriba

-Noooooo! pero me caí de un arbol y en la escuela mientras corria-

Grillos: Cri cri cri

-"A esta niña se le safo un tornillo...como a SeeU mmmm y yo que pense que la unica idiota era ella"- pensaba la peli-rosa

-Oye me caiste bien niña - dijo SeeU

-Jajaja Gracias tu igual-

-"Mmmm lo sospeche desde un princio "- En ese momento llegan dos chicos uno de cabello gris y el otro de cabello azul

-Y yo soy Dell Honne y este de aca se llama idiota -

-Mucho gus...oye yo me llamo Kaito no idiota Dell-

-"Todos son unos raritos "-

-B..bien ahora que que les presente a todos etto... diles lo que les ivas a decir luka-san yo ya les dije pero quieren oírlo de ti - Woo luka ya no sabía que hacer se puso nerviosa pero bueno fue su idea y su problema

-E...estto ...ee..veran...-

CONTINUARA MUAJAJAJAJAAAJA

Shitoai: oye porque dejas el cap hasta aqui ¬¬?

Ohh para dejarlos con la intriga mi querido shitoai para dejarlos con la intriga

Shitoai: Uy que malota -.-U

Callate bueno le agradesco a todos el aver leído n_n GRACIAS


	5. La pijamada de Miku parte 2

**Cap 5: La pijamada de Miku parte 2 **

Segunda parte GENIAL !

Shitoai: Nada de genial es horrible

Jeejeje tu amargura no me arruinara el día hoy. no no no esta vez no

Shitoai: Ya regresamos a la escuela

...Feliz ya lo lograste! me pusiste amargada otra vez

Shitoai: No feliz satisfecho

Como sea hoy estara lleno de emociones el capitulo

Shitoai: Como es eso?

Ya veras mi querido shitoai ya veras

Shitoai: oh no...

* * *

Anteriormente Luka y SeeU fueron invitadas a la casa de Miku para quedarse a dormir pero no contaron con que esa fuera una pequeña pijamada para que conocieran a todos los amigos de Miku y talvez a los proximos en unirse al "ingenioso" plan de la peli-rosa. Aunque esa noche las dos chicas se comportaban MUY raro con M de...M de...¿Mar? (Shitoai: Mar? en serio?) (A callar!) se podía sentir que las dos estaban MUY nerviosas demasiado

-Aaaa...eeee...bueno entonces..¿Miku-chan ya les dijo el plan?- decia una nerviosa Luka

-Asi es! pero no aceptaremos nada hasta oírlo de Megurine-san- Dijo len al parecer estaba MUY feliz (Shitoai: deja de resaltar el muy) (Okay)

-"Rayos ya me meti en problemas devi de averme quedado en casa viendo Dora la exploradora ahora que recuerdo...estaba un maraton de Mickey Mouse de 12 horas y...no no no no concetrate tu puedes Luka tu puedes" eejejejejee Okay Okay! bueno primero tendre que contarles lo que paso para eso SeeU esta aqui verdad amigis? ¿Eh? ¿donde esta esa idiota?- efectivamente SeeU no estava ni por un lado ni por el otro

-Oigan Rin tampoco esta!- aviso Gumi a los demas

-y eso no es todo! Kaito nii-san tampoco esta!- decia Len

-Maldicion tres idiotas rondando por la casa de Miku!- Dijo Dell levantandose de donde estava sentado

-Oh rayos pobre Miku de seguro le derrumbaran la casa. Conociendo a SeeU puede hacer alguna tonteria e incendiar la casa-

-Todos ustedes busquen en el piso de arriba Luka y yo estaremos buscando en este piso ¡pero rapidito!-

Miku les ordeno a todos y los demas obedecieron , aunque Luka se sentia extraña cuando estava con la peli-aqua. Total podemos ver a las dos chicas caminar por esa enorme casa, ESO SI, viendo en todas partes y atentas a señales de los extraviados. Como dije era una casa grande por lo que podían estar en cualquier parte

-Rayos! de todas las casas porque en la mía ? -

-Porque es enorme y a lo mejor sintieron curiosad no te preocupes no pasara nada Miku-chan...-

-Eso espero...mm...que es eso?- Miku pudo divisar algo tirado en el piso y era...-QUE HACE MI BRASIER AQUI!- se puso roja como tomate la chiquilla al igual que Luka que trato de mirar a otro lado por la verguenza

-Aaaaa! etto...no cres que hacer calor aqui Miku-chan? jejejejeje

-Bromeas? hace mucho frio!-

-se...sera mejor que ejem...Ventilarse un poco no crees?...jeje vamos al jardin...-

Tras esto llevo casi a rastras a la peli-aqua al jardin trasero de aquella casota. Impresion la que se llevaron al ver la ecena que estava pasando ahi

-Wiiiiii! ROAD ROLLER!- grito la chiquilla rubia sobre su APLANADORA o como ella la llama road roller y parecia tener compañia

-Esta de la bomba! gracias por invitarte a tu aplanadora rin-chan! Wiiiiiiiii!-

-Ni me agradescas eres mas divertida que len wiii!-

-OIGAN DEJEN DE PERSEGUIRME YA ESTOY CANSADO Y QUIERO COMER HELADO POR FAVOR DENME UN RESPIRO!- LOL era nadamas ni nadamenos que Kaito corriendo para no ser aplastado por aquella aplanadora pobre hombre en serio pobre

-NOO! YO DIJE QUE TE APLASTARIA CON MI ROAD ROLLER Y ESO HARE!-

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!- Genial miku vino a salvar a los menos inteligetes digo afortunados - TE DIJE QUE NO USARAS TU APLANADORA QUI!-

-Miku-chan! pero...pero- dijo rin parando su aplanadora

-PERO NADA! no puedes aplastar a Kaito nii-san porque si-

-Claro que puedo ¿quieres ver?-

-NOO! ahora ustedes 3 entren ya a la casa Luka-san todavia tiene que hablar con ustedes-

-Aaaa sobre eso no estoy segura de...-

-TU TAMBIEN ENTRA A LA CASA!-

Todos entraron a la casa de Miku para que nuestra querida peli-rosa les contara el plan. Y asi lo hiso pero no pienso escribirlo porque simplemente no quiero. Por un milagro de chuck norris todos aceptaron incluso Dell. Decidieron seguir hablando de eso mañana pues era una pijamada ¿y que se hacen en las pijamadas? Pues ver peliculas, contar historias de terror, jugar y andar de chismosos como en ese programa ventaneando.

-Ok! Fiesta!- dijo el peli-gris tomando la lamparada de Miku

-Nooo! esa lampara le costo mucho a mis padres no la vayas a...!- muy tarde Dell ya avia arrojado el objeto contra la pared provocando que se rompiera -Romper...-

-A ya me aburri- tras esto el peli-gris volvio a su lugar. Enseguida decidieron mejor ver una pelicula bueno la verdad fue Miku para que no le siguieran haciendo destrozos

-Ok! yo traje peliculas y..-

-NOOO!- interrumpieron todos menos Luka y SeeU que no sabian que pasaba

-Eh? porque?-

-Etto...Rin tu siempre traes peliculas que en serio da miedo ademas len se asusta facilmente no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?- dijo Gumi

...**flash back ...**

-Vamos a ver los teletuvis!- dicho esto rin prendio el televisor

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA! tienen televisores en sus panzas MAMI!- despues len salio conrriendo de la casa dejando a todos con cara de ._.

**...****fin fe flash back...**

-Gumi-chan tienes razón despues de eso no durmio en una semana - afirmaba la peli-aqua despues de esto llego kaito que estaba en el baño

-Que pasa aqui?-

-Rin quiere poner una pelicula de terror- le contesto Dell

-Que! ¿acaso no recuerdan que paso la ultima vez?-

-Ok ya entendi! pero aun asi la voy a poner tapenle los ojos a len o matenlo yo que se-

El caso es que la pequeña no hiso caso a sus compañeros y puso una pelicula titulada CAÑITAS (Shitoai: Noooo! esa si da miedo!) (lo se) Todos los presentes miraban horrorizados las ecenas que pasaban en aquella pelicula. SeeU estaba palida del miedo lo unico que hacia era pensar en sus adentros

-"mami...quiero a mi mami...no devi de aver venido...MAMI!"-

Por otro lado Dell vomitaba en una bolsa que decia "Dulce Miel" y kaito simplemente se tapaba los ojos junto con Len, Gumi susurraba cosas raras algo era seguro...aquella pelicula le provocaria un trauma de por vida. Luka era de las pocas que veian la pelicula, si tenia miedo pero simplemente no podía dejar de ver, Miku tenia una mueca de terror y en un impolso de miedo abrazo fuertemente a la peli-rosa.

Esta se sonrojo al momento pero como temblaba mucho decidio mejor acariciar su cabeza y taparle los ojos para tranquilizarla, gracias a Goku a la pequeña rubia le entraron las ganas de ir al baño por lo que pauso la pelicula. Ante esto todos aprovecharon y salieron corriendo y gritando de la sala exepto Gumi que estaba en un Shock. Luka fue a parar en la cocina, en aquel sitio se encontraba un chico de cabellos agua mariana de los ojos del mismo color, vestía una camiseta con las palabras "Linkin Park" unos jeans un poco flacidos y sin zapatos, cabe mencionar que era casi identico a Miku. Esto le llamo la atencion a la peli-rosa y el chico noto su precensia

-Mmm y tu eres?- pregunto el chico con frialdad

-Eh?... AH si! etto...Mi nombre es Megurine...-

-Luka...- fue interrumpida por el chico. La mayor lo miro algo confundida ¿sabía su nombre? ¿como?

-¿Como sabes mi...?-

-Nombre, lo se porque mi hermana se la a pasado todo el día desde ayer hablando de ti. Es raro que la ayudes con esto a pesar de que la conociste apenas el viernes- Luka se puso un poco feliz ¿Miku se la a pasado hablando de ella? un leve sonrojo invadio sus mejillas

-Bu...bueno yo creo que...mmm etto... Hay olvide que estaba viendo una pelicula! perdon ya me voy fue un gusto hablar contigo...-

-Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo asi me llamo-

-Ok...creo que te estare viendo por estos lados- dicho esto la oji-azul fue a otro lado cualquiera menos la cocina

-Mmmm asi que a Megurine-san le gusta mi hermanita. Le hare saber que eso tiene consecuencias-

Mientras tanto Miku regreso a esa gran sala donde nadie estava porque avian salido corriendo del lugar a exepcion de Gumi que seguia shokeada mientras seguia susurrando cosas raras. La chica se repocupo por ella y decidio sacarla de aquel transe, acerco su boca a la oreja de la peli-verde y.

-GUMI DESPIERTA!- Gumi reacciono al instante sobre saltada y aun diciendo cosas pero esta vez no tan raras

-WAAA! Megurine y Tanaka estan enamoradas de miku!-

-...QUE!-

-Hu? aa miku-chan no me hagas caso aveces cuando me asusto mucho veo visiones pero casi nunca son ciertas-

-...Segura?-

-Claro!-

Dijo con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro en ese momento llego a Rin que por desgracia para todos, traia a los demas amarrados y obligo a Miku y Gumi a seguir viendo la pelicula junto con los demas. Pasaba lo mismo que pasaba hace rato, Dell vomitando, Gumi con sus viciones raras, Kaito y Len tamapandose los ojos, SeeU tan palida como un fantasma y Luka tranquilizando a Miku mientras Rin veía la pelicula con una sonrisa sadica dibujada. Mikuo por una parte observaba de lejos a Luka con una mirada fria y que al parecer planeaba algo y no era nada bueno al parecer. La pelicula se termino y la pequeña del lazo en su cabeza encendio la Luz, tomo su camara y fotografio las caras que tenian todos para subirlas al CRYPTONBOOK

-Jajaajaja miren sus caras ¿no me digan que se asustaron? ni da miedo- Tras estas palabras Len y SeeU que eran casi los unicos que no estaban tan mal la miraron con una cara de "estas loca verdad"

-Cre...creo que no podre dormir hoy...y yo organize la pijamada-

-Po...por eso es tu culpa Miku, ahora le tendre miedo hasta a mi propia sombra- dijo el peli-gris temblando

-Ya vamonos a dormir todos ustedes- Rin trajo sus cosas para dormir

-Yo con quien dormire Miku?- pregunto Luka

-EH? aa tu con SeeU-

-Con esa idiota? nooo!-

-Porque no quieres dormir conmigo Luka-san?- dijo la rubia aparentando estar triste

-Porque? preguntas porque?! Pateas mientras duermes y para colmo te retuerses como un gusano ademas de que hablas en sueños-

-Seeee asi soy yo TANAKA POWER!-

Tras esto Miku les dio una habitancion pues tenia tantas porque su casa era ENORME pero que no llegaba a mansion. Se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares ovio que los chicos dormirian en una habitacion diferente a la de las chicas. Eran las 2:13 a.m y la peli-rosa fue despertada por una peli-aqua que la miraba con una cara TAN tierna que Luka estaba a punto de decir AWWW pero se aguanto

-A...eetto...Luka-san- llamo

-Que sucede miku-chan?- le contesto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-B...bueno...yo tuve una pesadilla y...- se sonroja de sobre manera- Pu...puedo dormir contigo?-

Luka se sonrojo de sobre manera, no se esperaba algo asi y menos de Miku. Aunque ella apenas pudo dormir por la pelicula en el fondo le agradecia a Rin por averle provocado pesadillas a Miku. Al final acepto y la menor feliz se recosto junto a luka y se cubrio, la abrazo esta se estremecio un poco pero estaba feliz. No paso mucho tiempo para que la pequeña se quedara dormida mientras luka solo pensaba.

-Me...pregunto...que sera esto que siento?...-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Y bien? que les parecio? dejen un review para hacerme saber si voy bien en mi redaccion o digame mis errores aceptare buenos y malos es mi primer Fic n_n

Shitoai: no es un poco tarde para avisarles eso?

Lo se -.-U pero mejor tarde que nunca no?

Shitoai: No

Como sea jeje gracias por leer se que no tengo tantos reviews pero agradesco a los que dejan aunque la mayoria sean anonimos. No hago esto para hacerme famosa aqui lo hago porque me gusta, en fin gracias por leer hasta la proxima


	6. El primer paso a la fama

**Je porfin regrese depues de demorarme, se supone que este cap estaba previsto para ser subido hace dos dias pero por un fallo tecnico de mi compu.**

**Shitoai: ese fallo tecnico se llama "Hermano"**

**El cap desaparecio de mi computador QwQ y tuve que volverlo a escribir todo de nuevo y cabe decir que talvez sea el Cap más largo que alla escrito hasta ahora **

**Shitoai: Hasta tontita quedo porque hizo mucho esfuerzo en pensar**

**Callate no molestes tan temprano Shitoai! bueno retomando esto espero que el cap sea de su agrado, Shitoai te toca leer**

**Shitoai: Achis ¿porque yo? haslo tu**

**Porque si y ya!**

**Cap 6: El primer paso a la fama **

La pijamada de Miku fue muy divertida sin embargo ya era muy tarde por lo que nuestras dos amigas tuvieron que irse un poco mas temprano que los demas, cabe decir que a Luka le parecieron raros todos los amigos de Miku y más Len y Dell que esos si le parecieron raritos en otro sentido. Era miercoles en la noche y mas o menos a las 7 quedaron de verse con Miku y los demas en la plaza quien sabe para que.

**Ayer en la tarde**

-Ya se van tan temprano..?- preguntaba una desanimada Miku

-Si asi es y lo sentimos mucho pero, esta idiota y yo tenemos cosas que hacer y por eso ya nos tenemos que ir y...-

-Eso lo diras tu pero la verdad yo no tengo nada que hacer, eres tu la que se quiere porque dices que los amigos de Miku te dan miedo y..- en ese momento la peli-rosa de la un fuerte pellisco

-Callate hija de la...-

-AAAAUUUU!-

-Oh bueno...es un pena pues yo queria seguir teniendolas como invitadas pero si no hay remedio, dejen que las guie a la salida porfavor- Respondio la menor con gentilesa y se apresuro a llevarlas hacia la entrada de su casa.

Al abrir la puerta Miku se llevo una inpresion pues, una chica casi identica a ella solo que con otro color de pelo estaba parada ahi casi a punto de tocar la puerta, llevaba puesto un pantalon de mezclilla y una ramera roja con unos converse negros, sus ojos eran rojos pero su cabello era negro, llevaba tomada de la mano a una niña que rodeaba los 8 años identica a Miku, esta vestía un uniforme de primaria color rosa con una falda azul marina con zapatos negros y un casco como esos que llevan los obreros.

-Prima Zatsune?-

-Puerritos!-

-Mas Mikus!-

Tras esto la peli-negro se apresuro a mirar a la que habia dicho tal groseria que era nadamas ni nadamenos que la rubia oxigenada digo "rubia natural" de SeeU. Al verla su mirada de "Esperame que aqui te mato" cambio a una de "OMG".

-Etto...¿pasa algo?-

-No lo puedo creer eres Britney Spears!-

-¡¿Disculpa?!- tan pronto como dijo eso la cara de la rubia cambio a una molesta

-No puedo creer que conoscas a Britney puerritos!-

-A...prima Zatsune ella no...-

-Calla! tengo que sacar mi camara para tomarme una foto con ella y...-

-Oye niña! ella no es Britney, es más, no llega ni a paquita del barrio y ya la estas confundiendo, su nombre es Tanaka SeeU yo por otro lado soy Megurine Luka- Dijo interrumpiendo ya que empezo a ver peligro pues, SeeU puede ser muy tranquila pero, si se le hace enojar TODOS MORIRAN.

-Eeee... ¡A si! chicas ella es mi prima Zatsune..-

-Miku!-

-Lo sabía más Mikus-

-Otra vez la burra al trigo- Dijo la peli-negro con la mano en su cara

-Oye no le digas asi, a lo mucho dile idiota pero..-

-Gracias Luka pero no necesito tu ayuda la aprecio pero no...-

-Eeeee...Ok...como decia yo no soy identica a Miku puede que nos llamemos igual pero ella tiene el pelo azul-

-Aqua-

-Ella tiene el pelo aqua y yo negro, somos toltalmete diferentes-

La pequeña niña que acompañaba a la Zatsune, solto la mano de aquella mayor e inmediatamente abrazo a su prima mientras miraba timidamente a la rubia que al parecer avía enpezado a discutir con la peli-rosa sobre ¿porque siempre hace las mismas estupideces?

-Onee-chan...-

-Ah petite! como estash hermosha?- Dijo Miku con una voz como esa con la que las personas le hablan a sus perros.

-Onee-chan.. soy una niña no un perro..- le respondio con una voz para nada tierna.

-Hay perdon...-

-Como sea Onee-chan...¿quien es ella?- Decia mientras miraba con un leve !¿SONROJO?! sobre sus mejillas a SeeU.

-A ella es Megurine...-

-Ella no! , yo hablo de la medio tonta-

-Ah! SeeU-chan presentate a mi primita porfavor-

**Hoy en la noche **

Luka se encontraba en el centro a la hora acordada más, sin embargo, era la unica ahi pues los demas aun no llegaban y SeeU fue a hacer algo al apartamento. La peli-rosa vestia un coqueto pantalon de mezclilla con una cadena de bronce, una playera que se le veia muy bien que era de un color amarillo con un dibujo de un atún sonriendo y con las palabras "I LOVE ATUN", unos converse negros y sobre su cabello una diadema que tambien era amarilla. Estaba sentada sobre la fuente, al poco rato llego Gumi quien vestia una sudadera roja que tenía como ojos y dientes pintados sobre el gorro, un pantalon de mezclilla igual que Luka y unos tenis rojos. Al ver a la mayor se apresuro a saludarla.

-Luka-san!- Le grito saludandola con la mano, esto hiso que la mayor se parara de la fuente.

-Ah Gumi llegas temprano niña-

-Lo mismo de ti jejeje y...¿donde esta SeeU-chan?-

-Ah esa idiota, dijo que tenia que ir a hacer algo solo espero que no se tarde más pues llevo casi una hora aqui esperandola-

-Ah, ahora que lo pienso ¿porque siempre le dices idiota tu amiga?- Pregunto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de esas que te hacen sentir mas calmado.

-¿Porque? Hasta me preguntas porque JA! Siempre se la pasa haciendo estupideces y avergonzandome, cualquier persona pensaria que esta mal de la cabeza, no le falta uno, le faltan VARIOS tornillos ademas...-

-Ah Luka-san...- La menor trataba de interrumpir mientras señalaba a algo o alguien detras de ella pero no hacia caso.

-Ademas de que es FRIKI Y FLOJA!- Esto ultimo lo dijo tan alto que hasta el señor que vende tamales oaxaqueños en la otra cuadra lo escucho.

-¿Asi que soy Friki y floja?- Era nadamás que SeeU quien estaba parada con una mirada seria.

-Waaaa! idiota desde cuando estas aqui?...-

-Lo suficiente para escucharte...-

-E...en serio lo siento yo...-

-Ya no importa, de todas formas ¿miku aun no llega verdad?..y yo tanto que me esmere en arreglarme..- dijo lanzando un suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada al cielo.

-¿SeeU-chan te arreglaste por un motivo en especial?

-Eso no importa Gumi lo que importa es ¿desde cuando te arreglas tan bien?-

Asi es, SeeU esta vez si que se avia lucido, llevaba una coqueta aunque discreta falda de mezclilla con unas flores blancas dibujadas en ella, una ramera con rayas blancas y naranjas con un pequeño escote en la espalda, se avía puesto de un perfume que haria que cualquier chico o chica te oliera todo el día si se puede, unos muy lindos zapatos blancos, su peinado era casi el mismo solo que este tenía dos pequeñas trensas al frente y sobre su cabello llevaba una bonita flor naranja y para rematar, se avía deliniado levemete los ojos dandole un toque de ternura a su mirada. Varios chicos la miraban con cara de "Creo que me enamore" otros solo la confundieron con Britney Spears.

-Ah..no ..no acaso crees que me arregle bien por esperar a Miku-chan?...como si fuera alguien que importara como para que alguien se arreglara para estar presentable frente a ella jejeje- Dijo nerviosamete con un notorio sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-Idiota yo no dije nunca o pregunte si te arreglaste por Miku ademas...-

-SeeU-chan detras de ti-

-¿Q...que hay detras de mí?-

-¿Que quien se arreglo para ver a quien?- Era una chica con una mirada tierna que se acomodaba esas dos largas coletas agua acompañada de la pequeña version de ella mientras custionaba a la rubia

-Waaa! Miku-chan yo aaa etto...aaaa-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues tanto ella como su amiga se quedaron embobadas ante la peli-aqua no solo por su sonrisa y mirada tambien por la forma en que vestia, ese vestido blanco que se le veía hermoso con los adornos ademas de que resaltaba mas su figura, aquellos zapatos del mismo color y esos listones blancos que sujetaban sus coletas eran el motivo de sonrojo de aquellas enamoradisas. Un silencio reino por varios segundos hasta que fue roto por Luka.

-C...como sea idiota, ya no me vuelvas a asustar, la prioxima vez aunque sea grita que has llegado o que estas aqui pero avisa-

-Si eso quiere su majestad-

Pronto llegaron los demas y con los demas me refiero a Kaito, Rin, Len y Dell. En ese mometo SeeU hace fiel obediencia a la sugerencia de Luka gritando cada que regresa o se hacerca hacia donde estan los chicos, desde gritarle a Luka que ya regresa despues de haber ido al baño en un cine, o de gritarle que se le hacercara incluso a susurrarle algo, oviamente esto hace que Luka comienze a arrepentirse de aver dicho lo que dijo antes. Despues de ir a pasear por la plaza, de ir de compras y de pasar el tiempo como un grupo de amigos normales, Miku porfin da la razón por la que cito a todos a esa hora a todos.

-Bien todos ponganme atencion...¿Kaito que te dije de sacarte los mocos...?- Ante esto todos le pusieron atencion y Kaito que tenia el dedo metido en su nariz inmediatamente lo saco de ahí- Ok como todos saben, gracias a Luka-nee ya no somos solo amigos ahora somos tambien una banda de musica y es por esa razón quiero agradecerles a todos especialmete a ella y SeeU-chan ya que sin ellas esto no habria sido posible, ahora por eso hay ciertos puntos que debemos aclarar como ¿Como nos llamaremos?, ¿Donde ensayaremos? y ¿Donde daremos nuestra primera presentacion?, ¿ideas para el nombre?-

-Oh, oh! Que tal Rodadoras!-

-Mmm mejor otro Rin-

-Banazasticos!- grito Len

-Yo vote por el escuadron de las uvas- dijo SeeU mientras comía una uva

-Puerritos cariñositos!- dijo Petite mientras abrazaba a un oso cariñosito y se lanzaba sobre SeeU, cosa que hizo que el los pensamientos morbosos de Luka se activaran.

-Que tal los puerros de Miku?-

-Dell la idea no fue mía fue de Luka-nee asi que otro nombre-

-Tuna Rocks!- Tras esto todos miraron a Luka con cara de "No hablas en serio" -Ash ok otro Hmpf que exigentes...-

-Yo voto por las zanahorias magicas- dijo Gumi sentandose en el suelo

-Etto...¿que les parece Vocaloid?- Todos voltearon a ver al que dio la idea que fue Kaito, este tomo las miradas como un "Ni hablar"- Bueno si no les gusta entonces...-

-No no no, ese esta genial nii-san Vocaloid sera- tras esto Miku se apresuro y abrazo al peli-azul, esto hiso sentir mal a SeeU y enfadar a Luka. -Bien ahora un lugar de ensayo?-

-Oh oh! Mi hermanito Gakupo no usa su garage...porque no tenemos coche... pero podemos usarlo para ensayar!-

-Genial! solo nos falta algun lugar para presentarnos...-

Enseguida todos se empezaron a preguntar donde pues, nadie conocia algun lugar para presentarse o algun evento que les sirviera. Tras minutos de estar pensando a Rin y SeeU se les prendio el foco al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron una mirada de "Piensas lo mismo que yo", enseguida las pidieron a todos esperar ahi y se apresuraron a comprar cosas a algunos establecimientos de por ahi. Cuando regresaron Rin pidio a todos que hablaran de eso en su casa y tal cual gato volador salio corriendo como rayo a la recidencia Kagamine. Len quien desconocia el plan guio a todos a su casa para descubrir el misterio de lo que esas dos planeaban. Al llegar Luka pudo notar que la casa de los gemelos era igual o más grande que la de Miku cosa que la hizo sentir incomoda.

-"Malditos ricos"-

Al llegar la gemela preparo una mesita donde se ponen postres y demas cosas y ella y la mayor revelaron el misterio de que era lo que compraron y que planeaban.

-¡¿ COSPLAY GRUPAL ?!- gritaron todos menos Rin y SeeU

-Asi es! La expo comic y videojuegos dara este año un concurso de bandas no conocidas sobre cosplay esa seria una gran oportunidad!- dijo Rin con una calidad sonrisa en su rotro

-Y sera divertido y ... estaremos todos juntos- Le siguio SeeU mientras miraba a Miku algo sonrojada, la peli-rosa noto esto y se dio cuenta de algo importante, pero no la puso feliz mas bien molesta.

-Asi es!-

Rin decidio comenzar su "Plan de convencimiento" inspirado por SeeU y le guiño un ojo para que la siguiera

-Imaginense que ganemos el concurso, nos tomaran fotos para una revista que todo mundo vera y talvez nos agamos famosos- dijo Rin mirando a Miku

-Y ni hablar de los chicos que tal vez se nos declararan- le siguio SeeU mirando a Gumi

-He?!-

-O de la comida , el dinero y la fama!- Decia la gemela mirando a Kaito , Dell y Len

-Comida!- grito Kaito

-Dinero!- Se ilucionaba Dell

-Fama!- decia Len

Tras esto Rin se acerco al oído de Miku a susurrarle algo..

-Con posibilidad de usar relleno- enseguida de esto Miku se fue a tocar el pecho a un rincon, cosa que hiso a Luka sonrojarse

-Seran mas grandes?-

-Eetto...JA! ni crean que caere yo ¿Seguro que habra mas frikis como ustedes verdad? si tengo que aguantar a una a diario convivir con más me mataria-

En eso SeeU aparece con una sonrisa diferente y unos ojos brillantes frente a Luka quien de tenerla algo cerca se molesta.

-¿Que planeas idiota?-

-De seguro que venden A-T-U-N-

-D...deja de usar eso!-

-Ademas- tras esto la rubia desvio su mirada hacia Miku que seguia en el rincon tocandose el pecho- Planeas dejar sola a la pequeña e inocente Miku con tanto friki sabiendo el peligro que corre?-

Ante las palabras de su amiga, Luka furiosa pero inpotente solo pudo decir una cosa

-Eres...despreciable..-

Y asi todos aceptan exepto Len quien quiere saber más sobre aquel juego de video para decidir si si o no. Usando la computadora de Rin e instruidos por SeeU quien estaba emocionada, investigan todo lo que es Touhou y descubren algo que es importante.

-Esperen...todos los personajes de ese juego son...CHICAS!- Afirmaba Gumi algo sorprendida

-Jejeje asi es aunque hay un chico pero no es tan importante en la historia- Contestaba SeeU

-Un mundo de puras chicas jejejejejeje JEJEJEJEJE- al parecer Dell empezo a sangrar por la nariz

-Etto...Miku-chan como que tu amigo es feliz en su mundo...-

-Y eso es poco Luka-nee-

Ahora que saben esto la disyuntiva es de quien ira cada quien, Rin es quien les asigana el personaje a cada quien.

-Bueno estupe hablando con SeeU-chan y como ya los conosco a todos, considere su forma de ser y su fisico aunque me confundi un poco con Luka porque SeeU-chan me dijo que era un monstruo y no hay ningun montruo en Touhou... no como me la describio SeeU-

-SEEEEEEUUUU!-

-Ves rin? te lo dije- Contesto la rubia despreocupadamente

Todos socializaban (Shitoai: ¿socializar? quien usa la palabra socializar?) (Mi profesor de taller y callate) animadamente, hablaban de la escuela, de la persona que les gustaba aunque Luka y SeeU decidieron evitar ese tema. Al parecer todos estaban felices hasta que Miku recordo algo importante.

-Olvide que todo grupo necesita un manager!-

Tras esto todos la miraron con cara de ¿Como se te pudo aver olvidado algo tan importante? pues de donde sacarian un manager. Fueron interrumpidos por un hombre que recien entraba a la recidencia Kagamine, era muy parecido a Rin solo que era hombre y más viejo, al instante se podía notar que era el padre de los gemelos, su nombre, Kagamine Rinto un fotografo muy bueno de todo Tokyo, su esposa Kagamine Lenka murio cuando los gemelos eran muy pequeños por lo que desde entonces cría solo a esos dos.

-Padre no volverias más tarde?-

-E bueno hijo es una larga historia y...-

Fueron interrumpidos por una chica de cabellos morados muy parecida a Gakupo, Kamui Gakuko prima de Gumi y Gakupo.

-Tu padre al tomar fotos empezo a fotografiar a las niñas en uniforme deportivo por lo que lo sacaron del instituto, tambien habian ordenado que se lo llevara la policia pero los convenci de que no lo hicieran..-

-La misma historia de siempre...-

-Que nadie comprende cuanto dolor me causa esto?!-

-No...-

-Bueno ya perdon hijo ¿y que pasa aqui?-

Rin fue la que le conto a su padre lo del grupo , de el problema por el que ahora pasaba y aprovecho para presentarle a Luka y SeeU , Rinto estaba maravillado con las chicas que querian ayudar a la mejor amiga de su hija ademas de que Miku era como una hija para el, lo penso un rato y al final se animo a fingir ser el manager de aquella banda en la que porcierto sintio que triunfaria, incluso Gakuko decidio ayudarlo solo para cuidar que no haga alguna tonteria.

-Bien entonces el padre de Rin-chan sera Rinnosuke- dijo SeeU mientras tomaba una malteada

-Espera...- interrumpio Miku- entonces de que cosplayearan los chicos?-

-No es ovio? pues haran cosplay de chicas-

-QUUUEEEE!-

Llego la hora de dar a conocer a todo mundo el personaje que les toco por lo que Rin tomo el pizarron de su padre y anoto en el los personajes que a cada quien tocarian.

**Miku- Reisen Inaba**

**Rin- Remilia Scarlet**

**Len- Flandre Scarlet**

**Dell- Sakuya Izaoi**

**SeeU- Marisa Kirisame**

**Luka- Fujiwara no Mokou**

**Kaito- Youmu Kompaku**

**Rinto- Rinnosuke**

**Petite- Tewi Inaba**

**Gakuko- Patchouli knowledge**

Todos estaban emocionados por el personaje que les toco e inmediatamente corrieron a investigar cual era su personaje incluso a Luka le gusto el suyo hasta que...

-TEMPERAMENTAL?! se irrita con facilidad?! RIIIIIIIIN!-

-No me mires a mi...fue SeeU la que eligio tu personaje Luka-san-

Tras esto Luka inmediatamente se diriogio a donde SeeU que estaba platicando animadamente con Miku cosa que hiso enojar más a Luka. Para mala suerte de la rubia, la peli-rosa aparecio tras de ella con un aura de fuego.

-Ah Luka! jeje ¿te gusto tu personaje? creeme que me costo encontrar a uno que se pareciera a tí-

-Tu!-

-Nya?-

-Pagaras caro esto!-

-Eee? p...pero que hise? ee que haces?, suelta eso! los bates no son para pegarle a la gente LUKA! No, nooo, NOOOOO!-

**Ecena fuera de la casa **

Se pueden oír los gritos de SeeU por toda la casa Kagamine, tambien se pudo oír que trato de huir varios veces sin exito alguno y los golpes que recibia con aquel bate la pobre chica.

-En la cara no que de eso vivo!-

-Callate idiota!-

**Ecena dentro de la casa **

Se puede ver a SeeU tirada en el piso medio inconsiente y con los moretones de la golpiza que recibio por parte de Luka, Miku solo regañaba a la peli-rosa pues eso no era razón para pegarle como lo hiso, Kaito sacaba su celular y le tomaba fotos a la inconsiente chica para subirlas al CRYPTONBOOK , Rin trataba de despertarla y Petite lloraba porque no lo hacia. Pasaron 10 minutos y porfin reacciono.

-Soñe que un horrible monstruo me golpeaba hasta morir-

-Ooowww pobre SeeU- Miku con ternura se apresuro a abrazarla mientras Luka se moria de los celos en un rincon con la pequeña petite. Ahora todos tiene su personaje y tendran que hacer su disfraz y ensayar su numero para estar listos dentro de 3 semanas

**Les agradesco que allan tenido pasiencia y sobre lo de petite XD ya lo explicare en otro cap pero por ahora se queda asi y..**

**Shitoai: nadamas con que vallas a poner Lolicon y..**

**Callate! bueno y para aquellos que estan aqui por la noticia en mi canal de youtube de el MMD de este fic quiero decirles que estoy comenzando el primer cap**

**Shitoai: y eso es gracias a que me ofreci a ayudarle **

**Asi es les pido tener paciensia y les agradesco aver leido hasta el proximo cap bye**


	7. La obra: La amargada, la moe y un beso

**aqui vengo con otro largoooo capitulo pero creanme que valdra la pena para los que quieren ver romance entre Miku y Luka... Como tenía tiempo de sobra estos días y mucha imaginacion pues les traje este cap apenas de subir el 6 hace pocos días**

**Shitoai: asi que mas vale que les guste porque se estuvo rompiendo la cabeza buscando inspiracion**

**Asi es! bien no los molestare más qui les dejo el capitulo n_n o y lamento y hay flatas de ortografía XP**

* * *

**C****ap 7: La obra: La amargada, la moe y un beso **

Era jueves en la mañana por lo que Miku se encontraba a estas horas en su colegio lleno de monjitas felices, estaba dando uno de sus muchos paseos por la cafeteria para asegurarse de que hoy tambien habrían puerros y encontro a Neru y Haku hablando de algo.

-¿He? ¿ya es pronto la semana cultural?-

-Asi es Miku-chan, Neru y yo decidimos presentar una obra-

-Aunque yo avia preferido un restaurante Cosplay-

-Neru-chan aveces pienso que eres Rin o incluso SeeU disfrazada-

-¿Quien es SeeU?-

Sono la campana para dar comienzo a las clases de todos los ricos que ahi estavan, todos se levantaron para saludar a la profesora, una rubia de ojos azules de nacionalidad Inglesa llamada Ann Sweet. Esta dio el aviso de que harian equipo con el 2º "F" para formar algo grande esta semana cultural y enseguida pidio ideas, Rin estaba a punto de hablar pero Miku y Len se apresuraron para taparle la boca.

-"Por alguna razón pienso que esto devería baajar mi autoestima"-

-Etto...Rin-chan no es que no queramos que hagas alguna propuesta es solo que...- decia una nerviosa Miku mientras le tapaba la boca a su amiga.

-Quee...-

-¿Qureeeeeww...?-

-Eeee...Haku-san queria proponer algo!- Dijo Miku y tras esto todos los estudiantes miraron a una Haku que estaba a punto de entrar en panico por lo que Neru hablo por ella.

-Haku quiere proponer una...obra de teatro...-

-¿Que les parece?- dijo la profesora Ann

-Es eso o la idea de mi loca hermana-

Tras esto todos los alumnos se miraron entre sí y votaron por la idea de Haku cosa que hiso sentir peor a Rin.

-Ni siquiera escucharon mi idea...ademas ¿porque cuando Len dijo eso todos votaron por la idea de Haku?- decia Rin deprimida en un rincon

-Eee bueno Rin-chan...¿cuando has visto que Haku de una idea? eso les sorprendio a todos y por eso votaron por su idea de tan raro que era-

Dijo Gumi, Rin tras escuchar esto se animo sabiendo que tenía razón y Haku al escuchar ese comentario ahora es ella quien se va a un rincon triste como lo hizo Rin

-¿Asi que es raro que aporte una idea Gumi-chan?...-

-Eee!.. espera Haku eso no era lo que trataba de decir!

Entonces se postulan obras y al final se elige "Blanca Nieves".

Ann organizo un mini sorteo para decidir que papel interpretara cada quien que quedaron de esta manera:

Los papeles de 3 de los siete enanos seran Rin, Len y Gumi. El principe sera...MIKU!. El sirviente de la reina sera Dell y la reina malvada Teto, finalmente el papel de Blanca Nieves recae en Ritsu. Todos los demas ayudarian con la ecenografia y harian de extras en la obra, por un lado Miku se preguntaba porque rayos le toco hacer papel de chico no solo por el papel que le toco sino porque Ann les dice que el beso que se daran entre la princesa y el principe sera real usando claro la tecnica de la cinta adesiva

-Vamos Miku, no es tan malo ademas, no creo que tengas que besar a la princesa que es Ritsu o si?- Le decia Dell tratando de no empeorar las cosas

-Eeeee...mejor ya vamonos es tarde y nisiquera hemos empezado con los cosplay y sera dentro de 3 semanas...-

Todos los demas asintieron con la cabeza y acompañaron a Miku hasta su casa no sin antes pasar cerca del centro donde se localizaba la floreria "Sakine" lugar donde trabajan nuestra querida peli-rosa y nuestra medio idiota rubia. Rin quiso a entrar a saludarlas y para ver si ya estaban empezando con su cosplay cosa que al parecer casi nadie avía empezado, al entrar Luka que atendía la caja registradora se avía quedado dormida y SeeU estaba tirando floreros por todos lados razón por la que Meiko le gritaba y regañaba una y otra vez.

-Eee ¿disculpe?- preguntaba nerviosa Gumi, Meiko al oír la voz de la probablemente sea un cliente deja de regañar a SeeU y va a atender la recepcion

-Oh que les ofrece pequeños niños encantadores- Dijo con una voz más calmada

-Jejeje oíste Miku? nos llamo encantadores jeje-

-Callate Kaito tu no eres encantador eres todo lo contrario... Ah ¿aqui trabajan Megurine y Tanaka?-

-Aaaah vienen a ver a esas dos, me alegra que porfin tengan vida social, bueno Luka esta...OYE!-

La Sakine al darse cuenta de que su recepsionista se avía quedado dormida tomo una escoba que tenía a la mano y con esta le pego en la cabeza haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

-MALDICION PORQUE HICISTE ESO!?-

-Porque te avías quedado dormida y al parecer estos niños vienen a verlas- Decia apuntando a grupo de personas en la que se avía colado Ritsu pues tienen que ensayar ella y la peli-aqua- SeeU ven aqui maldita floja! tambien te vienen a ver a ti!-

Al oír los gritos de su jefa, la rubia que se encontraba en la parte trasera del establecimiento, llego corriendo a la recepcion llena de tierra y flores en la cabeza, la castaña al darse cuenta de que volvío a tirar mas de sus floreros solo dío un suspiro y con la misma escoba le pego en la cabeza, esta lo unico que pudo hacer fue sacar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-No llores fue tu culpa, te vienen a ver asi que las dejo con estos niños tan encantadores-

Enseguida se retiro a la parte trasera del edificio a arreglar el destrozo de SeeU, los demas solo la miraban con algo de miedo exepto Kaito que la miraba con cara de baboso (entiendase, con cara de enamorado) mientras salían estrellas y corazonsitos de su cabeza.

-Algun día...hare huelga y exijire mis derechos de trabajadora a esta maldita BRUJA!- grito SeeU con un tono de molestía.

-¡¿Como me llamaste SeeU?!-

-No nada jefesita-

-Vaya nunca pense que nos vendrian a visitar al trabajo chicos- les saludo Luka con una sonrisa y voltío a examinar a la chica de cabellos naranjas que les acompañaba.

-Pues ya ves Luka-san mira, ella es Nanime Ritsu la triago para que ensallemos nuestras líneas de la obra que nuestro grupo organizo-

-Obra?-

-Asi es Luka-san, nuestra clase se junto con otra y organizamos una obra que sera la de Blanca Nieves, Len, Rin y Gumi seran tres de los siete enanos, Dell sera el sirviente de la malvada reina y otra compañera sera la reina malvada mientras que Ritsu sera Blanca nieves-

-Ah! asi que eso es, je me acuerdo cuando yo queria hacer los papeles de princesa en las obras que organizabamos en mi prepra-

-Mmmmmm.. Luka-san queria ser princesa? ¿porque siento que le tocaban los papeles de bruja malvada?-

-Callate Dell! ¿tu que sabes?- Le regaño la peli-rosa apuntandole con el dedo y con una enorme vena roja en su frente.

-Eeee pero Luka si te tocaban los papeles de bruja malvada en las obras-

Tras escuchar esto un aura de depresion rodeo a la mayor y enseguida se fue a un rincon furiosa con aquella idiota que la avía delatado.

-Te matare...cuando se vallan-

-¿¡He?!.. etto.. p-pero aun asi era de las mejores actuando creanme que si no estuviera trabajando en este lugar Luka sería actriz jejejeje-

Al escuchar esto la chica que acompañaba a aquel grupo se le iluminaron los ojos pues, ella no era de las mejores actuando y penso que talvez Luka podria "entrenarla" para actuara genial, tras esto la peli-rosa por poco y no quiere hasta que recordo que tenía que hacer servicio comunitario de castigo por algo que hizo en la universidad.

-Meiko ayudar a alguien a actuar mejor cuenta como servicio comunitario?-

-Eeeee...supongo que si... no me digas que te volvieron a castigar Luka?-

-Nooo como crees... etto...bueno supongo que tengo que ayudarte verdad?-

-Estaría muy agradecida si hiciera eso Megurine-sama-

-Bueno esta bien eso hare...huuu...-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- interrumpio Rin- ¿Ya estan empezando sus trajes?-

-Yo si pero Luka no porque le da flojera- contesto SeeU lanzando un suspiro- supongo que solo tu y yo hemos empezado-

-Ya lo se SeeU-chan-

Paso un rato y el grupo de chicos tuvo que regresar a sus casas a ensayar sus líneas. Luka se avia comprometido a ayudar a alguien que apenas conocía por lo que tenía que ir a entrenarla a su casa. Estuvo "entrenándola" durante 5 días seguidos ESO SI, Ritsu insistió en darle dinero como pago y ella no pudo rechazar la oferta de alguien que es rica.

-Bien mi joven padaguan ee digo aprendiz faltan tan solo 3 días para esa dichosa obra asi que espero que estés lista pues hemos estado ensayando varios días y mañana sera el ensayo general..-

-Si señora! ee digo si señorita Megurine-sama!-

-Bien! vamos aprendiz démoslo todo!

Mientras estas dos seguían con su "entrenamiento" Miku estaba ensayando sus líneas en completa paz eso hasta que su hermano llego a interrumpirla pues al parecer, tenía una video llamada de sus padres quienes seguían de viaje en Mexico.

-Hija!- dijo Mika (la madre de miku)- ya nos enteramos de que tu grupo organizo otra obra!-

-Si hija tu madre y yo pensábamos regresar para verte y…-

-Noooo!- interrumpió Miku

-Que? Pero porque hija?- pregunto Yue (padre de Miku)

-Porque siempre me averguenzan…-

-Hiiiijaaaa!-

-Como puedes decir semejante cosa!-

-A no tengo razón?-

**Flash Back de la obra de primaria "La bella y la bestia" Miku como la bestia**

-Miren esa que esta cubierta de pelo es mi hija!-

-Vamos hija ruge como una bestia!-

Miku tras esto solo le daban ganas de llorar

**Flash Back de la obra "Cenicienta" Miku como el príncipe**

-Vamos hija tu eres la numero uno!- decia el padre con un guante de esos que se llevan el los partidos de football

-Esa es mi campeona!-

-"cuando entenderán que es una obra…no un partido de football AQUI NO DEBEN GRITAR!"-

-No se porque venimos a esta aburrida obra- Decía Zatsune

-Quisas a ver que mi hermana si tiene el papel de hombre en la vida diaria- contesto Mikuo

-Jajajaja!- ríeron los dos al unisono

-Ustedes..- tras esto Miku tropieza con la zapatilla de la cenicieta y cae por las escaleras del ecenario.

-Puerritos deverias tener más cuidado!-

**Fin de Falsh Back **

-¿Les recuerdo más?-

-No te preocupes hija esta vez no te gritaremos-

-De verdad?-

-Esta vez te echaremos porras!-

-No se atrevan!-

**Al dia suguiente….**

Todos estaban reunidos en el teatro de la escuela, estaban de un lado a otro preparando la escenografía pues hoy seria el ensayo general, parecia que ya avian llegado los que faltaban y en ese mismo instante entro Luka corriendo como si se la llevara el diablo.

-Luka-san!- llego la peli-aqua a recibirla con un abrazo- porfin llegas!, ¿donde esta Ritsu?

-¿Quien?...Ah! ella se quedo ensayando lo que le faltaba, a mejorado mucho...aunque...creo que exagera...- dijo con un tono de preocupacion en su voz.

-¿que quieres decir?..-

-Bueno...ayer que estabamos ensayando...empezo a llover le dije que ensayaramos adentro pero dijo que no entraría hasta que le saliera perfecto y que la lluvia le daria más dramatismo, ademas dijo que rompería las gotas de lluvia con su voz y hoy en la mañana que pase por su casa ella seguía praticando-

-En serio?!-

-Si ella me dijo que su sueño era llegar a ser actriz algun día interpretando papeles de protagonistas y que ahora es su oportunidad-

-...Hu ella siempre a sido haci...¿pero que se le va a hacer? ademas a ti te toco "entrenarla" -

-Ni me lo recuerdes, saliendo tengo que ayudarla para mañana..- dijo la peli-rosa lanzando un suspiro, enseguida de eso sintio una de las manos de la peli-aqua rozandole la mejilla.

-solo espero que este bien.. y bueno ¿porque llegaste tarde Luka-san?- le dijo acariciandole la mejilla cosa que hiso sonrojar a la mayor

-B...bueno...me quede dormida y..tuve un extraño sueño...- Le respondía mientras retiraba la mano de Miku de su mejilla.

-Genial que soñaste?-

**Flash Back del sueño de Luka**

Era de noche y se podía ver a la peli-rosa sobre su cama medio dormida, esta dio vuelta hacia uno de los lados de la cama, al abrir sus ojos solo le sonrio a la pequeña peli-aqua que ya hacia recostada junto a ella y le beso la frente mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Sabes algo Luka-san?- le decia la pequeña pegandose más al cuerpo de su compañera

-¿Que cosa mi pequeña mariposa?- preguntaba la peli-rosa mirando a los ojos a la menor

-Eres el amor de mi vida- tras esto la pequeña se sonrojo, algo que a Luka le parecio adorable y la abrazo en un tierno beso...

**Fin de Flash Back..**

-Eeee...soñe con ponys de arcoiris- Le decia mientras le sonreía nerviosamente a la peli-aqua

En ese momento los adorables gemelos y una chica peli-roja con ojos color sangre y cabello rizado interrumpieron la platica de aquellas dos avisando que pronto empezaria el ensayo general pero...Ritsu aun no llegaba cosa que empezaba a preocupar a los presentes y a la maestra Ann pues es la protagonista y sería un problema sifaltara. Nadie la encontraba por ningun lado, no contestaba su celular y se empezarón a imaginar lo peor, Kaito, Gumi, Len, Miku y Luka se encontraban hablando sobre aquello y mientras lo hacian la cara de todos menos de Miku cambio a una preocupada mientras miraban algo o a alguien.

-¿Que sucede chicos?-

Tras esto dio la vuelta para encontrarse con ¡Ritsu! pero esta no se encontraba nada bien, sus pasos eran pesados al igual que su respiracion, apenas si podía moverse mientras se apoyaba en la pared, tenía cara de no aver desayunado y ademas tenía ojeras y estaba enpapada, no paso mucho para que cayera al suelo cosa que preocupo a los presentes y salieron inmediatamente en su auxilio.

-Ritsu! no te mueras niña! aguanta!- gritaba el peli-azul mientras trataba de levantar a su amiga

-Callate Ba-kaito!...no se va a morir...creo- decia una preocupada Gumi- Len llama a una ambulancia!-

El pequeño gemelo obedecio y tomo celular con el que llamo a el hospital, por otro lado Ann se preguntaba a que se devían los gritos de sus alumnos por lo que fue a revisar lo que sucedia.

-Oigan a que se deven esos...Oh por Dios Ritsu!-

la maestra se apresuro a levantar a su inconsiente alumna y se la llevo a la enfermeria mientras llegaba la ambulancia a recogerla. Pasaron 20 minutos cuando porfin los paramedicos habian llegado y se apresuro a darle un aviso a sus chicos..

-Su compañera se enfermo no es tan grave pero si necesita tratamiento pero...esperemos que se recupere para la obra que sera en 2 días...-

-"Nadie puede recuperarse tan rapido"- decía en sus adentro Rin

-Chicos pero aunque su compañera no este...ESA NO SERA RAZÓN PARA QUE FLOJEN!, asi que todos ustedes hagan esto bien ya que me costo un ojo de la cara conseguir el permiso asi que HAGANLO BIEN! o pasaran aqui otro año entendieron?! bueno suerte-

Dicho esto se retiro del teatro escolar e inmediatamente de esto todos los alumnos entraron en panico y corrian de un lado a otro preparando la ecenografia y vestuarios para mañana, Teto decidio cuidar a Ritsu por voluntad propia y lo unico que les quedaba esperar era que se pusiera mejor para aquel día.

Los días pasaron rapido y porfin llego el día de la obra, Miku temiendo lo peor se asoma a ver a la gente reunida y es demasiada aun pensando que no es una obra mayor como lo dijo Dell, temiendo lo peor busca a su familia pero no los ve y para su sorpresa aparecen detras de ella.

-Waa me asustaron..¿porque regresaron?..-

-No es ovio? vinimos a ver la obra- contesto Mika

-Si... las obras de México nos parecieron aburridas porque nuestra hija no estava..- contesto Yue

-Papá...¿que es ese dedo de hule espuma?-

-Emm...es para apoyarte mira..hasta grabamos tu carita en el!- Dijo levantando el dedito

-¿Hay Goku porque a mi?-

-Ahora procura no caerte puerritos!- le hacia burla su prima

-Jajaja puerritos jajaja-

-Hay ya callense! si vienen a avergonzarme diganmelo de una vez!-

En eso los rostros de la familia de la Hatsune cambiaron a unos más serios y tristes.

-Disculpa hija lo que pasa es que quisimos verte porque- le decia yue

-Quisimos que vieras que te apoyamos y que estaremos aqui, y sobre todo orgullosos...sea cual sea el papel que interpretes, no dejas de ser nuestra hija y nosotros tus padres por eso te apoyamos, estamos orgullosos aun si no fuera un papel principal hija, disculpa nos pongamos euforicos pero... - le siguio Mika

-Mikou y yo tambien estamos orgullosos de ti Puerritos...aun si eres menor que nosotros-

-Sabes que te apoyamos en todo, yo como tu hermano y Zatsune como tu prima...aunque aveces te molestemos a igual que a petite...pero eso no quiere decir que no las querramos..-

En ese mometo Miku pone una cara triste y deja caer una lagrima cosa por la que su familia la abraza.

La obra estava a punto de empezar y Ritsu no aparecia por ningun lado tampoco Teto, Rin pregunta en donde se encontraba a Ann esta le respondio que no se pudieron presentar.

-¿entonces quien hara el papel de princesa?- preguntaba Kaito

-No lo se pero...un momento-

A gumi parecio aversele prendido el foco cuando vio entre el publico a nadamás ni nadamenos que a Luka y a SeeU ademas de Meiko que tambien avia sido invitada a ver la obra. Esta recordo que la peli-rosa estuvo ayudando a Ritsu con sus líneas asi que supuso que talvez se las avía aprendido para ayudarla, enseguida mando a dos hombres de seguiridad a que fueran por Luka y su amiga.

-OIGAN SUELTENME! yo no hice nada malo y si alguien hiso algo malo aqui fue SeeU!- decia la peli-rosa pataleando

-No yo tampoco hise nada malo! tambien sueltenme!-

Todos miraban la ecena hasta que porfin fueron llevadas detras del ecenario donde se encontraba Ann, Kaito, Gumi y Rin.

-Asi que ella es la chica que ayudaba a Ritsu con sus líneas Gumi?- preguntaba Ann examinando a Luka

-Asi es Ann-sensei!-

-¿que esta pasando aqui?- pregunto algo confundida Luka

-Bien entonces esta encantadora peli-rosa sera nuestra Blanca Nieves suplente!-

-QUEEE!-

-Traigan el vestido!-

-CUAL MALDITA VESTIDO!?-

**3 Minutos mas tarde **

Se puede ver a Luka con el vestuario que usaba Blanca Nieves, SeeU solo se burlaba de ella

-Jajajaja esta es la primera que te veo con un vestido Jajajajaja pareces la princesa Peach de Mario Bros JAajajaja...AUUCH!- río a más no poder hasta que Luka la pellizco

-Callate idiota.. ¿que planean todos ustedes?-

-Mira Luka-san...Ritsu no pudo venir y como no tenía un suplente supuse que tu te aprendiste sus lineas cuando la ayudabas- Contesto Kaito

-Pero...-

-Porfavor Luka...esto es muy importante para todos nosotros te juro que te lo pagaremos despues..- le dijo Rin

-...Esta bien...pero solo porque son mis amigos...-

-Gracias!- Tras esto todos la abrazaron incluso SeeU porque no queria quedar fuera del abrazo

La obra comenzo y se ve a Blanca Nieves (Luka) nerviosa pero sin embargo tratando de actuar bien y más por no decepcionar a sus amigos sobre todo a Miku, llego la ecena donde los enanos empezaban a cantar donde oviamente estaban Gumi, Rin, Len y otros compañeros más y en el publico se encuentra el padre de los gemelos e incluso Gakupo y Gakuko.

-Esos son mis hijos!- gritaba Rinto mientras le tomaba fotos a las niñas disfrazadas por lo que seguridad lo saco

-Hay Rinto-san..- Supiraba Gakuko tapandose la cara

-Tipico del señor Kagamine- decia Gakupo

-"Y yo que me quejaba de mi familia"- Pensaba en sus adentros Miku, pronto llego la penultima ecena asi que..-Bien...aqui voy..-

En ese momento Miku sale a ecena vestida de principe y oviamente actuando como uno mientras decia sus líneas, mientras tanto Luka se encontraba tras el ecenario hablando o más bien regñando a los demas.

-P...POR...POR...PORQUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE MIKU ERA EL PRINCIPE!- Gritaba con su rostro completamente rojo

-Eh? yo pense que Miku-chan te avia dicho- Le respondio Dell

-P...PE...PERO LA ULTIMA ECENA!-

En eso interrumpe Len diciendo que ya seguia la ultima ecena por lo que Luka sin más remedio se apresura al ecenario, Rin decide ir a checar los vestidores donde sobre uno de los tocadores descubre una cinta adesiva.

-Eh? pero que es esto?-

en ese mismo momento Kaito se encuentra hablando con Miku detras del ecenario.

-No te preocupes recuerda que Ann-sensei dijo que la princesa usara cinta transparente asi que sus labios no haran contacto-

-...Je...que bien...-

la escena final...la escena del beso esta por iniciar y el más ansioso es Dell

-No importa que sea con cinta adesiva esto sera bueno!- decia el peli-gris entusiasmado

-Eeeeeh Len-kun Dell me enpieza a dar miedo-

-Si a mi tambien Gumi-

En ese momento Luka quien estaba recostada sobre esa cama de cristal como en la pelicula pensaba para si misma

-"N...no puede ser...Miku...es el principe...O NO EL BESO!, olvide la cinta!, que hago?!"-

Miku con un leve sonrojo empezaba acercar el rostro al de Luka haciendo que esta se pusiera extremadamente roja.

-"NO! E..ESPERA!QUE...QUE HAGO!? NO...NO PUEDO MOVERME...PO..PORQUE?!..¿¡QUE LE SUCEDE A MI CORAZÓN PORQUE LATE ASI?!..-

en ese momento tras el escenario Rin le pregunta a los que estan ahi de quien es la cinta? ya que pareciera no la han usado por lo que es nueva cosa que sorprende y aterroriza a los que estan ahi..

-ENTONCES!- Decia Ann

-Esto si que es un problema!- dijo Kaito

-He?- se preguntaba SeeU

-A LUKA SE LE OLVIDO LA CINTA!- Exclamo Gumi

-QUEEEE! NOOOO!-Grito SeeU

Al momento que los labios de Miku tocan los de Luka, la pequeña abre los ojos sorprendida y con un sonrojo que se podía notar en toda su cara y aunque quisiera moverse su cuerpo esta inmovil, Luka por otro lado cierra los ojos sonrojada y abraza del cuello a Miku cosa que la sorprende más, todo el publico se sorprende y acabando el beso Luka y Miku se miraban fijamente, Luka sonrojada y Miku sorprendida y un poco asustada aunque sonrojada. El publico solo comienza a aplaudir y levantarse de sus asientos, el chico que hace el papel de narrador continua narrando para acabar la obra pero el publico continua aplaudiendo.

-E...no esperaba que fuera un beso real- decia algo sorprendida Mika

-Etto...esque eso es...- dijo Yue

-No lo puedo creer- exclamaba Zatsune

-"Maldita Megurine me las pagara.."- pensaba Mikuo

-Woow...y más woooow esa Luka anda con todo- Decia Meiko boquiabierta

-F...fue real...- Dijo Gakupo incredulo

-Si primito...fue real- le contesto Gakuko

Tras de ecenario

-Aaaa llamemoslo una obra de calidad...- decia Gumi

-Jamás olvidare esto...- se repetía Kaito

-Pues...a mi me parecio tierno..- Decia Rin

-POR DIOS!- dicho esto SeeU cayo al piso desmayada- Miku...-

-Seeu-chan!- Tras esto Rin auxiolio a la rubia

-Oye niña despierta!- le grito Ann

-Y lo tengo todo grabado aqui!- exclamo Len y en ese momento Dell aparece detras de el

-Quiero una copia-

-Claro!-

-Genial!-

Los actores se presentaron frente al ecenario a agradecer al publico, Miku y Luka se seguian mirando, Miku sonrojada y sorprendida pero Luka quien tomaba su mano le dice que agradesca por lo que accede, Kaito se pone enfrente de todos queriendo agradecer pero Gumi lo empuja del ecenario y este extrañamente cae en los brazos de Meiko quien se le quedo mirando fijamente. El telón se baja y Miku y Luka se siguen mirando fijamente a los ojos. Gakupo y Meiko al ver desmayada a la rubia corren al ecenario al ver como esta y mientras en la casa de Ritsu...

-Brrr mi sentido teto sintio algo...-

* * *

**wiiii porfin un beso entre Miku y Luka despues de 6 capitulos sin uno jaja espero que les haya gustado pues esta idea original se me ocurrio sin nada**

**Shitoia: No es cierto estaba viendo la de Blanca Nieves y por eso se le vino la idea..**

**Si esta bien lo admito jaja bueno espero que aver planteado bien la ecena y lo de la banda en cosplay seguira en el proximo Cap asi que no se lo pierdan y Lupis Suigintou lamento lo del romance en los demas capitulos lo que sucede es que trato de concentrarme más en lo de la banda pero a partir de este cap tratare e poner más romance ojala este largisimo cap aya sido de tu agrado n_n. **


	8. Sensacion estraña en mi corazón

**Bueno este cap creo que no tiene comedia preferi ponerle más historia y romance jeje wuu fersi se emociono y esta subiendo caps más seguidoo jaja disfruten mi querido publico**

**Cap 8: Sensacion extraña en mi corazón**

Era otra mañana y la luz solar del amanecer traspaso las cortinas, haciendo despertar a Miku de su cómodo sueño. Bostezando, rodó al otro lado de su cama con tal de protegerse de la luz mientras abría sus ojos. La chica sentía un raro sentimiento… algo que era nuevo para ella, los eventos del día previo rápidamente hicieron que sus sueños se vieran alterados, su mente tenia mucho que procesar lo cual le daba dolores de cabeza, su cerebro le dolía, tan solo se despertó y los recuerdos del día anterior le causaban una extraña sensacion. Ya avía empezado a pensar en muchas cosas a tan solo unos cuantos minutos de aver despertado..

En un reflejo de querer cubrirse del sol para dormir más se cayo de la cama haciendo un buen escándalo, el golpe se escucho en toda la casa mientras esta solo se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se avía dado, temío de que alguien en la casa se levantara rápidamente por el ruido. Para su buena suerte nadie acudio a ver lo que sucedia, sus padres avian regresado a su "viaje de negocios" en México y a su hermano y sus primas que se avían quedado huerfanas la semana pasada y ahora vivían con ellos les valía.

Miku decidio darse un baño para relajarse y tratar de olvidar aquello que empezo a preocuparle, algo mareada por el golpe que se dio se desnudo y entro a su baño personal y tomo una ducha, cuando termino salio desnuda del baño, no quiso secarse dentro, su mente estaba perdida en mil pensamientos. Al poco tiempo bajo a aquel gran comedor que ni ella sabía porque era tan grande, ahoran ya eran más con la llegada de Zatsune y Petite pero aun haci se le hacia mucho espacio para 6 personas.

-Vas a algun lado Puerritos? te veo muy arreglada- le pregunto la chica de ojos rojos

-Eh? aah voy a ver a Gumi-chan regreso más tarde-

-Mmmm siempre andas afuera y nuca aqui ¿acaso no te gusta andar con tu familia puerritos?-

-Hay no seas dramatica prima-

-Yo no soy Dramatica!-

-Ya me voy- dijo tratando de evitar a la dramatica de su prima mientras abria la puerta

-Regresa aqui aun no e terminado!-

-Adiooooos- tras esto salio corriendo de su casa para no aguantar mas dramas

Mientras caminaba en la calle su cabeza seguía undida de pensamientos pero el más frecuente era...aquel beso en la obra que todo TODO mundo vio, algo raro para ella es que su corazón empezaba a hacelerarse cuando pensaba en aquella ecena.

-En serio que necesito un novio..- se repetía a si misma una y otra vez pero despues se llevo dos de sus dedos a la boca pues...aquella peli-rosa...le avía arrebatado su primer beso...mientras actuaban..y era seguro de que no la volvería a ver como la veía antes.

Aunque la forma en la que la beso aquella chica de 23 años le hacía dudar de si ella si actuaba...el que alla sido una chica la que la beso no era lo unico que le preocupaba...tambien los años que le llevaba pues Miku solo tiene 16. No paso mucho para que llegara a la casa de su amiga otra casa que tambien era ENORME no tan grande como la de Miku pero si era enorme, sin prisa la chica toco el timbre y en un momento corto la peli-verde le abrio la puerta.

-Miku!- le saludo mientras sonreía- pasa pasa que sorpresa hace años que no te veo!-

-...nos vimos ayer...- con pasos pesados la peli-aqua entro a la casa de su amiga

-Ahhh si es cierto jeje!-

Al entrar a la casa Kamui, Miku saludo a los padres de Gumi y Gakupo que estava sentado en el sillon viendo DBZ

-Hola Gakupo-

-Ah hola Miku-chan buenos días- le decia apartando la mirada del televisor- ¿vienes a ensayar?-

-Si asi es Gakupo- Aunque le contesto, la peli-aqua parecia un poco distraia cosa que su amiga noto

-Muy bien todos los demas ya llegaron y estan en mi garage- le dijo con una calida sonrisa

-Muchas gracias...-

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a entrar en el lugar donde todos ya se avían reunido, la pequeña sintio que se le salía el corazón al ver que aquella chica que a invadido sus pensamientos ultimamente ya avia llegado. La peli-rosa al verla llegar desvio la mirada para evitar verla, estaba avergonzada por lo de la obra y pensaba que la peli-aqua empezaba a sospechar algo y trataba de hablarle lo menos posible aunque sentía que devia disculparse.

-Bien nuestra cantante estrella esta aqui!- Aviso Gumi y tras esto todos saludaron a Miku -Creo que ya podemos empezar con los ensayos pues nos queda un poco menos de 2 semanas y Miku trae dos canciones asi que tenemos que elejir una para presentar vamos Miku muestrales-

-Esta bien..- tras esto la menor puso sobre una mesita que estaba ahi, los nombres de las canciones eran "One of repetition" y "Heartbreaker" todos optaron por la primera y Mku se las canto para que escucharan la letra:

_One of repetition_

_tsugo yoku utsu sareteta sakkaku _

Una ilucion que muestra el estado en que estan las

_imi wo ushinatta kotoba to jikaku_

Palabras y los significados que se van ya

_pokkari aita kono ana wa nidoto_

Amor y las palabras ya no hay nunca más

_kaeshite to naki mayotta rotou_

Volvere al agujero por dudar y llorar

_mou iranai kara iru to jama dakara_

No te importo más aunque no me lo digas

_ii wa shinai kedo kikoeteru_

Directamente aun asi yo ya entiendo

_kono kimochi ga rikai deki masuka_

¿Sabes en lo que mis sentimientos se han convetido?

_mou iya da_

No quiero esto

(para verla completa busquenla en internet hay 4 versiones muy geniales pero mis favoritas son la de Miku y SeeU)

Todos aplaudieron a la hermosa voz de la peli-aqua cuando termino de cantar su cancion, incluso SeeU estava...LLORANDO!. (Si asi de sensible es)

-Oye...no me digas que...¿estas llorando?- le pregunto Luka

-N...no so..solo..se me metio algo al ojo..e...eso es todo snif- decia ocultandose la cara- Snif...Snif..-

-Hay tontita...- le decia acariciandole la cabeza.

-Sin duda ganaremos el concurso!- grito con alegria Rin a lo que todos le dieron la razón

-Jejeje naaa no es para tanto chicos mi voz no tiene nada de extraodinario jeje- se avergonzaba Miku agarrandose la cabeza

-Bien ahora tenemos que ensayar aquella cancion Miku les dira si van bien o mal-

Tras esto todos fueron a sus lugares: SeeU en el piano, Kaito el bajo y Len la guitarra, Luka la bateria, Dell en los efectos especiales, Gumi y Rin como coristas y claro Miku como vocalista, todos sabían cantar pero ahora la cancion la cantaria Miku. Pronto Luka fue la primera en equivocarse y como a la peli-aqua se le avía encargado corregir a quines ivan mal, se acerco con vergüenza a el lugar de Luka quien al percartarse de que Miku se acercaba desvio la mirada con un notorio sonrojo hacia otro lado para no verla.

-L...luka-san vas mal...te adelan..taste..- le dijo nerviosamente con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-S...si...lo siento- pronto la peli-aqua tomo su mano cosa que la hizo sonrojarse a más no poder.

-Mira...de..deja que te muestre como va el ritmo...- tras esto la menor tomando su mano le mostraba el ritmo y Luka quien con vergüenza ponía atencion, los demas solo miraban la ecena boquiabiertos pues era la primera vez que veían a Miku y Luka actuar de esa manera, pronto Gumi dejo caer su microfono haciendo salir del trance a Miku- Aaaa...etto...bueno asi es el ritmo- y avergonzada regreso a su lugar.

El ensayo siguio oviamente varios se equibocavan pues era su primera vez ensayando pero su espiritu no permitia que se rindieran pero ovio que debian de seguir ensayando para que les saliera genial el día del concurso.

La madre de Gumi bueno madrastra los llamo a desayunar a todos pues como los habian sitado temprano no tuvieron tiempo de desayunar, subieron a otro gran comedor a el que Luka no estava acostumbrada aun a ver tantas cosas lujosas.

-"Ricos presumidos"- pensaba en sus adentros

Todos se sentaron en aquel comedor, un rico sushi era lo que la señora Kamui avia preparado para que todos disfrutaran, cuando esta lo sirvio a la peli-rosa se le iluminaron los ojos al ver aquel sushi y empezo a derramar algo de saliba, no paso mucho para que se avalanzara sobre el sushi por lo que todos se le quedaban viendo.

-Aaaa...Luka-san se siente bien?- preguntaba Kaito viendo lo que sucedia

-Aaaa...tiene una extraña obsecion por el pesacado sobre todo si es atun..- decia SeeU mientras miraba a su amiga devorando todo el sushi de su plato- El doctor dijo que estaba bien...pero creo que su doctorado era falso...-

-Es la como la obcesion de Kaito nii-chan por el helado no crees Miku-chan...¿Miku-chan?- la pequeña gemela comenzo a preocuparse cuando vio a una Miku cabisbaja notoriamente undida en sus pensamientos, aun no avía tocado el plato solo se la pasaba jugando con la comida -Miku-chan te sientes bien?-

-...Eh?...aa..S..si me siento bien..- le conesto apartando la mirada de su plato

-Segura?...-le preguntaron Dell y Luka

-No te enfermaste?..¿Acaso te dio fiebre?- le siguieron Len y SeeU

-N..no se preocupen chicos estoy bien..- Tras esto SeeU lanzo un suspiro

-Bien...eso espero...bueno le voy a incar el diente a mi...DONDE ESTA MI SUSHI?!- grito al momento que se dio cuenta de que su sushi ya avia sido devorado por la peli-rosa- LUKAAA!-

-Jejeje...no te preocupes SeeU-chan no tengo mucha puedes comerte el mío- le respondio acercandole su plato

-Pero...es tu desayuno..-

-No te preocupes no tengo hambre vamos comelo..- le dijo con una sonrisa- Bien yo mejor me retiro los espero en el garaje para seguir ensayando chicos-

Dicho esto se retiro de regreso al lugar donde estavan ensayando, algo de lo que no se percato fue de que la pequeña Rin la estava siguiendo desde que se levanto de la mesa. Al momento de que entro en el garaje la gemela cerro la puerta para que la peli-aqua no pudiera salir.

-Y a ti que te pasa niña?, te estas comportando de una manera extraña hoy...- La interrogaba Rin recargada en la puerta.

-Ya te dije que nada...-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO!-

-...-

-¿No confias en mi?..- tras esto puso un rostro más triste- los amigos no se ocultan cosas...-

-N...no es eso Rin-chan...solo..que..-

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?..- su rostro cambio a uno molesto.

-..Solo...e tenido cosas en las que pensar es todo...- Le respondio la peli-aqua dando unos cuantos pasos atras- solo...-

-Es sobre Luka-san?- Al oír esto la peli-aqua sintio que se le salia el corazón ¿de verdad era ella por lo que estaba de esa manera?

-Claro que...-

-Si lo sabía que es por eso...- la interrumpio dando un suspiro.

-N..no no es por eso!- Miku trataba de defenderse

-Miku-chan...te empezaste a comportar de esa manera desde ayer cuando termino la obra...y- la pequeña hiso una pausa para pensar un momento y continuo- Eso fue más bien despues de aquel ...b..beso..-

Al oír estas palabras el rostro de Miku se enrojecio per tambien cambio a uno triste cosa que Rin noto.

-Ves como tengo razón Miku-chan?...- Tras esto solo se acerco a su amiga que ya hacia cabisbaja

-Yo...no...entiendo...-

-Oh rayos..- dijo la rubia quien ahora era ella la que estaba pensando

-Riin!-

-Ahora que...?- Al ver a su amiga esta pudo notar que sus ojos empezaron a dejar caer lagrimas, Rin al ver esto se preocupo mucho más y tomo unos pañuelos de su mochila y se los dío a su amiga.-Miku...es la primera vez que te veo asi...¿tan malo es?..-

-¿Que si es malo? Claro que es malo- le decia con una voz llorosa

-...N..no te preocupes..-trataba de calmarla- ... Es muy normal y...bueno la verdad no es muy normal- al oír esas palabras el rostro de Miku se puso más triste todavía- Aaah! q..quise decir..-

-Dejalo asi Rin-chan..- interrumpio-..es obio que ahora me odias..-

-¿¡Que?! pero cosas dices yo no te odio..-

-Claro que si...todo mundo lo hara..- decia recargandose en la pared- Gumi, Dell, Len, SeeU, Kaito, mi familia, mis conocinos y ...Luka-san..-

-Eso...eso no es cierto!...mira se que te debes sentir mal pero...eso no quiere decir que...te vallan a odiar..- tras esto abrazo a su amiga- eres mi mejor amiga..no te tengo que odiar por esas cosas..¿dime como paso?-

-No querras oírlo...- dijo desaciendo el abrazo - no te gustara -

-Vamos dime..yo oigo atenta- dicho esto tomo dos bancos que estaban cerca, en uno de ellos sento a Miku y en el otro ella- Cuenta-

-Bien..-lanzo un suspiro- ...Esta sentimiento ya lo tenía desde que la conoci pero...no me daba cuenta de que estava ahi...se empezo a manifestar desde ese día de la obra..con aquel beso se desperto..- Miku hiso una pausa para ver si Rin no estaba molesta o algo pero...era todo lo contrario tenía una cara de "continua"- ...Y ayer...tuve..tuve un sueño con ella..-

La gemela con un leve sonrojo desvio la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Jeje no no es lo que estas pensando pequeña pervertida, ese sueño fue lo más romantico que puedes imaginar..me abrazaba de una forma tan tierna y me besaba mientras me decia al oído que me amaba...y..-

Pero no pudo terminar con su charla con Rin porque en ese momento todos entraron al garaje pues ya avian terminado de desayunar, ovio que esto asusto a las dos y Miku solo trataba de limpiarse las marcas de lagrimas de su cara, pero Luka pudo notar que la menor avia llorado.

-¿Rin, Miku pasa algo? - pregunto Luka preocupada, Miku estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero..

-No es nada Luka-san, Miku-chan me hablaba de su extraña pero divertida vida jaja..-

Esta respuesta no dejo satisfecha a la mayor quien se acerco a examinar a Miku, le acariciaba la cara ect, todo esto la hacia sonrojar.

-Vamos Luka-san te estoy diciendo la verdad- le decia Rin para que Luka no fuera a sospechar otra cosa.

-Bueno voy a creerte pero...sigo pensando que no es tan cierto- tras esto la mayor dejo a la peli-aqua enpaz.

El día continuo con todo normal, los chicos siguieron con su ensayo hasta que les salio bien pero eso no significario que no seguiran ensayando, aun tenian fallas y habria que corregirlas pero ya era tarde por lo que todos tuvieron que irse ,antes de que Rin se fuera Miku le hiso jurar de que no le diria a nadie lo hablado en el garaje, Luka algo nerviosa pidio a Miku que la dejara acompañarla hasta su casa, esta algo apenada acepto. Caminaron por dos minutos, los dos minutos más largos en la vida de Miku y eso porque ninguna de las dos habia dicho una palabra hasta que.-

-Perdoname..- se disculpaba Luka

-Eh?..p..porque?...-

-Por lo de el beso en la obra...olvide ponerme la cinta y...- dijo desviando la mirada con un notorio sonrojo.

-N...no te preocupes Luka-san y..ya paso...-

-Si me preocupo...tengo miedo de que me odies por eso...-

-Luka...ya paso ademas...solo fue actuado-

-Eee...si si "actuado"..- no paso mucho para que llegaran a la casa de la Hatsune a esa ENORME casa a la que Luka todavia no estaba acostumbrada a ver todavía.

-Bien...ya llegamos je..- decia Miku algo desanimada

-Si...bueno je puees...adios...-

-Si...adios- dicho esto la peli-rosa se aproximaba a irse pero un impulso de Miku le obligo a..-¿M..Miku?...-

-L...lo siento Luka-san lo que sucede es que...en serio necesitaba un abrazo...- efectivamente la peli-aqua había abrazado a la peli-rosa haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran.

-E..estas bien?..-

-Si no te...preocupes..- dijo desaciendo el abrazo.-Bien no te detendre más-

-S..segura que te sientes bien?- le dijo acariciandole la mejilla cosa que hiso sonrojar a más no poder a la peli-aqua-

-S...si! jeje anda anda ya se te hace tarde- comenzo a empujar levemente a peli-rosa

-Pe..pero..-

-Ya ya! estoy bien Luka-san-

-Hay esta bien..- dicho esto se aproximo a irse- ...a..adios Miku..ejem..T..te quiero mucho.-

-S..si yo tambien...-

Esas tres palabras dejaron a Miku pensando un rato, era evidente, avía varios pruebas que comprobaban que todo era cierto...Miku...se avia enamorado de la peli-rosa...

* * *

Bien hasta aqui dejo otro capitulo que termine ayer despues de subir el otro y este fue de los mejores que escrito segun yo y lo de la cancion aqui les dejo los Links

Miku (Version original): watch?v=9zTFxbQCrJI&feature=related

SeeU: watch?v=YT6iwbB_Khw&feature=relmfu

Rin: watch?v=1B6cpcMX8DA

SeeWoo (genero cambiado de SeeU): watch?v=wxswKycWizM

Jejeje seguro que todas las versiones les va a encatar y esta cancion despues de la de Magnet es mi favorita y bien como ven Shitoai no esta lo que sucede es que se enfermo D= pero yo me despido por el n_n Fersi se vaa.

**¿Te gusta como escribo? Te invito a visitar mi perfil la parte que dice "Proyectos" y puedas enterarte de las ideas para mis futuros Fics que talvez te gusten. **


	9. Cosas inesperadas

Bien ya regrese con otro capitulo n_n

Shitoai: yo tambien regrese

Ukyo: Hola!

Shitoai: Que hace ella qui Fersi ¬¬?

No es ovio la traje porque como estabas enfermo nadie me ayudaba -.-U

Ukyo: asi es y hoy yo leere yo el capitulo!

Shitoai: Ese es mi trabajo!

Ya callate y empezemos

* * *

**Cap 9: Cosas inesperadas**

Era un día no tranquilo en la universidad de tokyo, algunos alumnos estavan un tanto alborotados pues alguien avía retado a la popular Megurine quien es popular por 2 cosas:

Una es que es de las más hermosas de la escuela.

Otra es que da buenas palizas bien propinadas.

Pobre de la chica que se le ocurrio molestarla cuando no estava en su mejor humor estos ultimos días que traia bastante tencion por lo de la banda y porque Kaito la a estado precionando para conseguirle una cita con Meiko cosa que no va muy bien. Luka avía ido parar a la oficina del director por tercera vez esta semana por lo que ahora se encontraba aguantando otro regaño de tantos que le han dado.

-Señorita Megurine...¿otra vez aqui?, ¿que no le aburre visitarme casi todos los días?- le regañaba sentado en su silla mientras jugaba con un gato de cristal.

-No ya me acostumbre a ver su brillante calva, hasta me podría maquillar ahora mismo con ella- le dijo en un tono de molestía aunque era ovio que lo queria molestar

-Pues dejeme decirle que a mi si me fastía verla aqui todos los días- enseguida de esto puso una de sus manos en la cara- ¿Que no le importan mis sentimientos?-

-Mmmmm la vedad es que no, usted me cae gordo algun día tenia que saberlo- enseguida de esto lanzo un bostezo y tomo el gato con el que el director jugaba hace rato.

-DEJE MI GATO!- le regaño pegandole en la mano y despues lanzo un suspiro - Usted tampoco me cae bien asi que ya digame porque esta aqui..-

-No-

-Señorita! si no me lo dice le pongo otra semana de servicio comunitario-

- Ash Ok...le cuento- hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguio- Una chica con otras dos chicas traian un problema con mi amiga, yo obiamente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y la defendi-

-Usted defiende a la señorita Tanaka y a usted rompiendole una pierna a alguien?- le dijo con un tono de molestia

-Ella me llamo rosadita y se metio con mi mejor amiga no fue mi culpa fue de ella- le contesto con un tono despreocupado

-Tres semanas de servicio comunitario-

-¿¡Que?! pero..-

-Pero nada ya retirese-

La peli-rosa de mala gana salio de aquella oficina a pasos pesados y llenos de ira a la salida de esa universidad que por cierto odiaba, se puso a buscar en donde rayos estaba su amiga y la encontro sentada en la acera sobandoce la cabeza, piernas y brazos que por culpa de esas tres abusonas estavan llenas de rasgunños, raspones y algunos moretones. La pobre chica estava llena de heridas y algo que no supo su amiga fue que le dejaron un ojo morado a la salida cuando Luka aun estava en la direccion, esta al percatarse de que su amiga se aproximaba a ella se tapo el ojo para cubrir la herida.

-Odio al direcctor!- le dijo mientras se sentaba en la acera junto a ella - oye...¿te hicieron otra cosa verdad?-

-No no...etto...como te fue?- esto no despreocupo a la peli-rosa quien con toda su fuerza retiro la mano de SeeU de su cara dejando al descubierto aquel horrible moreton.

-Te e dicho que no me ocultes este tipo de cosas ¿para que rayos te estaban buscando? ¿Quienes eran?- la interrogaba mientras examinaba la herida

-Eee dos de ellas eran primas de Mitsumi y a la que le rompiste la pierna era su hermana-

-¿Mitsumi? ¿La misma Mitsumi Lily?-

-Si... Auu! ten mas cuidado - la peli-rosa abía tocado bruscamente sus heridas

-Lo siento... ¿Y para que te buscaban?-

-Larga historia que prefiero guardarme..-

-¿Porque siempre tienes que meterte en problemas con ese tipo de personas? ¿recuerdas el reformatiorio? siempre era yo la que te salvaba de los problemas en que te metias por más graves que fueran...-

-Lo se yo...-

-Un día de estos te van a matar-

-Lo siento mucho Luka...no queria preocuparte asi...tendre más cuidado- La peli-rosa solo dio un suspiro

-Bien...pero porfavor cuidate mucho-

La peli-rosa no podia evitar preocuparse por ella todo el tiempo, siempre tan problematica y en cierto punto molesta pero a la vez tan amigable y alegre, 10 años de conocer a esa chica y siguen asi de unidas despues de años, era cierto que su amistad no comenzo en el mejor de los lugares y que simpre estavan discutiendo por algo pero... sin duda le tenia un cariño especial aunque le cuesta expresarlo, si algo le pasaba a SeeU sin duda ella se moriria razón por la que se da el trabajo de cuidarla o tan siquiera ayudarla en lo que se pueda como si fuera su hermana.

-¿Luka?- Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza sacandola de sus pensamietos

-Oh! idiota- Le tomo la cabeza y froto su puño contra esta mientras solo se reia

-Olle ya eso duele!-

Luka decidio llevarse a su amiga para tratar de curar sus heridas en casa Gumi. En el camino se encontraron con Miku, Rin y Gumi quienes estavan formadas para algo, Luka al ver a Miku se le iluminaron los ojos y sin más se acerco a ella.

-Groar vengo por tu alma!- le grito asustando a las tres chicas que por esto se salieron de la fila (Horror para Gumi quien estava muy entusiasmada en la fila)

-Kyaa noo llevatela a ella!- chillo tomando a Rin por los hombros

-Soy yo tontita- le calmo mientras la despeinaba haciendo que esta se sonrojara

-Tonta! deverias de dejar de hacer esas...¿¡Quien rayos te hizo eso SeeU-chan?!- Pregunto alarmada

-¡Estas bien¡- Chillo Rin y corrio a abrazar a la mayor

-R...Rin me...me estas lastimando...ternurita sueltame- tras esto la gemela la solto

-Perdoname! yo yo no queria..-

-No te preocupes estoy bien...solo no quiero hablar de eso porfavor...-

-SeeU-chan...-se preocupaba Gumi

Luka solo se acerco a las tres y les pidio que no le hablaran de eso por ahora que más tarde ella les explicaria todo pero que por ahora SeeU lo unico que necesitaba era pasar un poco de tiempo con amigos para que este sonriente como siempre por lo que las chicas deciden evitar el tema para no molestar a la rubia. Gumi sin más decide llevarselas a su casa pero en el camino Luka y Miku se separan del grupo por culpa de una manifestacion contra el gobierno.

-Bien parece que nos perdimos en medio de una manifestacion...- Refunfuño Luka quien saco un mapa de su mochila- Bien podemos llegar a la avenida puerrosa si nos metemos por el parque ¿que te parece?- Miku asisntio con la cabeza

-Luka-san...- la llamo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?-

-Bueno...hay mucha gente y bueno no crees talvez nos podamos separar y...- no pudo terminar su oracion pues Luka por reflejo le tomo la mano como si supiera lo que iva a decir

-No te preocupes pequeña, yo te protejere de esta muchedumbre de gente hasta que llegemos a la casa de Gumi-

Miku al escuchar estas palabras no pudo evitar desviar la mirada a otro lado con el rosotro completamente rojo mientras echaba humo por la cabeza. Ambas jóvenes comienzan a caminar juntas, el día estaba despejado y el verano se hacía notar. Por un momento se mantuvieron en silencio, sólo se podían oír las aves y el pasar de los autos de fondo y parecia que estavan disfrutando de la compañia de la otra. Luka se veía feliz de tener tomada de la mano a la peli-aqua por lo que Miku decidio ignorar que algunas personas se les quedaban viendo solo porque le gustaba la sonrisa de su compañera.

-Etto...Miku...-le llamo mientras miraba a unas cuantas parejas pasar

-¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo Luka-san?-

-Bueno yo me...preguntaba si...- hizo una pequeña pausa -Tu..no se..¿te gustaria un día de estos ir a comer a mi casa?..- Eso le costo horrores solo sentia como su cara se calentaba de la vergüenza mientras Miku solo sonria -¿Miku?-

-¿En serio Luka-san? ¿no bromeas?- Los ojos de la pequeña peli-aqua comenzaron a iluminarse de felicidad.

-E..en serio pero si no quieres...-

-Claro que quiero Luka-san me gustaria mucho conocer donde vives-

-Genial! entonces...- pronto el celular de Miku comenzo a sonar arruinando ese lindo momento entre las dos.

-Mmm lo siento Luka-san tengo que contestar-

-Si...no te preocupes aqui espero-

Se sento en el verde cesped mientras solo veia a Miku a una distancia prudente para no molestarla mientras hablaba por telefono, una pareja que estaba pasando le llamo la antecion, tan amorosa, se veia que de verdad se amaban. No pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras se imaginaba abrazando a la pequeña peli-aqua de esa manera pero pronto recordo a su amiga, la a estado notando rara cuando se trata de Miku ¿estara enamorada de ella?, dejo caer su cabeza levenmente en el tronco de una arbol que se encontraba cerca para seguir pensando.

Si era cierto lo que ella esta pensando se meteria en un dilema, queria a Miku y a SeeU de maneras diferentes claro pero...queria tanto a la rubia que seria incapaz de lastimarla de esa manera, ¿Le dejaria de hablar? ¿La odiaria? esas preguntas eran las que se hacia, de ninguna manera se atreveria por lo que hace poco se avia propuesto a si misma olvidar a la menor pero...cada dia parece más imposible. Otra cosa que la tenia preocupada era que... Miku es una chica como ella y para colmo nisiquiera es mayor de edad, esas son cosas que desgraciadamente no son bien vistas en la sociedad de hoy y era seguro que mucha gente desaprovaria el amor que le tiene.

-¿Luka-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le llamo Miku sacandola casi inmediatemente de su trance.

-Si..si Miku-chan s...sera mejor que ya nos apuremos-

La peli-rosa estava a punto de tomar la mano de la menor pero un ACNI (Alguien Corredor No Identificado) se lanzo entre las dos inpidiendo que se tomaran las manos y con ello lastimando el brazo de Miku que recivio el impacto . Luka molesta se levanto del cesped y con una mirada de fuego se apresuro a buscar a aquel que le avía lastimado el brazo a la peli-aqua, era un joven que no pasaba los 18 que traia una mascara como la de Rey misterio y una capa roja con unos jeans, camiseta azul y converse.

-Puerro Man a llegado!- Aviso haciendo una pose tipo las Chicas Super Poderosas Z - Y vengo a salvar a esta indefensa chica de las garras de esta bestía rosada!- Chispas salieron del suelo donde el estaba parado pero no se dio cuenta que estavan incendiando la mascara.

-Oye "Defensor de la justicia"...tu mascara se esta quemando- Le dijo Luka apuntando a su mascara que estava en llamas, este al darse cuenta solo hacia ademanes raros con las manos para apagarlo y llego al punto de rodar en el suelo, no paso mucho para que se levantara

-Ja malvada bestía que quemes mi mascara con tu aliento de fuego no me detendra yo soy el magnifico PUERRO MAN!...eh? ¿donde se metieron?- Efectivamente las dos muchachas con las que estava hablando ya no estavan, este solo miraba a todos lados hasta que las diviso algo lejos al parecer tratando de escapar y este empezo a correr quedando enfrente de ellas -No permitire que te escapes no cuando PUERRO MAN te esta vigilando- Amenazo sacando una espada Jedai -Preparate para morir-

-Huy una espada Jedai mira que tu no eres el unico- Luka enseguida saco una espada roja - El lado oscuro siempre gana no tienes opurtunidad "Super Heroe" jajajaja-

Luka se lanzo sobre el joven para atacarle a lo que este se defendio y una "epica" lucha entre la rares y la amargura da comienzo en este parque. La gente comenzaba a acercarse a presenciar la batalla tipo Star Wars que se estava librando, por otro lado Miku saco su camara para grabar la pelea y subirla al Cryptonbook. La batalla duro un poco menos de dos minutos y los dos luchadores ya estavan cansados.

-No permitire...que te lleves a la...chica de pelo...woa estoy cansado-

-Tu eres el que le lastimo el brazo...en este caso yo la estoy protegiendo de ti..-

-Eso es mentira!-

-Jajaja no eee...tu mascara se esta quemando otra vez...-

-¿Que? Waaa no no !- volvio a tirarse al piso y dar vueltas para apagarlo.

-Eso quiere decir que yo gano muajajaja!- Afirmo lanzando la espada al suelo

-Eso es trampa! yo...-

-Miikuooo!- llego interrumpiendo Zatsune al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se quito uno de sus zapatos lanzadolo a la cara del joven dejandolo tirado en el piso. Esta se apresuro para llegar a donde los otros tres estavan.

-Zatsune...- se quejo el peli-aqua - Te dije que no me siguieras...-

-¿Hermano?...¿que haces vestido haci?- se avergonzaba Miku - Le dire a mamá de esto!-

-Ves primito te la pasas avergonzando a puerritos...bueno que se te va a hacer- Enseguida voltio a ver a Luka y le sonrio - Hola Megurine-san -

-Hola Zatsune...¿porque tu primo viste haci y me ataco?-

-Etto...te voy a decir la verdad...no le caes bien y no le gusta dejar a su hermana contigo...pero esa no era razón para avergonzar a la familia Hatsune de esa forma...- Al escuchar esto un aura de depresion rodeo a la peli-rosa

-No le caigo bien...snif...-

-Ya Luka-san...ya vamonos los demas deben de estar esperandonos para ensayar...-

Sin más Miku tomo la mano de Luka y se la llevo alejandola de su rara familia. En todo el camino la peli-rosa estuvo deprimida solo porque no le caia bien a el hermano de la peli-aqua por lo que esta la trataba de calmar diciendole que habra personas a la que los caera bien ect.

Llegaron a la casa Kamui y todos los demas avian llegado, Luka se puso contenta al ver que su mejor amiga tenia su sonrisa de siempre mientras cargaba a la pequeña Petite quien se a estado comportando muy cariñosa con SeeU ultimamente cosa que a los demas les preocupa un poco. Inesperadamente la rubia de 23 años recibio una llamada directamente de corea..

-¿Mamá?-

-¡Mija!- se emocionaba Sun Hee al volver a oír la voz de su hija

-Mamá...te e dicho que hables bien nada de "Mija" se dice Hija con H-

-Ah esta bien, ¡Mija!- SeeU solo dio un suspiro pero por un lado le daba gracia asi era su madre de divertida y por eso ella es asi - Extrañaba escuchar tu voz-

-Si lo se y yo extrañaba tus tonterias - pronto se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban viendo asi que mejor se fue a un lado para tener más privacidad - ¿Dime para que me llamaste? -

-Bueno hija pronto sera el cumpleaños de tu bisabuelo -

-¿Ya? ¿Cuantos cumple?-

-102-

-Woooa! ¿Pero que le dan a ese viejito?- Solo se rascaba la cabeza

-Pues ya ves...bueno el caso es que quiero que te vengas para corea -

-Pero...-

-No te preocupes es solo por un día-

-Mmm esta bien, entrare a la cuenta de banco de Luka para sacar dinero-

-Eso esta mal hija pero...por lo menos tu sabes cuidar de tu dinero...no como tu padre..-

-No hablemos de el ¿si? bueno me voy te veo luego te quiero-

Sun Hee hace 10 años que se avia divorciado de su esposo y padre de SeeU Goog Yoo eso se devia a que este era un hombre que siempre derrochaba el dinero que ganaba y se undia en deudas y deudas, en pocas palabras, no sabia administrar el dinero. Ese mismo año la rubia junto con su familia se mudo a Tokyo en Japon y conocio a Megurine pero esa es otra historia, durante un tiempo ella y su hermano SeeWoo trabajaron para ayudar a su madre en los gastos pero ahora ya les va mejor. Su bisabuelo Tanaka Lee wan era de padre japones y madre coreana pero de ahi en fuera toda su familia es coreana incluyendola a ella.

Se despidio y volvio a donde todos sus amigos estavan pero esta vez parecian preocupados por alguna razón y sin perder tiempo se apresuro a preguntar que pasaba

-Lo que pasa es que... necesitamos una corista más para entrar y no tenemos a nadie...- Le respondio Gumi

-P...pero...UN MOMENTO!- a Luka parecio aversele prendido el foco- SeeU prestame tu celular-

-Para que lo quieres? tu tienes el tuyo-

-Si pero yo no tengo agendada a la persona que necesito asi que damelo-

La rubia de mala gana le dio el celular y empezo a marcar, en menos de un minuto una voz femenina le contesto

-SeeU-chan! ¿cumpliras la promesa que me hiciste de que escaparemos juntas cuando regrese a japon?

-...-Tapo el la bocina del telefono y se dirigio a su amiga - Hablare contigo más tarte...-

-Hola?-

-Eeee no soy SeeU soy Luka-

-...Ahh! Luka que milagro que me llamas a las 2:45 de la madrugada- Se podia notar que estaba cansada e incluso se podia oír como sus compañeros de piso le decian que se callara

-De que hablas aqui es la 1:45-

-Recuerda que yo estoy en estados unidos- Efectivamente la chica a la que Luka avia acudido estava en el extranjero por el momento - Pero eso no importa para que me llamas?-

-Bueno...- hiso una pequeña pausa y continuo- Necesito que regreses a Japon-

-¿¡Que?!- Chillo la rubia - Pe..pero LUKAA! - La peli-rosa solo la callo con un golpe en la cabeza

-...¿Para que?..-

-Bueno...necesito una corista y yo se que a ti te gusta cantar...¿Hola?-

-Voy para alla!-

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros yo estare por ahi pronto jaja solo quiero ver a mi SeeU-chaaan!-

Esta chica era una amiga de Luka desde ya 3 años más sin embargo tenía una "pequeña" obsecion con SeeU y es por eso que la rubia la evita a toda costa para no verse envuelta en más problemas con la familia de esta. Siempre pensaban que era SeeU quien acosaba a su "inocente" hija por culpa de sucesos que pasaron en una fiesta por lo que mandaban a algun sicario o familiar a buscarla a la universidad o a la casa de Luka para darle "lo que se merece" siempre que pueden, razón por la cual Tanaka tambien a llegado a tenerle cierta fobia a sus abrazos, besos y demas cosas que le da casi a la fuerza.

-Jajaja esta bien te veo luego adios Lily-

* * *

Mmm ya aumento a 8 reviews más los que no se ven jaja si sube a 12 subo a otro XD  
Shitoai: Eso es chantaje ¬¬  
Ukyo: A mi me parece bien n_n  
Shitoia: A ti todo te parece bien -.-U  
Ukyo: Callate ¬¬  
Ya basta ustedes dos jeje XD pero hablo en serio 12 reviews y subo otro así le hizo zbz

Bien ahora contestare unos reviews:

**Guest: **Ya tenía planeado eso de los celos y fijate que estava pensando en la misma SeeU pero como que no me convencio y avia estado pensando quien hasta que mencionaste a Lily jaja a mi me parece bien y te agradesco mucho la idea. Y se que estas aqui por lo del MMD y te digo que estoy empezando el Capitulo uno para que lo esperes.

**Lupis Suigintou: **Que bueno que te gustaron los ultimos dos capitulos jeje n_n

Bien nos vemos en el proximo cap

**¿Te gusta como escribo? Te invito a visitar mi perfil la parte que dice "Proyectos" y puedas enterarte de las ideas para mis futuros Fics que talvez te gusten. **


	10. Más problemas

PORFIN! Despues de...despues de...aaa..¿cuanto tiempo me tarde? bueno no importa el caso es que porfin les traigo el decimo capitulo de esta historia. Sobre a eso de que me tarde lo que pasa es que tuve algunas crisis.

Shitoai: Estaba enferma y no se le ocurría nada para este capitulo

Ukyo: Pobre fersi-chan

Bueno ya sin más les dejo aqui el siguiente capitulo y bueno a partir de ahora volvere a subir capitulos más seguido si no me vuelve a dar una crisis de imaginacion y como dijo shitoai no se me ocurria nada por lo que si no les parece muy bueno entiendo el motivo y siento que sea muy corto el cap para mucha espera y para quienes esperan los celos de Miku puede que no se muestre mucho ese tema hasta el siguiente cap pues apenas en este presentare a Lily, jeje bueno disfruten el capitulo

* * *

**Cap. 10: Más problemas**

**-Ayer en la tarde- **

Al parecer alguien se unirá, preguntándose quien sera todos trataban de escuchar atentos la conversación para ver que sucedía, Miku estaba sentada el verde césped comiendo un helado que Kaito le avía dado mientras miraba a Luka que al parecer se veía muy animada hablando con alguien por el celular de SeeU, se reía mucho y no quitaba esa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras la observaba lo único que podía sentir era como su corazón se aceleraba...su sonrisa...era lo que le agradaba, al darse cuenta agitó la cabeza regañandose a si misma pero sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en algunas cosas...

-"Incluso...ella sonríe...jaja bueno es obvio que lo haga...no creo que sea tan amargada y fría como dice SeeU-chan pero..."- agachando un poco la mirada se llevo la mano al pecho - "¿Porque me comportó de esta manera...?, creo que debo cambiar la impresión que tengo de Luka...se ofreció a ayudarme aunque solo llevaba tres días de conocerme...aun no comprendo muy bien el porque pero...aprecio mucho lo que hace..-

Discretamente desvió la mirada hacía aquella peli-rosa que ya hacia un rato que se avía despedido de quien quiera que sea que estaba hablando, le daba curiosidad saber el motivo de sus risas e incluso le molestaba un poco pero...ahora eso era lo de menos y decidió dejarlo para después. Luka al sentir una mirada sobre ella dirigió sus ojos a Miku quien solo se sonrojo y aparto su mirada de la mayor.

-"¿¡ Pero que me pasa?!, se trata de una chica como yo e incluso mayor, N..no importa de quien se trate a...ami no me interesa enamorarme!- Apretando sus puños cerro los ojos sin darse cuenta de que Luka se le estaba acercando

-No sabía que eras camaleón Miku-chan- Le dijo con un tono amable pero a la vez burlón mientras posaba sus orbes azules sobre sus mejillas.

-Y..yo aa etto no es lo que parece bueno el calor y..aaa.."¡Maldición! tengo que disimularlo.."-

Empezó a esconderse en el helado para evitar más preguntas de Luka que pudieran dejarla en evidencia ante esta y posiblemente provocar algún problema, la peli-rosa se rascaba la cabeza un poco confundida mientras contemplaba a su compañera comer de ese postre al que el peli-azul era adicto, tenía que admitirlo, se veía adorable mientras lamía el helado y se lo decía a si misma, cuando la peli-aqua termino de comer volvió a dirigirse a su compañera.

-Cambiando de tema Luka-san, ¿ya terminaste tu...cosplay..?- Cuandio se dio cuenta el rostro de Luka no estaba muy lejos del suyo, sentía que el corazón se le estaba saliendo del pecho y como se calentaba su cara cuando la peli-rosa la lamió muy cerca de su labio en una forma provocativa y al mismo tiempo tierna- Pero...pero que estas haciendo!?-

-Tenías helado de vainilla je- La ecena atrajo la atención de SeeU, Gakupo, Gumi y en especial a Rin quien solo miraba con una amplía sonrisa el como su amiga comenzaba a balbucear con un muy grande sonrojo y salía corriendo mientras dejaba a Luka divertida y un poco avergonzada pues ni ella sabía porque hizo eso.

**-Hoy- **

Miku que recién se avía despertado hace un momento y había comenzado a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior empezaba a ponerse roja como tomate mientras abrazaba la almohada que avía llenado de saliva mientras dormía, su corazón comenzaba a acelerar por lo que se regañaba a sí misma pues avía decidido que tal vez ese sentimiento no es amor, cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada solo pudo decir una cosa:

-¡No es amor, no es amor, no es amor, NO ES AMOR!- Por esto no se dio cuenta de que estaba muy a la orilla de su cama provocando que se cayera de esta y de paso desconectando los cables de la conexión a Internet.

-¡NOOOOOOO!- Se oyeron los gritos tanto de Mikuo como de Zatsune casi inmediatamente después de aver desconectado los cables -¡MIIIIIKUUUU!-

-¡Lo siento! no fue mi intención en un momento se los arreglo!- y a gatas se acerco a las conexiones para reconectarlas.

**VOCALOID**

Ahora se encontraban en el aeropuerto..bueno casi todos pues faltaban Luka y SeeU quienes se atoraron en el trafico por culpa de SeeU quien se negaba a ir a recibir a Lily hasta el punto de querer saltar por la ventana y escaparse a México cambiándose el nombre a Alejandra Ramírez para que aquella acosadora no la encontrara nunca y vivir comiendo aquella deliciosa comida hasta morir por culpa de un coche que la atropellara cuando cumpla 27. En este momento se encontraban en un taxi que a cada minuto que pasaba la tarifa aumentaba, esto comenzó a espantar a Luka pues no traía tanto dinero como para pagar una fortuna por culpa de su amiga quien ahora estaba amarrada para que no se escapase.

-Rayos se están tardando..- Refunfuñaba Len mientras guardaba su celular en un bolsillo de su pantalon- Pareciera que SeeU en serio no quiere a esa tal Lily-

Lanzando un suspiro pesado se dio cuenta de que los demás no estaban por lo cual se dispuso a mirar a todos lados espantado porque podrían estar haciendo alguna tontería con lo que lo avergonzaría. Al final les encontró casi a la entrada del aeropuerto haciendo una...PIRAMIDE HUMANA! en la que para mala suerte de Miku ella iba en la punto mientras lo único que hacia era rezar para que los demás no la dejaran caer ya que Kaito estaba comiendo helado como siempre mientras con la otra mano le sostenía la pierna a Rin.

-¡Oh Len-kun unetenos!- Le llamo Gumi haciendo unas señas con su mano alarmando a Miku que solo empezó a rezar más todavía mientras solo se asomaban unas lagrimas -Rapido que si no Miku se nos cae! y alomejor y se nos queda tonta-

-...¡QUE DEMONIOS HACEN MANADA DE SEEUS...digo...DE IDIOTAS!- Dejando caer su celular se acerco a la pirámide y empezó a tambalearla torturando a la pobre de Miku

-¡Oye oye! ¡Hermanito deja de hacer eso que como dijo Gumi-chan..Miku se nos cae! y no quiero que mi amiga se rompa una pierna antes del concurso-

Al escuchar esto el rubio dejo en paz a la pirámide y le echo una mirada a la pobre peli-aqua a quien casi le estaba dando un infarto ahi arriba

-Lo siento Miku-chan...no te vi..-

-N...no te preocu...cupes Le...Len-kun no..no hay cuidado jejeje...-

-¿Ok...se puede saber que están haciendo todos ustedes?- Los demás se lanzaron unas miradas y con cuidado decisieron la piramide

-Veras Len-kun..- Hablo Gakupo- Rin dijo que asi podrán encontrarnos osea...que llamáramos la atención y asi nos encontrarían rápido SeeU y Luka...- Una gota apareció en la nuca de Len

-Tienes que admitir que es una buena idea...aunque a mi me toco ir arriba...fue horrible-

-Supongo que tienes razón-

**40 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

A duras penas Luka se encontraba pagando el taxi en que habían viajado esta ultima hora mientras solo miraba a su compañera con una cara de "Al rato te mato", con lagrimas en los ojos solo se imaginaba al taxista riéndose de ella mientras de su dinero salian alas y se ivan volando al país de "Ese era tu dinero", enfurecida empezó a golpear a su amiga justo después de que el taxi se fue aunque siguiera pensando que...los taxistas deberían cobrarte menos por el simple echo de hacerte escuchar su música.

-...10 mil yenes...me cobro 10 mil yenes...- Se quejaba mientras caminaba por el aeropuerto mirando con desprecio a otros taxistas - No volverá a viajar en taxi en mi vida..-

-..¡Por lo menos a ti no te golpearon hasta en lugares que..no deben ser golpeados!- Le decía SeeU sobandose la cabeza

-Fue tu culpa, si no huvieras salido con tus tonterías no hubiéramos entrado en la necesidad de tomar un taxi para...¿pero que demonios?..-

-¿Que suce...de..? ¿cuando aprendieron a hacer eso?..-

Lo que llamo su atención fue ver a los demás...no parados ahí esperando a que llegara Lily si no...HACIENDO ACROBACIAS DE PORRITAS EN EL AEROPUERTO!. Rin y Gumi parecían ser las más entusiasmadas bailando mientras que Dell se lastimo al querer hacer un split saltando desde los hombros de Kaito quien seguía comiendo su helado, Miku quiso lucirse haciendo una voltereta en el aire tras averse impulsado en las manos de Gakupo, sin embargo le fallo la técnica y termino estampando la cara contra el suelo.

-¡Porfin llegan!- les llamo Len haciendo una porra con unos pompones improvisados, la rubia se emociono y se unió a el pero Luka...

-Oh cielos me pregunto donde estarán los demás jajaja, sera mejor que valla a esperarlos a otro lado...- Con una gota en su nuca y con ese tono sarcastico dio media vuelta y se apresuro a alejarse de todos

-¡Hey amargada!- le gritaban todos apresurándose a ir tras ella

**-VOCALOID-**

-¡Bien! el avión ya aterrizo asi que comportence- Avisaba la peli-rosa pero al parecer nadie le avía escuchado más que gakupo ya que los demás se encontraban en otros lados: Miku y Rin en el baño, Gumi y SeeU cureosiando en las tiendas y Kaito y Len se encontraban comprando unas bebidas- Sera un largo día...-

La peli-aqua se encontraba hablando con la gemela de varias cosas como la escuela, la banda ect, curiosamiente a Rin se le salio sacar el tema de la chica nueva que se unira al grupo gracias a la peli-rosa cosa que puso seria y pensativa a Miku.

-¡Miku! ¡Deja de estar pensando en puerros y atiéndeme por el amor de la Road roller!- Le grito la Rin levantado la coleta de Miku provocando que esta diera un salto

-¡Waaa! perdón estaba pensando...mmm...¿que decias?-

-¿Que si es doloroso ver a la persona que te gusta saliendo con otra persona?- Mencionaba Rin peinándose un poco en el espejo.

-..Eeee..no...no se porque sacas ese tema..-

-Luka onee-sama es muy buena persona ¿no crees? le ofreció hospedaje no solo a SeeU si no también a esta chica-

-Crei que SeeU se ofreció hospedaje sola- Le corrigió un tanto molesta

-...bueno ese no es el caso..¿sabes? en esta época las personas que se quieren se dicen cosas un tanto por molestar porque van a pasar separadas por un tiempo, si no es así suelen pasar las vacaciones con esa persona..-

-Hmmm...no se porque dices esas cosas...creo que me divertiria más si paso un tiempo separada de Luka-san..ademas... no tengo nada que hacer en vacaciones-

-Ettoo...Miku-chan..-Trataba de interrumpir Rin sin funcionarle

- Me da poca importancia..-

-Yo nunca dije que fuera Luka-san- Miku comenzó a apenarse por lo dicho antes mientras empezaba a balbucear un poco.

-Aaa..bu..bueno..Tsk..yo...yo solo lo dije porque am...-Tras esto su rostro cambio a uno triste mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo, sorpresivamente Rin tomo sus manos mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No importa porque lo hayas dicho Miku-chan, para mi esta bien lo que hagan mis amigos, que no te importe lo que te digan los demás pues para mi lo que hagas para mi esta bien mientras no sea algo que considere incorrecto- Le hablo con una tierna sonrisa mientras la peli-aqua la miraba un tanto confundida

-R...Rin-chan..-

En ese momento SeeU entro corriendo al baño pues al parecer le avía derramado refresco a un turista alemán por lo que empezó a perseguirla por todo el aeropuerto y para suerte no entraría al baño de mujeres cosa por lo que decidió esconderse ahí hasta perderle, no fijándose por donde iba tropezó con el pie de Miku cayendo no sobre el suelo si no sobre...

-¡Sopas!- Solto la peli-aqua

-Aau...eso dolió..oops..- Se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se avía dado aquella rubia de las orejas de gato.

-S...Seeu-chan...estas sobre..mi...-La pequeña gemela comenzó a sonrojarse de sobremanera cuando los ojos de la mayor chocaron con los suyos mientras sentía el curpo de esta sobre el suyo.

-Oh! ¿Perdon te lastime?- Se disculpo al notar a la pequeña bajo ella, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro.

Miku solo miraba la escena un tanto sorprendida no porque la rubia de 23 años avía caído sobre su amiga si no porque pudo notar como esta se sonrojaba de sobremanera y desviaba un poco la mirada para no seguir viéndole a los ojos aunque extrañamente SeeU no noto esto o tal vez sí pero prefirió no ponerle atención, sonriendo maniacamente la peli-aqua salio corriendo del baño gritando..

-¡Len-kun! ¡SeeU-chan le esta haciendo cosas malas a tu hermana!-

-¡¿Que yo que?!-

**-Más tarde-**

-Mmmm me pregunto donde estará esa chica Lily...ademas los demás no han llegado..- Se preguntaba Luka

-¡Chicas!- Les llamaba una voz femenina a lo lejos, esto empezó a espantar a SeeU pues ya sabía a quien pertenecía.

-No...ella no por favor...-

-¡Mira ya viene para acá!-

-Porfavor...-

Miro por encima de su hombro temerosa, tras aver comprobado que no se equivocaba empalidecio y a pasos pesados se escondió detrás del peli-morado quien no le presto mucha atención a esto. Por otra parte Miku y Rin apenas llegaban para reunirse con el grupo pues la gemela se avía echado a correr después de que SeeU se avía levantado de su posición, escondiéndole su rostro le avía empujado a un lado mientras aquella rubia solo la miraba un poco confundida al momento que Miku fue tras ella.

La peli-aqua se detuvo no muy lejos del grupo al ver una cara que no era familiar para ella.

-Todo un año sin verte Lily- Decia la peli-rosa un tanto feliz por reencontrarse con una buena amiga desde ya varios años

-¡Si lo se! ya empezaba a aburrir en Estados Unidos...la verdad es que ya tenía pensado regresar antes de que me llamarás...por cierto...¿donde esta SeeU?-

Miraba a los lados tanto ella como Luka para buscar a la extraviada, mientras se rascaban un poco la cabeza confundidas pues hace un rato se encontraba justo ahí escucharon un sonido que parecía ser como si alguien temblase. A Gakupo le salio una gota en la nuca y se hizo a un lado para dejar al descubierto a la chica que estaban buscando quien solo se exaltó cuando se dio cuenta de que su escondite se avía movido y por acto de reflejo volvió a esconderse tras este. El peli-morado solo sonrió y volvió a dar un paso a la derecha mientras tomaba a su amiga dándole un empujón.

-Anda saluda pequeña idiota- Le dijo gentilmente el mayor - Deja de ser tan miedosa-

Tal cual niña pequeña voltio a ver al peli-morado con una mirada tierna como si se tratara de su padre, bueno la verdad es que como los padres de SeeU estaban divorciados cuando conoció a Gakupo y este cuando comenzó a agarrarle cariño a SeeU, empezó a hacer como el papel de padre para ella cosa que la rubia aprecia mucho pues su padre nunca le puso mucha atención.

-Anda ya no tienes 5 años como para que hagas esto- Este solo le sonrió y dando un suspiro volvió a ver a sus amigas.

-Mu...mucho tiempo sin verte jejeje...-comenzo a reír nerviosamente

-Lo mismo digo SeeU-chan si supieran cuanto les extrañe,veo que Gaku-kun te sigue tratando como a su hija... ¿solo vinieron ustedes tres o hay más personas?..-

-¿_Eso es todo ni un abrazo ni nada? hay que bueno-_ Pensaba para si misma la chica de orejas de gato

-La verdad es que se supone que también trajimos a otros 5 más uno que no vino 6 los demás se separaron del grupo y aun no llegan...- Solto Luka

-¿Y esa quien es?-

Avía interrumpido Miku a sus espaldas, estos solo se giraron automáticamente a ver a aquella chica que avía hablado pues no se habían dado cuenta de que ella y Rin se encontraban ahí. Luka con un gesto amable les invito a unirse a la conversación haciéndoles un lugar para que se acomodaran mejor. La peli-aqua se dispuso a mirar interrogante a la nueva cara que se encontraba ahí mientras que Rin mejor evito a SeeU quien solo la miraba.

-Mi nombre es Lily- se presento alegre - Soy una de las mejores amigas de Luka..después de SeeU-chan claro -

-¿Una de las mejores?..- Pregunto la peli-aqua tratando de parecer amable

- Desde hace 3 años-

- 3 horribles años..- susurro SeeU pero sin embargo Lily la alcanzo a escuchar

- ¿Perdon?- Se dirigió a ella con una vena sobresaliendo de su frente

-Que donde estarán los baños jejeje...-

-¡No puede ser yo te conozco!- Se incorporaba Rin a la conversación gritando y llamando la atención no solo de los presentes si no de turistas que pasaban cerca

-¿Etto...a mí?- Le pregunto algo confundida ¿porque alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta el día de hoy la conocía?

-¡Si! ¡estabas en el instituto de las artes antes de que te salieras y te metieras a la universidad principal!- La expresión de aquella rubia cambio a una de confusión a una de "Oh ya recuerdo!"

-¡Oh ya! tu fuiste la chica que me derramo el jugo de naranja sobre mi cabello cuando estaba en el equipo de porristas ¿verdad?- Ante estas palabras la gemela quito su sonrisa y la cambio por una poco asustada

-No se de quien me estas hablando yo apenas te acabo de conocer-

Todos menos Rin: **-PLOF-**

Sin embargo Miku también la conocía, no solo porque estaba acompañando a Rin justo en el momento que le derramo ese jugo sobre su cabello y ella junto con su equipo de porristas fueron detrás de las dos sin importarles de que la pobre peli-aqua no hizo nada. La conocía pues era de las más o incluso la más popular de la escuela antes de que de que se transfiriera, era nada más ni nada menos que Mitsumi Lily la jefa de grupo en aquel tiempo, Mitsumi Lily la capitana del equipo de porristas, Mitsumi Lily la de mejor promedio, simplemente MITSUMI LILY!

Si le huviera hablado antes sin duda no lo huviera creído y se desmallaria pero ahora...¿quien iva a pensar que Luka la conociera y para colmo que fuera una gran amiga de esta? no sabía si sentirse aliviada por esto o celosa por no ser como ella.

-¡¿Me estas diciendo que Lily es un riquilla como ustedes?!- Solto casi gritando Luka pues ese instituto es de mucho prestigio y solo los hijos de gente rica pueden ir, esto llamo la atención de los demás

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso Luka-san?- le pregunto Mitsumi un tanto molesta

-¡No nada solo que casi todos los que conozco son hijos de gente adinerada! lo único que me falta es que SeeU tambien lo sea-

-Bueno Luka la verdad es que..- Trato de decirle SeeU

-¡No quiero saber!-

Si fuera cierto que las miradas matasen Lily estaría agonizando de dolor en el piso gracias a Miku pero por suerte no era así, se esforzaba en ocultar su mirada asesina mientras forzaba una sonrisa amigable aunque no lo conseguía del todo. Sin duda sentía que estaba ante la presencia de alguien mayor que ella en todo aspecto, edad, altura, popularidad, belleza e incluso calificaciones y esto le molestaba más pues le hacia darse cuenta de que no tendría oportunidad ante ella.

-Bueno yo soy Miku- Se presento extendiendo su mano

Cuando Lily estrecho su mano por cortesía, la peli-aqua se la agarro fuertemente provocando que esta hiciera una mueca adolorida. Cuando la solto se apresuro a examinar su mano.

-Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces...- Le decía acariciándose su extremidad

-Se hace lo que se puede-

SeeU levanto un poco la ceja mientras miraba la manera fría y distante en que empezó a comportarse Miku, esto le extrañaba un poco pues aunque apenas llevara un poco más de un mes de conocerle sabía perfectamente que ese no es el comportamiento usual de su amiga, sin embargo parecía que ella era la única en darse cuenta de esto. Los demás comenzaban a llegar y al ver a Lily sin pensarlo dos veces se presentaron, aunque SeeU tenía otra cosa en que pensar pues ahora dirigió su mirada a Rin quien no le avía dirigido la palabra desde hace rato.

-Oigan me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa...- Solto Kaito llamando la atención de los presentes

-¿Sucede algo Bakaito?- Le cuestiono Len

-Eee bueno si...mm si todos los que estamos aquí pertenecemos a la banda...¿Que hace gakupo aquí? ¿Si quieres unirte a la banda porque no lo dices?- Solto despreocupadamente sin notar la reacción del peli-morado y que a los demás se le quedaron viendo con una gota en la nuca.

-Etto...veras..- Se llevo una mano a la barbilla para encontrar alguna respuesta logica- Oh si!- aviso mientras un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza- Oí que Lily iba a regresar y como es una buena amiga mía también pues quise venir a darle la bienvenida como es debido jeje...ademas de que quería pasar tiempo con ustedes pues...desde que esta eso de su banda donde también esta Luka y SeeU pues...me siento solo-

-¡Ah! entonces viniste para no ser un Forever Alone?- Pregunto Lily - No has cambiado nada Gaku-kun-

-Si podria decirse...y lo de si quiero unirme pues...talvez lo piense pero por el momento no tengo tiempo...-

-¡No te preocupes!- le siguió Luka - Cuando quieras Miku te dejara entrar ¿verdad?-

-¿Eh? a si si cuando quieras Gakupo-san-

-Oh y Lily-san...´te dijeron que tienes que hacer cosplay ¿verdad?- Le pregunto Gumi

-¿Cos que?- Se comenzo a confundir mientras movió su cabeza a un lado en señal de que no sabía de que hablaban

-...¡Por dios Luka no le dijiste!- Le regaño Rin

-¡Se me olvido! pero por lo menos ya lo sabe jeje-

-Bueno bueno ahora que todos se conocen los dejaremos un momento ¿Luka podemos hablar por alla?- Pregunto apuntando a los baños

-No creo que sea buena idea la verdad...-

-¡Oh vamos es importante!-

Tomo a Luka del brazo y empezó a jalonearla justo fuera de los baños

-¿Que se te ofrece SeeU?-

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le sucede a ternurita?- Le respondio sin dejar de mirar a la gemela

-¿Ternurita?...¡Ah! tu hablas de Rin- Sonrio sorna - ¿Pasa algo con ella?- Dirigio discretamente la mirada hacia la gemela

-La verdad es que sí...no me a querido dirigir la palabra desde que caí sobre ella, salio corriendo después de empujarme...-

-¿Yo que voy a saber? Talvez se enfado contigo por no fijarte por donde ivas, además..¿Porque me preguntas esto a mí? Deverias preguntárselo a Miku ya que es su mejor amiga y estaba con ustedes en ese momento ¿No piensas que ella te respondería mejor?-

-Si puede que tengas razón pero...me esta dando miedo- Le respondió señalandole a la peli-aqua

-Si puesde que sea por eso...se esta portando rara hoy...¿tu no sabrás que tiene?..-

-Tengo una teoría pero no sacar conclusiones hasta estar segura jeje...¿puedes ayudarme?..-

-¿Ayudarte? ¿En que?-Preguntaba un poco confundida- Creo que eso es entre tu y ella..-

Luka se dio media vuelta dando a entender que ya avia dado por finalizada aquella conversación, SeeU no había terminado por lo que la siguió de cerca.

-Porfavor! me siento incomoda con el comportamiento de ternurita! solo tienes que investigar que le pasa, puedes preguntarle a Miku incluso a Len...ademas tal vez Miku-chan te lo diga con más facilidad ya que te tiene un cariño especial-

Ante estas palabras la peli-rosa se detuvo en seco.

-Deacuerdo...pero me debes una...-

La rubia sonrío aliviada y por acto de reflejo se lanzo sobre su amiga atrapándola en un abrazo ,cosa que le molesto a Luka pues no es de las personas a las que les guste mucho las muestras de cariño.

-¡Esa es mi luka!-

-¡Sueltame!- le decía tratando de quitársela de encima sin conseguirlo - ¡Te e dicho que me sueltes!-

* * *

¿Como estuvo? jeje yo espero que bien n_nU...y este ¿alguien me podria decir cuanto tiempo me tarde en actualizar? es que ni se -.-U

Gracias a todos por leer.

Les deseo mucha felicidad y que coman bien y nutritivamente ojala que el clima en su país o ciudad este mejor que aqui porque ultimamente anda muy nublado n_n nos vemos hasta el proximo capitulo

**¿Te gusta como escribo? Te invito a visitar mi perfil la parte que dice "Proyectos" y puedas enterarte de las ideas para mis futuros Fics que talvez te gusten. **


	11. Sentimiento incontrolable

Fersi: Porfin termine... *cae al suelo desmayada*

Ukyo: ¡Oh no Fersi se a desmayado! ¡¿ahora quien leerá el capitulo?!

Shitoai: Tendrá que ser uno de nosotros no hay de otra...

Ukyo: Pero...este capitulo es uno de los más importantes del Fic...Fersi lo tiene que leer

Shitoai: Lo se pero...no podrá..se esforzó mucho en escribir que se canso extremadamente...bien lo leeré yo así que...

Luka: ¡No tan rápido!

Shitoai y Ukyo: ¡¿Luka Megurine?!

Luka: ¡Asi es! Como protagonista de esta historia tengo el deber de remplazar a Fersi en lo más urgente...lo dice en mi contrato.. Asi que sere yo quien leera el capitulo.

Fersi: *despertándose* Ugh...¿q..que me paso?...¿donde estoy?...*ve a Luka* ... *se desmaya otra vez*..

Shitoai y Ukyo: *Viendo serios a Luka*

Luka:...perdón...fue mi culpa jeje...bueno ya sin más yo les presentare el capitulo de hoy, este es de los más importantes en la historia y también el más largo ¿porque? ya lo veran cuando lo lean jeje, como diría Fersi disfruten del capitulo y no olviden dejar reviews.

**Importante: Este sera uno de los capítulos más largos de la historia así que tomate tu tiempo para leer tranquilamente, también tal vez se pongan escenas con otra pareja que se integrara a la historia. Los personajes que cosplayean los vocaloid son de una saga de video juegos llamada "Touhou" si no les conocen les recomiendo que mínimo busquen imágenes, eso si, les asigne un personaje según mi criterio y conocimiento de Touhou y Vocaloid basándome en su físico y/o personalidad. Oh y tal vez a algún personaje se le escape una que otra mala palabra pero no se preocupen la censurare. Sin más disfruten el cap. **

* * *

**Cap. 11: Sentimiento incontrolable**

**Habran paso a los sentimientos**

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte y con esto traspasando las cortinas de una somnolienta chica de cabellos rosados, despertándose de su cómodo sueño comenzó a estirarse mientras lanzaba un bostezo al techo.

-¡Estupido sol te maldigo!-

Con estas palabras decidió levantarse para dar paso al nuevo día que tenía por delante...hoy...hoy...es el gran día que todos avían estado esperando desde hace ya tiempo...3 semanas siendo exactos, comenzó a mirar por toda su habitación para encontrar aquel bendito disfraz que se paso casi todo un día confeccionando y adornando solo para ponérselo una vez, al divisarlo se acerco sin ánimos a tomar el tan dichoso cosplay que por culpa de SeeU y Rin tendría que usar pero bueno...fue su idea reunir esta banda solo para ver feliz a aquella peli-aqua, con tan solo pensar en el nombre de aquella chica sentía que todos sus problemas no existían, que SeeU por fin maduraba, que no tenía ningún tipo de problemas ya sea económicos o sociales, en fin, que era feliz. Sin darse cuenta Luka ya se estaba perdiendo en "Mikulandia" pero al despertar de su trance se regaño con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. No podía evitar pensar en la inmensa felicidad que sentiría la menor si ganaban aquel evento, con solo imaginar su sonrisa la peli-rosa comenzaba a sonrojarse mientras su amargado corazón se aceleraba.

-Bueno...con solo verla feliz para mi esta bien-

Poniéndose aquel cosplay de una personaje de la que nunca avía oído hablar comenzó a oír ruidos en la sala por lo que decidió salir para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a arrepentirse de a verlo echo pues lo que vio fue...

-Vamos SeeU tu puedes...estirate un poco y lo alcanzaras..- Decía Lily con la cabeza fuera de la ventana.

-Ven gatito, gatito, tengo un poco de atún por aquí...-

SeeU estaba fuera del edificio o mejor dicho pegada a la pared en el tercer piso de el apartamento. Un gato parecía averse atorado en un árbol sin poder bajar y como aquella rubia adora a los animales no podía dejar al pobre animal desamparado.

-¿Que estan haciendo par de idiotas?- Les pregunto casi gritando la peli-rosa mientras chocaba la palma de su mano contra su rostro.

-¿Mmm? Oh Luka por fin despiertas bella durmiente- Le devolvió Lily con un tono divertido -Pues nuestra querida amante de los animales decidió hacer sus SeeUsadas esta linda mañana y para colmo más temprano de lo normal- Le señalaba fuera de la ventana a una rubia estirándose a más no poder para tomar al minino.

Tras esto Luka saco la cabeza por la ventana para echarle un vistazo a las tonterías que su amiga en un traje de bruja avía comenzado a hacer a tan solo pocos minutos de aver despertado.

-¡Idiota!- Le grito con una notoria vena roja sobresaliendo de su frente -¿Se puede saber que SeeUsadas haces a las 11 de la mañana? y lo más importante ¿vestida de bruja?-

-¡Te recuerdo que no soy cualquier bruja!-Le respondío mientras trataba de darse vuelta para no caer. -¡Soy Marisa Kirisame!. Bruja de Gensokyo y también una gran ladrona-

En ese momento un niño que no pasaba los 6 años junto con su madre pasaban por el edificio al parecer dando un lindo paseo, aquel pequeño vio SeeU con su disfraz fuera de la ventana.

-¿Ves mamí? te dije que las brujas si existian- le avisaba mientras jalaba de su ropa.

-Oh claro que no hijo es solo una leyen...da..- En ese momento la señora también avía visto a la bruja- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Las brujas si existen!-

Algo que no noto la rubia fue que por tantos gritos por parte de las dos chicas aquel felino se avía espantado y salio despavorido del árbol donde se encontraba, los demás integrantes de la banda estaban casi llegando en la ¡limosina! de Kagamine Rinto donde también iba Gakupo solo para acompañarles, estacionándose en la acera del apartamento justo cuando SeeU se estiro y tras no tomar nada tropezó cayendo a un arbusto que se encontraba debajo. A Luka le salio una gota en la nuca al igual que a Lily tras averla visto caer tres pisos por una simple tontería.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Lily

-No te preocupes Lily-san- Le respondió Gumi rascándose la nuca - Callo sobre algo blando así que no se lastimo nada...¿esto pasa diario?-

-_..Malditos ricos hasta traen limosina...- _Penasaba en sus adentros Luka

**En el auto...o mejor dicho limosina****  
**

**-**¡Woa!, ¿esto es vivir la vida de la gente rica?, ne Rin-chan. Te envidio por tener todo esto- Solto SeeU al momento que acariciaba los asientos de la limusina

-¿He? ¿porque?-

-Con el dinero que tiene tu familia podría conprarme los derechos de Touhou-

-Mundana..- Dijo Luka observándola con molestia

Pronto Rin se sube a su auto con clase quedando junto a nuestra querida rubia de 23 años, esto obviamente la avergonzaba, la gemela solo queria quedarse en silencio un rato pero..

-Mmmm...Ternurita...no es por molestar pero...- Le llamo SeeU algo apenada y rascandose la cabeza- Tu Laevatinn esta un lugar...ejem...incomodo..-

-¡¿He?!..yo perdón..e...espera...-

Rin mete erróneamente la mano por el asiento por donde se sienta uno…tocando sin querer el muslo de SeeU y casi hacercandose…a..su entrepierna. Obviamente esto hace que hasta SeeU se sonroje.

-He...ternurita...no me refería ahí...estaba detrás de mi cabeza...en mi nuca...devio de averse metido ahí cuando te subiste...-

La gemela queda aun más apenada pero su amiga en lugar de molestarse solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Pequeña pervertida-

-Ca..callate..-

En lugar de criticar o decir algo…todos en el auto se ríen mas mientras ríen Rin se apena y mira a SeeU quien le sonríe y le susurra… "no pasa nada". Ante esto sigue sonrojada…pero ya mas tranquilizada.

* * *

**En el mundo de un Otaku**

Llegando a el lugar donde sería el dichoso y esperado evento todos los que iban el la limosina bajaron apresuradamente, en esta iban Rin vestida de Flandre Scarlet, Gumi de Shikieiki , Lily de Alice Margatroid, SeeU de Marisa y obviamente Luka de Mokou. Saliendo de aquel vehículo Rinto llamo a su hija para decirle algo.

-Hija, aquí les dejo, Gakupo-san cuidara de ustedes, yo tengo que ir a dejar unos trabajos pero volveré después con mi traje ya puesto-

-¿No sera que ese trabajo es ir a comprar más rollo de cámara para tomarle fotos a las chicas que hacen cosplay?- Le dijo Rin con una enorme gota en su nuca

-...¡Nos vemos más tarde!, tu hermano y los demás vendrán en el auto de Gakuko-san así que dile a Luka que no desespere que ya deveran de llegar pronto-

Al decir esto comenzó a acelerar el auto dejando a los demás en la entrada de aquel enorme lugar, otakus y gamers ya estaban formados desde hace rato para comprar los boletos con los que entrarían, también avía cosplayers que venían al mencionado concurso de música que darán este año, venían disfrazados de la serie Naruto, DBZ, One piece y Bleach obviamente series más conocidas de la que venían ellos que por cierto no es ni siquiera un anime. Luka sin ánimos decidió formarse de una vez en aquella enorme fila para comprar los boletos y de paso anotarse en la lista de los cosplayers.

-Uvieramos llegado más temprano si "Alguien" no ubiera comenzado a hacer sus tonterías- Se quejo Lily mientras miraba la enorme fila que ya se avía formado en la entrada de la taquilla.

-¿Que estas diciendo Alice-san? tu me estabas apoyando en eso ¿y ahora te quejas?- Le respondió SeeU poniéndose su enorme sombrero.

-No me llames "Alice" soy Lily ¿acaso tambien te olvidaste de mi nombre?-

-¿Tambien? ¿Que quieres decir con "también"?-

-¿Cauntos años tengo?- Le pregunto mientras le miraba interrogante

-Ammm...¿27?-

-...Suficiente mejor acompañare a Luka en la fila...ella por lo menos si sabe que edad tengo-

Decidida se comenzó a acercar a la fila para acompañar a la peli-rosa que ya hacía formada con una cara amargada detrás y delante de varios otakus y gamers que solo la miraban algo raro, en ese instante una camioneta violeta se estaciono en la acera a toda velocidad dejando un poco asustados a los que estaban cerca de esta y provocando que salieran corriendo para no ser atropellados por aquel auto que ya hacía a toda velocidad. Luka al ver aquel auto sin duda reconoció quien conducía, era nada más ni nada menos que Meiko quien hace poco se avía ofrecido a acompañarles no para participar solo para acompañarles al igual que Rinto y Gakuko con cosplay, bajo de la camioneta vestida de ¡Suika Ibuki!.

-Es hora de divertirnos- Decía emocionada Gakuko

-Lo mejor de mi personaje es que puedo beber sin que nadie me diga nada- Dijo tomando una botella de sake que tenía a la mano

-Creo que es muy temprano para iniciar el vicio Meiko-san...- Le hacia saber Gakuko quien venía vestida de Patchouli para después mirar su auto- Eeeh...tuvimos que hacer auto sardina por lo que...los demás se quedaron atorados por allá...-

Ante esto los demás solo dejaron escapar un suspiro con una gota en la nuca, con la ayuda de Gakupo y Gumi los demás salen, Miku vestida de Keine mientras que Zatsune y Petite quienes también venían de coladas venían con sus trajes de Reisen y Tewi respectivamente.

-Vi cosas horribles ahí...-se quejo Petite algo asustada

-Tranquila...ya paso hermanita..- Le calmaba Zatsune revolviéndole el cabello un poco

-Sin duda la comida congelada viaja mejor...- Decía Miku algo mareada tras aver ido apretada con los demás.

-¡Miku-chan!- Le saludo Luka saliendose de la fila , suerte que Lily estaba en ella o perderían su lugar.

-¡Lu..Luka-san! que milagro verte por aquí...- Le devolvió mientras se sonrojaba y sonreía eso hasta que noto a Lily formada en aquella fila por lo que ahora cambio a una cara más sería- ¿Que hace ella aquí?-

-¿He? Etto...¿acaso no recuerdas que nos a estado ayudando estos tres días Miku-chan?- Pregunto la peli-rosa algo confundida mientras se rascaba la cabeza- ¿Tan rapido se te olvido pequeña?-

-¡N..no! claro que no y...¡deja de decirme pequeña!-

-Como tu lo digas pequeña- Le devolvió con un tono burlón mientras le despeinaba

Todo este comportamiento hacía avergonzar y sonrojar a la peli-aqua al momento desviaba su mirada para dejar de verle a la cara pero..al mismo tiempo le hacía sentir...mal...no sabía que pensar del comportamiento de su amiga hacía ella, lo único que hacía era confundirle, ¿siempre se comporta así con sus amistades?. Esto no le agradaba a la menor pues le causaba confusión y en cierto punto tristeza pues...¿si solo quiere amistad con ella porque le da un trato especial que a los demás?, además, desde que llego Lily a notado que la peli-rosa le da demasiada atención y pocas veces se separa de ella, sin duda esto le hacía sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía, primero comenzó a dudar de su sexualidad para después experimentar un sentimiento que le parecía doloroso y desagradable al mismo tiempo...¿estaba celosa de la rubia acaso?. Discretamente le dirigió una mirada a la chica de dorados cabellos quien tarareaba una alegre canción, con su mirada fría la observaba de arriba a abajo haciéndose preguntas como ¿que tendra Lily que ella no tenga?, Rin por otro lado se avía dado cuenta de esto sin embargo ella también traía cosas que pensar y analizar de si misma y de alguien quien en estos últimos tres días le avía arrebatado el sueño e invadido sus pensamientos.

Luka como siempre tan despistada nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasa en su grupo de amigos ni por más obvio que pareciera, incluso Lily comenzaba a darse cuenta de todo lo que sucedía sin siquiera conocer tanto a los nuevos amigos de la peli-rosa. Gakupo empezó a mirar a todos lados como si algo o alguien faltara y cuando descubrió que era un signo de exclamación apareció sobre su cabeza.

-Bien ya basta de saludos- Interrumpio Gakupo sacando tanto a Miku como Rin de sus pensamientos- ¿No se supone que iban más en el auto?- Le pregunto a Gakuko.

-Se...¡se supone que si he!-

Algo apresurados se aproximaron al auto para sacar a quienes estaban atorados ¿o atoradas? en aquella camioneta que le pertenecía a la peli-morado, con algo de esfuerzo lograron sacarlos, algo asustados, pero les sacaron. Esta vez quienes bajaron fueron Len con su traje de Remilia Scarlet, Kaito de Youmu Kompaku y a Dell de Sakuya Izaoi obviamente todos son trajes de chicas por lo que al momento de que los demás les vieron no pudieron aguantarse las ganas de reír y se tiraron al suelo mientras lo hacían.

-¡Dejen de reírse!- Les gritaba Dell con una enorme vena en la frente

-Perdon Dell-kun jajaja es que, es solo que jajajaja tu y los otros se ven tan graciosos vestidos de chicas que jajajaa- Se reía Gumi mientras se tiraba al piso

-A mi no me molesta mucho- Decía Kaito dando unas vueltas coquetamente (XD) -Creo que me veo sexy así aunque...la gente me veía raro ¿sera porque visto de mujer?-

-No, no- Le contesto SeeU- Mucha gente acostumbra vestirse de otro genero aquí en esta convencion-

-¿Entonces porque me miraban de esa forma?-

-¡Porque eres raro y feo!- Le grito Len haciendo que el peli-azul entrara en shock para después deprimirse.

-¡No tengo la culpa de eso shota!-

-Bueno ya- Interrumpio la peli-rosa - Como ya estamos todos sera mejor que preparemos nuestro numero somos los últimos asi que sera mejor que entremos ¿no creen?-

-Shhh Luka dales un resssssspiro- Le pedía Meiko quien al parecer ya estaba borracha.

-Creo que tu deberías darle un respiro a tu botella de sake Meiko...- Pídio SeeU con una gota en su nuca

-Ella...si se tomo su papel muy en serio..- Solto Rin de la misma manera que SeeU

-No te imaginas...-

Con una Meiko borracha se apresuran a entrar después de que Lily había conseguido los boletos y aver inscrito al grupo al evento, al entrar muchos pusieron caras de asombro por la inmensidad de gente que ahí avía, el tamaño del lugar y la enorme cantidad de puestos que se encontraba. SeeU saco un mapa del lugar donde venían indicadas las secciones y pasillos tanto como los pisos, le dio un pequeño vistazo a este para saber donde estaría el escenario para después sacar su celular y fijarse en la hora, dibujando una sonrisa lo guardo en una bolsa que pertenecía al personaje que cosplayeaba y se dirigió a sus compañeros quienes ya hacían distraídos mirando los puestos y a las personas con cosplay, e incluso Zatsune se avía parado a leer un pequeño cartel donde traía los nombres de estas secciones.

-Eee...Sala 2-B, piso 2, Sala futurista,aaa...Sala 4-E piso 1 sala de video juegos y firma de autógrafos...cuantas salas desperdiciadas- Solto la chica de cabellos negros con un suspiro

-El concurso es a las 2 en punto- Aviso con su buen humor de siempre SeeU -Y apenas son las 12...-

-¡Entonces demos un paseo!- Propuso Gumi a lo que los demás la miraron con una cara de "Que genial idea", Luka por otro lado hiso un gesto de desagrado ante la propuesta y como siempre decidio oponerse a esta.

-Oh no, no, no, no creo que sea buena idea separarse...- Solto haciendo que los demás le lanzaran una mirada un poco incomoda.

-¿Porque no Luka?- Le pregunto Dell incredulo

-Pues no creo que sea seguro...-

-Dejame mostrarte lo seguro que es Luka-san...que no es seguro jaja...-

Rin sin pensarlo dos veces se separo del grupo solo para probarle a la peli-rosa que estaba equivocada con su suposición de que seria peligroso, se paro victoriosa a una distancia prudente para después dar la vuelta y volver a ver a su grupo con una pose ganadora, Luka simplemente la observaba algo perpleja por lo que hizo la pequeña preguntándose ¿me esta retando?.

-¡Te lo dije!, no hay de lo que puedas preocuparte, es completamente seguro y...-

No termino su oración pues un grupo de jugadores de football americano (Shitoai: ¿Q...que hacen jugadores de americano ahí?) (Luka: ¿y a mi que me preguntas?, yo no escribí esto solo actuó en el), pasaban corriendo como una estampida de búfalos furiosos, la pequeña Rin solo pudo ver a uno de los mastodontes empujándola al suelo antes de que todos los demás le pasaran encima uno tras otro, sus amigos solo miraban con sus orbes abiertos a más no poder con la boca completamente abierta, pasaron como 15 jugadores sobre la rubia de 14 años que ya hacia en el suelo sin poder defenderse.

-Si claro...seguro...- Solto Luka aun si quitarle la mirada al grupo de jugadores que se avían detenido tras aver notado que avía atropellado a Rin.

-No...me siento bien...- Decía Meiko mareada - Acabo de ver una estampida de bufalos-

De repente, una aurora de fuego comenzó a rodear a la rubia quien aun estaba en el suelo, el capitán del equipo de americano se acercaba preocupado a Rin para disculparse y cerciorarse de que no la avían lastimado o matado, para su suerte seguía viva, sin embargo, cuando la quiso ayudar a levantarse un puño le golpeo la barbilla haciendo que saliera volando y cayera sobre uno de los puestos de comida.

-¡Coñ% ! ¡porque no se fijan antes de pasarme por encima footbolistas de mier%$ !-

-¡A golpeado a nuestro líder!- Aviso uno de los jugadores- ¡Sobre ella, no importa que sea una chica!-

Sin pensarlo, comenzaron a atacar sin ningún resultado a nuestra querida gemela quien solo les lanzaba golpe tras golpe lanzandolos por el cielo, Gakupo solo saco unas palomitas para disfrutar de la golpiza que estaban recibiendo los mastodontes por parte de una niña de 14 años, Lily por otro lado, comenzaba a asustarle Rin mientras ponía una mueca de horror, los demás solo cerraban los ojos o se los tapaban o simplemente hacían gestos a cada que se escuchaba un golpe, todos menos Dell y Gumi, el peli-gris les miraba divertidos casi riéndose del sufrimiento de los pobres chicos y Gumi con preocupación porque...

-Rin más que nadie debería saber que...-

En ese momento dos agentes de seguridad tomaron a Rin por los brazos quien ya hacia jadeante y respiraba por la boca cansada, esta solo les miro con confusión.

-...Que hay guardias de seguridad en eventos así...-

-Lo siento señorita, pero debería saber que esta afectando el orden, no tenemos otra opción más que pedirle que nos acompañe a el modulo de seguridad-

-¡¿Que?!- Vocifero la gemela - ¡¿Me estan arrestando?! ¡Deverian llevarse a el equipo de americano! ¡Ellos comenzaron! ¡Sueltenme! ¡Que me suelten les digo!-

Aquellos hombres uniformados se llevaban casi a rastras a Rin, los demás les miraban perplejos ante la escena que avían presenciado con una expresión de infinita sorpresa, jamás de los jamases avían visto a la gemela explotar de esa manera, y menos golpeando a la gente, Len comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermana al igual que Miku, nadie salia de su sorpresa y avía un inmenso silencio en el aire, nadie dijo nada hasta que esto fue interrumpido por Gakupo.

-¿Y quien ira por ella?-

-¡SeeU-chan lo hara!- Solto Miku de la nada

-¿Y yo porque?- Pregunto SeeU con una mirada interrogante y algo confundida para después recibir un codazo por parte de Luka- ¡Au! ¿y eso porque fue?...-

-¡Claro que SeeU ira!- Afirmo Luka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿He?-

-Luka-san y yo también iremos- siguio la peli-aqua sonriendo de la misma manera que la peli-rosa.

-Pero yo no...-

-Sip yo también acompañare a esta idiota jeje-

-¿Que a nadie le importa lo que piense?-

-¡Genial! entonces irán ustedes 3- Decia Gakupo con su buen humor de siempre

-Tomare eso como un no...-

Pronto Gakuko parece notar algo pues un signo de interrogación apareció sobre su cabeza, tras esto comenzó a buscar por todos lados e incluso hasta llego a levantar a petite de su lugar, esto obviamente la asustaba un poco.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa Gakuko-san?- Le pregunto Gumi al notar el comportamiento de su casi prima.

-¿Alguien a visto a Zatsune?, no la veo por ningún lado-

La escena cambia hacia Zatsune quien se encontraba caminando por el area de prehistoria, caminaba algo confundida pues ya no veía a ninguno de sus amigos o familiares cerca hasta que llego a una conclusión, se avía perdido.

-¡Maldicion!-

* * *

**Golpes al corazón**

Caminaban por los pasillos del edificio tres chicas como si nada, Miku se avía adelantado por lo que Luka y SeeU quien iba de brazos cruzados y con una mirada de molestia, le seguían desde atrás a lo que Luka aprovecho para platicarle algo importante a SeeU no sin antes pegarle en la cabeza para llamar su atención.

-¡Demonios! ¿y ahora porque fue?- Le pregunto ahora más molesta mientras se sobaba la cabeza - Ya tengo suficiente con que me obliges a venir-

-No entiendes para que te hice venir por Rin ¿verdad?-

Tras estas palabras SeeU pensativa y un letrero que decía "Procesando..." apareció sobre su cabeza, esto sucedió durante minuto y medio lo que comenzaba a enfadar un poco a la peli-rosa, después de que las letras desaparecieron, volvió a mirar a su amiga y le dijo algo que hizo que Luka dejara visible una vena roja en su frente.

-No, no entiendo-

-Hay porfavor..- Tras esto dejo salir un suspiro - No estas más idiota porque no estas más rubia... te traje para que hablarás con ella, te prometí investigar que tenía y eso fue lo que hise-

-¡¿Encerio?!, me lo uvieras dicho antes, ¿y que averiguaste?-

-Bueno...-hiso un pausa para hacer memoria y continuo- Le pregunte a Miku que era lo que le pasaba, me dijo que era algo que tenía que ver contigo, así que tienes ser tu la que hable con ella-

-...No me has dicho que es lo que tiene-

-Porque lo que tiene es algo que le prometí a Miku que no te diria-

-¡¿Entonces para que rayos me lo haces saber?!-

-¡Luka-san, SeeU-chan! creo que es aqui-

Les aviso Miku en la entrada del modulo de seguridad, la peli-rosa solo le lanzo una mirada pícara a su amiga mientras que esta le miro un poco confundida por la forma en que le miro, ya sin más se acercaron a la puerta junto con la peli-aqua, sin embargo ninguna de las dos entro con ella a sacar a la rubia y decidieron esperarla afuera . En el modulo se encontraban encerrados otras personas, varias con cosplay de video juegos o animes, uno de ellos venia con el traje de Masterchip de Halo, Lucy de elfen Lied, e incluso Naruto.

-¡Dejame salir! ¡no puedes encerrar al próximo Hokage!- Vociferaba el chico con el traje del famoso personaje rubio - ¡Toma esto! ¡Rasenga AAAAAAGHH!-

-¡Guarda silencio! esa reja esta eletrificada- Le grito el oficial con una vena roja en su frente, Miku solo observaba como el pobre chico se retorcía del dolor en el suelo.

-Ahora paresco Kakashi-sensei...-

-Aaa...etto...busco a la más problemática que tenga...- Aviso Miku llamando la atención del oficial y de la persona a quien buscaban.

-¡Escuche eso Miku!-

-Si, es ella- respondio el oficial acariciándose las sienes - A estado haciendo relajo desde que la metimos a esa celda, puedes llevartela pero si vuelve a pasar sera betada de este lugar-

-...Lo unico que me faltaba..- Solto Rin recargandose en la reja y su cara en su mano.

-No se preocupe oficial no volverá a pasar..-

-Eso espero...no queremos más problemas-

-No los tendrá..¿verdad Rin?- Le dijo lanzandole una mirada asesina lo que hizo que su amiga se asustara.

-¡Cla...claro que no oficial! usted no se preocupe...-

El policía tomo sus llaves con las que abrió la celda dejando a salir a Rin, esta estaba notoriamente de mal humor por lo sucedido, esto porque en las convenciones a las que asintio años anteriores jamás le avía sucedido esto hasta este que trajo a sus amigos.

-Vamos Rin animate- Le animaba la peli-aqua con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Como quieres que me anime? me metieron en una celda junto a un rarito -Le contesto señalando al naruto quien se volvió a electrocutar con las rejas.

-Pues SeeU-chan esta afuera jeje-

-¡¿Que?!- Chillo al momento de sonrojarse- ¡¿Porque la trajiste?!-

-Calma, calma no te esponjes, solo quiero ayudarte como tu me ayudas a mi, le preocupa que estés enojada con ella y desde hace rato que quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Le preocupa eso?- Estas palabras de su amiga hicieron que la rubia se pusiera...feliz...enseguida dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro aun sonrojada- ¿SeeU-chan?-

-Si, de echo esta afuera junto con Luka esperandonos, ven vamos-

Miku salio junto con su enfadada amiga del modulo de seguridad para después caminar al lugar donde Luka y SeeU se encontraban esperandolas desde hace un rato, curiosamente avía aparecido Lily mientras Miku no estaba, esto provoco que ese sentimiento de desagrado que tenía la menor comenzara a manisfestarse otra vez en sus adentros.

-¡Hay! pero si es Lily-san, ¿que te trae por aqui?- Le pregunto la peli-aqua queriendo parecer amable sin conseguirlo del todo -Yo pense que te avías ido con los demás-

-Y eso también pensé yo...-le contesto la chica de cabellos dorados con una gota saliendo de su cabeza- Pero cuando me di cuenta estaba caminando por el área de video juegos...y curiosamente me encontré con SeeU-sama y Luka-

-Mmm...¡Lily-san!- Le llamo Rin -¿no sabes si mi padre ya llego y donde estarán los demás?-

-Tu padre no a llegado-

-Los demás les hemos visto rondar por la convencion- Le siguió Luka- Pero la multitud hace que sea difícil hacercarse-

-Y de la conejita zatsune no hemos sabido nada- Añadio SeeU

-¿Co...conejita?- Pregunto la gemela un poco sorprendida por la respuesta de SeeU

-¿Tiene orejas de conejo no?-

-Cierto..._algo me hace pensar que no dijo eso solo por las orejas- _pensó para si misma

-Mmm...por cierto Luka-

Tras esto las demás pusieron atención a Lily quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Una de las cosas que prometiste para que ayudara a Hatsune-san fue que me lamerias la mejilla en forma de neko ¿recuerdas?-

En ese momento la expresión de Luka cambia a una confundida y después a una un poco asustada por lo dicho por su amiga ¿como se le pudo olvidar algo como eso?, estaba distraída con sus estudios, su trabajo y lo de la banda pero sin duda aunque tuviera todo esto encima podría recordar muy bien una promesa que avía hecho antes, discretamente miro a Miku quien estaba ¡PETRIFICADA! y con una cara de inmensa sorpresa, sin embargo la peli-rosa se muestra despistada ante esto.

-¿He?..etto...si..¿porque?-

-Bueno porque quiero que...-

Tras esto, Miku comienza a imaginarse lo peor, visualiza a Luka no lamiendo lo más rápido posible la mejilla de Lily si no algo peor, se imagina a la peli-rosa tocandole el rostro a aquella rubia para no lamer su mejilla...si no...sus labios, esto sin duda la ponía peor de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo el destino quiso jugar con Luka tanto con SeeU.

-Quiero que mejor SeeU lama tu mejilla- Solto despreocupadamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto sin duda sorprendió a las dos chicas.

-¡No me metas en tus tratos Lily!- Vocifero la chica vestida de marisa para después acercarse a la oreja de esta y susurrarle algo- Además...si hago eso es posible que me asesine-

-Na, na, ándale por-fa-vor-

Tras esto SeeU no pudo hacer nada más que dar un suspiro resignada, sin entender que era lo que Lily planeaba accedió a sus peticiones, respiro hondo y para sorpresa de Miku y Rin y en especial Luka, esta lamio provocadoramente la mejilla de la peli-rosa como una neko (Gato), Luka se petrifica casi al instante que hizo esto. La rubia de 23 años se alejo un poco después de su acción con un poco de vergüenza en su cara.

-¿Que sentiste?- Le pregunto la chica vestida de Alice divertida por lo sucedido - ¿Un escalofrio verdad?-

-Sí...siento que algo me va a pasar en este instante...-

Para la mala suerte de nuestra querida coreana, Luka se encontraba tras ella con una mirada de fuego y encendida, SeeU siente que el peligro le hacecha por lo que lentamente voltea su mirada hacia lo que tenia detrás, lamentablemente no termino de darse vuelta pues un puño la envio casi inmediatamente al cielo enviandola a volar hacia otra parte de la convención y escuchándose un curioso sonido al momento del impacto. Rin teme lo peor por lo que asustada le va a buscar para cersiorarse de que esta bien, Luka comenzó a respirar hondo para tratar de calmar la furia que sentía en ese momento sin embargo una risa proveniente de Lily hace que esta se enfade de nuevo.

-No le veo lo divertido a esto Mitsumi- Solto lanzando una mirada fría a su compañera

-Jeje perdoname Luka, en serio, pero recordé que es tan divertido cuando te enfadas con SeeU que no pude aguantar las ganas de verlo otra vez- después noto el como Miku seguía petrificada por lo sucedido- ¿Hatsune estas bien? te noto palida-

-¿He?...ee si, si estoy bien no te preocupes...- respondio mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo.

-Yo sigo sin entender el porque hiciste que la idiota me lamiera...-

-Vamos ya te lo dije...ademas no creo que hubiera sido justo para Hatsune que te hubiera echo lamer mi mejilla-

Lily se acomodo su vestido dejando a la peli-rosa algo confundida por sus palabras y a la peli-aqua alarmada ¿Lily se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Miku hacia ella? ¿tan obvia era? eso era lo que se preguntaba, bueno hay muchas razones para que alguien se dará cuenta demasiado fácil de eso, siempre le gustaba pasar casi todos los ensayos junto a Luka y si se podía hasta la acompañaba a su casa, era obvio que le molestaba la presencia de Lily con el simple echo de lo bien que se lleva con la peli-rosa y el quien es, u otra más fácil es que es mala disimulando sus constantes sonrojos cuando esta con Megurine, hasta Rin se dio cuenta demasiado rápido ¿si lo hizo ella porque los demás no? la peli-aqua trato de convencerse a si misma de que solo esta alucinando mientras la rubia dio media vuelta dando a entender que ya se iba.

-¿A donde vas?- le pregunto la peli-rosa

-Hmmm...acabo de ver una tienda donde vendían unos mangas interesantes, las veo despues-

La toma cambia de nuevo hacia Zatsune a quien se le puede ver corriendo de ¡cavernicolas!, estos con unos huesos y hachas obviamente de utileria.

-¡Maldicion si solo les pregunte la hora!-

* * *

**Nivel fantasma**

Rinto avía llegado a la convención con su traje de Rinnosuke ya puesto, comenzaba a buscar a alguno de sus dos hijos difícilmente por la multitud de gente que se encontraba en el lugar, logra divisar a Len y con dificultad trata de acercarse a el haciendo a un lado a los cosplayers del lugar y accidentalmente choca con una mujer quien también venia disfrazada de algún personaje, tenia unos ojos azules brillantes y un cabello largo y rubio pero la sombrilla que portaba le tapaba casi la mitad de su cara, el rubio la miro con curiosidad y algo de intriga, por impulso Rinto le mira a los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de la chica con la que avía chocado.

-¡ah! discúlpeme soy un poco torpe y termino tropezando con todo ¿se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto la mujer con algo de preocupación

-Si..veo que usted también viene disfrazada ¿verdad?-

-Asi es, encuentro divertido venir a este tipo de lugares con algún disfraz para acomodarse más en el ambiente, vengo de una personaje llamada Yukari yakumo-

-Ya veo "_hay algo en esta chica que me parece familiar, ¿sera?, no eso es imposible, los muertos no pueden regresar y mucho menos tener una conversación tan normal con ellos"- _Pensaba el rubio para si mismo mientras aquella chica le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada no se preocupe jeje, es solo que...me recuerda a una persona que fue y sigue siendo muy importante para mi eso es todo-

-Ah ya veo, ¿y es bueno no?-

-Mientras no lastime si-

-Creo yo que si le lastimara no le provocaría una inmensa felicidad en su interior-

-Cre..creo que tiene razón en eso..-

Pronto Rinto pudo volver a observar a su hijo en una tienda de mangas y estaba a punto de irse tras aver comprado un manga de titulo "Soul eater", Rinto obviamente no quería perder a su hijo de vista por lo que decide alcanzarle.

-Disculpeme, me tengo que ir- Le hizo saber a la mujer haciéndole una reverencia

-Ah, no se preocupe fue un placer...-Pronto el rubio se marcha- ...Volverte a ver...-

Rinto pudo oír estas palabras y por instinto volteo de nuevo con rapidez para ver a la chica vestida de Yukari pero...avía desaparecido, extrañado por el suceso volvió a encaminarse de nuevo para alcanzar a su hijo antes de perderle de nuevo.

Rin llegaba a toda velocidad a revisar si SeeU no estaba herida o agonizando en el suelo por el tremendo golpe que se devio de aver dado al caer, miraba desesperada a todos lados mientras corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo, al llegar la encontró no herida en el suelo o tan siquiera un poco lastimada si no todo lo contrario, estaba formada alegremente para pedirle un autógrafo a nada más ni nada menos que al gran ZUN creador de la saga conocida como Touhou.

-¡Oh dios mio! lo extraño es que no hay nadie más formado pero no importa-

Feliz de la vida comenzó a caminar alegremente por los pasillos de la convención mientras miraba a los lados para buscar a alguno de sus compañeros que tal vez estuviera rondando por la zona de video juegos, enseguida saco su celular para mirar la hora y cerciorase de que no fuera tan tarde o si no tendría que regresar a la zona de manga para el evento, el reloj marcaba las 12:50 cosa que le intrigó un poco por lo rápido que se paso el tiempo.

-El tiempo vuela en las convenciones-

volvió a guardar su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su traje, pronto noto la presencia de una chica vestida de Flandre parada no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba observándola con una mirada que reflejaba molestia mientras en su mano sostenía a Laevatinn, con curiosidad observaba como la gemela se aproximaba a el lugar donde se encontraba con pasos pesadas.

-¡Eres mala!- Le grito ahora con algunas lagrimas en sus ojitos azules

-¿h..he?-

-Yo me preocupe por ti pensando que Luka-san te avía golpeado fuerte y te avias lastimado pero...pero...¡Eres mala!-

Para sorpresa de SeeU, Rin, ¡La abrazo!, obviamente SeeU jamas hubiera esperado algo así de la gemela y mucho menos que se preocupara tanto por ella, al poco tiempo SeeU logro entender la preocupación de su amiga por lo que le devuelve el abrazo para que se calmara un poco. Sin avisar llegan pronto Kaito y Gumi, los dos les miraban sonrientes e incluso la peli-verde les tomo una foto lo que hizo que las dos chicas se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

-¡Oh! Rin es tan tierna en su modo "te quiero mucho y me preocupo por ti SeeU onee-chan"-

Estas palabras que salieron de la boca de Gumi hicieron que la gemela se sonrojara y apenara de sobremanera por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces soltó a la rubia de inmediato quien se mostraba aun despistada e ignoraba la situación.

-Menos mal les encontramos- Añadio Kaito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Ya no falta mucho para que inicie el concurso-

-Si ya lo se- le respondió SeeU rascándose la cabeza- Pero ¿donde estan los demás?-

-Mmmm...Gakupo se encuentra con petite buscando a Zatsune-san...Len esta en una tienda de mangas pero creo que el ya se dirigía a el escenario...y Dell esta en donde se encuentran los puestos de comida- Le respondió la peli-verde con una gota - Y...Gakuko y Meiko-san estan...jeje-

-¿Estan en un puesto de sake verdad?-

-Asi es...-

Ante esto SeeU, Rin y Kaito dejaron salir un suspiro.

Luka se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del área de comida junto con Miku quien desde hace rato se mostraba callada, la peli-rosa comenzo a preocuparse por esto e instintivamente tomo la mano de su amiga haciendo que esta se sonrojara a más no poder y se pusiera exageradamente nerviosa.

-¡¿Q...que estas haciendo?!- Vocifero con su rostro completamente rojo mientras echaba humo LOL.

-Hay mucha gente y no quiero que te pierdas pequeña- Le contesto en un tono amable que hacia apenarse todavía más a la peli-aqua para después acariciarle la mejilla a la menor.

-No me perdere...-le dijo mientras retiraba la mano de su mejilla- ..._Sigo sin entender el porque me trata de esta manera...a de estar jugando con mis emociones...no quiero...¿si no te interesa nada conmigo porque me tratas de esta manera?..deja de tocarme..-_ Pensaba para si misma con la mirada baja y de pronto sintió la mano de Luka sobre su cabeza.

-Claro que te perderás, anda ya no falta mucho para que el concurso comienze-

Tras despeinarle un poco la peli-rosa vuelve a tomar la mano de la menor con lo único diferente es que esta acepta esta vez, apenada y sonrojada, pero acepta. Comenzó a caminar por el lugar buscando a alguno de sus compañeros para llevárselos que no llegaran tarde al evento más importante en su carrera, pareciera que a Luka ya no le importa el silencio de Miku de echo, se veía feliz tomando de la mano a la peli-aqua quien solo trataba de no verle a la cara por simple vergüenza, por la felicidad que le invadía en ese momento la peli-rosa no se daba cuenta cuando varios otakus les tomaban fotos con sus celulares o cámaras aprovechando que estaban distraídas.

Tras una linda y casi tranquila caminata nuestra parejita divisa a Dell en uno de los puestos de comida, este estaba devorando toda la comida de ahí literalmente claro, esta es una de las pocas veces que le han visto sonreír las dos chicas pues solo veían con una gota el como Dell se atascaba de comida que el vendedor le daba alegremente con una sonrisa de maldad.

-_Esto le costara mucho jeje- _

El peli-gris al notar la presencia de estas chicas simplemente les saluda felizmente con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra intentaba tomar un plato de ramen que se encontraba cerca, sin embargo alguien parece tomarlo primero, era nada mas ni nada menos que un cosplayero de...¡Soul eater evans!, los dos chicos se miraron desafiadamente con ferocidad, tan ferozmente que emanaban energía provocando que los presentes comenzaran a espantarse y alegarse lentamente de donde se encontraban los dos chicos. El chico con traje de soul eater pronto saca su celular con el que reproduce una melodía...¡era un tema de batalla!, con esto ambos se comienzan a ¡atacar mutuamente! lanzándose la comida sobrante del mismo puesto donde el hombre seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando como estos se lanzaban la comida.

-¿D...deveria ir a ayudarle?- Pregunto Luka algo preocupada por la pelea

-No te preocupes Luka-san...Dell-kun siempre se pone de esa manera cuando alguien que no conoce le trata de arrebatar la comida que el gano-

-¡Esa es mi comida! ¡ yo la vi primero intento de cosplayer!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Como cosplayer más experimentado merezco este ramen!-

Nuevamente se ve a Zatsune corriendo de los cavernicolas quienes ya la estaban persiguiendo desde hace más de media hora y obviamente esto comenzaba a cansar en cierta forma a la chica de cabellos negros, Zatsune sorpresivamente se para en seco provocando que los hombres ¿o monos? que venían tras ella chocaran con ella y cayeran al piso.

-Ya me hartaron cavernicolas de mier% , ¿cuantas veces les tengo que decir que yo no soy comida ni nada por el estilo?-

Las personas que estaban presenciando la escena pensaban que era parte de algún tipo de acto o algo por el estilo, para suerte de los cavernicolas que estaban a punto de ser masacrados por la coneja, una bola de energía aparece de la nada permitiendoles escapar de una muerte segura, incluso Zatsune aprovecha esto y huye.

-¡Idiota! ¡Tu seccion futurista esta por allá!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Fui enviado aquí porque en esa zona esta la sección de...-

Volviendo con Luka y los otros dos, faltando solo 20 minutos para que inicie la batalla musical en cosplay Dell gana su tonta batalla ya que en un ataque de ira le lanzo accidentalmente el ramen que ambos querían en la cara, para sorpresa de los presentes el chico exagera tirándose al piso mientras se retorcía del dolor tapándose el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Waaaaa! ¡Me derrito! ¡Mi hermoso rostro se derrite!- Pronto nota el peso de todas las miradas sobre el así que se levanta de este envuelto en la basura que en suelo avía - Eeee...¡esta es mi verdadera forma!-

Miku y Luka le miraban con algo de lastima por la humillación que había recibido por parte de Dell, pronto el preli-gris aparece tras ellas tomándoles por los hombros sonriendoles felizmente por su victoria hacia el cosplayero de Soul eater.

-El concurso esta por comenzar chicas, así que no hay que perder más tiempo e irnos lo más rápido si no queremos llegar tarde-

En el que comenzaban a caminar hacia el escenario donde seria presentado el concurso que tanto avían estado esperando Miku se mostraba pensante mientras miraba algo apenada a Luka quien estaba siempre tan despistada.

-_Aun no entiendo el porque mi corazón late tan rápido cuando me toca o me habla con esa voz amable...bueno tengo que admitir que me derrite y...¡ ,no! ¿pero que estoy pensando? ella es una chica como yo, es imposible lo nuestro además...a leguas se nota que tal vez quiera a Lily y...un momento...¿acaso tengo celos de Mitsumi-san?...en serio necesitas reorganizar tu cabeza Hatsune...- _

-¿Pasa algo Miku-chan?- Le pregunto Luka sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos provocando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-¡He! ¡No!..yo...yo solo etto...-

-¡Ya se!-

-¿He?-

-¿Has de tener hambre verdad?- Le pregunto dedicándole una amigable sonrisa

-¿Ham..bre?...¡He! ¡Si! es eso, tengo mucha hambre y eso jeje-

-¡Entonces se que te gustara!-

En otra parte de la convención, Kaito y Gumi llegaban al escenario donde avían ya llegado Meiko y Gakuko quien la estaba aguantando desde hace rato pues se le avía encargado cuidarle y por eso tenia que estar pegada a ella toda la convención.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que no fui el único que se divirtio- Decia Kaito un poco sorprendido

-No creo que Meiko-sama pueda acompañarnos en esas condiciones- Llego interrumpiendo Gumi algo perpleja por el estado de la jefa de sus amigas.

-¡Yiiiiiihaaaa!, psss claro que puedo, ademas, ¿que mi papel no era de borrasha?-

-Por supuesto que no lo era Meiko...y tienes razón prima, apenas si puede caminar en estas condiciones-

Pronto llega Len, Rinto, Gakupo, petite, Lily e incluso Dell quien se avía adelantado y dejado solas a Luka y Miku por los puestos de comida. Lamentablemente el peli-morado no pudo encontrar a la chica que viene de Reisen por lo que esperan que no le haya pasado nada y que este bien.

Cerca de ahí se ve a Luka con un negitoro en manos (Ukyo: Comida conformada por atún y puerros) para dárselo a su amiga quien acepto gustosa la comida que la peli-rosa le avía invitado, tenia que admitirlo, las tripas le estaban rugiendo desde hace rato por no aver desayunado y quería comer algo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeña?- le pregunto dedicándole una cálida sonrisa

-Si...ya tenia hambre muchas gracias Luka-san..-

-Jeje para lo que se te ofrezca-

La peli-aqua comenzo a comer del negitoro que amablemente su compañera le había comprado, esta nerviosa por el simple echo de que esta le estuviera mirando y esas cosas, esto le confundía todavía más pues siempre puede mantener una conversación normal con otra gente pero...con Luka es diferente, comienza a tartamudear ya sea por un simple "Hola" que esta le dirigiera lo que le hace difícil la comunicación con ella, una preguntaba pasaba por su mente en estos momentos e instintivamente la soltó de la nada.

-¿Quien te gusta Luka?-

-¿He?-

No lo podía creer, ¿acaso le pregunto quien le gusta a la peli-rosa que invadía sus pensamientos?, sus orbes se abrieron a más no poder al darse cuenta de lo que avía hecho mientras se tapaba la boca de vergüenza, inmediatamente trato de disculparse con esta por miedo a que se molestara pero en respuesta solo recibió...una risa...una dulce risa que la hizo sonrojar y al mismo tiempo la desconcertó.

-No te preocupes no eres la única que me lo pregunto-

-¿A..a no?..- Le pregunto ahora rascándose la cabeza

-No, pero prefiero no decir quien me gusta hasta el día en que le confiese mis sentimientos, pero no creo que pase jeje-

-Mmm ya veo..._supongo que es Lily...¿quien más?- _

El concurso esta a 10 minutos de cortar la cinta roja y dar comienzo, nuestros ¿Heroes? ya avían llegado, todos excepto dos chicas rubias que desde hace rato andaban perdidas y no contestaban al celular, Lily trato de hacer un ultimo intento y marco al celular de SeeU pero sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Y no contesta...supongo que es por el ruido y no escucha su celular sonar..- Solto Lily con un suspiro

-No creo, esa idiota tiene el oppa gangnam style como tono de llamadas, lo mas seguro es que no nos quiera contestar- Siguio Luka en un tono molesto

-¿Porque te la pasas insultando a SeeU? que tenga un poco de deficiencia intelectual no la convierte en idiota- Le contesto la rubia ahora ella molesta - ¿O acaso a ti te gustaría que te llamara Tako Luka todo el día eh?-

-¿Tako Luka?- Decia Len tratando de aguantar la risa

-¡Callate Kagamine!-

-Lo siento-

En otra parte de la convención SeeU se encaminaba a un puesto de helados mientras Rin le esperaba sentada en una de las mesas situadas en el comedor del lugar, se encontraba leyendo un manga yaoi titulado "Junjou Romantica", este se le cae al suelo y una de las personas que pasaban caminando se lo empujo accidentalmente lejos de donde ella se encontraba, es obvio que Rin va tras el pero antes de llegar una chica se lo recoge del suelo, era la misma chica con la que Rinto se avía encontrado. La gemela al verla siente algo de nostalgia pero a la vez una inexplicable felicidad.

-Muchas gracias señorita- Le agradeció haciéndole una reverencia

-No tienes que agradecerme, solo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez-

-Lo hare y...veo usted también viene disfrazada-

-Si, solo que yo no participaré en el concurso, solo vine a ver a alguien en especial- Le contesto con una dulce sonrisa

-¿Sera a Saki Fujita, Yuu Asakawa y Asami shimoda que están en la sala de expositores?- Le pregunto señalando a la zona

-¿He?, no, no. No vengo a ver algo relacionado con esta convención si no a alguien que le encanta este lugar-

-¿Le dijeron que estaría aquí?-

-De echo...vine sin invitación jeje-

-¿Y eso no es malo...?.-

-Eee...puede ser...pero alguien hace lo posible por ver a alguien que quiere

-...mmmm...-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-No solo que...hay algo en usted que no se que...y...-

De pronto y sin avisar la chica misteriosa abraza a Rin, esto sin duda la sorprendio y más cuando recarga su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y acaricia su cabello, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una inmensa calma y como una sensación...familiar.

-sabes..yo siento mas bien esa sensación extrañamente nostálgica por ti pero…son solo ideas mias jejeje. Por ahora solo cuidate de la gente mas no de toda, siempre entre toda la gente…hay un corazon…con esa calidez que te abraza y te tranquiliza…al final probocandote una sensación feliz…esa persona…te espera, asi que ve con esa persona-

Pronto aquella chica deja de abrazar a Rin quien solo se limito a mirarle a los ojos un poco confundida mientras en el rostro de esta se dibuja una gentil sonrisa que la hacia sentir como si ya la ubiera visto, emociones como estas solo se pueden vivir una vez y difícilmente se puedan recordar. Lo ultimo que vio fue el como la chica se despedía y desaparecía entre la multitud de gente, pronto llega SeeU con un par de helados que avía ido a comprar.

-¡Rin! te traje el helado de vainilla que querías eee ¿pasa algo?- Le pregunto mirando la mirada de Rin perdida en la dirección donde antes estaba aquella persona.

-¿He?...no te preocupes estoy bien, sera mejor que nos reunamos con los demas-

Con estas palabras las dos se apresuran a caminar por los pasillos de la convención y poder llegar al lugar acordado, sin embargo, esa misma persona se encuentra nuevamente entre la multitud de gente quienes pasaban como si no notaran su presencia.

-Cuidate y sin importar los problemas...siempre...siempre habrá alguien que te quiera tanto como yo te quise...tal vez esa persona no se haya dando cuenta de lo mucho que te quiere...pero en su interior sabe que te aprecia como yo lo hice...en vida...-

Rin pareciera aver escuchado estas palabras y se da vuelta para poder revisar el lugar donde antes se avía topado con la chica, seguia sin entender el porque sentia que la avía visto antes, agitó un poco su cabeza y tomo la mano de SeeU para llevarsela lejos llevárselo lejos.

-¡¿He?! ¿ya nos vamos tan rápido ternurita?-

Aquella persona seguía ahí parada...aquella chica era...Lenka...la fallecida madre de Rin...tal vez por eso es que se la hacia tan familiar, sin embargo murió cuando ella era muy pequeña tal vez por eso no la recuerda.

-Aun guardo esta felicidad dentro de mi ser...recuerdo que solo fui así de feliz cuando me case con Rin-kun (Rinto) y cuando tuve a Rin y a Len en mis brasos por primera vez jeje..- Mirando a Rin- A crecido mucho mi niña...y ahora a sus 14 años esta experimentando sentimientos que a su edad le confunden...pero estoy segura que los aceptara tarde o temprano - Mirando a Miku- Al igual que su amiga...es una pena que no la haya podido conocer en vida...maldita muerte me llegaste muy temprano...- Pronto una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando ve a Miku sonrojarse de sobre manera y gritarle a Luka- Sin duda es amor lo que tiene...lastima que su orgullo no le permita aceptarlo...pero presiento que no falta mucho para que lo haga jeje- Después mira a SeeU- Falta todavía observar un poco más a esta chica...ya que puede ser la que ilumine el camino de mi hija o...la lastime demaciado-

De regreso con los demás se ve a una Luka más que furiosa pues faltaban tan solo 4 minutos para que el concurso empezara y ni SeeU y Rin habían llegado lo que comenzaba a preocupar a los demás. De pronto Dell decide molestarla.

-Seguramente se fugaron como hacen los enamorados- Le decía picaro pero esto lejos de molestar a Luka, en lugar de esto molesto a Len quien le lanzo una mirada de fuego.

-Entonces no irían muy lejos y la única en regresar con vida seria mi hermana-

-Capza y ya se están besando en algún lugar oscurito y por eso no les encontramos-

-¡Callate! ¿no tienes a otra persona a quien molestar?- Le miraba interrogante el rubio

-A SeeU con unas uvas que traje, si llega claro jeje-

Pronto a lo lejos se pueden ver de nuevo a las dos rubias, las dos le saludaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras comían de su helado y con esto Rin nota que su amiga tiene una mancha de helado en su mejilla por lo que por primera vez sin pedir permiso y avisar esta...armada de valor...¡le lame la mejilla! de la misma manera que lo hizo con Luka anteriormente. Esto hace que por primera vez Len encienda toda su ira e incluso llama la atención de Rinto y Miku, SeeU se quedo en un shock tras esto y la gemela trato de disculparse temerosa de que la rubia de 23 años se molestara con ella y no le volviera a hablar sin embargo, no recibió un regaño en lugar de eso su amiga le acarició la cabeza despeinandole y dibujando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No me importa que sea una chica! ¡yo la mato!- Vociferaba Len apunto de ir a donde las dos estaban antes de ser retenido por Dell y Kaito quienes le tomaron por los brazos.

-Calmate Len-kun- Le decía Kaito - SeeU-chan no tuvo la culpa trata de calmarte-

-¡No!-

* * *

**La amistad supera todo  
**

El concurso a dado comienzo, los participantes han llegado dispuestos a ganar dando todo que si y aunque algunos cosplays son mal echos tocaban muy bien y viceversa, algunas excepciones en las que son geniales tocando y sus cosplays ni se diga, esto sin duda desanima un poco a nuestros personajes pensando que sus oportunidades disminuyen. Varias bandas ya han pasado y casi llega el turno de nuestros chicos quienes se muestran nerviosos y con otros problemas.

-¡¿Zatsune no ha regresado?!- Vocifero Miku

-Esto es malo- Añadio Gumi

-Es verdad estoy preocupada- Siguio SeeU

-¡Ja! te has de preocupar por el bendito evento- Solto Dell

-Te equivocas-

Las palabras hacen que los presentes se sorprendan.

-El cosplay no me interesa si alguien sale lastimado..no olvidemos que hay otakus acusativos y gente rara….ademas… un fan hace muchas cosas por su devoción a lo que ama…pero un amigo no abandona en este caso a su amiga…y yo soy antes una amiga que una obsesiva…..mejor voy a buscarla.

Con esto todos se animan en especial Miku y Luka (menos Meiko quien seguía borracha)

-Mejor quedate aqui- Interrumpio Gakupo

-¿Gakupo?-

-E venido aquí muchas veces contigo lo menos que puedo hacer es ir a buscarla nuevamente, tu tienes que ayudar a Hatsune-san con su sueño al igual que Luka- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa - Se esforzaron mucho ensayando e incluso buscaron ayuda de Lily quien se encontraba al otro lado del mundo y seria malo desperdiciar esos esfuerzos ¿no crees?-

-Papá ¡digo!... Gakupo...- Le contesto algo sorprendida

Con una sonrisa y una reverencia se despide de los chicos y se aleja, falta tan solo una banda para que sea el turno de nuestros héroes y estos siguen nerviosos.

-¿Podremos lograrlo?- Decia Lily con la mirada gacha

-Ellos son muy buenos...- Añadio Miku de la misma manera que Lily

-Espero que lo logremos- Le siguió Kaito

-Todo saldra bien- Les trataba de animar Luka

-¿Como puedes asegurarlo?- Le contesto Gumi

-Porque daremos nuestro esfuerzo- Interrumpio SeeU- Asi como en touhou en el nivel fantasma tienes que lidiar sin continúes y a veces solo con una vida al jefe final solo nos queda darlo todo en la batalla o rendirnos y esperar lo peor y yo se…que nosotros somos un equipo de los que no se rinden-

Los chicos levantan sus ánimos con esto sin embargo ahí avía alguien que les estaba observando desde hace rato.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! jamas imagine que Touhou promoviera esos valores-

-¡Oh por dios es el grandioso ZUN!-

Efectivamente, quien les estaba observando era nada más ni nada menos que el creador y padre de toda la saga y personajes de Touhou, Zun, este vestía con las ropas de la mismísima Cirno lo que obviamente es un vestido, claro que solo la rubia le reconoció.

-¿Quien es usted?- Pregunto Gakuko

ZUN: **-PLOP- **

-¿Nos apoyaras o poderoso ZUN?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Genial otro rarito con vestido...- Bufo Luka con su mirada oscurecida

-No me siento bien...-mencionada Meiko - Ahora veo hombres con vestidos..-

Y así, llego el turno de nuestro equipo favorito.

Presentador: ahora les presentamos al equipo…he...¿Vocaloid?-

-¡Asi es!- Grito Luka tras bambalinas - ¡Somos Vocaloid!-

De pronto el escenario se llena de algún tipo de niebla impidiendo que el publico pudiera ver lo que estaba pasando en este, para sorpresa de todos el humo se dispersa y nuestro personajes ya avían aparecido en sus lugares con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Buenas tardes Tokyo!...o parte de el..-Les presento Miku- ¡Nosotros somos Vocaloid! ¡Y les venimos a tocar una canción que yo misma escribí que se titula "ONE OF REPETITION"! ¡Si les gusta aplaudan y si no...pues no!-

En eso entra ¡Meiko! al escenario, esto llama la atención de los demás y provoca que toda la gente le mire.

-¡¿Que rashos me ven?!-

Rinto estaba por entrar para llevársela del escenario y que pudieran tocar lo que ensayaron más sin embargo son interrumpidos por una voz familiar.

-Bien ahora si vamos a comenzar y..- Trataba de continuar Miku

-¡Alto ahi!-

-¡Ashhh! ¡¿Y ahora que?!-

Pronto la voz que les interrumpe se hace ver entrando al escenario en ¿una cuerda? si eso parece, llego balanceándose en una cuerda del escenario y dejándose caer frente a nuestra chica de cabello color aqua.

-¡Hatsune!- Era una chica de cabello plata y largo y ojos color escarlata de unos 19 años de edad y no parecía contenta con Miku pues al parecer era por la única que venia.

-¡Su..sukone!-

-¡A cashar!...me duele la cabeza- Decia la castaña agarrándose la cabeza

-Venga Sakine-san...creo que mejor la llevo a descansar tras bambalinas-

Con esto el rubio se lleva a Meiko tras bambalinas dejando a Miku sola con la chica quien por cierto traía un hacha en mano, cosa que ponía nerviosa a Miku por lo que se escondió detrás de Kaito.

-Kaito-nii...ella viene por mi otra vez-

-No te preocupes Miku-chan- Le calmaba el peli-azul -Yo te protejere-

Decidido le hace frente a la peli-gris quien le miraba con furia, en eso Tei le gruñe.

-¡Noooo! ¡llevatela a ella!- Y con esto sale corriendo tras el ecenario dejando a su amiga desampara.

-...Mi héroe...-

-¿Quien sera esa loca?- Preguntaba Lily - Parece que Hatsune-san le teme-

-No tengo idea pero creo averla visto en algun lugar- Contesto Gumi mientras se le prendía el foco - Tengo una idea- Despues se va tras bambalinas

-¡¿He?! Gu..Gumi ¡¿A donde vas?!-

Tei parecía furiosa y a cada paso que daba la peli-aqua daba uno hacia atrás y hacia sucesivamente hasta que se tropezó con su propio cabello y callo al suelo. Para sorpresa de los demás la psicópata traía un asistente por lo que le llama.

-¡No te quedes ahí pedazo de idiota! ¡Ven y echame una mano!- Pero este no se presenta lo cual la hace enojarse e impacientarse-¡Pedaso de idiota sal a escena a menos que seas un gallina!-

Tras esto sale humo blanco y se puede ver una silueta haciendo poses tipo las chicas super poderosas Z, era Nero.

-..Bombón...-

Un enorme silencio reina la sala mientras que la cara de Tei muestra, horror, confusión, desconcierto y enojo, enseguida toda la gente, nuestros héroes e incluso Miku que hace un rato estaba aterrorizada comienzan a reírse escandalosamente, hasta los jueces se reían. Aunque los chicos llevaran vestido Nero llevaba una falda que es corta y rosa lo que les da razón para burlarse del pobre chico que estaba todo sonrojado, todos reían excepto Luka quien estaba en silencio petrificada por lo acaba de presenciar pensando que las convenciones no son nada normales.

-¡Invecil! !por eso te dije que usaras el "otro" vestido, la falda es mas corta!-

Juez 1: ¿Ternura?

Juez 2: ¿Encanto?

Juez 3: ¿La de disfraz de Maid es chico?

Juez 2: Mejor llamen a seguridad

-T..Tei-san ¿y ahora que hice?- Pregunto atemorizada la peli-aqua llevandose el brazo cerca de la cara.

-¡¿Que que hiciste?! ¡tocaste a Len y sabes que tienes prohibido eso!- Vocifero enfureciéndose más.

-¡Pero era su cumpleaños! tenia que abrazarlo...-

Para suerte de Miku una voz interrumpe a Tei desde el cielo cuando estaba a punto de efectuar su "ataque" hacia la peli-aqua con su hacha.

-No tendre piedad para las personas locas como usted señorita Sukone-

-¿¡Y tu quien rayos eres!?-

-Desearia poder decir que no lo se...-Decia Lily

-No me siento bien...ya hasta oigo voces..-

-¡Yo soy la mismísima Gumi! y vine a acabar con tu reinado de terror, ¡Ataque Megpoid!-

Despues de esto Gumi se deja caer del cielo sobre Nero.

-Ah...creo yo que debo cambiar mi circulo de amigos o terminare siendo Frisi...- Mencionaba Luka alejándose lentamente.

Para sorpresa de todo mundo Gumi se atreve a lanzarse sobre Tei y la deja ¡inconsiente! esto para buena suerte de Miku quien era la que estaba a punto de estirar la pata por solo aver tocado a Len por su cumpleaños. El publico se quedo en silencio por un momento pero después gritan y aplauden eufóricos pensando que todo era parte del acto. Pronto Meiko hace de nuevo su aparición en el escenario.

-No me shento bien...brr...creo que voy a...-

Y como ya todos sabían que iba a pasar..Meiko...¡Vomita!...lamentablemente sobre un chico vestido de megaman X, tras esto el chico solo grito "Maldito zigma" y se hizo átomos.

¿Creiste que Zatsune seguiría perdida? pues no es así

Cerca de la salida se ve a Zatsune agotada de tanto correr y huir, mirando la salida pensando seria su escape a la libertad y las preocupaciones…pero sin energía solo se digna a estirar la mano queriendo alcanzar la luz del atardecer…pronto la luz se hace cegadora para ella y comienza a pensar lo peor.

-¿S...sera el cielo...?...¿a...acaso es un ángel lo que veo?-

Pero no era un ángel ¿o talvez si?, era nada más ni nada menos que Gakupo quien tomo su mano, esta se puso feliz al ver por fin una cara conocida después de casi 2 horas de estar perdida y rondando por toda la convención, por impulso abrazo a su amigo y le contó todo lo que avía sucedido en su "paseo" por la convención.

-Eee creo que SeeU quiere traernos en diciembre a otro evento de cosplay aquí mismo y quiere que participes también...- Le hacia saber Gakupo aun abrazándole.

-¡Solo con un condición!-

-Mmm..¿cual?-

-Que me den un mapa de este lugar...-

Zatsune y Gakupo por fin se reúnen con los demás, pero su cara ahora era una de confusión al ver la escena que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. Estaban bastantes policías y casi todos eran de la policía de operación, se estaban llevando a Tei quien ya hacia esposada y la escoltaban hacia una camioneta o furgoneta color negra con unas sirenas sobre ella.

-Es la tercera vez esta semana señorita Sukone- Decia uno de los policías con un tono serio

-Terminemos de una vez con esto díganme cuanto sera esta vez y metanme ahí...tuve suficiente humillación por un día...-

Los dos se acercan a donde se encontraba los demás reunidos y platicando.

-Yo...perdoneme por no estar aquí para verlos tocar...- Se disculpo la peli-negro haciendo una reverencia a sus amigos.

-Descuida nos preocupaste- Menciono Luka- Sobre todo a la idiota vestida de bruja-

-¿Quien?-

-Se refiere a SeeU- Añadio Rin

-Ah-

-O a uno de las chicas de sus doujins yuri- Dijo burlon Dell

-¡Callate! sabes a quien me refiero-

-Por cierto ¿donde estabas primita?-

-Larga historia Miku...pero cuando este psicologicamente bien se las cuento y ¿ganaron?-

Tras esto la cara de los chicos cambia a una triste, el silencio vuelve a apoderarse de su entorno mientras Zatsune esta confundida, al final es SeeU rompiendo el silencio quien responde la duda.

-Quedamos en tercer lugar..- Solto sin ánimos la rubia

-¡¿Que demo..?!..pe..pero...ustedes tocaban muy bien entonces ¿quien gano?..-

-No todo se gana en esta vida...- Siguio Miku con una sonrisa algo forzada

-el segundo lugar lo gano unos jóvenes que hicieron cosplayer de otro video juego llamado "persona 3"- Decia Len rascándose la cabeza

-Lo curioso es que al final de su canción sacaron armas falsas y gritaron "¡Persona!" se apuntaron en la cabeza y sono un tronido, salio catsup y después de 10 minutos los de seguridad ayudaron retirándolos en unas bolsas negras- Añadio Kaito

-_Quiero pensar que eso fue actuado...no estoy para más sorpresas..- _Pensaba en sus adentros la peli-rosa

-...¿Y el primero?..-

Tras esto todos miran con rabia a Gumi quien se muestra despistada.

-Yo no entiendo de que están hablando jejeje-

-¡Tu bien sabes de que estamos hablando Megpoid¡- Le regañaba Luka

-Gumi y el hermano de Neru, Nero, ganaron el primer lugar...- Mencionaba Dell apartando los ojos de su consola de video juegos

-Nero hiso reír a los jueces aunque ni siquiera aya cantado y Gumi salvo a Miku de ser asesinada de una loca con una hacha- Dijo Luka con una gota en la cabeza

-Ser asesinada...loca psicópata...¿Que demonios paso?..- En eso Miku toma a su prima por los hombros.

-Cuando este psicologicamente bien te contare todo-

Ahora que tanto como Zatsune y Gakupo entienden que no es tan importante el concurso si no el que todos sobre todo Miku estuviera viva, todos se alegran y comienzan a reír. Pero de pronto Meiko interrumpe dejándose caer al suelo.

-Shhhhh, no hagan ruido que voy a dormir..-

-¡Meiko!- Grito la peli-rosa - Esto es vergonzoso..-

Para sorpresa de los presentes SeeU le sigue el juego sacando su celular y tomándole fotos

-jejeje, con esto la extorcionare mañana…o pasado mañana a como veo-

-Típico...¡Tipico de ti!-

-¡A cashar!...que soy hija del papá...-

-¿Porque no hay gente normal en mi entorno?..-Decia casi llorando la pobre de Luka

-¿Porque no sacan un anime de touhou...?-

-¡Callate!-

* * *

**Te confieso **

El evento ha terminado y todos están dispuestos a irse a su casa a descansar un rato sobre todo Miku por la experiencia traumatica que acaba de vivir. La pequeña discretamente miraba a la peli-rosa con unos ojos llenos de...ilusión...enseguida se regaño y agitó la cabeza mientras se daba un pequeño golpe en esta, tras esto solo sonrió con calma y se apresuraba a dirigirse donde Luka hasta que...

-¡Luka!-

Llego Lily, esa sensación tan dolorosa volvió a invadir el corazón de la menor, esa presión en su pecho que la sofocaba, aun no entendía que era lo que verdad sentía y porque cuando aquella rubia pasaba tiempo con...

-Mi Luka...- Susurro para si misma

Lo ultimo que vio la peli-rosa fue el como Lily se despidió de ella y se dirigió a la salida antes de encontrarse de frente con Miku, Luka la observo un momento, lucia tan...apagada...su mirada dirigida hacia el suelo y apretaba los puños.

-Miku...¿t..te encuentras bien...?..-

Trato de acariciarle la mejilla para ver si se animaba un poco pero...para su sorpresa...la peli-aqua aparto con fuerza y con un golpe la mano de esta, obviamente la dejo sorprendida por el simple echo de que nunca en el tiempo que la conocía le avía echo algo así...Aun así Luka no salia de su preocupación y aun quería averiguar que era lo que tenia Miku...pero lo que no sabia era que esto le traería algo que en el futuro le haría feliz pero...también le haría sufrir tanto a ella como a la menor..

-Ya no más...- Dijo en voz baja Miku

-¿Que..que quieres decir pequeña?...-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- Esta petición le provoco más confusión a la peli-rosa

-N..no entiendo..¿tiene algo de malo el que te llame así?...-

-¡Si!...si lo tiene...- Contesto casi susurrando -Eres tan despistada que no te das cuenta de nada...¡Idiota!..-

-..Yo...sigo sin...comprender...¿porque te pones así tan de repente?...-

-...Lo único que quiero es que dejes de confundirme...desde...que Lily llego..te la pasas casi todos los ensayos con ella...-

Ahora si logro comprender...comenzó a darse cuenta del porque la peli-aqua estaba tan molesta..

-¿Estas celosa?...- Le pregunto con algo de incredulidad, Miku solo abrió sus orbes al oír lo que vino de la boca de su amiga. -...¿Es en serio Miku?..-

-Si es como tu describes lo que me pasa...¡pues si!...talvez lo este...solo que...no entiendo porque...-

Luka trato de volver a acercarse a Miku solo que esta vez para darle un abrazo, sin embargo, esta le volvió a alejar con ambas manos y dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Deja de hacerme sentir de esta manera Megurine...- Pronto sus ojitos azules empezaron a humedecerse...-Deja de tratarme de esta manera...-

-...¿De que manera? s..solo quise que sonrieras..-

-¡De esa manera!-

-...-

-Eres tan amable conmigo a diferencia de los demás...por lo menos los has insultado una vez y a mi...deja de ser tan generosa...me lastimas...aun no comprendo porque te ofresiste a ayudarme sin siquiera conocerme del todo...-Como se esperaba la menor comenzó a llorar, tras esto solo se frotaba los ojos con su brazo.

-..Tengo mis razones ...y...ademas porque..¿porque te pones así?...te ayude porque vi potencial en ti y...te agarre un cariño especial...¿t..tiene algo de malo que quisiera hacerme tu amiga..?-

-¡Si!...¡I...diota!..- La peli-rosa comenzo a molestarse en cierto punto y ahora hablo más molesta.

-¡¿Pero porque?!-

-¡Me enamore de ti idiota!-

¿Que?...Wou..¿que?...¿Luka avía escuchado bien?...pero ¿desde cuando?...ella sentía lo mismo que sentía la peli-rosa desde que la conoció, estaba confundida y a la vez...feliz..pero confundida...¿acaso sus sentimientos estaban siendo correspondidos sin siquiera aberse declarado?...

-...¿Que tu...que?...-

* * *

(Si quieren el capitulo que sige y que ya tengo listo dejen reviews muajajaaja XD)

Wou...¡Wou!...a que no se esperaban esto jaja...¡hola de nuevo! aquí esta fersi despierta otra vez jajajaa ¿que les pareció el cap? ¿verdad que no se lo esperaban? Fersi impresionando gente desde tiempos inmorables.

Bueno este...antes que nada...quiero disculparme por la tardanza pues me tarde un mes en subir este capitulo...me disculpo por eso...pero aquí esta y este lo hice mas largo que los demás...demasiado diría yo jeje..

Quiero agradecerles a los que se pasan a leer mi historia y disculparme con Belu por que desde hace tiempo que me andaba pidiendo continuación jeje n_n en fin disculparme con TODOS y nuevamente agradecer...estoy escribiendo ya el próximo capitulo y hasta ese ns vemos prometo no tardarme jeje.

**¿Te gusta como escribo? Te invito a visitar mi perfil la parte que dice "Proyectos" y puedas enterarte de las ideas para mis futuros Fics que talvez te gusten. **


	12. Inevitable:El Plan de amor y un comienzo

No se porque pero presiento que este cap les va a gustar pues lo mejor apenas comienza n_n jeje, estoy subiendo este cap despues de mi hora de dormir en la noche con mi cuarto cerrado y con la única luz de la computadora mientras escucho historias de terror y estoy muerta del miedo jeje asi que aqui esta, de mis favoritos personalmente.

* * *

**Cap 12: Inevitable: El plan del Amor y un comienzo.**

Luka miraba aun sin levantarse de su cama el techo de su habitación sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento más que parpadear, estaba confundida, una noche sin dormir pueden hacer estragos a cualquiera y era lo que le estaba pasando en este momento. Ni ella misma podía entender el motivo de algo que le desgarraba en sus adentros y el porque no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche, ¿Que porque estaba así? una palabra de cuatro letras puede responder esa pregunta, Miku. No sabía si en realidad se le declaro o solo lo dijo sin pensar en su ataque de ¿celos?. No comprendía el porque se sentía así, avía tenido novios antes y por más que trataba de quererlos y aunque diera todo de si...nunca pudo enamorarse de ellos, desde ya hacía unos años se comenzó a preguntar si de verdad le interesaban los chicos o...las chicas...solo que jamás quiso averiguarlo tal vez por miedo a descubrir que es...homosexual...esta palabra le dolía un poco por el simple echo de que la sociedad de estos tiempos no les acepta del todo y llegan a discriminarles en ciertas formas por lo que prefirió dejarlo para un futuro.

-...Talvez...sea el momento de...no...no, es mala idea..-

Porfin hizo un movimiento llevándose la mano a su rostro para lamentarse un poco de su suerte, un recuerdo fugaz llega a su mente haciéndola reaccionar un poco, tal vez si es homosexual como ella avía pensado pero lo negaba, todavía recuerda cuando pasaba por los 14 años un sentimiento muy alejado de amistad comenzó a manifestarse en su corazón y este lo provocaba quien ahora es su mejor amiga, se regañaba una y otra vez diciéndose que no estaba bien y con el paso del tiempo logro desaparecer ese sentimiento sin que siquiera su amiga se enterara de nada.

-..Esa idiota...-

Extrañamente el recordar esto le provocaba sonreír de alguna u otra manera, su sonrisa fue borrada tras unos segundos gracias al nombre de Miku que no dejaba de resonar en su mente una y otra vez, ¿desde cuando se sentía así? ella misma se avía prometido nunca decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos a la peli-aqua pues pensaba que se le pasaría un día de estos y ahora resulta que es Miku quien se le declara dejándola confundida, incluso llego a pensar que mejor sería destruirle sus ilusiones de uno u otra manera para que la dejara de querer pero ni ella tenía el corazón para hacerle algo así a alguien como Miku. Estaba mareada, su mente le decía que sería mejor el no aceptar los sentimientos de la menor y tal vez tenía razón, Luka siempre a sido una persona responsable consiente de las consecuencias que sus acciones traerían, la sociedad tal vez siga sin entender del todo lo que implica el verdadero amor y mucho menos la familia de la peli-aqua quienes tal vez se desepcionarian de esta considerando que sera la heredera de su empresa cuando se case, obviamente Luka no podía permitirse el ser un "estorbo" o "obstáculo" en la vida de Miku mucho menos quitarle oportunidades y cosas que en el futuro le ayudaran y es por eso que tal vez haga caso a su mente que desde siempre le advertido de todo peligro y siempre tiene la razón.

Por otro lado su corazón le decía todo lo contrario, pedía a gritos tener entre sus brazos a aquella chica de cabellos y ojos color aqua durante toda su vida si es posible, besarla hasta que se acabe su aliento e incluso hacerle mucho más, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla de todo lo que en este mundo le pudiera lastimar incluyendo la misma sociedad, no sabía en quien creer esta vez...nunca hacía caso a su corazón pero ¿porque duda de su conciencia? ¿acaso tan enamorada esta de Miku? ¿De verdad es amor? Todo esto le lastimaba el cerebro y su confundido corazón. Lamentablemente era sábado en la mañana y como todo fin de semana debía ir a sus ensayos en la casa de Gumi, sin ánimos se obligo a si misma a levantarse por más cansada que estuviera tras no aber pegado el ojo en casi toda la noche, antes que nada miro su celular y lo observo por unos largos 10 minutos en los cuales tomo una sería decisión. Algo desganada tomo el rosado celular y marco un numero el cual no tardo rápido en sonar, para su mala suerte Miku colgó el teléfono tras ver quien le llamaba, Luka no se rindió e hizo otro intento pero...

-Lo sentimos- Contesto una voz grabada - Pero el numero que marco esta apagado o fuera de servicio-

Miku estaba alterada, en cuando supo quien le llamaba como rayo colgó y apago su celular aventandolo cerca de su cuaderno de composiciones y después de esto tomar su almohada y gritar en esta, Rin quien se quedo a dormir en casa de Miku porque simplemente le daba flojera regresar a su casa, le miraba con curiosidad y algo de intriga.

-¿Quien era?- Le pregunto levantándose de la cama de Miku y acercándose al buro

-Nadie en especial...las noticias creo-

-¿Asi que Luka es nadie en especial?- Le contesto Pícara al checar sus llamadas perdidas para después enseñárselas a su amiga.

-¡Dame eso!- Chillo arrebatandole el celular a su amiga y dejándolo sobre el buro- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación revisar las llamadas de los demás?-

-Nop, es la primera vez que me lo dicen, ¿pero porque la evitas?-

Miku se puso cabizbaja tras esto mientras volvió a sentarse en su cama, Rin la observo un momento y se sentó junto a esta al momento que la peli-aqua dejo salir un suspiro pesado, la peli-rosa no parecía aber tomado bien el que Miku le quisiera y era por lo que no tenía ganas de hablar con ella este día, tenia miedo de que tal vez la odiara y eso era lo que Miku nunca habría querido. La gemela la abrazo para tratar de animarla, Miku solo le sonrío en agradecimiento.

-Estoy orgullosa de que le hayas confesado tus sentimientos a Luka-san- Pronto cambio a un tono de voz infantil- Pero la próxima vez trata de no declararte tan tsunderemente-

-¡No soy tsundere!- chillo- Mmmm, hablando de declaraciones...¿cuando piensas decirle a SeeU-chan que la quieres?-

Un tono carmesí se dejo ver en las mejillas de la rubia por las palabras que avía soltado su amiga tan despreocupa y picaramente ¿acaso si quiere a SeeU? pero esta segura de que es 99.9% heterosexual además solo tiene 14 años, e incluso de que SeeU es 9 años mayor que ella le intimidaba en cierta forma aunque esta fuera tranquila, divertida, amistosa y nada de pervertida en otras palabras todo lo contrario a Luka que es fría, calculadora, seria y no trata con todo tipo de gente...

-¿Q..que cosas dices?...yo...yo no la quiero..es una chica mucho mayor que yo...mejor cambiemos de tema...-

-Mmmm...esta bien...pero no me convences..-

-¿Y como pretendes no ver a Luka-san hoy si es ensayo en casa de Gumi-chan? se que la has estado evitando estos días pero hoy no lo vas a lograr-

La peli-aqua solo sonrío mientras se levantaba y tomaba un papel para dárselo a Rin, era un recado o mejor dicho una orden en la cual se ponía claramente que Miku debía asistir este día a su escuela pues como presidenta de la clase debía estar presente para tratar asuntos con el consejo estudiantil y los profesores.

Luka entro al cuarto de su amiga para despertarla de una vez, no quieria hacerlo pues al igual que ella SeeU no pudo pegar el ojo en casi toda la noche, esto por la preocupación que tenía pues su abuela avía caído gravemente enferma y no tenía el permiso de la universidad para regresar a corea para verla porque estaba castigada esta semana. Luka se sentó un momento a la orilla de la cama de SeeU a esperar aunque sea unos 5 minutos y darle otro pequeño momento de descansar mientras revolvía con su mano los rubios cabellos de esta.

-...Ahora que no esta su hermano ya no tiene alguien que la consuele...creo que me toca convertirme en una buen amiga y ayudarle...-

SeeU parecío sonreír, Luka solo pensó que tal vez es por sentir una calida mano en su cabeza para hacerla sentir mejor, esto le ponía feliz en cierta forma.

-...Parece que me sigue encantado su sonrisa..-

Pronto la rubia comienza a hablar en sueños, parecía hablar en susurros por lo que Luka no le entendia claramente del todo y lo único que pudo entender fue...

-...Rin...chan..-

La peli-rosa abrió sus orbes a más no poder ¿avia escuchado bien?, tras esto una vena roja apareció sobre su frente mientras tomaba uno de sus zapatos y lo estampaba contra la cabeza de su amiga asiendo que esta se levante de golpe.

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡duele, duele! ¿porque rayos hiciste eso?..-

-Hablas en sueños pedazo de idiota...-

-...eso no es cierto..- Respondio rascándose la cabeza

-Oh claro que si...hasta dijiste "..Rin...chan"-

Los orbes de SeeU se abrieron a más no poder un notorio sonrojo se dejo ver en las mejillas de esta cosa que Luka pudo notar y extrañamente la puso contenta.

-..¡Cla...claro que no..!..tal vez escuchaste aa...samba...sii...tal vez estaba soñando que me ponía a bailar samba...con lo que me encanta la samba ...-

-Jaja, hay idiota, ya dejate de estupideces que tenemos que llegar el ensayo, anda vistete para que vengas a desayunar-

Rin se encontraba justo fuera de la residencia Hatsune lista para irse a la casa de Gumi no sin antes de despedirse de Miku y su familia (o al menos los que estaban ahí) no sin antes tomar su mochila con la cara de cirno estampada en ella y también su cosplay que planeaba tal vez volver a usar en la próxima convención que esta planeada para diciembre.

-¡Bien!, creo que ya es hora de irme o si no se me hará tarde-

-¡Que te vaya bien Kagamine-san!- le despidió Zatsune abriéndole la puerta

-Muchas gracias, bien Miku-chan gracias por dejar que me quede a dormir en tu enorme mansion- Con esto estaba por salir de la casa hasta que Miku le tomo por el brazo -Mmm ¿pasa algo?-

-Si...- hizo una pausa y prosigio- No le digas a nadie donde estoy...mucho menos a Luka...-

-Hmm no te preocupes, mis labios están sellados- Le respondió con una sonrisa a lo que Miku hizo lo mismo aliviada.

-Gracias Rin-chan, y no te preocupes puedes quedarte en mi casa cuando quieras, al fin y al cabo eres como de la familia-

Ya tras esta despedida Rin salio por la puerta hasta la acera, se despidió con la mano de Miku y se aproximo a caminar a la casa de Gumi que solo estaba a unas calles de ahi, se quedo pensando un momento mientras caminaba.

-¿Donde rayos esta esa idiota?-

Se preguntaba Luka sentada en uno de los sillones de la familia Kamui en la sala de estar, casi todos ya estaban ahí excepto por Rin y Miku incluso SeeU que quedo de alcanzarles mas tarde. Comenzaba a impacientarse e incluso una vena roja comenzaba a dejarse ver en su frente., los demás por otro lado jugaban sentados en el suelo con las consolas de video juegos que Gumi avía comprado hace ya un tiempo, pronto dieron las 12 en punto y la peli-rosa estaba a punto de estallar en desesperación pero para suerte de todos SeeU llego en ese momento algo alterada.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- Le pregunto Gakupo al notar el como entro su amiga. Este se acerco a revisarla mientras le tomaba por el rostro.

-¡A...algo fabuloso me ocurrió en el camino!- La rubia corrió hacia la sala para subirse a la mesita de noche del peli-morado. - Verán, camino aquí el transito parecía detenerse, al mirar al cielo vi se abrió una grieta dimensional aun mas grande que las que abre "exdeath", al ir a investigar descubrí una serie de caos y destrucción al paso que vi me iba acercando ya que la destrucción era mayor, al avanzar mas vi a un tipo llamado…como sea no recuerdo su nombre creo lo he visto en una tienda de anime que intentaba detener a la causante y patéticamente este fue fulminado y enviado a volar por la culpable que no era mas ni menos que "Flandre Scarlet", en vivo pensé era una ilusión y me había pegado fuerte o tanto Touhou me hacia daño pero no mentía aun así ella estaba causando caos y para evitar causara el incidente de hace 456 años en Gensokyo tuve que combatirla, aun así casi perdía pero una chica cyborg llamada KOS-MOS me ayudo aun cuando casi es destruida sobrevivió y me brindo la oportunidad para calmar a flandre quien se fue en la misma grieta abierta que no era mas ni menos que abierta por Yukari Yakumo quien se disculpo por el desorden y se fue, yo intente entrar a dicha grieta para conocer al fin Gensokyo pero se cerro en cuanto lo pensé y ya sin mas le agradecí a la cyborg quien se marcho y yo seguí mi camino aca- Termina con una sonrisa- Y eso fue lo que paso-

Un silencio reino en la sala, algunos no se la creían sobre todo Luka, Lily y Gakupo quienes la miraban serios mientras que personas como Gumi estaban maravillados por la historia pensando que tal vez si fue cierto y interrumpe.

-¡Maldicion! y yo aquí como boba perdiendome del show, ¡vamos de nuevo quizás aparezca "Maka albarn"!-

Ante esto no es Luka quien le da un coscorrón a ambas si no fue Lily quien tenia una enorme vena en su frente.

-¡ay, ay, ay, ay! ¿Lily-san porque me pegas?- Se quejo Gumi zobandose la cabeza.

-¡Ay, ay ,ay! creo que a mi me diste más fuerte...- Decia SeeU en la misma forma que la peli-verde.

-Dejense de idioteces, apenas lleguen Rin y Hatsune-san comenzaremos a ensayar...tenemos que ponernos al corriente pues otro manager vendrá este mes...-

Sin nada que hacer los demás suben junto con Gumi al cuarto de esta, quizá para tratar de componer algo mientras la peli-aqua no esta y así también tener sus obras propias. SeeU comenzó a curiosear por los estantes de Gumi al igual que lo hizo Kaito aunque esto no les molestaba en lo absoluto, pronto se encontró con un álbum de fotos a lo que lo abrió y pudo ver una foto de la peli-verde con TODA la familia de Miku.

-La familia de Miku-chan es 100% moe- Solto con una sonrisa y con su pulgar hacia arriba.

-¿Hacia falta hicieras eso?- Le llamo la atención Luka enfada- Almenos hazlo donde no te veamos así me harías un favor-

La rubia molesta se sentó junto a los demás, se podían ver unas maletas abiertas sobre la cama de la peli-verde talvez porque se iría de viaje pronto, deciden ayudar a Gumi a empacar y la primera en tomar algo y no precisamente para ayudar es SeeU.

-Neee, mira lo que Gumi tiene para ti Kaito-kun-

-¿Que es? quiero ver y.. ¡Waa!-

Lo que avía sacado y enseñado era una de las pantys de Gumi lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara y trata de quitársela sin conseguirlo, Kaito por otro lado estaba inconsciente en el suelo con su nariz sangrante y Lily nuevamente llega al rescate lanzandole otro coscorrón a la pobre de SeeU.

-Lily maligna...-

- Ok, sere maligna si asi me quieres llamar pero a otra de tus "churradas" ten por seguro que te daré otro y mas fuerte, ahora deja de ser una inútil y ponte seria y ayudemos a Gumi-chan que a eso venimos- SeeU solo lanzo la panty que callo sobre la cara de un inocente Kaito

La señora Kamui entro no sin antes tocar al cuarto de la peli-verde para darle unos avisos ya que antes se le encontraba al teléfono mientras los otros esperaban.

-Hija, hablo Rin-chan, dice que estaría aquí pronto que no se preocupen y ensayen algo aunque ella no este, extrañamente no hablaba desde la casa de Miku, también llamo un chico para ofrecernos cable, teléfono, Internet y...- Para su sorpresa esta vio al peli-azul inconsiente con la panty en su cara- Ara, ara, un pervertido, bueno hija te lo diré luego porque parecen estar ocupados...- Esto dejo congelada a Gumi y hace que Kaito regrese en si.

-¡He, espere, no es lo que usted cree espere!-

Pasan unos minutos y ni las luces de las faltantes lo que les comenzaba a preocupar más que inpacientar. En ese momento Rin entra por la puerta a lo que los demás le reciben con una sonrisa y un saludo, lo que les extraño fue que no venia con Miku pues todos saben que esta se quedo a dormir en su casa después de la convención del día anterior, Luka intento volver a marcar sin respuesta alguna lo que les preocupa.

-¿Porque no me contesta...?-

-Talves porque te tenga miedo- Le molesto Dell

-¡Callate! debe ser por otra cosa...¿donde estara?-

Los demás comenzaron a mirarse entre sí tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica, conociendo a Miku tal vez este dormida, quizás en una tienda de puerros o se retraso comiendo uno en el parque como lo acostumbra, Kaito también le marco, no contesto, Len hizo lo mismo, sin respuesta aun.

-Mmm...hey..pasa algo Rin-chan- Pregunto la peli-rosa acercandose a su amiga quien se encontraba nerviosa y a leguas se notaba.

-...Y..yo...se donde esta...-

-Gracias por traerme Gakupo- Le agradeció Luka bajándose de la motocicleta del peli-morado - Pero la próxima vez tráeme en un carro..-

-No te preocupes cuando quieras, suerte en encontrar a Miku en este enorme instituto para "riquillos"- Pronto vuelve a arrancar la moto - No vemos más tarde-

Gakupo desaparece con su moto en los infinitos jardines que rodeaban este instituto para personas de familias poderosas y adineradas llamado "Fujiwara Geijutsu Kikan" (Instituto de artes fujiwara), miraba a todos lados algo molesta pues no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares donde solo se encuentra a hijos de personas con mucho dinero como Miku pero debía entrar en este si quería encontrar a la peli-aqua que aceleraba su corazón hasta el punto de querer salirse de su pecho, camino hacia un mapa del lugar para encontrar el bendito salón donde se reunía el consejo estudiantil.

-Aver...pasillo B piso...2...este lugar es enorme...- Tras esto dejo salir un suspiro - Ahora a buscar a la señorita presidenta del consejo..-

Acomodo su flequillo y comenzó a caminar en el vacío sendero en el cual se podía ver una fuente que pasándola partía el camino en cuatro partes para poder guiarse a los cuatro diferentes edificios que conformaban esta institución, observo un momento una estatua que era de la fundadora, esta tenía una placa dorada donde se podía leer "Fujiwara no Mokou"`[1], se rasco la cabeza y se acerco a la puerta del edificio principal que extrañamente estaba abierta.

-...Esta abierta...extraño...-

Sin quitar la expresión molesta de su cara empujo la gran puerta de madera y comenzó a caminar por los grandes pasillos mientras observaba para poder encontrar el que buscaba, pasaron 28 minutos cuando se comenzó a sentir frustrada por no encontrar las escaleras para el segundo piso. Sin saber a donde ir llego a la zona de las albercas donde pudo ver a una chica de cabellos grises muy parecida a Dell, estaba sentada en las gradas comiendo un Bento con una expresión alegre mientras miraba lo que parecía ser una revista y escuchaba música desde su celular. Luka quien supo en ese instante que se avía perdido se acerco sin ánimos y malhumorada a la chica quien no se avía percatado aun de su presencia para preguntarle la dirección.

-Eeee...disculpa..- Le llamo pero como estaba escuchando música con audífonos no le escucho por lo que le llamo ahora con la voz un poco más alzada - Perdon podrías..- Aun sin obtener respuesta Luka se enfado por lo que prosigio a gritar -¡Disculpa chica..!- Ahora más molesta que antes le quito los audífonos para volver a llamarle -¡Hazme caso idiota!-

La chica obviamente se espanto e incluso casi se cae de las gradas por la sorpresa, Luka trato de disculparse por lo sucedido.

-..N...no te preocupes...gracias a Goku no me mataste del susto..- Respondio volviendo a su lugar.

-..Disculpa en serio...lo que pasa es que no me escuchabas y...-

-Na, na ya te dije que no preocupes- Con esto paro la música de su celuar- ¿Se te perdió algo?-

-Eee..si...estoy buscando el salón del consejo estudiantil..- La peli-gris abrio de par en par sus orbes por la respuesta.

-¿Eres del consejo?-

-...No...-

-¿Vienes a buscar a alguien?- Le pregunto parándose de su lugar para después ir frente a ella.

-...Bueno si...pero me perdí..-

La peli-gris parecio ¿sonreir? ¿estaba sonriendo? ¿pero porque?, esta saco su celular y se dispuso a mandar un mensaje que le fue respondido a los pocos minutos de aberlo enviado, lo leyo y tras esto volvió a mirar a la peli-rosa que tenia frente a ella con la misma sonrisa.

-¿De casualidad de llamas Luka Megurine?- La pregunta hizo confundir a Luka pues ella estaba segura que es la primera vez que habla y ve a esta chica.

-...Eeee..si...así me llamo...¿porque?...-

-Na por nada si vienes a buscar a la presidenta yo te puedo llevar- Le respondió dejando su bento y observando la hora en su celular-...Mmm todavía nos queda tiempo, ven acompañame-

La chica de cabellos grises comenzó a caminar por el lugar, Luka solo le miro algo desconcertada y se encojio de hombros para seguirla, no tenía opción, quería hablar con Miku y esta chica le llevaría...o eso pensaba, pasaron por el salón de maestros y por el de biología de primer grado así sucesivamente hasta llegar otra vez a la entrada cosa que confundió más y molesto a la peli-rosa por el simple echo de que volvió a donde empezaron.

-¡Oye!- Le llamo la atención a lo que la peli-gris se giro para verle.

-¿Que?-

-...Yo ya pase por aquí...se supone que quiero subir al segundo piso...-

La chica solo puso una cara de "¬¬" por la respuesta y lentamente levanto su brazo, este apuntaba hacía la izquierda provocando que la peli-rosa dirigiera su mirada hacía aquella dirección, y ahí estaban, las benditas escaleras que se paso buscando durante casi media hora a solo unos metros de la entrada, obviamente esto hizo a Luka querer estallar en coraje y a la vez se sintió tan tonta, ya más calmada siguió en silencio a quien le guiaba para poder llegar a el salón donde se reunía el consejo estudiantil. Llegaron al pasillo A y Luka ya comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, ya sabía de que iba a hablar con Miku pero la respuesta la hacía ponerse así.

-..."_Me comienzo a arrepentir de mi decisión...aunque ni siquiera se muy bien lo que voy a hacer..."- _Pensaba para si misma y en ese instante llegaron al salón.

-¡Y aqui esta!- Le llamo su compañera lo que la saco de sus pensamientos - Si quieres yo llamo a la presidenta.

-..Eee si por favor...y...em..ah si..espera-

-¿Hmmm?-

-..Todavía no se como te llamas, creo que si tu sabes como me llamo lo justo sería que yo también.-

-¡Ah! no te preocupes mi nombre es Yowane Haku-

Pronto Haku abre la puerta, Luka sintió que se la salia el corazón cuando la peli-aqua estaba justo enfrente sentada con los demás integrantes, la peli-gris volvio a sonreír por razones desconocidas para la peli-rosa y se dispuso a dar a conocer a lo que venía.

-¿Que sucede Haku-san?- Le pregunto la peli-aqua quien al parecer todavía no se avía dado cuenta de la presencia de Luka. - ¿Que no estabas ayudando al profesor Al (Big Al) con las clases de educación física?-

-A bueno ya es hora de que los del consejo regresen a su casa y...bueno ya sabrás..-

Y no mentía ya que la voz del director del instituto se escucho por los altavoces anunciando que ya hora de que las personas que estaban hoy podían regresar a sus casas a pasar el fin de semana, los que se encontraban acompañando a Miku guardaron sus cosas al igual que ella para poder salir por la puerta, como presidenta del consejo Miku tenia que esperar a que sus compañeros salieran para cerrar el salón con llave y cuando lo hicieron fue detenida por Haku lo que la confundió un poco.

-A no tu no Miku- Le llamo alegremente - Hay alguien que quiere hablar seriamente contigo-

-¿A si?..bueno que venga...a..-

En ese instante Luka se avía dejado ver por la peli-aqua entrando al salón casi al instante de que Haku le diera la noticia, Miku sintió una opresión en su pecho ante esto y se llevo la mano a este como si pensara que eso apagaría el dolor que le invadió en ese instante, ¿Como es que Luka la avía encontrado? era obvia la respuesta pues su mejor amiga era la única que sabía ademas de Mikuo sin embargo era imposible que el le dijera a la peli-rosa donde encontrarla si a leguas se nota que no le cae bien y mucho menos al acercarse a su hermanita pequeña. "Esto es genial..." pensó con sarcasmo, aunque tenía a Luka enfrente y a solo unos pasos sin duda alguna no quería verle la cara, al contrario, mejor escondió su mirada pegándola al suelo aun sintiéndose pesada por los dos hermosos ojos azules que estaban clavados sobre ella. Luka no era tonta, ya avía empezado a sospechar que Miku le estaba evitando, esto porque por lo regular siempre se da una vuelta a la florería solo con la excusa de que también venia a ver a SeeU cuando en realidad solo quería contemplar a la peli-rosa por un rato, cuando le iba a ver al instituto misteriosamente desaparecía de su vista cuando llegaba a donde Rin, y ahora no contesta sus llamadas y no va a ensayo sin decir a donde salio.

-Miku-chan- Le llamo aquella hermosa figura de rosados cabellos - Quiero hablar contigo, dame unos minutos.. te lo pido por favor...-

La peli-aqua solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza aun sin subir la mirada, no podía ocultarlo, quería llorar y no le agradaba la idea de que Luka le viera en un momento de debilidad en estos momentos. Haku solo cerro la puerta con una sonrisa para darles un poco de privacidad mientras curiosamente sacaba su celular y le mandaba mensajes a alguien. Luka solo dio unos pasos para estar más cerca de su amiga quien se alejo otro poco, no la quería de frente.

-...Oye...sobre lo de el día de la convención..-

La realidad es que Luka no tenía ni idea de que decir, jamás se avía encontrado en una situación como esta y era obvio que nunca habría querido pero el destino se lo preparo, agachó un poco la cabeza para tratar de encontrar los ojos turquesa de su compañera sin lograrlo, tenia que admitirlo, quería ver su hermosa mirada después de 3 días sin poder verla, la extrañaba al igual que echaba de menos hacerla sonrojar con cualquier pequeñes que esta hiciera.

-...N..no te preocupes Megurine-san...- Porfin obtuvo respuesta - Fue solo un malentendido...deberías olvidarlo y hacer como que no sucedió...-

-"¿Megurine-san?"- Penso la peli-rosa, no le agrado para nada el como le llamo - No creo que pueda olvidar eso tan fácilmente es más, creo que no voy a poder olvidarlo aunque quisiera-

Miku solo se enconjio de hombros y mordió sus labios, de ninguna manera rompería a llorar frente a Luka no esta vez, sin embargo seguía sin levantar la mirada para nada cosa que comenzó a desesperar a la peli-rosa que hasta sentía ganas de llamarle la atención con algo hasta con un grito si se pudiera pero con que la obligara a verle a los ojos esta bien.

-..Hey..vamos mirame..-

Cuando la pequeña no hizo caso a su petición Luka sin duda estallo por fin y tomo a Miku por los hombros hasta hacerla retrocer hasta acorralarla en la pared. Esto la obligo a levantar la mirada y cuando hizo esto Luka tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos impidiéndole volver a bajarla.

-Quiero que me digas el porque me evitas- Esto hizo que Miku al fin rompiera en llanto.

-...Megurine-san...yo..-Trataba de decir entre sollozos -...Perdoneme...se que...lo que pasa es que...¿a usted le gusta Lily-san?...-

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron como platos, no solo por el hecho de que le llamara por "Usted" cosa que no le agradaba y mucho menos si Miku era quien lo hacia, también el echo de que comenzaba a comprender el hecho del porque se puso así..

-...¿Por eso me evitas...?- Miku solo afirmo entre llantos y sollozos.

El llanto de la peli-aqua partía el corazón de Luka, esas lagrimas que corrían por su rostro la hacían sentir culpable, un simple "yo también te quiero" tal vez no pararían el llanto de Miku quien había cerrado los ojos para no seguir viéndola. En solo un instante las acciones que Luka planeaba hacer para decirle a Miku lo que pensaba cambiaron por completo, sin aviso alguno y sin vergüenza atrapo los labios de su compañera en un tierno y lindo beso cosa que hizo que Miku abriera los ojos como platos y pestañeara repetidas veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido, sus latidos aumentaban y su corazón quería salir de su pecho y aunque quisiera librarse del beso, la pared le impedía moverse. Cuando la peli-rosa sintio que le faltaba aire se separo de la peli-aqua quien al ya no sentir los labios de su compañera sobre los suyos trato de hablar, sin embargo, cuando abrió su boca la peli-rosa volvio a atrapar sus labios de la misma manera que lo hizo antes solo que esta vez se deslizo con Miku por la pared, la menor quedo sentada en el piso y Luka sobre ella.

Las dos ya avían sentido el contacto de los labios de la otra una vez, pero ahora era completamente diferente, esta vez nadie les miraba y no fue por accidente, en cierta forma el sueño de Luka se avía hecho realidad ya que extrañamente siempre avía querido besar a la peli-aqua de esta forma gracias a los animes Yaoi que le obligo ver Rin, ahora gracias a un simple impulso lo hizo, Miku tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza sin desaparecer ese tono carmesí de sus mejillas y tras unos segundos Luka por fin le dejo libre, le miro a los ojos y se acerco a susurrarle al oído palabras que la hicieron morirse de vergüenza.

-Tu si que eres linda- Le hizo saber en un tono burlón al igual que su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro - Por eso te quiero -

-...Ca...cállate...- Le respondió desviando la cara hacia otro lado.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto mi beso?-

Con un rostro completamente rojo Miku se enconjio de hombros mientras que Luka solo sonrío a si misma mientras se ponía de pie, abrió la puerta y tomo una mochila que hace rato llevaba (que no mencione) de esta saco un paquete algo abollado este se encontraba en la mochila de SeeU hasta hace unas horas. Tras esto regreso con su ¿novia? ya no sabía como llamarla después de lo que sucedió pero estaba feliz, se agachó frente a ella y le dio el paquete, Miku solo lo tomo sin saber de que se trataba. Lo abrio y tras mirar lo que avía dentro miro nuevamente a la peli-rosa.

-...¿Luka-chan?...¿Q..que es esto?..-

-..BUeno...pensaba dartelo aquel domingo en la tarde pero...decidí esperar a que tu talento se diera a conocer...yo...pase toda una noche haciéndole je..- le contesto rascándose la cabeza.

Aquello que estaba en la caja era un...uniforme..no, no era eso, era un traje, si un traje, parecía un uniforme escolar, con una falda negra y corta con bordes turquesa, corbata del mismo color, botas que iban un poco más arriba de su rodilla y ¿braceras? (perdón no se como se llaman) que cubrían desde un poco por arriba de sus codos y terminaban en sus muñecas, unos audífonos que parecían ser caros. Miku lo miro por otro momento, sin duda era un detalle hermoso por parte de la peli-rosa, estaba feliz tenia que admitirlo pero era tan egocéntrica aveces y arrogante e incluso "Tsundere" que se negaría a admitirlo. Luka con toda confianza del mundo tomo el apenado rostro de Miku y la volvió a besar a lo que esta se alejo bruscamente y algo molesta.

-¡Pero que haces!- chillo - No tienes porque tomarte esas confiansitas-

-Mmmm, Tsundere detected jeje, se que te gusta que te bese no lo nieges- Tras esto volvió a levantarse de su lugar- Vamonos ¡Mi! Miku-chan que ya tenemos que reunirnos con los demas- Con esto salio por la puerta.

En una parte random del mundo una rubia de 14 años se encontraba platicando animadamente con alguien por medio de su celular.

-Jajaja ¿en serio salio como planee o mejor Haku-san?- se reía al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Si! aun no me creo que te planeaste eso en solo una mañana!-

-¡Ya ves! hago lo que sea por mi mejor amiga!-

Fuera de la escuela Miku estornuda

-¡Achuuu!..snif..algo me hace pensar que están hablando de mi...-

* * *

Y asi termina el Fic n_n

Shitoai y Ukyo: ¿¡Que?!

Jajaja es broma es broma obviamente no, lo mejor apenas comienza n_n, quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores por pasarse yo no soy buena respondiendo reviews por lo que no lo hago u_u perdon por eso, espero que este cap les haya gustado y recuerden una cosa...Sin reviews no hay más caps n_n hasta la proxima

**Notas: **Fujiwara no Mokou es mi personaje favorita de Touhou por eso se le ve una referencia o dos en este fic n_n se mencionan personajes y animes u otras cosas favoritas de la autora por si no sabian

**¿Te gusta como escribo? Te invito a visitar mi perfil la parte que dice "Proyectos" y puedas enterarte de las ideas para mis futuros Fics que talvez te gusten. **


	13. Fire flower parte 1

Bien aquí Fersi trayéndoles el treceavo (creo que asi se dice) capitulo de "Cantando por Amor" n_n ya no faltan demasiados capítulos para que pueda por fin clausurar esta historia que por cierto yo también pienso que esta genial y pueda terminar la de "En busca de una sonrisa" y comenzar con otro proyecto también de Miku x Luka titulado "Deudas de amor". Shitoai y Ukyo no están conmigo hoy pues están enfermos u_u el maldito invierno fue ¬¬ sin más les dejo otro capitulo y si "Fire flower" es el titulo de una canción de Len.

* * *

**Cap 13: Fire Flower parte 1**

-¡Oeeeee!, ¡¿Luka a donde vamos que es tan importante para sacarme de clases?!-

Preguntaba confundido Gakupo quien era jaloneado del brazo por Luka, le arrastraba por los pasillos del instituto Fujiwara o mejor dicho el instituto donde Miku y los demás estudian, hace un rato Luka había irrumpido en el salón de Gakupo para traerlo a que la acompañara para algo.

-Ya te dije que necesito unos expedientes de alguien que estudia aqui- Le respondío aun sin soltarlo mientras lo llevaba a la presidencia estudiantil, Gakupo hace una mueca de desagrado y se suelta del agarre de la peli-rosa.

-¿Si solo quieres que te acompañen por que no te trajiste a SeeU?-

-SeeU no va muy bien en sus calificaciones y lo menos que quiero es que repruebe, por eso te traje a ti ya que las tuyas van bien no tienes porque estar en clases- Luka miraba cautelosa por los pasillos, entraron sin permiso y sí algún maestro los sorprende tal vez los saquen.

-...En serio que tu no sabes lo que significa estudiar...- Dijo con una gota en su nuca.

-Shhh no quiero llamar la atención, con suerte y alguno de nuestros amigos se encuentra en la sala-

-¡¿Ni siquiera viniste con un plan?!- Vocifero llamando la atención de alumnos que se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¡Callate!, pero se que alguno esta ahi- Hiso un ultima checada al pasillo y prosigio- Mira quiero que vayas a buscar a Dell, esta en 2-F, si te preguntan los profesores de donde vienes les dices que eres familiar suyo, si Dell la riega y no te sigue el juego te llevaran con la presidenta del consejo que es Miku gracias a Dios, seguro que ella te cubre- Le dijo y con esto se apresuro a alejarse del peli-morado quien estaba confundido por lo que le acababan de decir.

-¡Oeeee! ¿Para que quieres a Dell?...¡Luka!-

Sin escuchar a su amigo, la peli-rosa camino por los pasillos de la segunda planta cuidando que los maestros o incluso sus amigos le vieran en su instituto pues era seguro que harían preguntas y en estos momentos la mente de Luka no esta para inventar mentiras con las cosas que tenia que pensar. An pasado dos semanas del incidente con Miku en la sala del consejo sin embargo pareciera que la peli-aqua hace como si nada hubiera pasado, como si dijera "Solo me beso eso no significa nada", para Luka significó más que un beso pero Miku pareciera no notarlo, algo que sorprendió a Luka fue que Lily por alguna extraña razón ya sabia todo lo que pasaba entre estas dos e incluso le dio consejo.

**Flash Back**

-¡¿Como es que sabías?!- Preguntaba la peli-rosa alarmada y sonrojada por lo que su amiga le acaba de decir, Lily solo sonrió.

-Oh no me subestimes Megurine, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber en quien esta interesada mi amiga con tan solo ver su comportamiento, no soy tan despistada como SeeU- Luka solo respondió con un "Tsk" ante esto y sin ánimos se dejo caer sobre el sillón -Y dime ¿ya estan saliendo o algo?-

-..Mmmmmh...-Se quejo dando una vuelta en el sillón dándole la espalda a Lily, pero si ya sabia lo que sucedía debía contarle todo -Yo la...bese hace poco...yo pensé que para ella significo algo pero...hace como si nada hubiera pasado-

-Eres tan tonta Luka, ¿como quieres que no actúe así? Miku tiene solo 16 años osea, ni siquiera es una mayor de edad como tu, es normal que haga eso porque se siente intimidada por la edad que le llevas y es una chica como tu y aun no quiere aceptar que ahora esta con alguien de su mismo sexo, eso aceptar que es Homosexual- La peli-rosa se dio vuelta nuevamente para mirar a su amiga ¿como le hace para tener razón siempre?

-¿Entonces que pretendes que haga? yo pensé que seriamos pareja después de eso pero...- Respondio algo deprimida mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo.

-Invitala a salir, si te quiere aceptara, dudando, pero aceptara-

-¿¡Eeeeeeeh?!, ¡no seas tonta!, ademas no se que le gusta o que no le gusta y esas cosas, ni siquiera a donde podría llevarla-

-Este fin de semana es el festival de la flor de fuego, deberías llevarla ¿no crees?-

**Fin de flash back **

-Tsk...una cita eh-

La peli-rosa solo agitaba la cabeza mientras pensaba en esas cosas, no era de las personas que le gustara tener citas, las consideraba cursis, ademas de que nunca había invitado a salir a alguien pero de verdad quería a Miku así que haría lo que sea por ella, y cuando hablamos de lo que sea es entrar a su instituto sin que ella lo sepa. Entro al mismo salón que hace dos semanas el cual tenia esa misma mesa en forma de "U", este salón no estaba solo, Rin se encontraba acomodando unos papeles en el escritorio ya que se podría decir que es la secretaria del director "Kasane Ted" y ahora se encontraba ordenando los expedientes de los alumnos.

-¿Luka-san?- Pregunto dejando a un lado los documentos -¿Qua haces por aquí?-

-Ñee, es una larga historia- Respondio con su mirada clavada en los papeles- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-

-Lo siento Luka no puedo, estoy muy cargada de trabajo y tengo que llevarle estos papeles al director, tal vez más tarde-

-Porfavor- Le pidio suplicante -No es gran cosa, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo- Rin lo pensó un momento y lanzo un suspiro resignado.

-Bien pero que sea rápido tengo prisa-

-"Bingo"- penso - Este...bueno...tu que al parecer eres parte del consejo estudiantil de esta escuela, ¿serias tan amable de dejarme darle una hojeada al expediente de alguien?-

-¡Imposible!- Replico molesta -Tengo extrictamente prohibido darle esa información a personas que no estudien aquí, si eso es todo pierdes tu tiempo, me tengo que ir- Decidio darse media vuelta para retirarse de la sala, por otro lado solo dejo a Luka pensando "Vaya cuando se trata de la escuela ella puede ser bastante fría...¡Sugoii!

-¡Te lo suplico!- Pidio arrodillándose y dejando ver unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos haciendo gala de su increíble don para la actuación, lamentablemente Rin no le creyó su teatrito.

-No me vengas con tus lagrimas de cocodrilo Megurine, no es no y punto- La peli-rosa quedo en shock un instante, jamas nadie le había tirado su teatro hasta ahora. Tras un momento Luka puso una cara de "¬¬" y se paro esta vez más seria.

-Ok, te propongo algo, tu me das esos papeles y yo hago de tu maid por un mes completo-

-Tentador pero no me convence-

-¿Shinigami?-

-No-

-¿Neko?-

-Mmm no-

-Entonces te consigo una cita con SeeU y es mi ultima oferta- Respondio con una expresión de "Jakemate" con su dedo levantado y apuntándole, Rin por otro lado se quedo en shock con cara de "O_O" ¿como lo sabia? quería decir algo pero estaba paralizada y cuando reacciono..

**Ecena fuera de la sala**

La escena ahora esta en el pasillo de afuera, con alumnos pasando y entre estos Kaito. Pronto un "SLAP" resuena hasta afuera llamando la atención de todos estos.

-Algo me dice que Rin esta trabajando- Solto Kaito

**De nuevo en la sala**

-_Ella...me abofeteó...¡sugoi!-_Pensaba Luka con una marca roja en forma de mano en su cara mientras observaba a la rubia, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y jadeaba aun con su mano levantada.

-¡No digas tonterías!- Tras esto comenzó a tratar de calmarse -Dime de quien quieres el expediente y lo pensare-

-Aaammm...Hatsune...Miku...-

Rin abrió sus orbes como platos, no se esperaba esa respuesta por pare de Luka ¿para que quería su expediente?, por un momento dudo pero recordó que Luka es una buena persona incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien especialmente si se habla de Miku, finalmente con un suspiro accede a las peticiones de la mayor.

-Tsk, bien- Solto mientras comenzaba a buscar el documento- Pero no tardes en regresarlo o yo me llevare el regaño-

-No te preocupes Rin- Le respondió tomando la carpeta en sus manos -Te lo regresare en cuanto termine de ocuparlo- Y con esto salio de la sala no sin antes dejarle algo claro a Rin -Aun asi te conseguire una cita con SeeU jeje-

-¡Callate!- Vocifero lanzandole un libro que pego contra el marco de la puerta, Luka termino por irse divertida.

Gakupo había traído a Dell como habían acordado y ahora se encontraban en los comedores hablando de varios temas mientras esperaban a Luka, al ver que ella ya estaba entrando se pararon de sus asientos para recibirla.

-Nee Luka, Gakupo me dijo que me querías ver ¿de que se trata?-

-Jeje, un plan Dell, un muy lindo y maléfico plan que tengo en mente-

-¿¡Que?!- Vociferaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo -¿¡Hablas en serio?!-

-No la verdad es que no, solo quiero que le des esta invitación a tu hermana- Le dijo dándole una invitación en la cual se podía leer "Felicidades, has sido seleccionada para formar parte de Vocaloid. Porfavor presentate en los ensayos este sábado si te interesa y si no es así haré que Dell te obligue".

-¡Heee! ¿¡Desde cuando conoces a Haku?!-

-Larga historia, solo dacelo y ya, ella me cayo bien-

* * *

Ya era tarde y tanto escuelas como trabajos estaban dejando salir a la gente de estos, en la avenida Sakura Ochimiga ya estaban llegando las personas que vivían en estas calles donde solo se puede encontrar a gente con grandes sumas de dinero. Era jueves pero Gumi había pedido de favor que todos se reunieran a ensayar este día ya que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana y obviamente ella no podría ensayar con los demás. Luka había llegado junto con Lily, SeeU y Miku a la casa antes que nadie ya que decidieron acompañar a la peli-verde en el trayecto, paso algo de tiempo y los demás aun no llegaban, solo estaban ellas en la casa con Gakupo y Gumi y claro que la familia de estos. La peli-rosa comenzaba a aburrirse y pidió permiso a la peli-verde de poder tomar el aire en su jardín mientras SeeU estaba siendo ayudada por Gakupo en sus estudios y Lily platicaba animadamente con Miku cosa que nunca hicieron hasta hace unos días, una semana siendo exactos.

Luka se acostó en el verde césped del jardín de la familia Kamui y sin darse cuenta había caído dormida sobre este, no había dormido bien y el sueño le gano.

-Nee, Gumi-chan ire a ver que esta haciendo Luka, ya se tardo- Aviso Miku abriendo la puerta que conducía al jardín

-Hai solo no te tardes tu tampoco-

Sin escuchar lo ultimo salio al jardín mientras volvió a cerrar la puerta de vidrio, se dispuso a buscar a la peli-rosa caminando por el verde campo en el cual se podían ver flores y arboles que le daban un aspecto hermoso al lugar.

-Tsk pero donde rayos es...- Se detuvo en seco justo cuando iba a dar otro paso, debajo de su pie ya hacia una Luka dormitando como si nada- ¿...Ta...dormida?..-

Parpadeo varias veces aun incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, quitando el pie se hagacho para confirmar que sus ojos no le jugaban una broma, efectivamente, se había quedado dormida.

-"Si...esta dormida..."-Penso con una cara de "O_O" que después cambio a una de "¬¬"- "!Maldita floja lo que se merece es una patada¡"-

Sin pensárselo dos veces tal cual jugadora de soccer profesional levanto su pierna dando a entender que iba a lanzar una tremenda patada con toda su fuerza, sin embargo cuando el pie de esta estaba por impactar en el estomago de Luka, lo detuvo escuchándose un sonido peculiar al hacerlo y dejando que su cara dibujara un leve rubor.

-...Mi...ku..- Fue ese susurro que Luka decía en sueños lo que provoco que Miku parara su pie en el ultimo momento.

-..Grrrr..- Se quejo apretando uno de sus puños- Entonces si le grito sera mejor- Dijo acercándose al oído de la mayor, pero lo que paso fue que nuevamente no se atrevió y termino picandole la mejilla con uno de sus dedos -..Se...ve linda cuando duerme...-

Su rostro se ruborizó nuevamente y cuando Miku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se dio un golpe en la cabeza, tras esto quiso darle con ese mismo puño en la cara de Luka pasando lo mismo que sucedió cuando quiso darle una patada, ahora estaba más roja. Estuvo tiesa un momento pero para sorpresa incluso de ella misma, esta se apoyo sobre sus rodillas y manos al lado de Luka (para mejor explicación como si fuera a gatear pero no), miro a todos lados asegurándose de que nadie viera lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-...Si nadie ve...no podrán probar que esto sucedió..-

Sonrojada y temblando Miku cerro sus ojos y beso la frente de su amiga y luego beso su cuello, tras esto llevo su mano a su pecho como si su corazón se le fuera a salir. Después rascarse la cabeza salvajemetnte le volvió a dirigir otra mirada a Luka esta todavía más avergonzada.

-¡Aaaaahh!...mmmm- Se quejaba sin quitarle la mirada de encima- Espera ¿pero que rayos estas pensando Hatsune?- Efectivamente estaba por hacer algo, cuando Miku se dio cuenta ya estaba acercando su rostro al de Luka- Oh no lo haras- Ahora solo quedaban unos cuentos centímetros de distancia- Y si lo estas haciendo...-Para su suerte esta logro detenerse en el ultimo instante volviendo a su lugar- ¡Ja sabia que no lo harías hatsu...-

Luka ya estaba despierta desde que Miku paso sus labios por su cuello y cuando esta se negó a besarla, Luka levanto parte de su cuerpo como si nada, lo suficiente para arrebatarle un tierno beso a su amada quien abrió sus ojos de par en par ante la acción, el aire pasaba entre el cabello de ambas y durante todo el beso que duro unos largos segundo no hizo más que quedarse quieta hasta que Luka por fin se separo de ella.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una cita?-

-¿He?-

-Tomare eso como un sí-

-¿Espera que fue lo que dijiste?-

-¡Chicas!- Llego Lily por la puerta, esta al ver que todavía estaban muy cerca quedo en shock un rato- Aaaahh ¿interrumpo algo?-

-De hecho no- Contesto Luka levantándose de cesped- Mmmm de hecho ya estábamos por entrar-

-Ahn si te venia a decir que la chica esa que solicitaste no pudo venir-

-¿Que porque?- Respondio un poco sacada de onda

-Dice Dell que si se intereso pero ahora esta ocupada con los exámenes de admisión para la universidad-

-Aaah no hay problema mientras que..-

Se oye el timbre de la casa el que por cierto era muy ruidoso, Gumi llama a los demás e incluso todos ya estaban esperando en la sala a las dos chicas que faltaban, entraron a la casa nuevamente para encontrarse con...

-¡Meeeeiiiikooo-san!- Decia SeeU mientras se acerca corriendo hacia ella, la castaña al ver a la coreana tal cual ninja toma una escoba y la impacta contra la cabeza de esta gritando "!Iaaaa¡" al momento - ¡¿Porque demonios hiciste eso?!- Se quejo llevando sus manos a la cabeza

-Rompes mis floreros cada vez que corres-

-¡Pero ni siquiera estamos trabajando!-

-Oooh...si cierto, perdón es la costumbre jaja- Se disculpo avergonzada y dándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-..Grrrrr-

-¡Meeeiiii-chaaaan!- Ahora era Kaito quien se acercaba corriendo y con sus brazos extendidos, Meiko al percatarse de esto en lugar de darle con la escoba le da una patada en el estomago dejándolo agonizante en el piso.

-¿Tambien por los floreros?- Pregunto SeeU con una cara un tanto confundida

-No, esta vez si fue en defensa personal-

Meiko decidió explicar el motivo del porque vino a la casa Kamui, si no venia por Luka ni por SeeU ¿entonces a que venia?, camino por la sala de la casa examinando a todos y cada uno de los muchachos quienes la miraban sin entender el porque. "¿Estos son?" "Si ellos" "Vere que puedo hacer" se escuchaban los susurros de Gumi tanto como los de la castaña. Paso un rato y comenzó a tomarles las medidas a todos como si fuera a elaborarles otro disfraz, pasan uno por uno y cuando fue el turno de la peli-rosa.

-¡Oh no!, ¡no pienso volver a disfrazarme de las caricaturas esas de SeeU!- Reclamo con su dedo levantado y una vena roja en su frente

-¡Se llama Touhou y es un video juego!- Vocifero la coreana desde lejos

-¡Lo que sea no me importa!- Meiko golpeo la cabeza de esta con la misma escoba haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo de dolor al igual que Kaito hace un rato

-Callate ya Luka, no vamos a hacer cosplay otra vez, ahora es más importante-

Cuando termino de tomar las medidas de todo mundo se sentó en el sillón a tratar asuntos con la peli-verde sobre lo que tenían planeado, los demás solo hacien sus tonterías de siempre, SeeU comenzó a jugar con la batería hasta que Lily tomo una de las baquetas y la estampa contra su cabeza, "¡Oye la vas a dejar más idiota!" "Pues dile que no juegue con los instrumentos" comenzaba a discutir con Len. Gakupo leía un libro titulado "El amigo que a la vez es padre" mientras Dell jugaba a los video juegos con Kaito, Luka solo se ponía a dibujar el perfil de Miku quien platicaba muy animadamente con Rin.

Pasan las horas y a Lily se le hace tarde ya que tenia una cita con un chico que conoció hace unos días, esta sin más se acerca a donde se encontraba Gumi platicando con Meiko y pide permiso de salir.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde vas?- Le cuestiono la castaña

-Tengo una cita con un chico-

-¡¿Heeeeeee?!- Vociferaron todos al unisono, algo extraño fue que la más impactada fue Gumi quien se levanto de su asiento bruscamente con su rostro rojo.

-¿C...como que una cita?..- Cuestiono sin salir de su asombro la peli-verde

-Calmate Gumi- Le pidió Gakupo poniendo su mano sobre uno de sus hombros -No tienes porque ponerte asi-

-...Necesito aire...- Aviso soltándose del agarre de su hermanastro y aproximándose a la misma puerta de vidrio de hace un rato. Los demás solo miraron la escena a lo que Miku pone mano.

-Ok...aqui no paso absolutamente nada, les pido de favor que vuelvan a perder el tiempo como lo estaban haciendo hace un rato-

Con dificultad los demás hacen caso a las peticiones de su amiga, Rin con curiosidad se acerca a su amiga a preguntar que sucede. "¿Que paso?" "No tengo idea" susurraban para la otra, Gakupo por otro lado seguía mirando la puerta por donde Lily ya había salido casi después de mirar el jardín donde Gumi se encontraba.

* * *

La noche llega y nuestros ¿heroes? ya están cansados después de un largo día de escuela y de perder el tiempo, tras terminar de jugar video juegos en la televisión de Gakupo estos se despiden para irse a su casa, cuando Miku quiere irse Luka le detiene por el brazo obligandola a girarse.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunto confundida

-Recuerda que tenemos una cita este sabado-

-¿¡He?!-

-Te espero ese día a las 4:00 en el festival de la flor de fuego, no faltes- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y tras esto la soltó de su agarre para irse a su casa, no sin antes dejarle algo muy claro a Miku- Te quiero-

-¡Espera Luka! ¿¡Caul cita!? ¡Luka!- Ya era tarde pues la mayor pareció no escucharle o más bien prefirió no hacerle caso, al final solo suspiro resignada mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo y ponía la mano sobre su pecho-...También te quiero...-

* * *

Si se que es cap corto pero...traigo muchas cosas que hacer...y traigo problemas conmigo misma...tengo muchas cosas en que pensar...u_u prometo que el siguiente sera más largo n_n y por cierto este es mi regalo de navidad por atrasado para ustedes. Jejeje Luka hirasawa ¿asi que eras tu la chica que comento en mi video de youtube XD? que pequeño es el mundo igual que a Nael Tenoh que me lo vengo encontrando en Coyuhi foros XDDD

Y bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy n_n de hecho tal vez no me tarde tanto en subir el otro ya que tengo escritas todas las ideas que tengo para ese cap (gracias a Goku por fin pensé) nos vemos el próximo cap w


	14. Fire flower parte 2

**Cap 14: Fire Flower Parte 2 **

Sábado, diría que en la mañana pero no esta vez ¿porque?, bueno solo porque no era de mañana, ya era tarde y si quieren que sea exacta diría que ya pasaban de las 3:25. La gente pasaba y pasaba, cabe decir que este fin de semana no es un fin de semana "normal", esto debido a que es la tercera semana de diciembre y por estas fechas se celebra el famoso "Festival de la flor de fuego", y no, no tiene nada que ver con Marío Bros, es una celebración que solo se da en Tokio para desear felicidad, amor y buenos deseos a las parejas que se formaron este año que casi termina, ¿Lindo no?. Muchas personas se encontraban caminando por los puestos los cuales eran bastantes, curioseaban o compraban e incluso se podía ver a unas bonitas parejas muy tomadas de la mano, aaaah el amor hace maravillas, sin embargo la pirotecnia es lanzada al cielo en la noche, dejando ver hermosos colores explotando en el cielo los cuales se pueden ver en toda la ciudad, un festín para los ojos diría yo.

Una chica de cabellos aqua se encontraba en una banca del lugar, viendo como la gente pasa y pasa frente a ella, se le podía ver nerviosa, efectivamente, estaba esperando a alguien y esa alguien había quedado con ella a las 4 en punto pero...

-..."Aun no entiendo que hago aquí.."- Pensaba con una mirada notoriamente ¿confundida? es la única palabra que encuentro para describir su estado - "...¿Porque demonios acepte una cita con Luka?, y lo más importante... ¿Que hago aquí medía hora antes...?..- Miro el reloj, este se encontraba situado en un poste color negro - Ara...¿ya tan rápido son las 4..?-

Cuando el reloj dio las 4:01, Miku comenzó a oír como alguien se acercaba corriendo hacía donde se encontraba sentada mientras le llamaba, era Luka, cuando llego a donde su amada esta coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas, estaba cansada, ¿desde hace cuanto que corría?.

-..Lo siento..- Fue la primera palabra que la peli-rosa pudo articular -Pero...se me hizo tarde por culpa de...el idiota de Gakupo..-

-Calmate Luka-san- Le decía Miku un tanto sorprendida -Es temprano o mejor dicho, llegaste puntual- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una linda sonrisa haciendo que la peli-rosa se sonrojara.

-¿Ah?..-

-Solo mira el reloj, apenas son las 4:03, bueno... yo...preferí llegar media hora antes..-

Luka al oír estas palabras abrío sus orbes de par en par, se podría decir que no se la creía ¿Miku llegando antes solo por ella?, parpadeo varias veces para despues dejar ver una enorme sonrió provocando que la menor se sonrojara y sacara su lado Tsundere.

-..No...no pienses que lo hice por ti es solo...q..que no tenía nada mejor que hacer...baka..- Solto cruzándose de brazos y poniéndose más roja.

-Tu me amas- Dijo por fin Luka con un leve rubor y brillo en sus ojos mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-..N..no es eso..-

-Claro que si, me lo dice tu actitud, que tierna eres pequeña-

-¡No me llames así!...me da vergüenza- Pronto oye a Luka ¿reírse?, ¿se estaba riendo de ella?, se desconcertó y volvió a dirigirle una mirada a la peli-rosa- ¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-jejeje...es que..- Hizo una pequeña pausa y prosigio- Jeje, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que te ves muy linda cuando te enfadas Miku-chan?-

Miku no respondió, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso y después de oír a Luka se dio cuenta de algo, la risa de la mayor, era hermosa y muy delicada, pero lo que más le gusta es verla sonreír. A alguien con la personalidad de Luka es muy difícil verle sonreír porque esta feliz, solo lo hacen cuando la gente les dice amargados o porque planean hacerle una maldad a un idiota, y ahora que lo piensa mejor, la peli-rosa solo sonríe cuando esta con Miku ¿tanto la quiere?.

-¿Mmmm?, cada vez estas más roja ¿no tendras fiebre?.-

-¡Ah!, no lo que sucede es que...- No termino su frase pues, antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar Luka la había tomado del rostro y después recargo su frente sobre la suya -"_No...no puedo moverme..¿porque?"-_

-Pareces estar bien- Dijo separándose de ella -Demos comienzo a nuestra cita ¿te parece?-

-..Ha...hai..Luka-san..-

-¿Luka-san?, jaja ya no hace falta que uses el "San", con Luka-chan o solo Luka esta bien ¿de auerdo?..-

-¿Eh?...a quise decir, ¡Hai!...Luka-chan..-

-Jajaja, eres tan tierna-

La peli-rosa tomo la mano de la menor provocando que esta se pusiera inquieta e incomoda, ni siquiera le pidió permiso para hacerlo y comenzó a caminar con ella por los puestos de comida y juegos.

-...Ne...Luka-chan...-

-Dime-

-...Todos nos están mirando...- Y no se equivocaba, la gente que las veía se les quedaban viendo curiosos o con desaprobación haciendo que Miku no sintiera nada cómoda pues, es bastante raro ver a dos personas cogidas de la mano a no ser que estén enamorados.

-No importa, yo no los conozco ¿y tu?-

-..Creo que tampoco...pero..-

-¡Miren son Luka-san y Miku-chan!-

Lo que Luka temía desde que se levanto esta mañana de sábado se había cumplido en el peor de los momentos, Miku al reconocer las voces solto inmediatamente la mano de su compañera y junto con Luka se dio vuelta para ver a quienes gritaron sus nombres, la única diferencia es que ella lo hizo más calmada mientras que la peli-rosa lo hizo como su alguna criatura de esas de las películas de terror estuviera tras de ella.

-¡Sabía que vendrían!- Dijo un chico de cabellos rubios al ver a sus amigas saludarle, una contenta y la otra con cara de "odio mi vida".

-¿Que hacen todos aquí...?- Pregunto la mayor con una molestía casi invisible en su voz, pero era obvio que en ese momento quería lanzar a todos por los aires como en Ranma.

-...Vaya Luka deveras que tu no piensas, es obvio que como es un festival ningun japones puede faltar a menos que sea como tu- Le respondió Meiko -Mmmm ahora que lo pienso ¿que haces tu aquí?, ¿no se supone que eres una amargada?, ademas de que Lily trato de convencernos de que no vinieramos y no se porque...-

Luka lo único que hizo ante la mención de la rubia fue mirarla discretamente, Lily al ver a su amiga mirándola, solo le dijo en voz baja "...Lo siento...no pudo convencerlos" "No te preocupes...ya no importa" le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Y bien a donde iremos primero?- Solto de la nada Kaito recibiendo todo la atención de Luka al momento de que dijo "Iremos".

-¿Iremos?, eso me suena a manada Kaito-nii- Salio en defensa de las chicas de la cita Rin, quien como todos ya sabemos esta enterada de la relación de Miku y Luka -Luka solo invito a Miku-chan creo que lo mejor seria que nos fueramos-

-Pero...¿porque haría eso?, ¿que estan en una cita o que?, no entiendo nada-

-¡No es eso!- Vocifero Miku tratando de parecer convincente y comenzó a pensar en una excusa que explicara el porque estaban ellas dos solas en el evento - Es solo que... Luka y yo no nos hemos podido conocer muy bien y...como ella fue la de la idea pues me invito para conocernos mejor- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa, pero Meiko tenía sus dudas.

-¿Lo hice por eso?..- Pregunto "sacada de onda" Luka, Miku le respondió con un gesto de esos que dan miedo mientras le daba un codazo en sus costillas -¡Auch!, eeh quise decir. Si es por eso que la invite...-

-¿Ven?- Eso fue lo ultimo para que la castaña confirmara sus sospechas

Una discusión comenzó, Gakupo trataba de que su "hija" SeeU no cometiera alguna tontería, Kaito seguía discutiendo con Miku y Rin sobre el asunto mientras que Luka se lamentaba en sus adentros por su momento romántico con Miku echado a perder, Len y Dell por otro lado solo se limitaban a mirar la escena divertidos, Meiko finalmente decide confirmar sus sospechas con Lily.

-Lily...no me digas que esas dos... ¿acaso estan...?..bueno sabes a que me refiero..- La mencionada sintió como su cuerpo se tenso en ese momento, pero Meiko era de confianza y una amiga muy cercana tanto de ella como de la peli-rosa, ya sabía que hacer.

-Supongo que son muy obvias- Le respondió en voz baja.

-No solo es eso, tenía mis sospechas desde el día de la obra y se me hacía muy extraño que Luka se comportara tan amable con Miku, además de que me saco un poco de onda el que nos quisieras convencer de no venir-

-Jaja...porfavor no le vayas a decir a nadie Meiko, si alguien se entera y hace preguntas, Luka sabrá quien les dijo y no volverá a confiar en mi-

-No te preocupes- Le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo -Mis labios están cellados-

-¡Callense por amor a las uvas maldición!-

Un enorme silencio se presento después de esto y todos dirigieron su vista a SeeU.

-¡Huy!- Gakupo es quien lo rompe- Parece que alguien se levanto con el pie izquierdo esta mañana- Indagno rodando los ojos.

-No es eso..-Respondio más calmada y sacando su celular -Es solo que mi hermano vendrá de visita y tengo que ir a recogerlo al aeropuerto más tarde-

-¿¡Hermano!?- Gritaron todos menos Luka, Gakupo, Lily y Meiko quienes ya estaban enteradas.

-Oh es cierto, que tonta soy- Dijo dandose un pequeño golpesito en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua -Si yo tengo un hermano mayor, se llama SeeWoo ya se los presentare mañana-

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, ¿SeeU tenía un hermano? y lo más importante, ¿Como seria?, comenzaron a imaginar su apariencia y personalidad, algunos se lo imaginaban frío y extremadamente guapo, Gumi solo se limito a imaginar una versión chico de ella pero Rin...

-Me pregunto si sera lindo...así como SeeU-chan- Nuevamente el silencio, el incomodo y penetrante silencio, SeeU pudo oír esas palabras y clavo sus dos hermosos y profundos ojos azules sobre su amiga. -...Aaah no me malinterpreten yo...olvidenlo...-

-Ok...- Fue lo ultimo que dijo la coreana - Yo... digo que dejemos pasear a gusto a Miku-chan y Luka...¿ah?...¿a donde rayos se fueron?- Efectivamente, habían desaparecido al momento que todos clavaron sus miradas sobre la pobre e indefensa rubia de 14 años.

Luka la llevaba jaloneando por toda la zona, no podía hacer nada para soltarse de su agarre, la peli-rosa era más alta y aparentemente más fuerte que ella, solo le quedaba ver hasta donde le llevaría su compañera después de haberseles escapado de esa manera a los demás. Lo ultimo que pudo ver antes de que sus amigos desaparecían de su vista fue verlos separarse e irse a varias direcciones. "Talvez no se pudieron poner de acuerdo" pensó al ver como Len se iba junto con Dell, Kaito simplemente siguió a Meiko aunque esta le gritara que no lo hiciera, Lily se fue dudosa al lado de Gakupo y finalmente Rin se quedo un momento parada en ese mismo lugar y nerviosa decidió caminar al lado de la coreana quien ya hacia a unos metros lejos de ella. Miku solo suspiro con una gota deslizándose sobre sus sienes.

-¡Porfin podremos comenzar nuestra cita!- Aviso Luka soltando a la peli-aqua y alzando sus brazos al cielo.

-Luka..-

-¿¡Que?!- Pregunto Luka aun alterada, Miku se asusto por su manera de contestar y la peli-rosa lo noto -Perdo...perdoname no quise asustarse es solo que...siempre hay alguien que me altera y me interrumpe cuando quiero hablar contigo a solas...-

-No te preocupes Luka-chan- Le respondió con una sonrisa -Comprendo muy bien el porque te sientes así, a mi también me pondría de malas si yo hubiera sido la que te invito a salir-

Luka solo se sonrojo al verla sonreír, se veía tan tierna y linda, por un momento se la imagino con unas orejas y cola de neko, maullando y pidiéndole que le de cariño. La mano de Miku estaba alzada, como si le estuviera dando a entender que le tomara la mano.

-...Pero..¿no te incomodaba el que se nos quedaran viendo?..-La mencionada solo negó con la cabeza.

-De todas maneras no los conosco-

-Ah...mmm- Solo tomo su mano sin decir nada más, sentir el contacto de la piel de la menor por su propia voluntad le ponía feliz.

-¡Vengan, acerquense gente!- Se oyó a un hombre avisar con una megáfono, las dos chicas se sobresaltaron un poco e instintivamente dirigieron su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía.

Mucha gente ya se estaba reuniendo, el hombre se encontraba sobre algún tipo de escenario y sobre este había una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para que se pudieran sentar cinco personas y sobre esta mesa, había tres enormes platos de color plata los cuales tenían en ellos enormes cantidades de nada más ni nada menos que sushi. A Luka se le hizo agua la boca al ver a su comida favorita justo detrás de ese hombre, en un instante fugaz la peli-rosa había dejado sola la mano de Miku y se estaba dirigiendo a ese lugar con la mirada perdida y baba saliendo de su boca.

-¡Luka, no!- Trato de pararle Miku sin conseguirlo -...Es un caso perdido..-

Kaito esta sentado en una mesa junto con Meiko en las áreas donde había principalmente puestos de comida, sake, y esas cosas. El joven estaba nervioso por tener a la muchacha que le gustaba justo al lado de el sin embargo esta se mostraba distante, cuando trataba de comenzar una conversación esta lo eludía con respuestas frías y demás cosas, por un momento pensó que no tendría ni una oportunidad con esta aunque, ¿le haria caso si hablaba de algo que a ella le importara?... el peli-azul tenia cosas que preguntar y lo más interesante es que eran sobre Luka y SeeU, algo sobre esas dos lo inquietaba y quien mejor para responderle que una cercana amiga suya.

-Oee... Sakine-san- La castaña se sorprendió un poco por el hecho de que la llamo por su apellido y no "Mei-chan" como siempre lo hace, pero después recupero su postura distante.

-¿Q...que quieres?- Le cuestiono tratando de parecer fría si conseguirlo del todo.

-Bueno...es solo que... hay algo que me estado preguntando y... tal vez tu me puedas aclarar esa duda...sobre...Luka y SeeU..bueno esas dos tu ya me entiendes...- Meiko volvió a sorprenderse por lo dicho por el amante del helado ¿que queria saber de esas dos? ¿le gustaba alguna?, no sabia pero para callarlo respondió a lo que fuera.

-No te preocupes Bakaito, solo son amigas así que si te interesa alguna tienes el camino libre-

-¡No es eso!- Vocifero sonrojado - Es solo que...me sorprende mucho que ese par sean amigas...sus personalidades son tan...diferentes y pareciera que estas chocan a cada rato y por eso las veo discutiendo siempre y a pesar de eso ellas...siguen siendo amigas...¿no piensas lo mismo?-

Meiko abrió sus orbes como platos, nunca imagino que a Kaito le importaran esas cosas, aunque era normal que a algunas personas podría parecerles ilógico el que Luka y SeeU sean tan...unidas, tenia sus razones para preguntar y le pregunto a ella pues las conoce muy bien, era lógico.

-Jeje- río - Bueno tienes razón Kaito, son tan diferentes y hay momentos en los que te preguntas ¿porque demonios son amigas?-

-Si... es lo que me pregunto cada que las veo en casa de Gumi o... salimos a algún lado en su compañía...¿has notado que nunca se separan? según e oído por parte de Lily es que ahora viven juntas-

-Si lo se prácticamente están pegadas Jajaja- Ríeron los dos al mismo tiempo -Pero tienes que comprender que hay razones para eso-

-¿He?-

-Te voy a contar una historia que solo los amigos más cercanos de esas dos sabemos, Gakupo, Lily y por ultimo yo, nadie más lo sabe ni siquiera Miku, así que tu Shhhh- Le dijo poniendo su dedo en su boca.

-Claro pero...¿porque Miku habría de saberlo?-

-Por nada olvidalo- Hizo un pequeña pausa para buscar por donde empezar y prosiguio- Bueno, es cierto que sus personalidades son tan distintas. Luka es seria, calculadora, fría, le cuesta trabajo aceptar a otras personas en su grupo de amigos y tiende a enojarse con facilidad aunque...cuando se enoja y se pone a discutir con SeeU es demasiado graciosa-

-¡Si lo se!- Afirmo sonriendo -Sobre todo cuando le pega-

-Si...bueno por otro lado, SeeU es alegre, divertida, amigable, distraída, lo que ayuda a que choque con Luka y comienzen a discutir como siempre lo hacen, lo bueno es que sus discusiones son por tonterías y no pasan a más. A pesar de todo esto las dos eran muy antisociales, Luka por decisión propia y SeeU por miedo a ser lastimada. Mira que...los padres de SeeU se divorciaron hace 10 años ya y la madre de Luka murió en un accidento aéreo, es por eso el que desarrollaran esas actitudes y...-

Un teléfono suena rompiendo la atmósfera y obligando a Meiko a contestar, dejando a Kaito con la intriga.

-¿Moshi, moshi?, ...¡Leon!- Grito la castaña llamando la atención del peli-azul llevandolo a preguntarse ¿quien es Leon?- Si soy Meiko...¿porque llamas?..-

Kaito seguía con sus ojos clavados en la mujer, prestando atención a cada detalle de la conversación, no vaya a ser que el tal Leon fuera el novio de Meiko y Kaito ahí iluminándose, alomejor por eso siempre lo rechazaba.

-¿¡Encerio!?...¿Deveras que no es broma Le-kun?...- Kaito seguía preguntandose ¿que domonios sucede? -¡Yo les digo no te preocupes, se pondrán contentos de oír eso ya veras!, gracias a ti también, adios- Y colgó el teléfono, Kaito se levanto de su lugar enseguida.

-¿Que sucede Sakine-san?-

-¡Llama a Luka y dile que la quiero ver aquí!- Le dijo para después alejarse casi corriendo de lugar pero se detuvo al recordar algo- Ahg... olvida eso, mejor llama a Lily-

-Ah...un momento ¿que paso Sakine-san?-

-¡No lo entiendes Kaito!-

-..¿Entender que?-

-¡El es Leon!, uno de los managers más recocidos de Inglaterra, y ustedes le parecieron interesantes- Kaito abrió sus dos orbes azules de par en par ¿que acaba de decir?.

-¿¡Que?!, pe...pero ¿¡pero como?!-

-Le mande el video de ustedes en la convención de hace unas semanas- Se notaba que Meiko estaba emocionada, incluso más que el propio adicto al helado y ni siquiera era parte del grupo, y en su inmensa emoción abrazo al peli-azul de la nada.

El chico se sonrojo por la repentina muestra de cariño, ¿como no apenarse?, si Meiko le gusto desde el día que la conoció, sin duda amor a primera vista igual que Luka y tal vez...bueno creo que solo ellos, dije CREO más puede que no sea cierto. Meiko al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo de sobremanera y soltó al peli-azul inmediatamente.

-Ejem...llama a Lily por favor...-

Caminaban por el área de juegos pirotécnicos y algunas mascaras, 2 horas ya habían pasado ¿el tiempo vuela no?, Miku tenía entre sus brazos a un lindo peluche de un conocido azul y veloz erizo, lo abrazaba con cariño ¿como no hacerlo si Luka se lo había regalado?, su linda peli-rosa se lo había regalado tras comer 60 sushis y con esto ganar el concurso, lo único raro es que era la única chica concursando y seguía comiendo algunos de los sushis que sobraron mientras caminaban.

-¿No te aburres del sushi tu?- Le pregunto con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Nop, se que no es atún pero es pescado- Respondio tras haberse tragado otro sushi, tras esto se sentaron en una mesa del lugar.

-¿Podrías hacerme caso?- Exigio un poco más molesta por la actitud de SU peli-rosa

-Ahorita que termine todo el sushi que me queda, esperate un momento-

-¡Pero todavía te faltan como 30!, ¿¡Cuanto más me dejaras esperando!?-

-Ya, sabes que los acabo rápido y..-

-Damelos- Ordeno levantándose de la mesa y extendiendo su mano

-De ninguna manera, quien sabe lo que les harás cuando te los de-

Los siguientes cinco minutos fueron nada más que patadas, empujones, golpes, insultos, amenazas de muerte y de quemar todos los miles de latas de atún de la peli-rosa, a lo que Luka alego que tiraría por el retrete todos los puerros que la peli-aqua tenía en su refrigerador.

Miku detuvo en seco todos sus ataques a Luka.

-Eso si que no...-

Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho. En sus ojos podía reconocerse esa expresión autoritaria y severa que tan a menudo mostraba cuando las cosas no se hacían a su manera, y Luka supo con total claridad que la batalla aún no había terminado.

-El o yo-

-Tonta, no puedes estar hablando en serio-

-El o yo-

-Miku, ¿te das cuenta de que esta discusión es surrealista? Por el amor de dios, sólo es sushi-

-El o yo- Exigio con un rostro amenazante

Con un infantil puchero luciendo en su boca, Luka dejo el sushi en paz y saco una bolsa de las que siempre llevaba por si alguna situación similar llegara a suceder, puso la comida en la bolsa y se la entrego de mala gana a su compañera. Miku la cogió con rabia, y frunciendo el ceño, para horror de la mayor Miku camino a un bote de basura que se encontraba cerca y tiro la bolsa en este. Finalmente volvió a ocupar su lugar junto a la peli-rosa.

-Hmpf..-Gruño entre dientes la mayor para después volver a mirarla, trato de buscar la boca de su compañera para poderla juntar con la suya pero esta solo la aparto.

-Ahora no-

-¿Porque?- Pregunto inflando los cachetes -¿Tanto te preocupa el que la gente se nos quede viendo?-

-Aparte, la boca te apesta a pescado- Río -Lavatela y ya veremos-

-Tonta..-

Cierto chico de cabellos aqua había llegado al festival buscando a su hermana, pero bueno, si no las molestaba no importaba ¿o si?, da la casualidad que el festival se estaba celebrando cerca del un lago y ahora se podía ver a las parejas pasear en el gracias a que estaban rentando unos botes simples. ¿Porque no?, pensó Luka, sin duda podía ser una buena idea para poder dejar en claro la relación que tiene en estos momentos.

Mikuo ya las había encontrado y estaba armado (no se alarmen no creo que sea peligroso), llevaba consigo uno de eso lanza redes que sabe dios donde lo consiguió, pero este venia cargado con una pelota de béisbol, se paro detrás de algunos puestos junto al lago y se dispuso a apuntar a la cabeza de cierta peli-rosa cuando el bote que rentaron ya estaba en medio de aquel lago sin nombre, pero Mikuo no contaba con que...

-¡Sobre el Haku-chan!-

Lo ultimo que vio o mejor dicho sintió, fue el como dos chicas se lanzaban sobre su espalda y tirándolo al suelo dejando caer su arma como resultado, cuando quiso ver quienes eran pudo ver a dos chicas, una de cabellos negros domados en dos coletas y ojos rojos penetrantes y a una chica de cabellos grises con una mirada algo aburrida.

-¿¡Que demonios están haciendo?!, arruinaron mi plan..- Alego el chico peli-aqua levantando su arma.

-Salvamos a Luka-chan de tus cosas raras Hatsune-san-Le dijo la mencionada Haku

-Como sea no importa- Dijo apresurándose a volver a apuntar, pero cuando puso su mano sobre el gatillo.

-¡Nooooo!-

Cuando Zatsune se le lanzo encima, desvío por completo el tiro de Mikuo y dándole no ha la cabeza de Luka si no...

-¡Miku!- Se oyó gritar a Luka

-¡Tarado!- Vociferaron las dos chicas.

* * *

Apenas si podía recordar que era lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, no sabía donde estaba, lo único que sabía es que se encontraba en una cama la cual ella desconocía. "Es mi culpa.." "No lo es Luka, ahora ve a ver si ya despertó y ofrecele algo de ropa de SeeU, no a llegado del aeropuerto", oyó eso detrás de la puerta del cuarto en donde se encontraba. Cuando por fin abrío sus ojos pudo ver a una peli-rosa abrir la puerta y sentarse en la cama junto con ella.

-Ara, ya despertaste mi bella durmiente-

-¿Luka?- Cuestiono sentándose en la cama, sus ropas estaban aun mojadas y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza -¿Donde estoy?, ¿y porque me duele tanto la cabeza...?, ¿porque mi ropa esta mojada?..-

-Larga historia...estábamos en el lago cuando te desmayaste y te caíste al lago, entonces como me nege a llevarte a algún hospital, Lily y Rin me ayudaron a traerte aquí, siéntete bienvenida en mi casa Miku-chan-

-¿T..tu casa?...¿porque?..-

La respuesta que recibió no fue lo que esperaba y mucho menos palabras, antes de que pudiera reaccionar su amante había atrapado sus labios en un tierno beso, ese beso no sabía a pescado crudo como había pensando, "Fresas...seguramente se lavo los dientes" dijo en su mente, sus ojos están entre cerrados y un leve rubor se dibujo en sus mejillas.

-Te salve..-Le susurro Luka tras separarse pero sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla -¡Meresco un premio!-

-¿Qu..que tipo de premio?-

-Di que me amas -

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-

-Entonces me darás tu cuerpo-

-¿Que..?-

Fue lo único que le dio tiempo de decir antes de que Luka se lanzara sobre ella dejándola acostada nuevamente en la cama. -¿¡Que demonios haces?!- Luka no respondió y lamió el cuello de la menor haciendo que esta se estremeciera y se pusiera roja a más no poder -¡Sueltame maldita pervertida!- Luka solo le lanzo una mirada con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Solo si dices que me amas-

-¡Jamás!-

-Entonces- Y se dispuso a morder el cuello de Miku y acariciarle el vientre, la menor entendió en ese momento que si no hacía algo rápido terminaría por ceder ante la hermosa peli-rosa que tenía sobre ella en estos momentos, Luka estaba dispuesta a robarle su inocencia si era necesario con tal de escuchar un "Te amo" salir de su boca, pero no cedería tan fácil, que le dejara un chupeton si quería pero no diría eso, su orgullo no se lo iba a permitir.

-¡Sueltame!, ¡¿Donde demonios estas tocando?!, si no me sueltas Megurine te juro que...aaahh..¡Luka!-

-Ara, a Miku le esta gustando que la toque- Alego acariciándole muy cerca de su entrepierna.

-¡Claro que..!...ugh..-

-Si no vas a decir que me amas entonces prefieres darme tu cuerpo así que..-Y con estas palabras volvió a morder su cuello para después arrebatarle un beso con brusquedad, no podía soportar todo esto, no quería perder su virginidad a los 16, por lo menos no ahora.

-¡Bueno ya, te amo! ¿¡Contenta!?-

-Mucho- Solto con una enorme sonrisa y una risita que hizo a la peli-aqua apenandose, a pesar de eso Luka volvió a tomar las ropas de Miku dándole a entender que se las iba a quitar.

-¡Oye prometiste dejarme ir si lo decía!-

-¡Quedate quieta aun estas mojada solo te voy a quitar la ropa!- Le ordeno aun luchando contra los forzejos de Miku quien no cedía

-¡Chicas que es todo ese ruido!- Llego Lily abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con una escena comprometedora de esas dos dejándola pasmada-

Solo imaginen lo siguiente, a Miku acostada sobre la cama, con su ropa mojada y su playera sobre el ombligo y un poco abajo de su pecho, y para rematar a tu mejor amiga sobre ella tomándole la ropa ¿apoco tu no pensarías mal?. Cuando volvió en si cerro la puerta casi al instante dejando a las dos chicas, sobre todo a Miku boquiabierta para después empujar a Luka.

-¿Y que te dijeron?- Le pregunto Rin sentada en el sillón

-...están muy ocupadas-

Al final Luka la dejo en paz, le presto una de las pijamas de SeeU y le dijo que el baño ya estaba listo para que tomara un baño, Miku se quedaría a dormir esta noche al parecer.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Se oyó de repente a alguien tocando la puerta.

TOC, TOC, TOC

Esos toques se iban convirtiendo en golpes

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Ahora eran golpes desesperados, como si algo hubiera pasado, Rin fue quien abrío la puerta a petición de Lily, al abrirla se encontró con un chico, más alto que ella, rubio de ojos azules y que aparentemente tenía más de unos 20 años pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que sobre su cabeza estaban esos adornos negros que SeeU siempre llevaba en la cabeza. Estaba agitado y jadeaba de haber corrido tanto y pareciera haber llorado ¿pero porque?, Rin no presintió nada bueno de esto.

-Luka...¡LUKA! ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA LUKA!?- La llamada acudió a la sala en ese momento -¡Luka!- Y entonces SeeWoo hizo a un lado a la menor para acercarse a la peli-rosa quien lo miraba con una mirada confundida y asustada.

-¿¡Que sucede!?, ¿donde esta tu hermana?-

-Escuchame...¡escuchame!..ella...ella...-

-Si ¿¡Donde demonios esta!?-

-¡Si me dejas terminar por favor!- Luka guardo silencio -Ella...ella...-

_**Esta grave en el hospital**_

* * *

Chan, chan, chan, chan, Leche con pan XDD, ahora como ven ya no me tarde tanto en subir la continuacion ¿que les parecio?, saben algo, e visto que eso de responder reviews esta de moda asi que comenzare a hacerlo yo tambien. n_n

**Belu-chan: **A ti solo se te tengo que agradecer n_n, nunca me falta un review tuyo desde ¿que sera...el cap 8?..bueno el caso es que ver que no abandonas mi historia me pone muy contenta ^w^ espero que te animes a leer mis proximas historias de esta misma pareja cuando termine este fic en serio.

**Luka Hirisawa: **A ti tambien te agradezco el que me dejes reviews w la verdad como dije antes, me gusta mucho ver que tengo fieles seguidores que no abandonan la historia *w* estoy segura que mis proximos proyectos te van a encantar, a y Shitoai y Ukyo ya se mejoraron n_n

**Kiarika Caslob:** Igualmente gracias, sobre lo del Neru x Len...mmm no es que no me agrade esta pareja pero..tampoco soy fan de ella, se ven lindos talvez reconsidere la idea pero..como pudiste ver en el capitulo 11, Sukone Tei esta asechando a Len, y bueno Tei es una Utaloid yandere que odia a Miku y ama a Len, podríamos decir que tiene la personalidad de Yuno Gasai, asi que no se...si Tei se llegara a enterar que Neru se acerco a Len, talvez la mate O.O aun asi voy a pensarlo, ^w^ y si con lo de poder leer mi historia completamente re referias a que si la iba a terminar, ten por seguro que asi sera. Espero que me sigas leyendo ^w^ Oh y Shitoai te manda saludos XD casi a nadie le agrada su forma de ser (me incluyo)

**Hikari3d : **Jejeje XD, no te preocupes, con saber que sigues mi historia desde el principio me pongo contenta *w* -mueve su colita de neko- a ti tambien te agradesco el que le hayas dado una opurtunidad al este Fic que casi se acaba.

En fin, empeze a responder reviews asi que aprovechen, si tienen preguntas sobre el Fic o peticiones que no les de pena preguntar ^w^ yo les respondere con gusto sus dudas en el siguiente capitulo, aclaro que habra cosas que talvez no se aclaren en el Fic que talvez.

En fin, nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap. Y bueno algunos ya se habran dado cuenta que colgue otro Fic pero decidi borrarlo ¿porque?, no quiero subirlo hasta estar segura que lo continuare. Y aprovecho para aserles una preguntota ¿Que piensan de la aparcion de Rin x SeeU y talvez Lily x Gumi?


	15. Un mensaje desde la muerte

Solo tengo una cosa que decir... ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUKA! (Se que fue ayer pero no tuve tiempo de subirlo ese día por la escuela asi que em... ¡es 30 porque lo digo y fin!) y como regalo le quise dar este largo capitulo que..

Luka: ¿Hablas en serio?...¿un capitulo?..

Eee, yo pienso que es un lindo regalo porque le puse mucho esfuerzo y...

Luka: ¿Eso es todo?..¿y que voy a hacer yo con esto?... es más.. ¿ya viste el titulo?..*leyendo el titulo*

Si...pensé que te gustaría yo... lo hice por tu cumple y..

Luka: Tan siquiera me hubieras dado algo más alegre o... a Miku desnudaenvuelta en un listón rojo..

¿Que?

Luka: O atún yo que se...

desconsiderada -.-U en fin si no lo quieres se lo leeré a los fans y..

Luka: ¡Ni lo pienses es mi regalo y yo lo leeré!

(Psicologia inversa, siempre funciona :D)

* * *

**Cap 15: Un mensaje desde la muerte y otra oportunidad **

El ambiente era tenso y triste, todos los demás habían acudido al llamado de la peli-rosa en cuando oyeron las palabras "SeeU nos necesita en el hospital", al principio no pudieron comprender lo que quiso decir con esa oración hasta que lo vieron con sus ojos, a su amiga cual siempre se le veía contenta y la persona más sana el mundo, se encontraba ahora en una camilla con una mascarilla de oxígeno y con sus ojos cerrados, algo que jamás pensaron y hubieran querido ver. Incluso Meiko había interrumpido "su sana hora de beber su bebida favorita" y acudió a este hospital donde ahora lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de enfermeros corriendo de un lado a otro y los doctores hablando con ellos. SeeWoo estaba decepcionado de si mismo, no pudo hacer el papel de buen hermano esta vez.

-Porfavor See-kun- Le llamo Gakupo al ver a el hermano de su amiga -Dejanos ayudarte, ya van 12 horas desde que te quedaste en este hospital esperando a que te dieran noticias sobre el estado de SeeU, deberías ir a descansar- El rubio solo negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo...le prometí a mamá que la cuidaría, que seria un buen hermano, ¿como pretendes que descanse si mi hermanita ahora esta...?- Pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la de Len.

-Mira Tanaka-san, se que te acabo de conocer pero...¿como quieres que SeeU-chan se recupere si al abrir los ojos le preocupara ver a su hermano mayor el cual aprecia demasiado agotado y enfermo?, si no vas a descansar y a comer algo, te enfermas y se sentirá culpable y podría enfermase mas además…-

-Solo mira a tu alrededor, mira cuantos amigos tiene ahora que la quieren y se preocupan por ella, además de que tu no eres el único que le prometió a Sun-hee que la cuidaria- Termino la frase Luka con una sonrisa, SeeWoo la miro sorprendido.

-¿Mi madre te hizo...?-

-Si..-

En eso SeeWoo mira a los mencionados por la peli-rosa, ahí se ve a una chica de unos 23 años rubia la cual también le miraba con una sonrisa.

-Y una que otra colada..- Hablo Luka sin ninguna pena

-¿Acaso quieres que te ponga en una camilla junto a SeeU?, no seas igual que ella y guárdate ese tipo de comentarios en momentos como este ¡por dios tienes 23 años!- Vocifero mientras se ponía de pie y le apuntaba con una vena roja en su frente a lo que Luka solo se encogió de hombros con un "Me vale".

-¿Pero...que tal si la "Maldicion Tanaka" es la culpable?- Solto cabizbajo, Gakupo y Meiko solo se miraron entre si, pero esto pareció llamarles la atención a Rin y Luka sobre todo.

-Estoy segura de que no sera asi See-Kun- Hablo Meiko acariciándole la cabeza -Tu más que nadie debes saber que SeeU es una persona fuerte, y sea lo que sea por lo que este pasando, ella lo combatira y volverá a ser esa chica divertida y Otaku que todos conocemos- Esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa para después mirar a Luka -Tu hermanita esta en buenas manos-

-Yo...tienes razón pero...¿y si realmente si tiene algo malo?..-

-Calmate por favor See-kun, mira, ahí vienen unos doctores- Le hizo saber Gakupo

Y no se equivocaba, no muy lejos se acercaban caminan 3 enfermeros, dos chicas y un chico respectivamente. La de enfrente tenía el cabello castaño, largo y ondulado al igual que sus ojos y tenía una complexión delgada y piel blanca con un gorrito de pikachu, tenía una sonrisa de idiota, mientras que los otros dos que venía tras de ella poseían su cabello negro, uno corto y de peinado puntiagudo mientras que la chica lo tenía largo y ambos eran de piel morena.

-¡Los odio!, estaba muy emocionada viendo Strawberry panic y se les ocurre interrumpirme cuando Shizuma iba a participar en una obra con Chikaru-chan- Hablo la de enfrente a sus compañeros

-Lo siento Fersi-chan, es solo que a Shito-kun y a mi si nos interesa- Hablo la morena con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

-Dejen de hablar entre ustedes par de idiotas, sobre todo tu Fersi que eres la más idiota de las dos.- Dijo al momento que llegaban frente a ellos, Luka se limito a mirarlos con una cara de "¿Y estos que se traen?"

-Anda Fersi-chan, presentanos- La mencionada solo asintió y tras esto puso una mirada de determinación que a sus amigos no gusto nada y...

-Preparense para los problemas-Solto de la nada haciendo poses raras

Todos los demás: **-PLOF-**

-y más vale que teman, para proteger al mundo de la devastación, y..- En ese momento sus compañeros le dieron un zape con una enorme vena roja en sus frentes haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio -Aunque sea déjenme terminar...-

-¡No!- Le grito shitoai con otro zape para después aclarar su garganta- Disculpenla, a su mamá se le cayo de chiquita y por eso quedo idiota..-

-N..no se preocupen- Le respondió el rubio coreano

-¿Como se encuentra nuestra amiga..?- Pregunto Miku con una cara de preocupación, no solo porque SeeU estaba mal, lo que más le preocupara era que esos doctores la atendían, y la castaña no parecía muy lista que digamos, con decir que ahora se encontraba leyendo una caja de cereal que sabe Kami-sama de donde la habra sacado.

-Ella lo que ahora necesita es descansar...pudimos controlar la situación por lo que necesita recobrar sus energías- Dijo sonriendo la chica -Esperamos que mejore-

-¿Gracias...por sus servicios..?- Responde en modo de pregunta Miku

-No hay de que-

Y esos doctores se fueron no sin antes quitarle esa caja de cereal a la castaña quien hizo un puchero al momento, nuestros personajes solo los miraban con una gota resbalando por su sien, a pesar de esto SeeWoo ya estaba más tranquilo así que decidió hacer caso a los consejos de los amigos de su hermana.

Ya más tarde se puede ver a todos en un restaurante cercano para comer algo dado que, no esta permitido meter alimentos en el hospital así que Gakupo y Meiko invitan a los menores a comer ya que a estuvieron con SeeU desde hace mucho rato y no han desayunado. Lily no se encontraba con ellos ya que prefirió quedarse sin desayunar en lugar de desatender a su amiga quien aun no despertaba. Gakupo llega con la comida que habían ordenado., sin embargo, Luka con su tenedor jugaba con su comida, estaba pensativa.

-¿Que sucede Luka-chan?- Le pregunto Miku al notar el estado de su peli-rosa -¿No te gusto la comida?-

-¿Eh?, ah...no, no es eso...-

-¿Luka-chan?- Cuestiona Kaito -¿Desde cuando la llamas Luka-chan?-

-No quiero hablar de eso Kaito-nii- Le contesto la peli-aqua con su mirada oscurecida- Pero te diré que Lily presencio bien el día que eso paso-

A pesar de todo, Luka seguía pensativa, mirando al vacío. No tenía nada que ver con la comida si no con algo mucho más fuerte e importante, sentía que había algo que su amiga no le había contado en los 10 años que se conocen, algo...algo le estaba ocultando pero...¿porque?. ¿No se supone que ya deberían de tener suficiente confianza para contarse lo que fuera?..

-...¿Que...que es eso de la "Maldicion Tanaka"?- La peli-rosa salio de sus pensamientos y rápidamente dirigió su mirada a quien había preguntado, Rin.

Gakupo y Meiko se miran con preocupación entre sí, lo que inquieta aun más a la peli-rosa ¿que sabían ellos que ella no?, después nota como la expresión de Gakupo cambia a una más seria indicándole que ese tema era algo serio. Rin ve la situación y enseguida trata de disculparse.

-E..e..e..escucha si es un tema que no quieres tocar no lo hagamos y comamos en paz, solo que me creo curiosidad-

-Esta bien- Dijo Gakupo dejando su comida -Tanto tu como Luka tienen derecho a saberlo, sobre todo Luka, supongo que tu tampoco sabes nada ¿verdad?-

Esas ultimas palabras hacen la comida se le atore a Luka quien tose mientras Miku preocupada le da golpecitos en la espalda.

-Veras...- Hizo una pausa para buscar como empezar - La familia de SeeU le llama así porque es algo que los doctores no han explicado bien y…es hereditario-

-¿¡Hereditario!?- Vocifero Dell quien al sentir las miradas sobre el volvió a sentarse -Ahh...perdon..sigue-

-Es una enfermedad que daña lentamente el corazón, pero no por lento significa que cuando uno sea viejo se morirá sino lo contrario…podría morir joven- Prosiguio la castaña acariciando la cabeza de Len -Es por eso que...la hermana mayor de SeeU...Ha-Neul...les abandono joven..-

¿Tenía una hermana?, "¿Porque demonios no me dijo nada de eso?", pensaba la peli-rosa. Estaba molesta con su amiga por ocultar esa información, y eso se pudo hacer notar al momento que apretó sus puños y haciendo que la Hatsune se preocupara..

-Luka-chan..- Le llamo en voz baja mientras colocaba su mano sobre el puño de la mayor.

-N..no es nada Miku..-Le contesto forzando una sonrisa

-Encima...tienes mucha energía y muchas veces no se encuentra alguna manera de sacarla, los ojos son de un azul mucho más raro que los normales, algunas de tus células se degeneran y en lugar de ser rechazadas por el cuerpo se aíslan en el corazón o puede ser en otro lugar…le llaman así porque Ha-Neul fue la primera en tenerlo al menos eso pensamos en ese momento ya que después SeeWoo nos contó que a su bisabuelo le paso lo mismo- Continuo Gakupo.

-Temiamos See-Kun la tuviera debido a sus ojos pero afortunadamente no ha presentado ningún otro síntoma…pero SeeU...-

La escena cambio a el coreano hermano mayor de SeeU, entraba a su casa con una inmensa preocupación, comprendan, no es fácil por lo que en estos momentos estaba pasando además...¿como se lo diría a su mamá?...

-Segun nos contó See-kun, la salud de su hermana era algo devil antes de que vinieran a vivir a Japón- Comento la castaña para después darle un sorbo a su botella de sake -Ha mejorado mucho pero aun así...la familia Tanaka tiene miedo...sobre todo el..-

-¿De esa...maldición...?- Cuestiono la rubia con un tono preocupado, picando la comida con el tenedor.

-Exacto- Le respondió el peli-morado - No quiere perder a su hermana menor…no resistió perder a su hermana mayor...-

-No puedo entenderlo...¿porque no me dijo nada de eso..?...pensé que eramos mejores amigas...- Tras esto Luka dejo ver en sus hermosos ojos algunas lagrimas de tristeza, frustración por no poder hacer nada y otro revoltijo de sentimientos. Lo siguiente que llamo su atención fue Gumi levantándose con brusquedad de su asiento.

-¿A donde vas?- Le pregunto el Shion -No has terminado tu comida...¿quieres helado?..-

-No...no se me antoja ningún helado Kaito-nii-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo...necesito ir al baño- Dijo para dirigirse nuevamente al hospital

-Idiota...- Musito Lily en voz baja sentada en una silla acompañando a su dormida amiga -Luka a tenido razón todo este tiempo..- La rubia estaba llorando, sus ojos azules ya se encontraban enrojecidos -Idiota...por dejar que tus amigos se preocupen por ti de esta manera...prometo que te daré el golpe más fuerte que nunca haya dado cuando te despiertes...-

La puerta que conducía de la blanca habitación a los pasillos se habré, Lily trata de limpiar todo rastro de lagrimas en sus ojos inmediatamente, si algo no le gustaba era que otras personas la vieran llorar, que vieran lo devil que era, que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba. Para su sorpresa no era una enfermera quien entraba, si no era una chica de cabellos verdes la cual había jurado que la estaba evitando, tallo sus ojos varias veces pero esta vez para asegurarse de que su vista no le estaba mintiendo.

De verdad era ella y estaba ahí.

-..No..no pienses que estoy aquí para hacerte compañía...-Solto Gumi cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas -Estoy aqui por SeeU-chan...-

Lily no dice nada, prefiere quedarse callada mirando nuevamente a su amiga, aunque había algo que la rubia no podía entender y eso era el que la presencia de Gumi le...inquietara, prefirio mejor ignorar ese tipo de cosas pero tampoco quería volver a que los sentimientos de hace un rato volvieran a manifestarse. Pero algo extraño paso en ese instante, Lily pareció ver algún tipo de sombra extraña acercándose a la cama de su amiga, se tallo los ojos imaginando que estaba alucinando, y cuando termino esa sombra ya no estaba...

-Li...¿Lily-san?..- Le llamo la peli-verde quien se había sentado en un sillón de color blanco, la rubia solo dio un pequeño salto en su silla pero no volteo -¿Estuviste llorando?- No le respondió, prefirió no darse vuelta para que la peli-verde pudiera verla con sus ojos enrojecidos.

Gumi soltó un suspiro de resignación, esa rubia era necia, en serio demasiado necia como Luka le había contado, pero bueno...ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. A pesar de todo esto, aun había algo que la peli-verde no terminaba de digerir y la inquietaba en cierta forma. Eso que no terminaba de comprender era el porque la actitud de Lily cambio dramáticamente el día que regreso a Japón y conoció a todo el grupo en el aeropuerto gracias a Luka.

A lo que se refiere, recuerda muy bien que Luka había contado que la rubia tenía una "pequeña" obsesión con la coreana y eso cambio repentinamente ¿Que habra pasado?, temerosa se atrevió a preguntarle a Lily quien solo levanto el rostro por la sorpresa y...

**"Tiene razón...¿porque cambie?" (Flash back) **

Llego con toda la felicidad del mundo solo porque, según ella volvería a ver al supuesto "amor de su vida" SeeU, sus maletas las llevaba tras ella, una sudadera tapándole su rubio cabello y uno lentes negros cubriendo sus ojos. Esa felicidad seguía hasta que, una rubia perseguida por un alemán le paso en frente empujándola y haciendo perder el equilibrio y para colmo choco con una chica de verdes cabellos cerca de las escaleras automáticas.

-¡Lo siento!- Trato de disculparse esa chica peli-verde con un rostro de horror.

-.."Es muy linda"..- Fue lo primero que pensó, un momento...¿cual era la razón por la que estaba feliz?...no importa ¿cierto?.. -Ah...no te preocupes...estoy bien...- Le respondió levantadose del suelo y tras esto ayudar a la otra a levantarse -Pero procura tener más cuidado-

-De verdad lo siento..- volvió a disculparse con su rostro completamente apenado -Es solo que...una de mis amigas cometió una estupidez y... iba tras ella...-

-No importa... aun asi... se cuidadosa pues este lugar es peligroso..- Le respondió haciendo una reverencia provocando que Gumi...se sonrojara -Si me disculpas me tengo que ir, fue un placer-

Y se fue sin mirar nuevamente a aquella persona, aunque por ese momento sintió algo moverse en su interior, ¿Que era lo que venia hacer a Japón?, ah cierto, ahora tenía que ir a buscar a su amiga peli-rosa. Pero... por alguna razón sentía que volvería a encontrarse con ella...

**Fin de Flash Back **

-Es bueno llorar- Solto de la nada Gumi con una sonrisa melancólica y mirando el suelo.

-¿He?- Pregunto confundida Lily mirando enseguida a su amiga.

-No es bueno guardarse las lagrimas- Respondio nuevamente mirándola -Cuando te quieres hacer la fuerte...a la larga terminas lastimandote a ti misma y...tu corazón se llena de amargura por reprimir esos sentimientos...fuera están mejor-

La rubia ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras, pero entendía muy bien el mensaje que Gumi le estaba tratando de dar, solo respondió con un "Tsk" y volvió su mirada hacia la coreana sobre la cama de hospital y prefirió no hacerle caso, esto molesto a la amante de las zanahorias quien se levanto en seco y molesta de su asiento, Lily volvió nuevamente a mirarla al sentir la acción de su acompañante.

-¡Nada de "Tsk"!- Vocifero apretando sus puños, la rubia solo la miro estupefacta ¿Porque demonios gritaba en un hospital?, pronto la peli-verde le apunta con uno de sus dedos -Se supone que las lagrimas se hicieron para representar la tristeza del ser humano, es como una forma para el cuerpo se desahogue y se sienta mejor, ¿¡Como crees que te sentirías si no te desahogas!?-

En ese momento la rubia pareció prestarle un poco más de atención, al fin y al cabo SeeU no podía oírlas o por lo menos eso creían.

-Es cierto que llorar es bueno pero...aveces hacerlo en el hombro de un amigo es mejor...espero y entiendas que eso no te hace ser devil Lily-san...yo...tengo que regresar con los otros-

Sin decir nada más y sin siquiera volver a mirar a la rubia que lo único que hacía era observarla atenta, decidió por salir de la habitación pero...una fuerza mayor a la de ella la tomo del brazo impidiéndole el movimiento, cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con unos azules, el miedo la invadió. Pareciera que a Lily no le gustaron nada las palabras que le había dicho, trato inmediatamente de disculparse pero...en respuesta en lugar de algún grito...

¡La abrazo!, se sonrojo al sentir los brazos de la rubia rodear su cadera y cuando escondió su cara en su cuello, pero lo que más la impacto fue lo que le susurro... "Entonces prestame tu hombro..."

-H...hai...-

-...¿Que hacemos en la florería de Meiko-san..?- Preguntaba una peli-aqua a Luka la cual se encontraba en la parte de atrás, al parecer estaba elaborando algo pero la peli-rosa no le permitió entran con ella.

-Solo venimos a buscar un regalo para la idiota...-

Pasaron unos minutos y Miku comenzaba a aburrirse de mirar una y otra vez las mismas flores en los aparadores, también estaba inquieta, hace poco había tenido una charla con sus padres y estos le dijeron algo lo cual la inquieto y preocupaba al mismo tiempo. Lo que la saco de sus pensamientos fue su amada peli-rosa volver a a la recepción, llevaba un adorno floral el cual ella misma había elaborado.

-¿Lirios?- Pregunto curiosa al mirar que unos muy lindos lirios resaltaban de las demás flores.

-Asi es, esa flor nos gusta mucho tanto a ella como a mi...le hice este adorno para esperar que se recupere- Le contesto con una sonrisa melancolía -Ahora...ayudame a meter esto en el auto-

La menor hizo caso a las peticiones de Luka y toma las llaves del vehículo de Meiko, en los asientos de atrás se dispuso a colocar el adorno para que no se maltratara en el frente. después de asegurarse de que iría bien, las dos entran al auto (Para quienes no sepan, Luka sabe conducir) para volver a encaminarse de vuelta al hospital donde los demás esperaban. Todo pareció ir tranquilo hasta que Luka nota a la menor con una mirada de preocupación mirando hacia la ventana, sabía que también estaba preocupada por la coreana pero esta vez no era por eso.

-¿Que tienes pequeña?, te noto muy triste-

-¿He?, no...no es nada...es por SeeU..- Le respondió si quitar la mirada de la ventana.

-No es por eso..anda dime que tienes- volvió a insistir

-Ya te dije..- La peli-rosa rodo los ojos, no estaba convencida por lo que se decidió por estacionarse provocando que Miku se exaltara -¡Hey!, ¿porque...?-

-De aqui no nos vamos hasta que me digas que sucede- Miku en seguida quiso replicar pero...Luka la estaba retando...y por un momento recordó lo de la anoche anterior cuando la peli-rosa CASI le robaba su inocencia...temió por que la intentara "violar" nuevamente, así que por el bien de su castidad devio hablar.

-Bien...es solo que...mis padres...quieren que me vaya a estudiar a Francia...con eso de que soy la "honorable" heredera de su empresa...mi padre quiere que me prepare pero..-

La verdad era que Luka sabía que tarde o temprano Miku se iría, por favor ¿acaso creía que la tendría en sus brazos por siempre?, ella tiene dinero y es heredera de una gran empresa. Como si no fuera poco, Miku tiene 16 años por lo que aun es muy joven, Luka nunca podría darle las comodidades a las que ella estaba acostumbrada y a la edad que tiene la peli-aqua aun tiene mucho camino que recorrer, cosas de si misma que descubrir.

¿Quien era Luka para negarle todas esas oportunidades por retenerla a su lado?, eso era muy egoísta de su parte, si la amaba debía dejar que viajara y se prepara como es debido. Pero por ahora, hasta que ese día llegue, para Luka ella siempre sera SU pequeña, y la va a cuidar y amar hasta ese entonces.

-Entiendo..-Le dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo -Si soy yo por la que te quedes...puedes irte, yo no soy nadie para retenerte-

-¿He?-

-Lo que oíste, si tu deseo es ese, hazlo- Esto lo dijo volviendo a encender el coche -Si eso es lo que quieres-

-¡No!- Vocifero provocando que Luka la volviera a mirar -No entiendes Luka...yo no me quiero ir...-

-¿Porque?, es una muy buena oportunidad-

-Porque...Luka...por si no lo sabias tu..tu fuiste la primera que me dio mi primer beso- La mencionada se sonrojo, no sabía eso -Nunca tuve novio a pesar de que tuviera a muchos tras de mi...y aun los tengo pero...nunca les hice caso porque siempre quise esperar al indicado y...ahora que le encontré..¿me pides que me vaya como si nada?...y luego dices que SeeU es la idiota..- Finalmente volvió a su posición en la ventana -Yo te quiero a ti...-

La peli-aqua se ruborizó cuando callo en cuenta de lo que había dicho..espera.. ¿hablaba en serio?, la verdad es que no se creía lo que acaba de decir y trato de convencerse de que era mentira pero..su corazón le estaba diciendo otra cosa, y su mente pedía a gritos algo que hasta para ella no era sano. "No es el momento adecuado...", se dijo mentalmente llevando una de sus manos a su pecho el cual palpitaba mucho más rápido de lo normal como si quisiera salirse.

Luka no supo que decir, ¿ella era por quien siempre estuvo esperando, eso le quiso decir?, sin decir nada volvió a mirar al frente para conducir pero...no pudo evitar soltar una risita de felicidad llamando la atención de Miku.

-Te amo pequeña- Esto lo dijo sonriente provocando un rubor en la menor

-¿He?-

-Cuando SeeU se recupere te haré el amor- Lo solto tan despreocupadamente provocando un furioso sonrojo en Miku, esta roja como tomate..

-¡¿Que?!-

-Eso que oíste, no me importa que solo tengas 16, quiero sentirte del todo mía, y no te estoy preguntando-

-¡Pero...!-

-Nada, volvamos al hospital-

Solo se cruzo de brazos y volvió a su posición en la ventana, aparentando estar molesta pero...en el fondo...muy en el fondo...sabía que a pesar de su edad también quería entregarse de esa manera a la peli-rosa...despues de todo ella era la indicada...¿verdad?...

Llegan al hospital de hace un rato después de un viaje silencioso, en el que ninguna volvió a decirse algo después de aquello pero...no era un silencio incomodo si no todo lo contrario, Miku estaba por abrir la puerta del coche y encaminarse a la entrada del centro medico pero..

-Oye..- El silencio que se había formado de pronto volvió a romperse gracias a cierta peli-rosa con una sonrisa en su rostro -Cuando toda esta tragedia se termine.. no se.. ¿te gustaria ir al cine?-

Miku alzó una ceja, mirándola socarrona. ¿Acaso tenía ella pinta de tener tiempo para ir a cines? Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que pisó uno. ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Tal vez un poco más.

-Hay una película que me gustaría ver- Insinuó distraídamente - The tailor shop on enbizaka-

-Mmmm-

-Me han dicho que esta muy buena- Afirmo apagando el vehiculo- Trata de una joven mujer que trabaja en una sastreria en una aldea llamada Enbizaka, lo emocionante es que ella esta obsesionada con un hombre y termina asesinando a su esposa e hijas creyendo que eran sus amantes, ¿te lo puedes creer?-

Miku entorno los ojos con paciencia. Y no lo dudaba, ese tipo de tramas bizarras de asesinatos y repletos de sangre siempre gustaba a un público determinado; a las necias tontas como Luka.

-Al cine...- Musito pensativa, de todos los lugares a los que quería ir con la peli-rosa el cine era el ultimo que le cruzo por la cabeza, intimidad, privacidad, asientos muy pegados los unos de otros, completa oscuridad...pensándolo bien..no era tan mala idea -...Un día a la semana Mikuo-nii se queda ayudando a papá con algunos asuntos de la empresa-

-Bien- Le contesto dirigiéndole una mirada -Avisame cuando lo sepas-

Esta solo asintió con la cabeza para apresurarse a salir del auto de la castaña, Luka tardo un poco en hacer lo mismo.

-¿Entonces tienes que irte a Osaka?- Pregunto el gemelo a un peli-gris -¿Para cuando regresas?...-

-No tengo la menor idea- Respondio sin muchos ánimos -Pero no veo la necesidad de que ustedes me tengan que acompañar-

Tras esto solamente desvió la mirada a una peli-rosa la cual se encontraba colocando los adornos sobre una mesita al lado de la camilla donde SeeU se encontraba dormida, con una mascarilla de oxigeno y extrañamente, también una gasa con algo de sangre en su frente.

-Se va a recuperar- Le quiso dar ánimos una chica de cabellos grises -No tienes porque preocuparte Megurine-san, nosotras le cuidamos mientras ustedes no estan-

-Gracias- Le respondió Luka forzando una sonrisa -Eso significa mucho Yowane-san-

Lily solo le hizo un gesto indicándole que ya tenían que irse, la peli-rosa solo dios un suspiro pesado para despedirse de la chica e irse, paso justo al lado de una chica tecleando un celular como si nada, no le ponía atención a su entorno y ne se dio cuenta cuando Luka le dio las gracias. Pesadamente se sentó sobre el sillón a esperar a que esos chicos regresaran solo para poder irse.

-Que fastidio- Solto con pesadez -Haku ¿Puedes decirme porque tenemos que cuidar de una extraña?-

-Que grosera- Le respondió irritada sentándose en ese mismo sillón -Pues porque, es amiga de Miku-san, tu también se la debes, te a salvado de varios castigos al igual que a mi- Neru solo rodó los ojos.

-Eso no justifica que ni tu ni yo la conozcamos, para mi sigue siendo una extraña-

-Tu tambien eras una extraña cuando te conoci- Le respondió más sonriente mirando a la chica en la camilla- Y aun asi acepte ayudarte en los estudios... y de paso que me ayudarás con mi problema con el alcohol..- Neru suspiro y alejo su mirada de su celular.

-Bien...-

-Ademas de que también es amiga de Len... imagínate lo feliz que se pondrá porque cuidaste a su amiga- La rubia solo se pudo sonrojar ante la mención del chico ¿que no le había dicho ya que estaba prohibido hablar de el con Tei rondando?, al parecer se le olvido.

-Callate...ah..- Neru miro la puerta que conducía al pasillo, pareció ver pasar a alguien justo en frente, Haku preocupada le pregunta que tiene.. -Nada...no es nada-

Ahora los chicos se encuentran en el aeropuerto para despedir a Dell y su hermana Deruko (Haku es media hermana).

-Cuidense y si algún pervertido intenta hacerte algo guarro golpealo hasta matarlo y luego llamame- Le hizo saber Rin a la hermana menor del peli-gris.

-Rin-chan...creo que has visto mucho Higurashi no naku koro...- Le respondió con una gota resbalando en su sien.

-¿Segura que llevas todo?- Le pregunto su hermano

-Eso espero jeje-

Tras esto la recepción anuncia que pronto saldrá el vuelo a Osaka por lo que los hermanos deciden que ya es tiempo de irse directo a el para volar a Osaka, lo primero que les piden son sus documentos, Dell es quien falta y al dar sus documentos decide volver al lado de su hermana quien le espera ya afuera para abordar pero...

-Perdon joven, pero le falta mostrar su VISA- Le detuvo uno de los vigilantes lo que hace que Dell se congele.

-¿No me digas que la olvidaste?- Le pregunta Kaito

-A...creo que si...-

Esta respuesta congela a todos pero lo peor esta por suceder al anunciar que el vuelo esta por salir, Deruko no puede regresar debido a que en ese momento una multitud de gente se junta a toda prisa y entre empujones, termina dentro del avión, donde cierran la puerta y el avión con ella sola despega. Obvio se asoma con lagrimas en los ojos pidiendo ayuda por la ventana pero su hermano solo se despedía con la mano.

-¡Cuidate hermanita y que tengas un buen viaje!-

-¡Demonios!- Vocifero Luka molesta -¡Tu hermana va en contra de su voluntad y sola!, ¿¡Porque no la ayudas!?- Dell solo la miro sonriente

-A estas alturas, ¿que más puedo hacer ademas de hablar con los encargados?- La peli-rosa se quedo sin habla y comenzó a tartamudear. Kaito por otro lado se enciende en llamas y..

-¡Vamos Luka!, ¡Usa tu Amarga-spark para detener el avión!- Tras esto Lily fue al rescate pegandole fuerte en la cabeza, pero Luka solo le respondió con más tonterías.

-¡Idiota, quiero salvarla no matarla!, ademas...solo puedo hacer eso con los artefactos raros que tiene Gakuko-san..- Nuevamente Lily al rescate..

-Por el amor de dios tómense la vida en serio al menos una vez...-

Mientras esta pelea les parece divertida, algo contrario pasa en la casa donde SeeWoo estaba descansando tras haber cuidado a su hermana, de repente una de las vecinas temerosa toca a su puerta despertandolo de un no tan lindo sueño. Esa vecina era una muy buena amiga de la familia Tanaka, su nombre, Yuzuki Yukari y actualmente estaba al cargo de la mascota de la familia, SeeWoo no entiende mucho de lo que le dice pero, al seguirla fuera de la casa hacia el jardín delantero, el puede ver a su perrita Amy, rescostada bajo un árbol con la nariz llena de tierra y un hoyo a su lado. Y en su osico había una foto que SeeU había dado por perdida, esa foto era la primera que se tomo con Amy cuando era más pequeña.

**NOTA: "Amy" la perrita, no se menciono en ningún capitulo del Fic pero es muy importante en la vida de la rubia Baka y siempre que sale de la escuela (o casi siempre) la va a visitar en casa de Yukari, así que toma algo de importancia. **

El rubio, preocupado camina con sigilo hacia su perrita llamándole por su nombre, pero no obtiene respuesta parecía estar dormida, en otro intento este se acerca para acariciarle el pelaje pero, detiene su mano al momento de darse cuenta de algo horrible. La perrita que tanto amaba y apreciaba su hermana...había muerto, quizás por su edad ya que la rubia la tiene desde los 13 años. SeeWo no puede evitar sentirse culpable y derramar una lagrima a lo que lo lleva a más mientras Yukari lo abraza.

-En serio lo siento See-kun...les falle- Le dijo entre sollozos

Cerca del lugar se aprecia una sombra, una muy parecida a la que vio Lily, no..era esa misma, estaba en compañía del espíritu del animal.

-Es triste dejar a los seres queridos sin poder decirles adiós ¿verdad?- Le pregunto y la perrita solo cabeceo triste -Pero sabes... tu si pudiste dejarle muy en claro a tu ama lo que sientes estos años que estuviste con ella...creo que tienes que ir a darle el adiós ¿no crees?..-

-!Wof¡-

Los chicos regresan al hospital, tanto Kaito como Luka se sobaban la cabeza por lo sucedido con Lily quien les seguía pegando desde hace rato por seguir diciendo estupideces, pero de repente Meiko aparece para darles la cruel noticia, al principio los demás se asustan y Luka sin escuchar la parte importante. Se fue corriendo directo al cuarto donde SeeU reposaba, sin la peli-rosa cerca, Meiko comenta lo sucedido con la mascota de la rubia ademas de que Gakupo ya había ido a darle su apoyo mientras que en la habitación de SeeU la cual Luka ya estaba por llegar...

-¡No te dejare sola, no te dejare morir!- Grito azotando la puerta, pero pronto descubre la coreana esta bien y encima el doctor presente y las enfermeras le piden a no haga escándalo quedando algo humillada, en eso entra Meiko.

-Hey tu escandalosa- Le llamo con una mirada molesta -Eso te pasa por no escuchar lo que te digo, vamos a la casa de SeeWoo y luego regresamos aquí, te explicare todo en el camino-

-Ah...-

-Megurine-san- Le llamo Haku a lo que en seguida se da vuelta -Nosotros nos tenemos que ir, se nos hace tarde para algo...perdone..- Le dijo cabizbaja

-No te preocupes... gracias por quedarse a cuidarla un rato-

Tan pronto como se despiden estas hacen una reverencia a las mayores y se retiran del lugar, dejando con una duda a Meiko, ¿Y ahora quien se quedara a cuidar a SeeU?, Miku propuso que ella se quedaría hasta que Rin es quien quiere hacerlo.

-¿Segura Rin-chan?... yo puedo quedarme y..- Trato de decirle la peli-aqua pero fue interrumpida

-No es problema Miku-chan... porfavor déjenme cuidarla a mi... es lo menos que puedo hacer-

Las mayores se intercambian miradas, no estaban muy seguras de que si era correcto dejarle a cargo ese trabajo, considerando que tiene 14 años y tendría que quedarse despierta mientras no están, al final acceden.

-Bien- Sentencia con pesadez Meiko -Cualquier cosa llama al celular que te acabo de dar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Hai...- Responde Rin tomando el papel en sus manos.

-OK, nosotras te dejamos a cargo, regresamos en un rato -

Pronto los demás dejan el lugar dejando a una Rin quien no sabe que hacer ahora, no sabe si sentarse a ver que nada malo le pase a la coreana o echarse a llorar como los demás... Sabía muy bien que no era tan cercana a ella como Luka, Lily, Meiko o Gakupo pero con tan solo pensar que SeeU pudiera morir, la lastimaba, la hacia sufrir y le provocaba un dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Le dolía, ¿porque sucedia esto cuando ya tenia muy claros sus sentimientos por la chica de 23 años?.

¿Que le hizo a Goku para merecer esto?... tal vez el simple hecho de quererla, por eso SeeU recibía la mayor parte del castigo. Lo único que acertó a hacer fue sentarse en el borde de la camilla, observando que aquello que marcaba los latidos de SeeU no se le ocurriera dejar de marcarlos.

-..SeeU..- Le llamo, sabía muy bien que no la podía escuchar pero nada perdia con hacer el intento -...Nos tienes muy preocupados a todos...sobre todo a Luka-san y a mi-

Miro el adorno que Luka le había preparado con tristeza...quien iba a pensar que la hiperactividad de SeeU se debiera a una enfermedad que llega a ser mortal... no le parecía justo, no se lo merecía, no le gustaba verla de esa manera...no podía escucharla...Fue en ese momento cuando algo paso por su cabeza, ¡espera no!.. no estas del todo segura si te sigue escuchando o no.

Pero correría el riesgo, si Miku pudo decirle sus sentimientos a Luka ¿porque ella no?... pero se estaría aprovechando de la situación aunque... ¿que perdía con confesárselo?...quizás no era el momento adecuado, aun así, no podía guardarse ese sentimientos por más tiempo...

-¿Sabes algo...?- Volvio a decirle acomodándose en el borde de la camilla para mirarla -En estos meses que llevo de conocerte...hay algo que no te he dicho-

Agarro aire para buscar bien lo que tenia que decir...no era fácil decirle lo que sientes a alguien, que te gana por 9 años y es una chica como tu...aunque no te oiga.

-¿Recuerdas ese día en la Road roller?...- Tras esto una sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujo en su rostro -Fue muy divertido ¿verdad?...para mi también...me caíste bien al instante que eso paso...y durante unas semanas...llegue a quererte como a mi hermana mayor pero..-

Volvio a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana y su sonrisa fue remplazada por un leve rubor, ya se había decidido y no se iba a arrepentir..no.. no lo haría.

-Desde que...bueno el día que Lily-san regreso a Japón...e pensado mucho en ti últimamente...- El aire le faltaba -Se que... no entiendes bien a que me refiere... Gakupo-nii me contó que eres muy distraída en esto y... se tiene que ser directa y...- Tarde cayo en cuenta de que se estaba desviando del tema -Ah olvida eso.. a lo que me refiero es...que creo que...me gustas...-

Sintió que su corazón latia a mil por hora y no entendía porque, por dios, ella no estaba escuchando nada de lo que acaba de decirle...entonces ¿porque sus palabras seguían fluyendo?..

-No...no creo que esto te parezca correcto y mucho menos busco el que me correspondas pero...quería hacerte saber y... soy tan cobarde que no pude decirte antes de que esto pasara...Gomen ne...- Elevo su mirada... de la nada una ráfaga de viento llego desde la ventana, haciéndola sentir algo inexplicable.

Volvio a mirar a su amiga nuevamente pero.. ahora sentía que tenia que decirle otra cosa.. tenia que demostrárselo con acciones y no con simples palabras que quedan en el olvido... se armo de valor y tras cerciorase de que no había gente cerca. Sonrojada le beso la frente..

-Te prometo algo...- Articulo tras separarse segundos después -Si tu luchas con tu enfermedad y sigues con nosotros, juro que te diré mis sentimientos en cuando este lista...pero...por favor no te vayas ¿Neee?..- Levanto uno de sus brazos a la altura de sus ojos, y esas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a fluir finalmente.

No podía evitarlo...pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue... que al momento de que la primera lagrima fue derramada, los pétalos de una flor dada por Luka comenzaron a caer lentamente.

En la casa de SeeWoo se respiraba un ambiente triste y nostálgico, los amigos de la coreana abrazaron a su hermano por el horrible suceso, perder a un ser querido en serio dolía... Lily era la mas sensible y una de las que se había encariñado con Amy, pero la más devastada sera SeeU cuando se entere de que uno de los seres que más amaba ya no esta con ella. SeeWoo no dice ni una palabra siendo Yukari quien les agradece por venir.

-Por cierto..- Habla Gakupo mirando a cierto peli-gris cabizbajo -¿No se suponía que Dell se iría a Osaka?- El mencionada se petrifica ante esto

-Es una historia llena de torpezas de mi amigo presente, te la contare depues- Le aclara Lily

El tiempo transcurre, de repente en la casa de SeeWoo, Yukari recibe una llamada. Es el incinerador el cual se retrasara por la lluvia que donde el esta esta empeorando por lo que avisa a los chicos y mientras esperan va a prepararles merienda. Luka cabeceaba cansada, en ese momento Miku se da cuenta de que esa vez no fue ayudándola con la guitarra o estudiando para pruebas en la universidad, si no que al igual que SeeWoo esta se desvelo cuidando a la rubia baka.

-Descansa- Le dice la peli-aqua recostando la cabeza de su amante en su regazo -Necesitas descansar, si hay noticias te despertare para dartelas- Pronto nota que Luka ya estaba dormida -¡Demonios me pongo sentimental y esta se duerme antes de escucharme!-

-Asi es Luka de tierna..- Se sobresalto al escuchar la voz masculina que hablo tras ella, Gakupo.

-Demonios..- Maldecia Dell con cara extremadamente seria -¿Porque esto no me crea ningún pensamiento Yuri?-

-¡¿He?!- Se exaltó Kaito con una mirada asustada por los comentarios del peli-gris.

-¡Aaah!..eee...¡Mira un helado!- Señalo otra dirección a la que el peli-azul dirigio su mirada.

-¿¡Donde!?- Y Dell se hecho a correr por su descuido -Ah...yo le iba a preguntar que dijo ya que no lo escuche por andar viendo a Meiko...-

A pesar de que estas cosas graciosas pasan, SeeWoo sigue cabizbajo, pensando en como se sentirá su hermana al darle la noticia de que su amada Amy ya estaba con Dios, de repente viene a su mente aquel día que Ha-Neul se la dio de cumpleaños...para su sorpresa Len se le acerca..y..

-¿Hmm?- Alzo la mirada para ver al rubio frente a el

-Perdona..-

-¿He?- Se confundió, ¿porque alguein a quien apenas conoció se disculpaba?.. -¿Porque?-

-Por no saber que decirte en estos momentos difíciles por lo que estas pasando...se que no te conozco...y también se que nada de lo que te digamos te animara...pero si se como te sientes...aunque en verdad me gustaría saber que puedo hacer para ayudarte- SeeWoo se levanto de su asiento y le dirigió una mirada.

Todos los demás escuchan las palabras del Kagamine, tenían que admitirlo, se sentían igual, no poder hacer nada para animarlo. Es cierto que apenas lo conocían pero ya les empezaba a caer bien, ademas de que se parecia tanto a su hermana menor. Para sorpresa de los demás...el coreano le sonríe y agradece por su apoyo.

-Acabas de decir lo que necesitaba escuchar Kagamine-san-

Yukari no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al ver la escena, alguien se atrevió a acercarse a el aun sin conocerle para tratar de animarlo. Se hace tarde a lo que Gakupo va al hospital, los chicos deciden ir..no sin antes pase algo entre Miku y Luka claro.

-¡Maldicion!- Vociferaba Miku molesta y con una vena en su frente -Me llenaste toda mi falda de baba ¿que no tienes control de ti misma?-

-Pero esque las piernas de Miku son tan suaves que incluso quería lamerlas y morderlas- Le contesto entusiasta.

-¡Maldita pervertida!- A lo lejos Dell les miraba sonriente como si nada.

-Jejejeje...nada aun...quizás se deba a la preocupación si debe ser por eso..- Y justo detrás aparece Kaito tras de el asustandolo -¡Waaa!-

-Encontre el helado- Le dijo sonriente y Dell solo puso cara de "-.-U"

La lluvia pareciera comenzar a arreciar por donde esta Rinto y compañía, justo cuando esta por poner los limpiaparabrisas ve un auto familiar que se lo esta llevando una grúa era el auto de Meiko. La castaña va y le explica que se le quemaron los motores, y de paso que ya no tiene en que llevar a los demás al hospital mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicos cubriéndose de la lluvia.

-Te presto mi auto..- Le ofreció sonriente

-Pero tu...-

-De eso no se preocupe Sakine-san, ustedes son los que con mayor razón necesitan llegar al hispital, a mi me queda a 10 cuadras, puedo irme caminando-

Meiko y los demás se suben al auto mientras Rinto le dice que luego los alcanzara, esperando el de la grúa lo deje cerca ya que van casi por la misma dirección. Meiko sin perder tiempo arranca a toda velocidad (esto le hace entender a Rinto porque el motor del auto dejo de funcionar). Rinto se gira para ir con el de la grúa pero este ya se había ido, encima comienza a llover a lo que se refugia sin mas remedio bajo un árbol (de haber casas lo hubiera hecho pero no las había en esa zona aun así el esta consciente del peligro de los rayos mas descuiden, la lluvia es fuerte pero sin muchos rayos.).

En el primer semáforo Meiko esta apurada y los chicos tienen miedo porque cuando esta apurada saben como maneja (excepto Luka quien sigue dormida). Como si fuera poco al lado de ella se posa un tipo con un auto ultimo modelo modificado, ademas de ser calvo ( n resumen es van diesel) quien usando aceleraciones en el motor pareciera reta a la castaña, esta lo ignora porque tiene de prioridad ir a ver a SeeU pero el colmo es que ese tipo da reversa pensando Meiko es para irse, en realidad le da un empujón a la camioneta donde van los chicos y Meiko, esto la enoja demasiado poniendo una mirada siniestra (aun mas que las de higurashi no nakoku ni y akira juntas)

-Me tienes arta calvo que se parece al actor ese que ni me importa- Sentencia con su mirada encendida -Tengo que llegar al hospital y ahora pones en riesgo la seguridad de Luka y sus amigos-

¿Saben lo que significa eso verdad? pues los chicos también...desgraciadamente...

-Tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...- Decia Len con lagrimas en sus ojos

-¡Demonios ponganse el cinturón!- Aviso Lily a lo que los demás hacen caso

-¡Eso no bastara!- Le replico Gumi

-¡Entonces agarrense de lo que sea!-

El semáforo se pone en verde y la competencia da comienzo, el objetivo de Meiko es llegar al hospital.

El chico del auto elegante (llamemoslo solo VAN) empuja a la castaña para intentar sacarla del carril, pero para sorpresa de todas y de van en un túnel Meiko pasa de segunda velocidad a 4ta en un movimiento acelerando y girando el auto 180 grados para quedar mirando a van y mofarse de el mientras ella conduce alrevez y encima mientras hace esto se ve delante, en el frente a un fontanero con overol azul y gorra roja subido en un go-kard salio volando violentamente por culpa de Meiko que con la parte lo atropella

Espantado saca una estrella opaca pegada con cinta de algunas partes y aunque su cuerpo brilla y saca un celular poniendo un tono que dice tititi tu tititutiti, es arrollado y se ve embarrada su cara en la ventana de la parte trasera del auto (Miku lo ve con terror) mientras este dice algo por su boca.

-Ayudenme..- y su cuerpo se desliza por la ventana hasta que no se ve y el auto brinca un poco por otro tope. Adentro los chicos no lo pasan muy bien.

-¡Demonios quiero llegar al hospital pero no como paciente!- Se quejaba Miku

Van se sorprende y activa sus nitros y pasa sobre el túnel subiendo por las paredes de este al estilo hombres de negro, para luego caer sobre sus ruedas y gracias a sus amortiguadores solo raspar y sacar chispas mas esto no sorprende a Meiko, quien en lugar de activar el nitro solo pisa a fondo y regresa el auto a su posición natural y subiendo por el borde de una banqueta queda inclinado el auto ¡HORIZONTALMENTE! Para sorpresa de van que no sabe que hace. Es obvio que los demás están más que aterrados.

-¡Esto no es normal, ni siquiera legal!- Alegaba Len aferrando de los asientos con sus uñas.

-Amy-chan...ya voy contigo.. y sin querer- Siguio SeeWoo mareado

-"Si salimos de esto prometo no imaginar a mis amigas en situaciones yuri"- pensaba Dell

Meiko con una sonrisa ve un hidrante en la orilla de la banqueta, van sin saber que planea usa sus nitros a máxima potencia pero es tarde, la castaña llega al hidrante y la camioneta lo rompe haciendo la presión del agua eleve un poco el auto haciéndolo girar por los aires y encima este caiga perfectamente sobre sus ruedas en la parte trasera del auto de van y en contra peso y a causa de esto y los nitros salga despegado como un cohete. Meiko se pone feliz de haberse deshecho del tipo ese mientras frena de golpe al notar ya han llegado la hospital. Al frenar así se ve algo se estrella por dentro en la ventana desparramándose descuiden, era el helado de Kaito.

Meiko sale del auto deprisa indicándoles que se bajaran, mareados y a terrados excepto Miku quien sigue abrazando a Luka en el asiento trasero.

-¡Mi helado!- Se quejo Kaito llorando a lo que Gakupo se enfurece.

-¡Demonios, estábamos a punto de morir y tu te preocupas por un helado!-

Y en eso se oye el altavoz del hospital

Mujer: atención camilleros, pasar al área de estacionamiento parece haber heridos y alguien haga el favor de llamar al servicio de drenajes, parece haber una toma rota.

Mientras esto sucede, Luka despierta a causa de un dolor fuerte en su corazón, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue SeeU, algo no andaba bien y sin perder tiempo sale inmediatamente del vehículo dejando de Miku preocupada, en el trayecto puede ver a enfermeros encargados de SeeU corriendo de un lado a otro tapándole la vista, se encuentra con Rin quien estaba llorando.

-¡Luka-san!, e intentado contactarlos pero la tormenta me robo la señal... lo que sucede es que SeeU-san...ella..-

Luka aterrada no escucha nada mas y logra pasar empujando a las enfermeras mientras ve que el aparato que muestra la linea de latidos de SeeU esta aumentando al igual que su respiración, el medico pide atención y trapos húmedos porque le estaba dando fiebre alta, Luka sin escuchar esto preocupada lo primero que hace es tomar la mano de SeeU y gritar su nombre varias veces pidiéndole no se rindiera. Aun cuando las enfermeras intentan alejarla de SeeU, esta no suelta su mano mientras derrama algunas lagrimas, de repente un sonido crea silencio en los corazones de Luka, SeWoo y los chicos que llegaban muy asustados a presenciar la escena...la maquina que media los latidos de SeeU estaba totalmente recta. Luka no puede evitar romper el silencio gritando el nombre de su mejor amiga

En alguna otra parte SeeU se encuentra vistiendo la misma bata que tiene de hospital, es un lugar calmado rodeado de verdes campos con flores, niebla y un árbol adornándolo.

-¿Donde estoy?...-

-¡Hola!-

-¡Waaa!- SeeU se asusta al oír una voz de la nada, pero se da vuelta y descubre que un chico esta tras ella sonriendo -¿Aaaah...?

-Veo que no sabes donde estas- Río -Pues solo te lo diré en dos palabras..."Has muerto"-

La coreana se puso blanca como la cera al oír esas palabras...haber recopilemos, ¿había dicho que esta muerta?...haber...antes que nada..

¿Que es la muerte?, a como ella recuerda es cuando una persona ya no tiene vida en su cuerpo a causa de que tuvo alguna enfermedad o accidente y su espíritu entonces ¿se va al cielo?...un momento...no pudo haber muerto ¿verdad?...eso significa ¿que esto era el cielo?...si era así...¿donde esta su paraíso de uvas entonces?...

Lo ultimo que recuerda es haber ido a recoger a su hermano al aeropuerto aunque se sentía más cansada de lo normal, ¡calro!, el festival, por eso detestaba tanto ir a uno pero...nadie muere recogiendo a su hermano ¿o si?... ¿la han estado engañando todo este tiempo?..

-No, no, no, no- Nego incrédula moviendo su dedo y con un tono igualmente incredulo-Debe ser un sueño solo eso...no puedo morir...- A pesar de esto el chico no parecía quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro y de repente comenzó a reírse -¿Que es tan gracioso?-

-Nada- Nego feliz mientras se sentaba en el árbol del lugar -Es solo que me pareces muy ingenua, ¿porque no tomas asiento?- Le ofreció asiendole un espacio a su lado.

SeeU infló los cachetes con enfado y a la vez desconfianza, ¿quien era este chico?, vestía pantalón blanco y una camisa semi abierta del mismo color ademas de que andaba descalzo.

Lo pensó un momento antes de aceptar su propuesta y ahí fue cuando cayo en cuenta de algo, ese chico tenia un parecido increíble con su mejor amiga. Cabello rosado y corto, hacían los mismo gestos e incluso ¡tenian la misma mirada!. Esto la desconcertó un momento pues, eso no puede ser posible, según ella recuerde Luka no tiene ningún hermano ¿o si?. Debe ser su imaginación.

-¿Y que se siente estar muerta?-

-Que no e muerto- Niega nuevamente con una mirada seria -Es solo un sueño, uno muy raro, apuesto a que pronto despertare y estaré tumbada sobre el sillón de Luka...-

-Eres tierna- Respondio sonriente y mirando la nada, SeeU se ruborizó por el cumplido -Bien, tu dices no estar muerta pero..¿como explicas ese dolor en tu pecho?...- La mencionada se llevo su puño a la zona, era cierto...desde que llego sintió eso pero prefirió ignorarlo. -Eso significa que hay personas llorando tu partida...-

El tiempo pareciera detenerse también en el hospital, parece haber confusión e incredibilidad..SeeU..¿ha muerto?. Los medicos parecen estarse dando por vencidos mientras SeeWoo les grita que hagan algo desesperado, los chicos están aterrados esperando fuese una pesadilla mientras Rin esta en shock. Len intenta despertarla pero no lo consigue, a pesar de todo Luka no se rinde, se niega a aceptar la realidad.

Ella toma la mano de su amiga y con lagrimas en los ojos la posa sobre su propio rostro y..

-¡Esto es una mentira!, no puedes morir, ¡no lo soportaría!...-

-Dejalo ya Luka...ella..- Trato de decirle Gakupo colocando su mano en su hombro. Llevaba mucho rato gritándole para que despertara sin resultado alguno

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!...no...- Despues volvió a dirigirse a su amiga -Tu...eres mi mejor amiga...no puedes morir...no ahora...idiota...¡tu siempre me has alegrado mis días con tus payasadas y..!... ¿ahora lo único que puedo hacer es verte así?...¡Tiene que ser mentira!... yo quiero seguir mi vida contigo...incluso más lejos..-

Los demás están destrozados por las palabras de la peli-rosa, no saben que decir o hacer mas que llorar. Len no ve otra mas que abrazar a su hermana quien derrama lagrimas en silencio, Lily es abrazada por Gumi mientras los demás no saben que hacer salvo ver a SeeWoo destrozado junto con Luka...

-...¿Que?..- ¿Que acababa de decir?, eso era ilógico, el dolor en su pecho no podía significar eso...¿verdad?... debe ser solo un mal sueño, se trataba de convencer... -...Eso...eso no..-

-¿Puede ser?- Le completo la frase volviéndola a mirar con el mismo gesto -Eso me dije cuando llegue aquí hace ya 3 años...- Una ráfaga de viento pasa moviendo los cabellos de ambos chicos, nuevamente el muchacho respira hondo para seguir hablando -Y dime...¿tu de que moriste?..-

-¿Cuantas veces te tendré que decir que no estoy muerta?- Respondio ya irritada, demonios ¿porque insitia tanto?...el otro solo chasqueo la lengua y se acostó en el césped con la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Lo que digas, el caso es que nunca le dijiste a tu dizque mejor amiga tu "pequeño" problema de salud..¿o me equivoco?..-

Un momento...se estaba refiriendo a la maldición Tanaka...entonces...eso quiere decir...no.. ¡no!, simplemente no quería aceptarlo... sabía muy bien lo que tenia desde su niñez pero... ¿entonces eso la mato?... si no recuerda que es lo que sucedió después de recoger a su hermano, entonces eso quiere decir.. ¿que murio en un hospital?...y peor aun, ni siquiera pudo despedirse... no pudo decirles a todos cuanto les apreciaba y mucho menos agradecerles a todos por el simple hecho de ser sus amigos...

-Si...puede que tengas razón...pero lo hice para no preocuparla... se que tal vez se enfurezca conmigo pero... no podía decirle que tarde o temprano me iba a ir...-

Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de la coreana, tenia que aceptarlo, si a quien estaba viendo ahora era un fantasma y su enfermedad avanzo en estos años...eso quiere decir que todo lo que le decía ese chico era cierto.. Simplemente se preguntaba ¿como estaran los demás?...

Para su sorpresa, el peli-rosa se levanto de su lugar sin volver a dirigirle la palabra a la coreana, se estiro e incluso bostezo mientras susurraba algunas cosas en voz baja que SeeU no alcanzo a escuchar, le miro por ultima vez antes de caminar sin rumbo alguna y perderse en la niebla..

¿A donde demonios fue y porque?...bueno realmente no le importa, lo que ahora necesitaba era estar sola, sin más que pesadez en su corazón se dejo caer sobre las flores que la rodeaban, pero aspirar el dulce aroma que esas flores emanaban no le tranquilizaba en absoluto y mucho menos la hacían sentir mejor.

Hubo un momento en que se pregunto si aquel chico de cabellos rosados era algún tipo de ángel, uno que te da malas noticias y se va como si nada, no sabia que hacer ahora y mucho menos tenia alguna idea de que seria lo que haría a partir de ahora...¿cuidar de alguien?...por favor era muy descuidada y muy apenas si puede cuidar de su perrita. Hablando de ella ¿que estara haciendo?.. ladridos se escuchan a lo lejos e inmediatamente supo a quien pertenecían y más feliz se sentó nuevamente para recibir como es debido al animal.

Su perrita.

-¡Hermosa!, ¿como esta mi bola de pelos que tanto adoro eh?- Le dio un cálido saludo revolviendole todo el pelaje y dejándose lamer por el animal -¡Te extrañe mucho mi lindura!, si vieras por todo lo que e pasado ¡en serio necesitaba cariño y...!...y...- Tarde se dio cuenta de algo que le dejo sin aliento -¿Que...como llegaste aquí..?.. pero si... yo recuerdo que...-

Efectivamente, ella temia lo peor pues, si aquí es a donde llegan los que han fallecido recientemente ¿que hacia el animal aquí?... no... simplemente no lo aceptaba, entonces eso quería decir que... su perrita ¿tambien murio?..no simplemente no podía ser cierto..

Abrazo al cachorro con todas su fuerzas, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño y que estaba en el sillón o en una cama de Luka.. tan siquiera que Meiko la haya obligado a beber y ahora estuviera tirada en la esquina de una calle borracha pero, no esto, ya era demasiado. Más lagrimas brotaron de esos hermosos ojos azules... y fue en ese momento cuando una figura femenina de cabellos dorados atados en una coleta se presenta frente a ella, con una sonrisa de corazón.

-No te vayas...no aun...- Murmuraba Luka sin querer darse por vencida, los médicos llevaban forcejeandola un buen rato para que dejaran desconectar de una vez el aparato que le ayudaba a sobrevivir pero, ella se negaba y parecía que por fin desistía...

¿Pero que es esto?, acaso ¿un milagro? De repente Luka siente SeeU aprieta su mano, y como por arte de magia, como por parte de un poder divino, la maquina que marcaba los latidos de su amiga comienza a funcionar nuevamente, al abrir los ojos lo primero que hace es observar el entorno, todos llorando y..

-¿Donde uvas estoy?...¿mami eres tu?..- ¡Si!, si era ella, efectivamente.

-¡Claro que no idiota!..no estoy tan vieja...- Le respondió su amiga fingiendo estar molesta pero...estaba feliz... feliz así de simple...

Lo próximo que siente es como una manada de personas con lagrimas en los ojos se abalanzan sobre ella atrapándola en un abrazo, no comprendía muy bien la situación... es más.. no recordaba muchas cosas..

-Lo siento...- Se disculpo al fin comprendiendo lo que sucede cuando sus amigos la soltaron. Lo ultimo que vio o más bien sintió fue la mano de Lily impactar en su mejilla provocandole mucho dolor.

-Tonta...- Le llamo con sus ojos llorosos -Te dije que cuando despertarás te pegaría...y no se dice lo siento.. se dice...los extrañe...-

-Bien...- Respondio sonriente, lejos de molestarse por la muestra de "cariño" por parte de Lily esta se alegra -Los extrañe-

Rin pareciera volver de nuevo a la realidad, esta vez muy feliz mientras sus lagrimas ya no eran de dolor si no de todo lo contrario, para su sorpresa su hermano le da un empujón, incitándola a darle la "bienvenida" a su amiga.

-Chicas...- Llamo un enfermero que ya vimos anteriormente a otras dos.

-¿Si shitoai?- Respondio la castaña, las dos se sorprenden cuando el chico las abraza ¡llorando!.

-¡Las quiero mucho!-

-¡Nosotras tambien!- Le devolvieron el abrazo de la misma manera.

A pesar de que estas cosas están pasando y todos están más calmados, SeeU seguía perdida, pensando si aquello fue un sueño o en realidad paso, pero recordaba muy bien esas palabras, esas que la mujer que vio hace unos momentos le había dicho...

_"Tienes una promesa que cumplir, Dios ha hablado y a decidido que aun no es tu momento de dejar la tierra, lamento mucho el no desvanecer tu enfermedad, pero te concedió más años de vida, disfrutalos con la persona que de verdad te importa"_

Han pasado ya varios días de ese suceso que nadie quiere recordar, como dice por ahí "después de la tormenta sale el sol" y esto es demostrado cuando reciven la noticia de ese manager que Meiko conoce, SeeU guarda con mucho amor las cenizas de su mascota en su habitación.

Pero... no todo es felicidad para todo mundo... en silencio una peli-rosa se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, echando el cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando los brazos sobre los muslos y hundiendo el rostro crispado en una mueca doliente que quedó oculto tras el rosado flequillo.

La rabia y la impotencia que bullía candente por sus venas le hicieron apretar fuertemente las manos, donde sostenía una carta que encontro en un cuadro, ahora arrugada.

-Estupido nii-san...- murmuró mientras dejaba que una solitaria y amarga lágrima se deslizara por su rostro. -Estupido...-

* * *

Shhh no hagas ruido...

Miku: ¿A donde vamos?, y lo más importante ¿porque me envolviste con listón para regalo?

*Azotando una puerta* ¡Feliz cumpleaños Luka! *sale del cuarto empujando a Miku en el y cierra la puerta con llave* Ejem.. bien.. creo que mi trabajo aqui termino

¿Que les pareció...?... lamento mucho el cap pero.. no soy buena escribiendo drama, lo mío es la comedia -.-U en fin decidí dar un cap largo en honor a Luka

Miku: *Gritando dentro del cuarto* ¡Fersi salvame de esta pervertida!

¿Que dices?, ¿Que sera mejor que me despida?. Ok n_n como pueden ver SeeU sobrevivió wii :D y bueno les preguntare algo... ¿quiren que alargue el fic?.. se que no debería decirlo pero... se acaba en el cap 17 más el bonus n_n asi que bueno no se si ustedes les gustaría que se acabe ahí.. ¿que dicen?... bueno en fin.. los quiero mucho por leer y no olviden pasarse por mi nuevo Fic también de esta pareja XD les agradezco sus reviews y el que no abandonen la historia.


	16. Ahogame en tu calidez

Feliz 14 de febrero gente, en este bonito día les traigo uno de los 3 ultimos capítulos (sin contar el bonus) de esta historia que a mi también me encanto al igual que ustedes. Ahora viene lo importante, se desataran varios nudos de el Fic a partir de ahora ¿saben cuales? bueno averiguenlo ustedes.

* * *

**Cap 16: Ahogame en tu calidez**

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que todo formaba parte de un elaborado y astuto plan de coartada.

Una realidad tan próxima a ella y no había sido capaz de advertir, en el extraño comportamiento de su hermano, la tormenta que habitaba a su alrededor. Y ahora, tres años después, se preguntaba con frustración por qué se había comportado como una completa idiota y no había recapacitado en la declaración que hizo su hermano de que toda la familia estaba corrompida, palabras que nunca tuvieron explicación y que ahora por fin cobraban sentido. Como piezas de un puzzle que ella nunca se había preocupado en completar.

Estaba claro que su hermano había escrito la carta, lo sabía todo, y por eso quería que abandonaran el país, para alejarlos de la corrupción que se cernía entorno a su familia.

-¿Asi que fue eso?- Se preguntaba caminando por las calles de Tokio, el frío ya comenzaba a presentarse y tras unos momentos llevo esa carta a un bolsillo de su abrigo.

La carta

A Luka le resultaba curioso el como algo como eso pudo estar escondida durante mucho tiempo en un cuadro donde ella y su hermano se abrazaban, escondida y que nadie la haya encontrado. E inconscientemente, comenzó a recordar los sucesos más importantes que relataba su hermano en dicho documento…

Primero se disculpaba por el haber ido a molestarla varias veces, insistiendole que dejaran el país, pero sobre todo, por su comportamiento muy agresivo aquellos días. Pero eso no fue la que la dejo impactada, si no que en aquella carta, él le confesaba que no estaba para nada contento con el trabajo que había aceptado hacerle a su padre...

Takumi Megurine era el nombre de padre de ambos, aquel señor era un buen hombre antes de la muerte de Reiko o en pocas palabras la madre de Luka y primera esposa de él, era pues después de su muerte aquel señor pareciera haberse corrompido, y con el tiempo el dejo de ser su padre. A pesar de eso él seguía teniéndole afecto y confianza, a pesar de que muchas de las decisiones que tomaba para mejorar la empresa involucraban corrupción entre otras cosas.

Por otro lado la relación entre Luka y su progenitor se fue deteriorando con el tiempo desde que tenia siete años hasta llegar a ser nula, como si de dos desconocidos se tratace. Asi que decidió mudarse con su tía a los 10 años sin o con el permiso de Takumi, al fin y al cabo que ni le importo.

Lo segundo que mencionaba fue algo inesperado que le sucedió en una de sus visitas en Tokio, el relataba que por casualidad se topo o mejor dicho choco con un chico de unos 15 años de edad, y lo que más le impacto al seguir leyendo, fue que le contó que se había enamorado de aquel chico, amor a primera vista se diría.

Pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, eso hasta que se entero que el era el hijo de una familia la cual tenia una sociedad con Takumi, sabia muy bien que nada bueno saldría y como el estaba en el mismo negocio a él se le encargo ser él que llevara a cabo los negocios con esa familia. No mencionaba el apellido de su socio, lo único que le dijo era que su nombre era Yue, un hombre muy rico que estaba a cargo de una empresa de computación y que estaba en tramites para heredarsela a su hija menor.

Pronto un romance se dio entre ambos chicos cosa de la cual ninguna de las dos familias se entero, pero las intenciones de Takumi era solo el dinero y extender su empresa a cualquier medio, fue cuando se entero que Yue le heredaría la empresa a su hija en cuando esta se casara y en ese momento comenzó a formular un plan para quedarse con las acciones.

Takumi ofreció a su único hijo para casarse con la suya con la única finalidad de extender su empresa y conseguir mucho más dinero del que tenia, Luki sabia muy bien que no lo quería y mucho menos devia desobedecer las ordenes que su padre le había dado pero... ¿casarse con la hermana del muchacho que amaba?, eso no era justo para ninguno de los dos, para ella porque ni siquiera lo conocía y seguramente le gustaba otro chico, y para su amor seria doloroso y lo tomaría como una traición y seguramente nunca se lo perdonaría.

-... De alguna manera... el nombre de Yue me suena pero...naa... nunca me intereso nada de lo que mi "padre" hacia con su vida...- Se dijo retomando el camino a su apartamento.

Fue entonces que Luki tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, rechazo rotundamente la propuesta, eso fue un grave error y lo sabía. Días después Yuma, un buen amigos suyo y también empleado de Takumi, le contó sobre una conversación que escucho por accidente, y por ultimo le advirtió con mucha cautela que tendría alguien tras suyo estos días y que se cuidara.

Otra decisión se hizo presente, decidió cortar todo lazo con el chico con el que mantenía una relación amorosa, le dolió pero lo hacia por el bien de ambos aunque sabia que no solo lo terminaría odiando a él, si no también a todo el apellido Megurine.

Ese mismo día Luki escribió la carta. Bien sabía que volver a ver a ese chico o intentar hablar con él lo llevaría a caer en una trampa que de seguro ya tenían planificada. Hizo las maletas, y antes de intentar salir del país, consiguió entrar a la casa de su hermana gracias a que la casera CUL le sedio las llaves y escondió el documento en una foto de los dos hermanos.

Dos días después, se le reporto como desaparecido por parte de algunos detectives cual información nunca salio a la luz a petición de Takumi.

Quizás la carta no era real, quizás ni siquiera había sido escrita por Luki, quizás podía haberla escrito algún otro interesado en conspirar contra el apellido Megurine.

Por lo que no dudó en someter la carta a diversas técnicas de autenticidad y estudios comparativos en una importante empresa dedicada al peritaje caligráfico, y sus dudas se vieron reducidas. Era de Luki, tenía pruebas físicas que lo confirmaban con completa seguridad. Aunque tampoco podía descartar la idea de que el propio afectado no hubiera pretendido dañar el orgullo de la familia escribiendo tales acusaciones.

No. Su caligrafía era de trazos desiguales y algunos difíciles de leer, le habían confirmado en el perito, lo que denotaba un claro nerviosismo y prisa en terminarla. Por norma general no suele ser el estado mental que adoptas cuando vas a escribir algo que tienes previamente deliberado y calculado usar como alegato ante un juez.

Todo lo que contaba era real. Sí, Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Con indiferencia, dio un vistazo rápido a su entorno y decidió que lo mejor seria volver a su apartamento, ya no quería darle más vueltas al asunto, esa carta solo le dio otras mil razones más para seguir odiando a su padre.

-... Solo querias protegerme de él Luki-kun...-

* * *

-Y luego le dije, ¡Deja de romper mis floreros con un demonio!- Contaba Meiko con una botella de Sake a Dell y Gumi quienes no podían levantarse de ahí por miedo a un regaño.

-¡Hey Lily!, ¿porque no te unes a jugar una partidita de KOF con Kaito, Len y yo?- Cuestionaba una rubia coreana, sentada en el suelo junto a otros dos chicos.

-No me gustan los video juegos, además... no creo que a Luka le agrade que...- No termino su frase pues la puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a una peli-rosa notoriamente molesta.

-¿¡Que demonios hacen todos ustedes en mi casa!?- El silencio reinaba pues nadie absolutamente nadie se atrevía a contestar, eso hasta que SeeU lo rompe mirando a todos lados al momento de que Luka solo le lanzo una mirada asesina a ella, por lo que se defiende.

-A mi no me veas yo no los invite-

-¿¡Entonces!?-

-Perdoname pero fui yo Luka- Porfin le contesto una castaña, levantándose del sillón tambaleante pues ya llevaba su segunda botella de sake -Te llame a tu celular para avisarte pero como no me contestabas pues...-

No dijo nada, ya estaba bastante fastidiada como para darle un sermón a todos y gritarles que se largaran de su casa pero, había dos razones para no hacer eso, una es que no tenia ganas de gritar y la otra... era que Miku también se encontraba ahí. Se tumbo sobre el sillón en el cual curiosamente se encontraba SeeWoo.

-¿Aaah...?-

-Solo vengo a invitarte a mi boda...- Interrumpio -Tengo que regresarme a Corea en una semana...-

-¿¡Como que te casas!?- Se exaltó levantándose de golpe de el sofá, a SeeU por otra parte se le atoro la comida y comenzó a toser a lo que Len le da golpesitos en la espalda.

-Todavia no lo supera...- Dijo el gemelo con cara de "-.-U"

-Calmate, si me caso este año, con Ia-chan... es una larga historia- volvió a decirle esta vez con un sonrojo

-...ya veo...entonces...- Antes de terminar se sentó nuevamente y con sus manos formo tipo un megáfono en su boca -¡No te preocupes no faltare a la boda entre nuestra querida amiga y el hermano de SeeU!-

-¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!- Vocifero la nombrada en el suelo con una mano en el pecho. Luka sonrió con malicia.

-Haber si para eso no fue que Sakine-san nos "invito"- Hablo la estrella de ahí llamando la atención de los demás -Porfavor le pido que deje en paz al sake y les diga a lo que viene-

-Aaaassh... deja en paz tu a los puerros primero haber...si tan hombresita...a no... quise decir... mujersita...-

Miku solo rodó los ojos y lo ultimo que hizo fue pedirle tanto a Kaito como a Dell que sacaran las cajas que Meiko traía desde hace rato, dos cajas y cada uno metió una respectivamente, los demás las miraron con curiosidad preguntándose el contenido de estas. Fue cuando la peli-aqua les aclaro que dentro de esas cajas se encontraba la razón por la que Meiko les había tomado sus medidas hace poco. Lo que había dentro era nada más ni nada menos que trajes muy bien elaborados (los trajes originales), a todos les pareció gustar la idea menos a...

-El mío esta muy escotado Meiko... no me gusta exijo uno como el de...el de ¡Luka!- Se quejaba Lily por el que le toco... la verdad es que si estaba muy escotado...

-Perdonala Lily-san... ya sabes como es ella... pero esta bonito te queda bien...- Le trato de convencer Miku -¿O no piensas lo mismo Gumi?-

-...A...aa..- La mencionada solo se sobresalto un poco por la repentina pregunta y solo pudo balbucear..

-Toma eso como un si-

Las risas se hicieron presentes en la sala del pequeño pero acogedor apartamento de la peli-rosa, al cual ella ya llevaba viviendo ahí desde sus 17 años justo después de vivir con su tía desde sus 10, admitía que ese traje que Meiko se esforzó haciendo le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba su figura y era bastante bonito. Pero absolutamente nada haría que dejara de pensar en quien sera aquel chico del cual su hermano se enamoro, hubo alguien que paso por su cabeza pero era simplemente imposible...

-Aun no le encuentro el motivo a todo esto- Hablo un peli-gris con su vestimenta en las manos, examinándola de arriba a abajo. -¿Cual es el chiste?...-

-Léon...- Le contesto la castaña tambaleándose de aquí a aya para después acercarsele a Dell, este se sintió incomodo por la cercanía de la mayor, pues esta le rodeo el hombro aun con el sake en mano y ni hablar del aliento a alcohol que se cargaba -A él...le gusta de esa manera... muchachito..-

-Sakine-san... esta muy cerca por favor...- Trataba de quitársela de encima sin resultarle

-Él dice... que así llaman más la atención..-

-Le huele la boca a alcohol... alejese...-

-¡A cashar!...- Finalmento se dejo caer sobre el sillón -Voy a dormir...-

-Hay... Meiko...- Se quejo Luka al ver como se quedo dormida casi al instante -...Nadamás no me lo vayas a vomitar...-

-En fin...- Tomo la palabra el coreano levantándose de su asiento mientras se estiraba -Yo ya me tengo que ir...- Observo la hora en su reloj de muñeca -Es tarde...-

SeeWoo le despeino el cabello a su hermana antes de irse, provocando que un leve rubor apareciera en las ahora rosadas mejillas de la menor. La verdad era que los cariños de su hermano la hacían sentir... mmmm ¿como decirlo?... rara... no lo malinterpreten, es solo desde que tiene memoria él era el único chico con el que convivía abiertamente, eso hasta que Luka le presento a Gakupo.

-¡Mira que ternura!, toda rojita jajaja-

-¡Callate!- Rayos... ¿porque Luka no podía si quiera reírse de los pucheros de la rubia ceniza?... en fin... quizás descansar un rato le libere de las tensiones... sip... eso estaría bien.

-Bien... muy bonita escena... típica hermana enamorada de su hermano- Finalmente se levanto de donde estaba un poco fastidiada - No estoy en contra del incesto ni nada ¡Pero!, si me disculpan yo quiero dormir... no es por ser mal educada ni nada pero... como pueden ver es tarde así que seria muy lindo de su parte el que se regresaran a sus casas y, ¡Me dejaran dormir a gusto por un demonio!-

Los demás se miraron entre sí, tenía razón, ya llevaban bastante rato ahí sin contar lo que se tardo la peli-rosa en regresar a su apartamento, además de que se le veía como que lo menos que quería ahora era compañía, en otras palabras, quería estar sola. Gakupo ayudo a Kaito a meter a una borracha castaña en su auto, como dicen en todas partes, si bebes no conduzcas, y mucho menos si te llamas Meiko Sakine. Cada quien tomo su respectiva ropa y cosas para después despedirse de las tres chicas que ahí vivían y regresarse cada quien a su mansión.

Aun así, aun con toda la paz que le estaban proporcionando sus amigos, cierta peli-rosa no terminaba de tranquilizarse, esta vez no era tanto por ese documento que su hermano Luki le había dejado en sus manos. Si quitamos todo eso, ahora lo que se la estaba comiendo viva eran las ansias, ¿De que ansias hablo?, bueno les pondré un ejemplo fácil:

Imagina que estas saliendo con alguien a escondidas, nadie sabe de esa relación más que algunas personas de confianza, y como es algo de lo que nadie esta enterado, son pocas las veces que puedes tener un encuentro más o menos privado con eso persona. Eso si contamos que todo el tiempo tienes que estar en compañía de otras personas, y ahora llevas días sin siquiera poder darle un beso porque ahora resulta que todos pasan tiempo con ella. ¿Como te sentirías?.

En uno de sus impulsos asomo la cabeza por la ventana para ver la calle, "¡Bingo!", celebro en sus adentros a divisar a cierta cabellera peli-aqua caminando un poco desanimada por la calle. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando abrió la puerta justo cuando SeeU entraba en la cocina.

-¿No que ya te ibas a dormir?- Le miro interrogante

-Naaa, se me fue el sueño, ademas recordé que debo comprar unas cosas para un proyecto de artes- Sin más salio por la puerta, pero dejando a SeeU con una duda un poco exaltada.

-Espera...¿había tarea de arte?...¡Luka!...-

Muy tarde había salido por la puerta para buscar a su amiga peli-rosa, esta ya había desaparecido por las escaleras del edificio a toda velocidad. Pudo divisarla doblando una esquina y antes de que Miku pudiera siquiera reaccionar a los jadeos y pasos apresurados tras de ella, una fuerza mucho mayor se avalanzo sobre ella, no pudo reaccionar al ataque y antes de que se diera cuenta cayo de senton sobre el pavimento con un rostro ajeno escondiéndose en su cuello. Se sonrojo al poder ver de quien se trataba, una cabellera rosada le había dado una pista ¿y quien más tiene el cabello de ese color?..

-...¿Pasa algo malo...?- Pregunto la menor confundida aun con Luka sobre ella.

-Nop-

-¿Entonces..?... ¿deberia preocuparme?..-

-Tampoco-

-Bien... entonces... me podrías hacer el favor de... ¡quitarte de encima me estas lastimando!..- Luka solo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio y hizo caso a lo que la peli-aqua le había pedido, si algo no le gustaba era que le dieran ordenes. Miku enseguida se levanto del suelo apoyándose con ambas manos para después sacudirse la ropa para quitarse el polvo. -Ahora si... ¿que sucede?-

-Nada...- Indagno estirándose -¿Que no puedo abrazarte?-

-No-

-¡Eeeeeh!, ¿¡Pooooorqueeeee!?- Miku le puso la mano en la boca al instante, por poco perdía el equilibrio, la menor solo coloco su indice sobre su boca.

-Shhhh- Volvio a silenciarla con una vena roja sobresaliendo de su frente -Creo que me están siguiendo... desde hace mucho rato...-

Luka no pudo entender muy bien el que quiso decir, eso hasta que su compañera le hace una seña para que pusiera su atención sobre un chico. Este se encontraba "hojeando" curioso unas revistas en una tienda, pero la peli-aqua no era tonta, ella le conocía muy bien ya que era un empleado en la empresa de su padre. Desde hace unos días había notado su presencia a cada lugar que visita, cuando iba a la escuela, cuando iba a ensayar, y "curiosamente" se lo encontró en su ida al cine con Luka, en la cual no pudo hacer nada por culpa de eso.

La mayor le miro con una ceja levantada, de ropa casual, cabello de un color gris y corto, casi por accidente pudo verle los ojos, los cuales eran de diferentes colores.

-¿Él?- Cuestiono casi riendo -Por Dios no creo, me parece inocente, si no lo crees yo iré a saludarle- Miku le sostuvo por la muñeca cuando iba a cruzar la calle, obligandola a darse vuelta.

-¡No!... se lo que te digo... él es amigo de Mikuo-nii y da la casualidad que trabaja con mi papá... por favor vamonos de aquí..- La miro casi rogándole

-¡Hay vamos!, son solo imaginaciones tuyas Miku-chan, parece que no le haria daño ni a una mosca y...- Pero su frase no termino, Miku se había echado a correr aun tomando su muñeca, la mayor no tuvo remedio más que tratar de seguirle el paso.

No comprendía el porque alguien estaría tras de Miku, es cierto que su hermano la odia y toda la cosa pero, ¿mandar a alguien para que la vigile?, no veía el que lograra algo con eso, pero tampoco podía dudar de la peli-aqua pues si ella dice que se siente observada por algo a de ser ¿no?. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez él tenia planeado ir le con el chisme a sus padres de que trae una relación con la menor, según a como ella tenia entendido, lo que los señores Hatsune estaban esperando era a que esta se casara para poder dejarle todas las acciones.

Mikuo no paresia el tipo que le tiene envidia a su hermana, pero tampoco descartaba la idea de que este quisiera también quedarse con las acciones, sin embargo tampoco le paresia justo el que el señor Yue depositara todas sus esperanzas sobre una chica de 16 años. ¿Acaso no le importaba el que se sintiera frustrada?, ademas podía ser que Miku no tuviera planeado casarse, ella quería viajar por el mundo sin preocupaciones y conocer gente nueva cada día.

Pero hace lo que puede por cumplir los sueños de su padre, dejando de lado los suyos y concentrándose en lo que de verdad importaba según ella. En fin... no era del todo su asunto y no quería meterse con una familia de ese poderío, pues era seguro que Takumi se enteraría por algún medio y tendría que volver a ver al hombre que tanto odia.

En el trayecto, seguían corriendo hasta que por azares del destino, Miku da un mal paso y se tropieza para después caer al suelo.

-¿¡Estas bien!?- Le pregunto alarmada mientras se acercaba a checar su estado -¿No te rompiste nada?-

-N..no fue tan grave Luka-chan..- Le respondió con dificultad aun en el suelo.

-Dejame ayudar a levantarte- Enseguida le extiende la mano a la peli-aqua, esta la toma para tratar de ponerse de pie nuevamente pero...

-¡Aaauuu!- Un fuerte dolor la obliga a poner ambas manos sobre su tobillo.

-...Genial... te torciste- Dijo con sarcasmo rodando los ojos mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus caderas -Por eso no me gusta que corras señorita supersticiones, nada podría salir peor-

¿Saben lo que provoca esa frase verdad?, bueno pues resulta que comenzó a llover repentinamente justo donde se encontraban, Luka solo puso una cara de molestia y al mirar al cielo para comprobarlo, estaba nublado.

-¡Por eso odio esa frase maldito Karma!- madijo alzando uno de sus puños -Matare al primero que me mire lo juro-

Fastidia miro a sus alrededores para buscar algún paraguas, pudo divisar algunos junto a un poste al lado de unas bicicletas así que sin preguntar fue y lo tomo de mala gana. Al poco tiempo ayudo a Miku a sentarse en una banca cercana.

-No te podrás mover eso es seguro, creo que tendrás que montarte sobre mi espalda-

-¡Ni hablar!- Vocifero ruborizándose al momento con una mirada de molestia -Puedo sola, no necesito ayuda mira- Trato de pararse pero el dolor la obligo a sentarse otra vez -Ugh...-

-Ves lo que te digo, tu problema es ese orgullo que te cargas- Suspiro para después darle la espalda, se hagacho lo suficiente para que la peli-aqua pudiera montar su espalda -Anda, para mi no es ningún problema al contrario, con gusto te llevo a tu casa- Esto ultimo se lo dijo con una sonrisa, al final Miku termino por acceder. -Tu toma el paraguas-

-Ah... llevame rápido por favor..-

-Yes my lady- [1]

-No empiezes porfavor-

* * *

-¡Joder!- Blasfemaba un chico de cabellos agua marina, caminaba de un lado a otro por su amplia sala en la cual se encontraban sus padres y sus primas. -¿Porque no a regresado?-

-Vamos hijo- trato de calmarle Yue, quien estaba sobre su sofá favorito -Talvez se demoro un poco en el camino, por si no te has dado cuenta esta lloviendo-

Mikuo soltó un gruñido enseguida de esto, el simple hecho de imaginarse a su hermana con esa Megurine le molestaba pues, según el había algo en esa chica de cabellos rosados que no terminaba de convencerlo, pero por más que se lo repita una y otra vez a su hermana esta no le hacia caso en lo absoluto. Las 11:30, no esperaría un segundo más, si era necesario iría a buscarla así que tomo su paraguas.

-Espera cinco minutos más primito- Alego Zatsune interponiéndose en su camino -Conociendo a Puerritos tal vez este en casa de alguno de sus amigos, no creo que tengas que preocuparte sabiendo eso-

-No importa, algo me dice que esta ahí afuera, soy su hermano y se supone que debo cuidarla-

Puso su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta con paraguas en mano, un con otro gruñido saliendo de su boca abrió aquella gran puerta de madera pintada de blanca. Sorpresa que Mikuo se llevo al ver a cierta personita en la entrada, todo estaría bien si no fuera por quien la llevaba sonriente sobre su lomo, una sonrisa pervertida a como lo vio él.

-¡Tadaima!- Aviso avergonzada cierta chica de 16 años -Perdon por preocuparlos... pero me torci mi tobillo por descuidada...-

-Tarada... pobre de Megurine-san, ¿porque tiene que hacer ella de tu mula por tus patas de alambre?- Obviamente esto lo dijo con intenciones de molestar, y obviamente lo logro.

-Calmense ustedes dos- Hablo la madre de la Hatsune haciendo presencia en la sala.

Algo inexplicable hizo que Mika perdiera el aliento cuando paso sus orbes por la "amiga" de su hija, algo en ella era sorprendentemente familiar pero, no le parecía lógico por lo que mejor decidió ignorarlo mientras sacudía la cabeza para espabilarse, poco después volvió a dibujar esa encantadora sonrisa que tanto la identificaba nuevamente.

-Ara- Dijo un poco más calmada -Miku-chan, no nos has presentado a tu amiga-

-¿He?..- Se confundió, era cierto, nunca le ha presentado a sus padres a la peli-rosa que montaba -...¿No la conocían...?- Su madre solo negó con la cabeza -... Vaya... juraría que lo hice.. pero bueno... ella es Luka-san-

-Mucho gusto- Se presento con amabilidad, pero algo de nerviosismo podía verse en su cara, quizás el que tuviera a las personas que son sus suegros y no lo saben la ponía así -"¿Asi que es así como se siente...?... es algo incomodo"- Penso en sus adentros.

-El gusto es nuestro, mi nombre es Misaki, me dicen Mika de cariño, muchas gracias por traer a nuestra hija a casa lo que sucede es que es un poco descuidada, lamento tanto que tuvieras que traerla sobre tu espalda...- Esto lo dijo dedicándole una mirada a su hija -Miku, por eso te dije que no comieras tantos puerros en la mañana, ¿que no ves que te hacen subir de peso?-

-¡Mamá!-

-Hay ¿que?, es la verdad, tienen muchas calorías, pobre de tu amiga, se ha de estar rompiendo la espalda por tu culpa-

-Mamá porfavor... no en frente de Luka-san... me avergüenzas...-

-¿¡Como que tu madre te avergüenza!?, vergüenza te debería dar a ti por decir esas cosas en frente de nuestra invitada-

-No se preocupe Hatsune-san- Interrumpio Luka la pelea un poco divertida, busco por unos momentos la habitación de la menor -No es por molestar... ¿pero donde queda la habitación de Miku?-

-Ah, en el segundo piso girando las escaleras, es la segunda de la izquierda-

-Gracias Hatsune-san, con su permiso- Aun con la menor en la espalda se dispuso a tomar la dirección dada, paso justo al lado de Mikuo quien no la miraba con buena cara -Mikuo-kun...-

Sin siquiera mirarlo nuevamente, se dispuso a buscar las escaleras de la residencia y subirlas, eso si, era muy cuidadosa al pisar ya que estaba consciente que los accidentes eran muy comunes en lugares como esos, el contrapeso que le daba la menor la hacia tambalearse un poco pero finalmente pudo llegar a la segunda planta.

* * *

En el departamento de la peli-rosa, había dos chicas que aun no se dormían.

-Hey... llevatelo con calma, recuerda que el doctor te dijo que si te estrezas puedes volver a desmayarte- Decia Lily sentaba sobre el sofá observando como SeeU se partía la cabeza con unos problemas de álgebra.

-...Tsk... ya lo se no tienes que recordarmelo todo el tiempo...- Contesto ya cansada, no falto mucho para que dejara caer pesadamente el lápiz sobre el cuaderno mientras se acariciaba el tabique de la nariz. Al rato Lily trajo algo de café para ambas y lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-No te preocupes, yo de aquí no me voy hasta que acabes- SeeU solo le sonrió.

-Gracias...- Respondio tomando un trago al café.

-Auqnue a como veo la tarea no es lo que te tiene así de frustrada ¿verdad?-

-No... ¿como lo supiste..?..-

-Pues... ninguna tarea, ni siquiera la de álgebra, puede estrezar de esa manera a la gran SeeU- Río.

-Pues... tengo una duda...- Solto pesadamente quitando sus ojos del cuaderno -¿Tu sabes?-

-¿Saber que?- Cuestiono extrañada sentándose a su lado, SeeU tomo algo de aire para poder buscar bien lo que tenia que decir, pensaba que ese tema que quería tocar era algo delicado ya que tenia que ver con Luka.

-¿Luka tiene un hermano?- Solto por fin y pudo sentir que una carga se desvanecía al instante. Lily negó con la cabeza algo confundida.

-No que yo sepa... ¿porque?...-

-Nada importante...- Resoplo cerrando el cuaderno -Esto lo termino en clase, o mejor se las pido a Gakupo... tengo sueño-

* * *

Abrio la puerta de aquella habitación que no le pertenecía como si nada, y como si no fuera de importancia, tumbo a la chica que tenia sobre ella en su cama quien la miro molesta por la brusquedad con la que la dejo. La siguió con la mirada al verla dirigirse a su baño, busco el botiquín hasta dar con él justamente colgado en la pared, saco unas vendas y alguna crema para calmar el dolor.

-¡Hey!- Trato de llamar su atención en cuando esta tomo su tobillo herido y lo puso sobre sus rodillas -Yo puedo ponerme la crema y vendas sola, no necesito de tu ayuda ademas tu ya debes irte- Luka le dirigió una mirada seria, pero ignoro su orden volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

No era que le molestara el gesto amable que le estaba dando, al contrario, la ponía feliz saber que Luka se preocupaba por ella todo el tiempo. El problema era el orgullo con el que siempre se a cargado desde pequeña, le daba vergüenza el admitir que a veces necesitaba la ayuda de los demás ya que estaba acostumbrada a hacer todo por si sola, fuera cual fuera la situación, siempre lo resolvía por su cuenta.

Otra cosa que la ponía de esa manera, era el tacto de la peli-rosa con su pierna, aquellas manos rozándole su piel la ponían nerviosa y... le subían la temperatura. "Vamos no es momento para que pienses esas cosas Hatsune... necesitas un buen baño de agua fría"..

-Te noto nerviosa ¿es mi culpa?- Demonios, ¿le leía la mente o que? -Ya casi termino no te preocupes-

-Lo unico que quiero es que te vayas...- Respondio desviando su mirada hacia otro lado para no verla, o mejor dicho, para que Luka no viera su sonrojado rostro -...Yo me las arreglare sola...-

Al poco tiempo pudo sentir como la mayor se levantaba de la cama para después poder oír sus pasos. Al parecer ya se iba o eso creyó, sorpresa la que Miku se llevo pues cuando se dio cuenta, Luka ya estaba muy cerca de ella, lo suficiente como para arrebatarle un beso a esos ahora temblorosos labios, aquellos profundos ojos azules ahora la estaban taladrando mientras miraban a los suyos sin hacer ningún otro tipo de movimiento, lo único que ambas hacían eran aspirar la esencia de la otra.

Sabia que la besaría antes de que pudiera reaccionar, así que lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos sonrojada al momento que entregaba sus labios. Paso un corto momento, pero para ella eterno en el cual nada paso. Extrañada abrió sus orbes para darse cuenta de que Luka ya no estaba frente a su rostro, se inmovilizó casi al instante al sentir los labios de Luka no sobre los suyos, lo que besaban era el pie lastimado de la peli-aqua con infinita delicadeza y cariño.

Lealtad, era lo que eso significaba, con eso le dejo en claro que no pretendía irse hasta asegurarse que mejoraría, que la cuidaría pase lo que pase. Momentos después volvió a mirarla de la misma manera con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hu...- Fue lo único que pudo musitar antes de que Luka besara sus labios semi abiertos, ese rojo sobre sus mejillas se intensifico al sentir como su una lengua rozaba con la suya, de una manera delicada, aquello se convirtió en un beso en su cuello, provocando que se estremeciera -Lu...Luka... estamos llendo muy lejos.. mi familia esta abajo...-

-No se darán cuenta..- Respondio con total seguridad mientras deslizaba su mano bajo la ropa de su compañera, acariciando su vientre, Miku abrió sus orbes de golpe y decidió por empujarla.

- Tsk ¡Detente! esto no esta bien..yo..-

La peli-rosa tomo su muñeca casi al instante y con su mano libre la obligo a que la mirara a los ojos, una paz inmensa la invadió casi al instante de que eso pasara quedando inmóvil, Luka aprovecho para tomarle la mano y colocarla sobre su pecho cosa que hizo que Miku volviera en si. Sentía el latir de ese corazón pero...no comprendía muy bien el mensaje que le quería dar. Volvio su mirada a los ojos azules que la observaban para buscar alguna explicación, pero palabras no fluyeron de ninguna de las dos.

Tardo pero comprendió el mensaje de Luka, aquel corazón que latía a la misma intensidad que el suyo, ansioso por fundirse con la otra y convertirse en una sola, igual que el suyo. Un corazón que no sabia lo que quería hasta que la otra apareció... Seguridad era lo que quería dar, confianza para que se dejara hacer lo que ambas anhelaban desde que juntaron sus vidas...

Algo sintio moverse dentro de ella, un impulso, no..., un deseo.. algo la hacia pensar que aquello era lo que de verdad quería, el entregarse completamente a su peli-rosa pero.. ¿y si era eso lo único que buscaba?, ¿y si pensaba desparecer de su vida después de eso?...no.. ella no era así... ella de verdad la quería tanto como la menor... sentimientos mutuos era lo que habitaba dentro de ellas... aquello que el ser humano ingenuamente llama "Amor".

Pero.. esa idea de que lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, hubo veces en las que paso por su cabeza de 16 años, el como reaccionaria su familia si se enterara también la atormentaba, el pensar en su decepción pero.. al lado de Luka todo eso ya no importaba, solo importaban ellas y ya...

Le transmitía todas sus emociones a través del tacto, Luka besó la palma de la mano de la menor, dejandole en claro que lo que hacia era para demostrar que ella la quería de la misma forma. La peli-rosa ladeó la cabeza y volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos, un beso cargado de sentimientos, Miku lo recibió con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos entre abiertos. Pronto sintió aquellos labios sobre su ahora despejado hombro mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, arrancándole unos gemidos al sentir el tacto.

* * *

-Mikuo- Llamo el señor Yue acercándose a su hijo, este lo miro serio.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Esa chica...¿se le parece mucho a Megurine-san no crees?...- Mikuo sintió su sangre helarse casi al instante que esas palabras salieron, le cayeron como baldes de agua fría encima.

-No, no lo creo, el jamás dijo que tenia alguna hija-

-Ya se... es por eso que me extraña tanto... ¿notaste que tenían la misma mirada?-

-No- Responfio con frialdad -No lo note, son puras coincidencias, cualquiera puede tener una mirada como esa...-

-¿Seguro..?, es que... ella miraba como si siempre estuviera dolida.. al igual que.. -

-¡Padre!- Se levanto de golpe del sillón evitando el tema -Te pido disculpas pero la verdad es que no me interesa este tema de conversación, te digo que solo es una simple coincidencia y ya, si me disculpas ya es hora de que duerma, buenas noches-

Sin volver a mirar a Yue subió las escaleras y cerro la puerta que conducía a su habitación de un portazo. Zatsune solo lo miraba extrañada mientras cargaba a Petite en sus brazos, se había quedado dormida y ahora la llevaba a su habitación.

-Tío Yue... ¿sucede algo con Mikuo?-

-Nada- Nego con la cabeza -No le hagas caso a andado un poco desanimado estos últimos meses-

-Ah...- Volvio a mirar la puerta por donde había cruzado su primo hace un momento -Ya veo...-

-Bien, yo tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas antes de acostarme, ten buenas noches-

No dijo más y se dispuso a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, Zatsune entro al cuarto de su hermano y coloco a la menor sobre su cama y la arropó con una sonrisa dibujada mientras le acariciaba los cabellos color aqua.

-Se parece mucho a puerritos- Dijo en forma de susurro para después mirar el reloj -Hablando de ella... ¿que estara haciendo con Megurine-san?... ya hace más de 10 minutos que están ahí dentro..mejor ire a ver..-

* * *

Ahora lo único que tenia puesto encima, lo único que la vestia era la sudadera negra que Luka llevaba puesta antes de que despojara a ambas de sus prendas, el calor inundaba aquella habitación mientras trataba que sus gemidos salieran lo menos fuertes posibles para que su familia no escuchara lo que sucedía ahí dentro. El aliento le faltaba, besos subidos de tono que bajaron desde su pecho hasta más abajo habían provocado que ahora, el calor de su cuerpo aumentara mientras acariciaba unos rosados cabellos entre sus piernas. Mordió la manga de la sudadera para evitar gritar en esos momentos, no le convenía. Sintió una boca besarle la comisura de sus labios mientras retiraba aquel brazo de la zona, y una delicada mano deslizarse entre sus piernas.

* * *

-No creo que deba molestarlas.. pero... solo quiero ver que hacen.. -Pensaba antes de tocar la puerta de la habitación de la peli-aqua -...Mmmm a quien engaño, quiero molestar a puerritos, y entonces sera mejor entrar sin avisar jajaja-

Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla de golpe, pero para su sorpresa Luka la abrió primero mientras cargaba el paraguas de hace rato. Esta la miro un poco curiosa por unos momentos.

-Aah...¿interrumpo algo?..-

-Nop- Le respondió despreocupada -De hecho yo ya estaba por irme, ya ayude a Miku-chan con su herida y bla bla bla-

-Mmmm.. hablando de ella ¿donde esta?- Pregunto mientras le echaba un vistazo al cuarto donde curiosamente no había nadie.

-¡Ah!, esta tomando una ducha, dijo que le dio fiebre y eso le bajaría la temperatura- Respondio sonriente -Ahora si me tengo que ir, cuiden mucho ese tobillo... -

-Claro... cuidate...-

Hizo un reverencia antes de irse y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras casi al momento, paso justo cerca de la habitación del hermano de su novia cuando una voz le detuvo.

-Espera... tengo que hablar contigo...-

* * *

Jeje... perdonen si el capitulo avanzo muy rápido... pero e andado un poco triste estos días, así que mi imaginación no es tanta... Gomen ne minna.

En fin ^w^ tengo otra cosa importante que decirles, sobre lo de alargar el Fic, solo sera un capitulo osea que serán 18 más un bonus, esto porque me di cuenta que no puedo poner todo lo que quiero para el capitulo final en uno solo así que lo partiré en dos partes.

Pero no se preocupen, tenia muchas ideas para otros capítulos que no quiero dejar en el olvido, tal vez me anime a subirlas en forma de One-shots en un Fic diferente y de otro nombre ^w^

Agradezco sus reviews a **Nael Tenoh, Belu-chan, Flor, Emii, Tsuky1215 y Hikari-remix **y también en general a los que no los dejaron pero que siguen mi historia nwn es por ustedes que decidí continuarla, todos ustedes me hacen feliz *w* por eso los amo chicos que me siguen desde que lo subí y a los nuevos lectores, *w* agradezco de todo corazón el que les guste tanto mi historia como para seguirla o añadirla a sus favoritos, en fin nos vemos el próximo cap. Que pasen un bonito san valentin

**[1]: **Sip, es una parodia del "Yes my lord" de Sebastian *w* lo amo

Editado:

Iba a responder reviews pero como lo subi en la noche creo, no me dio tiempo y bueno aqui ahora si les respondo:

**Belu-chan: **Sobre mi proyecto de "Mi bola de pelos", esta en planeacion aun ^w^ pienso empezar a escribirlo cuando termine este y le avanze un poco más al de "Deudas de amor" y "En busca de una sonrisa" y estoy segura que te va a encantar, por algo te llamo la atencion jeje como siempre gracias por dejarme un review nwn

**Tsuky1215: **¿Eres nueva lectora O.O? no te habia visto por aqui jeje, sobre lo de Kaito y Meiko, eso se vera ya muy pronto, a mi tambien me encanta esa pareja XD es mi tercera favorita de vocaloid *w* nunca me gusto el Kaito x Miku XP, mmm ¿eso que mencionas tiene algun nombre? O.O, lo que sucede es que yo tengo un familiar tambien con un problema parecido al de SeeU-nya, de echo esa es la razón por la que ella lo tiene, lo puse en su honor jeje me alegra saber que te gusto tanto mi historia como para agregarla a tus favoritos ^w^

**Emi: **¿Ya entendiste lo de la carta O.O? solo me queda preguntarte si ya entendiste porque Mikuo trata de esa manera a Luka-sama jeje muchas gracias por tu review nwn

**Hikari-remix: **Asjasdas ya decia que no te habia visto por aqui *w* nyaaaa me alegra tanto tener nuevos lectores que ademas agregen mi historia a favoritos, jeje lamento haberte asustado con lo de SeeU-nya pero creo que aveces se necesita un poco de drama jeje, aunque lo mio es la comedia porque estoy locaaa XDDD mushisimas gracias por tu review

**Nael Tenoh: **Tienes mucha razón con lo que dijiste, mejor sigo el curso a como va ^w^ aun asi pienso publicar los demas en One-shots luego, muchisimas gracias a ti tambien por tu review


	17. Lo hago por amor

Sí, ya sé lo que están pensando… por fin la maldita de Fersi ha actualizado el fic y leeremos el merecido final. Bueno, dejémoslo en que he actualizado el fic y punto xDDD El final tendrá que esperar un capi más.

Antes de que saquen la artillería pesada y me fusilen, les diré que ha sido por razones puramente técnicas ya que el capítulo me estaba quedando tan sumamente largo que en vez de un final parecía una trilogía.

Y la razón porque me tarde, son asuntos personales y escolares. Se suponía que este cap iba a salir hace MUUUUUUCHO pero no pude siempre...

En fin, espero de corazón que me perdonen por separar el final en dos partes. Prometo que pronto vuelvo con la última.

* * *

**Cap 17: Lo hago por amor**

**-Hace 3 días-**

-¿Que quieres Mikuo?- Cuestiono una peli-rosa entrando a la habitación del chico, en lugar de estar nerviosa o algo parecido, estaba molesta con aquel chico, traía prisa y él solo la distraía -Dime rapido, tengo cosas que hacer-

El peli-aqua encendio la luz de su habitación y cerro la puerta, parecía ser algo privado que nadie además de ellos dos debía escuchar. Se tomo su tiempo para examinarla de arriba a abajo con una mirada de desprecio hacia la mayor, no le gustaba para nada el que estuviera cerca de su hermana... no... parecía que es otra cosa y eso comenzaba a inquietar a Luka.

-Alejate de ella- Solto como si nada, esto desconcertó a la mayor quien no entendía nada -Es lo único que te pido-

-¿Y se puede saber porque?, solo somos amigas- Sabía que era mentira pero no podía decirle la verdad -¿Acaso es porque no soy de su clase social?-

-¡Ay por favor!- Respondio con ironía rodando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos -No me tomes por tonto, se muy bien quien eres Luka Megurine, así que no me vengas con tus cuentos de que no eres de nuestra clase social, desde siempre supe que eres la hija de Takumi-

Su sangre se helo y comenzó a sudar frío al momento que quedo en shock, eso significaba, ¿que Mikuo era el chico del que su hermano estaba enamorado?... entonces... Luki ¿seria el chico que se iba a casar con SU Miku-chan..? No cabía ninguna duda de que el mundo en serio era pequeño, ahora comprendía el porque la trataba de esa manera pero ¿habria razón para que quisiera alejarla de la peli-aqua?.. no comprendía

-¡Ahora lo comprendo!, ¡Mira que yo no cometeré el mismo error de Luki de dejar a la persona que más amo solo por el estúpido de Takumi!- Vocifero queriendo abrirse paso sin lograrlo del todo ya que el chico, menor pero aparentemente más fuerte la empujo evitando que escapara.

-...Acabas de confesarse que te gusta mi hermana... con más razón te pido que te alejes de ella.. porfavor...- Le dijo al parecer con tristeza pero... ¿porque habria de estarlo? -...Por favor Megurine-san.. es por el bien de las dos...-

-¿Por mi bien?...- Cuestiono sentándose de mala gana en la cama del menor -Que Luki te haya dejado no significa que haga lo mismo con Miku... lo menos que quiero es seguir los pasos de otras personas...-

Mikuo simplemente desvió su mirada la suelo tras las palabras de Luka, le dolía que le recordara aquel suceso al cual no a podido olvidar. Ademas de que estaba completamente seguro que seguía enamorado de aquel chico de rosados cabellos que le extendió la mano cuando más necesitaba apoyo.

Ese chico de nombre Luki, le había proporcionado toda la atención y el cariño que nunca recibió ya que al parecer, sus padres estaban muy concentrados y ponían su atención sobre Miku, quien heredaría la empresa pero... ¿y el que?.. ¿Acaso a los señores Hatsune no les importaba que él estuviera mejor calificado para manejar una empresa?, al parecer no, ni porque nació primero lo tomaron en cuenta.

Pero Luki era diferente, el si se dio cuenta de todo su potencial y prometió que se lo llevaría lejos. Pero todas esas promesas nunca se cumplieron pues el peli-rosa lo corto repentinamente y se fue a Londres, ya van tres años de que no sabia nada de él pero tenia la pequeña esperanza de que recordara su promesa y regresara con él, arrepintiéndose de haberlo abandonado sin ninguna razón aparente, o eso creyó hasta un año después de que se fue.

Se entero por parte de su padre que Takumi tenia planeado casar a Miku con Luki una vez que esta cumpliera la mayoría de edad y así poder dejarle la empresa a ambos.

-Pero el lo hizo por mi bien- Respondio sentándose con pesadez al lado de Luka quien lo miro confundida -No tengo razón para odiarte y querer que Miku pase por lo mismo- Despues la miro con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica -¿Podrias hacerme un favor?-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Jeje... si vuelves a ver a tu hermano, dale un puñetazo de mi parte, y dile que es un completo idiota por dejarme...-

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la peli-rosa, ¿no sabia que Luki ya estaba muerto desde hace tres años?...aaah cierto... Takumi nunca permitió que esa información saliera a la luz por miedo a la prensa y a perder la reputación que la familia Megurine tenia. Maldito...

Mikuo volvió a pararse de la cama, esta vez con una mirada más seria.

-Aun así... hay algo que debo de decirte...-

**-Hoy-**

Miraba el techo de su casa acostada sobre su cama, su mirada carecía de emoción alguna y no parecía tener pensado el levantarse, por lo menos no hoy. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tres días y ahora no estaba con ganas de nada, mucho menos levantarse un sábado. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que debía de hacer y lo que no, maldecía a su padre ya que por su culpa ahora tenia que volver a tomar otra decisión que a la larga terminaría lastimandola... como a su hermano..

A pesar de las pocas ganas que tenia de levantarse, decidió hacerlo por consideración a las tres chicas que estaban en la sala esperándola para desayunar, tres rubias por así decirlo. Rin estaba viniendo a clases de afinación con SeeU ya que la coreana estuvo en el coro de la escuela por un tiempo y se sabía algunos truquillos para mejorar la voz. Salio de su habitación luciendo unas grandes ojeras bajo sus hermosos ojos azules, sin muchas ganas se sentó sobre una silla y recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-¿Luka-san se encuentra bien?- Pregunto Rin con una mueca de preocupación sobre su cara a Lily quien hacia lo mismo.

-Quizas no durmió bien... quiero pensar que fue por estudiar para los exámenes de diseño gráfico...-

-¡Esta listo el desayuno!- Aviso una rubia al momento que dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba dormida sobre esta, una vena roja se dibujo en su frente. Enrollo la primera revista que tenia a la mano y le pego con toda su fuerza despertandola de golpe.

-¡Y a ti que demonios te pasa! ¡Arg, idiota!- Vocifero llevándose las manos a la cabeza enseñando los dientes al momento.

-No es mi culpa que te quedes dormida sobre la mesa señorita ojeras...- Se distrajo al oír una risa proveniente de la menor de 14 años, se sonrojo al ver su sonrisa y al darse cuenta agitó la cabeza.

Últimamente se sentía rara con la presencia de Rin, su corazón palpitaba mucho más rápido y sus mejillas se enrojecian pero ni ella sabia porque... en fin.. ¿le estara entrando la adolescencia por segunda vez?.. Si debe de ser eso.

-Oee... ¿te sientes bien?... esas ojeras estan horribles- La examino tomándola por la cara pero Luka solo aparto su cara casi al instante.

-Si.. estoy bien... solo que no eh podido dormir bien... son las pesadillas-

A SeeU no le pareció muy convencedora la respuesta, pero tampoco quería insitirle pues se molestaría si lo hacia, así que decidió restarle importancia y sentarse a comer con las demás.

* * *

Se levanto muy animada de su cama, con todas las energías de mundo y feliz de la vida. Cualquiera pensaría que se levanta así cada mañana de sábado pero esta vez era diferente. Este día despertó abrazada de aquella sudadera negra la cual no pudo regresarle a Luka aquella noche, esta contenta porque no ah podido verla en dos días y en serio la extrañaba, los ensayos se habían cambiado a los domingos así que aprovecharía eso para ir a visitarla a su casa.

La olfateo por ultima vez, aun tenia el aroma del perfume de Luka el cual olía a rosas, se dio un baño y se cambio dentro de este para salir lo más arreglada posible. Por ultimo bajo las escaleras con la sudadera en mano.

-Hey tu, ¿a donde piensas ir a estas horas?- Rayos, olvido a su hermano por completo.

-A... etto... voy a casa de Gumi-chan a ensayar una canción con ella...-

-A ensayar eh...-

-S...si... ¿porque?...-

El peli-aqua comenzó a rodearla mientras la examinaba con la mirada, algo no le cuadraba y como su instinto de hermano sobre protector siempre sale en estas ocasiones, no estaba del todo convencido. Finalmente pudo ver aquella sudadera que tenia en sus manos, nunca se la había visto... era sospechoso...

-¡Dame eso!- casi riéndose le arrebato la sudadera de sus manos cuando Miku se descuido

-¡Regresamelo eso no es tuyo!- Trato de tomarla otra vez pero Mikuo era más fuerte y alto e impedía que la pudiera agarrar.

-Ni tuyo... ¿De quien es?- Demonios... no podía decirle que era de la peli-rosa o no la dejaría salir, tenia que pensar en algo y rápido.

-A...etto...¡Zatsune!..- Genial.. eso no sono nada convincente..

-¿Enserio?- Se llevo aquella prenda cerca de la cara para mirarla mejor -... Que raro no se la había visto.. ¿porque la traes tú?-

-Aaah... es que.. vi que salio a casa de Yowane-san.. asi que quise llevársela..- Mikuo chasqueo la lengua extrañado.

-Entonces mejor espera a que regrese, yo se la dejo en su cuarto, al fin y al cabo que vive aquí...-

-Ti...tienes razón- Rayos había olvidado ese detalle... ni modo.. sera mejor que se vaya pronto para no levantar mas sospechas -En fin.. me tengo que ir.. Gumi-chan me ah de estar esperando y no la puedo hacer esperar-

-Que te vaya bien-

Un poco desanimada salio por la puerta principal para caminar por el jardín delantero hacia la calle. Ya le regresaría esa sudadera cuando vuelva a invitarla, al fin al cabo que a los señores Hatsune pareció haberles agradado e incluso le dijeron que podía regresar cuando se le apetezca. Ahora tenia un gran día por delante, primero iba a ensayar una canción que Gumi escribió, la cual le pareció muy genial para poder tocarla frente a León el día que venga, para lo cual ya no faltaba mucho. Pero lo que más la ponía contenta era que vería a Luka, aunque aveces fuera una Tsundere a más no poder tenia que admitir que la extrañaba.

Aunque era un poco raro, por lo general siempre veía a Luka todos los días ya que esta la va a recoger a la escuela o Miku la pasa a ver en su trabajo en la florería de Meiko, pero ni eso. La peli-rosa no había mostrado ni sus luces por los alrededores de Fujiwara y cuando quería ir a visitarla Meiko y SeeU le decían que no fue a trabajar, ¿La estara evitando?..naaa, debía de ser porque tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, si eso debía de ser.

-¡Oh es cierto!, tengo que decirle a Luka-chan sobre la canción que Gumi compuso solita- Celebro para si misma con un chillido de felicidad -Ya tengo una excusa para poder visitarla y... no, debo mostrarme firme- Se dijo alzando un puño y aspirando ondo -Solo sera por asuntos laborales, no es como si quisiera verla o algo parecido-

Miro su reloj en el celular, ¡por Dios ya era tarde!, tenia que apurarse o si no Gumi se enfadaría con ella por hacerla esperar, ya la conocía... esa peli-verde era muy poco paciente si se trata de trabajo... bueno de cualquier cosa. Con su paso más apresurado opto por dejar de distraerse y volver a tomar su camino hacia la casa de su amiga. Aun así también quería ver a Luka, no solo porque la extraña.. cosa que negaba pero ese no era el punto. El caso es que había hablado con Rin hace apenas una semana sobre su relación y hubo cosas que le calaron y quería hablar con la peli-rosa, pero eso lo pensaría más tarde y lo hablaría cuando se pasara por su casa.

"Tienen que dejar más que establecida su relación, a como me has contado nunca te pidió que fueras su novia, Miku-chan"

Fue lo que la menor le había dicho hace varios días ya, y ciertamente tenia razón en cada cosa que le decía y eso la hacia sentir mal ciertamente.

* * *

-¡Porfin te salio el grave!- Saltaba de alegría una coreana, por fin sus dos horas de adiestramiento habían dado frutos -Practicalo y lo dominaras completamente-

-¡Y todo gracias a ti SeeU-nya!- ¿Nya?, la mayor detuvo sus saltos de alegría por el nuevo apodo..

-¿SeeU-nya?...-

-¡Ah perdoname!, es que Lily-san y yo empezamos a llamarte así por...-

Antes de que Rin pudiera terminar su oración, fue interrumpida por Lily quien tomo a SeeU por sus adornos negros en forma de bocina que tenia sobre el cabello, los jalo haciendo que la coreana se tambaleara.

-Por estas cosas que parecen orejitas de gato- Termino la rubia detrás de SeeU con una sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a jalarlos con más fuerza -Además de que nunca te los quitas ¿estan pegados o que?-

-¡Auch no!, pero igual me duele que los jales... y por que duermo con ellos... es porque estoy acostumbrada a traerlos todo el día.. como el porque Luka sigue durmiendo con su oso de peluche-

-Shh- La cayo Rin -Luka-san esta durmiendo, y recuerda que debemos llamarle por su nombre-

-¿Que Luka no es su nombre?- Una gota resbalo por la sien de las otras dos rubias

-Rin esta hablando del oso-

-¿¡Esa cosa tiene nombre!?-

-¡Shhhh!- Esta vez le cayaron las dos.

-Hay perdon..- Respondio encogiéndose de hombros

-Se llama Susuki-san [1]- Le dijo Lily, la rubia miro de reojo el reloj un momento, se estaba haciendo tarde y le prometió tanto a Gumi como a Miku que le hecharia un vistazo a la canción en caso de que Luka no pudiera darse una vuelta -En fin...mira que ahora tengo que ir con Gumi-chan... parece que Luka no piensa levantarse..-

-..Cierto.. y yo tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para la comida... ¿Quieres acompañarme Rin-tan?- La llamada se sobresalto un poco por la repentina pregunta.

-¡Aaah claro que sí SeeU-nya con gusto!..-

Por ultimo las tres salieron del pequeño apartamento, cada una tomo sus caminos respectivamente. Por otro Luka se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto a la vez que abraza ese oso de peluche, daba vueltas de vez en cuando, tal vez se devia a que estaba teniendo un sueño que no la hacia sentir del todo tranquila...

El sonido de su celular, aquel que anuncia que le llego un mensaje comienza a sonar levantándola casi momentos después, tardo un poco en espabilarse y tomar aquel aparato del demonio que la había despertado. El remitente del mensaje la dejo un poco confundida... Hatsune Mikuo... ¿como rayos había conseguido su numero?.. en fin.. a como el mensaje le decía, parecía ser que la quería ver urgente en el restaurante "Takoland" y parecía enojado...

-...Demonios este chico si que es Bipolar...-

En fin... ya nada podría salir peor de lo que ya estaba... ¿Porque Dios mismo se empeñaba tanto en hacerla sufrir de esta manera?. Hay veces en las que se preguntaba como seria su vida si no hubiera conocido a cierta peli-aqua, ¿Seguiria igual de tranquila que antes?, maldito corazón todo es tu culpa.

* * *

Miro por aquí, miro por allá, miro arriba y abajo en las estanterías. Se veía muy entretenida buscando que compraría, ustedes preguntaran "¿Pero porque se emociona viendo que comprar para la comida?, eso a mi me frustra". Da la casualidad que no era eso lo que estaba observando, es más, ni siquiera estaban en el centro comercial. Hicieron una "pequeña" parada, como le dijo SeeU, a la tienda de mangas y DvD'S de anime que quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Ahora estaba muy entretenida pensando si comprar o no el nuevo volumen del manga, el cual trataba de un juego de supervivencia organizado por un Dios del tiempo en donde estaba una chica de cabellos rosados para acabar psicópata.

Rin no hacia más que observarla con una gota en su sien, pero aunque sea aprovecho para hojear unos mangas en la sección Shoujo. Una de las escenas que llamo su atención, fue donde una chica era rescatada por un chico, era extraño, aquel chico le recordaba mucho a cierta coreana por su personalidad. Alzo la cabeza con un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, pero se sonrojo a imaginar a cierta persona en el papel de aquel chico y ella en el de la chica.

-Tsk... bien me lo dijo Len, mejor quédate con Dell y yo y no vayas a los baños con Miku, tengo una corazónada-

-¿Dijiste algo?- Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y el objeto, comenzo a resbalar en sus manos al escuchar una voz femenina y que reconocía. Parecía ya haber terminado sus compras, pues ahora llevaba una bolsa de plástico consigo, dos mangas se había comprado.

-¡N...no...no es nada!- Trato de excusarse cuando recupero el control del librito y lo dejaba en su lugar con un ágil movimiento de manos -V...veo que si compraste ese manga después de todo.. incluso otro-

-¿Hu?, oh sí, lo que sucede es que la trama me llamo mucho la atencion- Respondio sacando el segundo objeto de la bolsa para llevarlo cerca de su cara. -Mechas, sacerdotisas y villanos que quieren destruir el mundo. Aunque lo bonito es la historia entre las protagonistas. Aunque es triste porque una de las dos estaba enamorada de la otra, y estaba tan ciega. Casi al final dizque se une al otro bando y hace que ella la odie, pero resulta que solo fue para protejerla- Esto lo dijo algo melancólica.

Rin tomo curiosa el manga, sus ojos y oídos no la engañaban, eran dos chicas las protagonistas de la historia, y lo más interesante,es que una esta enamorada de la otra. Aunque esa no se da cuenta y acepta sus sentimientos hasta el final, y eso que terminan siendo separadas de todas maneras. Una triste y trágica historia de amor, ¿Mejor que Rome & Julieta?, quizás si, quizás no.

-Rin-tan, tengo una duda y de alguna u otra manera tengo el presentimiento de que tu podrás respondermela- La mencionada levanto la mirada extrañada. -¿Puedes?-

-¿De que se trata?-

-Mmmm...- Se llevo la mano al menton para procesar bien lo que tenia que decir. Se rasco la nuca al momento que un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, lo malo es que no sabia que era lo que la ponía tan nerviosa -Bueno no es exactamente algo tan importante em... ¿Tú... cuales son tus sentimientos hacia mí?..-

Y de repente, el silencio; El penetrante, incomodo, y helador silencio. Aunque hubiera gente por todos lados, hablando entre ellas sobre lo que comprarían, o simplemente escuchar a uno de los encargados recomendarles algunos mangas para comprar, el silencio se provoco entre ambas. El tiempo se iba haciendo eterno para la mayor, tiempo en el que nunca recibió una respuesta por parte de la rubia del moño. Sin embargo veía como comenzaba a bajar la mirada, para esconderse mirando sus pies, se llevaba las manos tras su espalda y jugaba nerviosa con sus pies. ¿Estaba nerviosa acaso?, imposible, no tenia razón para estarlo. A menos que... no... eso no, descarta la idea SeeU, o...

¡Imposible!, ambas son chicas y la mayor le gana por nueve años, eso es demasiado hasta para ella. Conocía muy bien la frase 'El amor no tiene edad' pero si tenia sus limites, si bien no le importaba que la menor fuera niña, la edad la inquietaba. Es extraño pero comenzó a imaginar como seria si tuviera una relación con la menor, SeeU era tranquila en ese tipo de aspectos y no haría nada que a Rin no le gustara pero... ¿Y si llegara a querer llegar más lejos de los besos y abrazos inocentes?, para una mejor comprensión; Besos y caricias subidas de tono que podrían llegar hasta más. No sabia como manejaría una relación porque SeeU JAMAS, recalco jamas porque nunca ah sentido...

-Eres mi amiga- Respondio por fin mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Acto seguido se rasco la nuca con esa misma sonrisa, pero esta vez un poco más torpe. Lo extraño es que había tardado demasiado. Pero había otra cosa ademas de esa que quería saber.. e involucraba a su amiga peli-rosa.

* * *

-...Seguramente quiere hablar de lo mismo que el otro día...-

Bostezo por tercera vez desde que se había sentado en esa mesa, y sexta desde que había partido desde su casa. El decorado del lugar era algo relajante, con cómodos asientos y las camareras tomando ordenes a los clientes y llevándoselos al chef quien los preparaba. La mascota el lugar parecía ser un pulpo de color rosado, ya que las chicas que ahí trabajaban llevaban sobre su cabeza un muy mono sombrerito en forma de aquel animal, su uniforme parecía uno escolar, con una corbata de ese color característico del lugar y una falda de cuadros rosados y blancos.

-Ah, disculpe, ¿Desea algo de beber mientras espera?- Luka dirigió su mirada a la camarera que se encontraba a un lado de ella sosteniendo en sus manos una libreta donde apuntaba los pedidos.

-Con un café sera suficiente- Respondio sin mucho animo en su voz, la joven de largos y azulados cabellos los cuales eran del mismo color que sus ojos solo asintió como respuesta.

-En un momento se lo traigo-

-Gracias-

Seguido de aquello la joven desapareció dentro de la cocina del lugar, Luka por su parte volvió su vista a la ventana haciendo una mueca algo triste al momento. Por un momento aquella camarera le había recordado a su pequeña peli-aqua, ah cuanto la extrañaba, quería encontrarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos cuando eso pasara ¿Y porque no?, también besarla por supuesto. Sin embargo no podía permitirse eso ya que tenia que poner a Miku a salvo de lo que su padre podría hacer si se enterara de la relación de ambas, obviamente Takumi tenia toda la culpa ¿Verdad?. Le hacia falta escuchar aquella tierna voz, y por raro que fuera también extrañaba los golpes que le daba cuando se enfada, pero de todas maneras le encantaba cuando se ponía en su plan de Tsundere.

Pudo ver como un chico de cabellos de un color igual al de Miku entraba al restauran algo molesto, sin embargo no le presto mucha atención. Eso hasta que Mikuo le arrojo sobre su cabeza una prenda de ropa impidiéndole ver y haciendo que se espantara tras tal acción.

-¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?- Mas que preguntar le exigió a la peli-rosa mientras se sentaba en el asiento quedando de frente a ella.

-¡Pero que demonios, no se de que me hablas!- Luka le grito quitándose con fastidio la prenda de la cabeza permitiendole ver a quien estaba frente suyo, y de paso examinar la dichosa prenda -Si hablas de esto no lo eh visto en mi vi... ¿De donde la sacaste?, la estaba buscando-

-Mi hermana lo tenia hoy, pero presiento que esta en su poder desde que- Hizo una pausa al momento que se levantaba y apuntaba después a Luka con su dedo indice -¡Le quitaste su inocencia!-

Fue entonces cuando las personas alrededor de ambos jóvenes comenzaron a mirarlos con curiosidad entre otras cosas. Luka por su parte comenzó a sentirse incomoda por tantas miradas clavadas sobre ella en ese mismo instante.

-¡Callate eso no es cierto!-

-¡Niegamelo!- Exigio amenazante y tales palabras solo provocaron el silencio en la peli-rosa quien solo lo miraba con impotencia -Lo suponia-

Ambos volvieron a sentarse ahora más calmados en sus asientos, la gente volvió de igual manera a lo que estaban haciendo sin ponerles atención nuevamente siquiera.

-Lo siento..- Musito Luka un poco avergonzada mientras se rascaba la mejilla en signo de pena.

-Ya, ya, no pasa nada esta bien. Tampoco es como si tu tuvieras la culpa de todo, Miku también se dejo hacer, termino sediento después de todo sigue siendo una adolescente...-

Un silencio se formo entre ambos unos instantes, los cuales no duraron demasiado gracias a la camarera que había llegado con lo que la mayor de rosados cabellos había ordenado antes de que Mikuo llegara a romper la tranquilidad que no tenia desde hacia mucho rato. El peli-aqua aprovecho entonces para ordenar una malteada, especialidad del lugar.

-¿Y me darás ya una explicación señorita viola "Gatitas"?- Pregunto por fin jugando con el servilletero sobre la mesa. A Luka por su parte le pareció gracioso el apodo dado ya que si consideraba un poco el aspecto y forma de ser de la muchacha, podría ser una muy buena candidata para una "Neko chica".

-¿Que quieres que te diga?, paso por pasar, me deje llevar es todo. Sucedió antes de que habláramos lo de... lo de la otra noche..-

El vago recuerdo comenzó a pasar por su mente sin aviso previo, le era muy difícil el no recordarlo y todo porque involucraba directa e indirectamente a su amante, y no de una manera que la dejara tranquila. Takumi no era tonto y volvería a moverse en cuestión de días tratando de obtener otra vez las acciones de la familia a toda costa, eso lo sabia muy bien ya que Mikuo ayudaba por lo general a Yue en sus asuntos más que la propia Miku quien no estaba muy cómoda con la idea de tener tanto poder.

¿Que pasaria si se enterara de su relación con Luka?, cabía la posibilidad de que la vida de la menor y tanto de ella misma se viniera abajo en cuestión de días. Takumi Megurine es un hombre de negocios, corrupto y egoísta que busca cualquier medio para obtener lo que se le diera la maldita gana. Si mando a matar a su propio hijo, su propia sangre, ¿Que no era capaz de hacer ese viejo?. Es por esa razón que Luka a tratado de proteger a Miku de la forma que Luki lo había echo con Mikuo, pero le dolía tanto que lo único que ha logrado es evitarla durante tan solo tres días, y eso que si no la veia pronto seguro que enloqueceria y la iría a buscar para volver a hacer lo mismo que hicieron "Aquella" noche.

Aquel dicho de que el amor es ciego y la locura lo acompaña tiene algo de razón.

-Lo se, aunque confío en que harás lo correcto... se cuanto quieres a mi hermana y el dolor que debes acarrear por culpa de todo esto.. yo.. lo siento..- La disculpa del menor de verdad era sincera, comprendía más o menos del todo el sufrimiento de la más grande.

Aunque lo cierto era que al verla por primera vez frente a su puerta aquel día, sintió una felicidad la cual no sabia a ciencia cierta porque. Quizas el inmenso parecido que tiene con Luki lo hizo creer en una posibilidad de volver a verlo después de años de tanto añorar sus besos y abrazos, por no mencionar su voz y otras cosas; Vio en ella una oportunidad para verlo. Aunque el que a Miku no se le hiciera raro tanto el parecido de ambos como el apellido no le sorprendió, la menor aun no tuvo el privilegio de conocer a los Megurine ya que andaba en Osaka ayudando a su prima Miki en los preparativos para su boda.

-Yo.. prometo que lo haré... me es muy difícil lo admito, y dolera durante mucho tiempo pero, si es por protegerla aprenderé a vivir sin ella- Terminara la oración su corazón comenzó a palpitar con rapidez, resultando incluso doloroso pero solamente trato de reprimirlo y opto por cambiar a un tema, que aunque igual de doloroso, le interesaba saber -¿Que hay de ese viaje a Francia que me había mencionado?, según oí tu padre planea mandarla ahí para estudiar lo que necesita para tomar el cargo que planea dejarle-

-Lo rechazo, me imagino que por quedarse a tu lado. Aun así papá sigue con su oferta en pie y le dijo que si cambiaba de opinión solo le avisara- La camarera llego con el pedido del muchacho a lo que este agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la joven. Si bien no era tan alto y fornido como su hermano, Mikuo seguía siendo muy guapo y educado, ¿Que chica no lo querría?.

-¿Tú crees que ella...?- Trato de terminar pero lo cierto era que no quería hacerlo.

-Posiblemente- Respondio como si hubiera sido capaz de leerle la mente, sin embargo sonrío divertido al recordar algo -Sabes, tal vez no lo parezca pero me alegra saber que a mi hermana le gustas, bueno no que le gustes si no que te quiera, o algo más grande que eso-

-¿Eh?, ¿Porque?-

-Porque, hasta ahora yo siempre había pensado que era asexual- Solto con una sonora risa, que aunque por más extraño que parezca termino contagiando a Luka. -Dejando de lado eso... ¿Piensas seguir evitándola?-

-Es lo único que me queda hacer... al menos por ahora...-

-¿Sabes que tarde temprano te encontrara verdad?- Pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Si... cuando eso pase tendré una oportunidad para terminar con todo de una vez... las palabras y la forma dependerán de la situación y el ambiente...- Le dijo con una mirada melancólica, a lo que Mikuo pudo notar perfectamente que no era nada fácil para ella todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Bien... ya que estamos en eso ¿Ya te enteraste que la policía comenzó a investigar a tu padre?-

Luka levanto la mirada, algo le alegraba aunque sea un poco el día, si la policía ya tenia sospechas quizás lo atrapen antes de que tenga que verse con Miku nuevamente. Si lo atrapaban todos sus planes no tenían que llevarse a cabo y por fin tendría la satisfacción al ver al asesino de su hermano tras las rejas.

-No.. ¿como paso?- Se aventuro a preguntar llena de curiosidad.

-Pues un amigo de mi papá trabaja en la comisaria, al parecer es sospechoso de fraudes y entre otras cosas. El problema es que no pueden hacer nada sin pruebas, una acusación o algo que les sirva-

Pruebas.

La palabra se repitió por su mente varias veces, ella tenia algo pero no lograba recordar que. ¡La carta de Luki claro!, ¿Que mejor acusación que la de su propio hijo?... fallecido... recordó que la traía consigo y la saco para dársela a Mikuo. Este la leyó sin saber muy bien de que se trataba. Cuando termino por fin no se atrevió a hablar nuevamente siquiera.

* * *

Los nervios le carcomían por dentro.

Miku había estado meditando durante varios días la conversación que mantuvo con Rin, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Podía seguir fingiendo que su vida era perfecta tal y como estaba, que aceptaba las condiciones de ser un amante, que se conformaba con lo poco que Luka podía ofrecerle, pero no era así. Ella quería más. Quería lo mismo que tenía cualquier pareja, una relación abierta y sincera junto a la persona que desde hacía tiempo ocupaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada uno de sus minutos, la que había dado plenitud a su corazón llenándolo de deseos, de alegría, de fuertes y eufóricos latidos. Con Luka sentía como la sangre fluía caliente por sus venas, dándole fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier reto, cualquier obstáculo que se interpusiera entre ellas. No quería seguir recibiendo las migajas, lo quería todo o nada.

Y no había otra forma de saberlo si no era hablando con ella.

Tenía una ligera idea de cual sería su primera reacción, seguramente una obcecada y de rotunda negación. Pero tenía la confianza de que por lo menos accediera a escucharla, y tras hacerle entender cuales eran sus sentimientos, pudiera ver las cosas de una manera más optimista. Si Luka realmente estaba interesada en ella, si realmente esos sentimientos que según ella decía eran tan fuertes y necesitados como los suyos propios, si le faltaba el aire ante la simple idea de terminar con la relación, Luka aceptaría comenzar una nueva vida a su lado. No importaba el trabajo, la familia, el dinero, ni el estatus social, mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra. ¿Acaso era un pensamiento egoísta querer pasar el resto de su vida junto a la persona que amas?

Miku lo habría hecho por ella sin dudarlo ni un sólo instante.

Aspiro hondamente, concentrándose en reunir la suficiente entereza para enfrentarla antes de salir de su escondite y dejarse ver con total claridad a una distancia prudencial. Sus ojos no tardaron en encontrarse, así como ver aparecer el desconcierto en el rostro de la mayor. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza Miku le instó sin palabras a que la siguiera a pie hacia un lugar más discreto. Estaba tan segura de que su mensaje había sido recibido correctamente que no logró salir de su asombro cuando avistó como esta le giraba el rostro con desprecio y subía los escalones que le llevaron a refugiarse dentro de su casa.

La había ignorado, había tenido el descaro de marcharse ignorando deliberadamente su presencia.

El desaire no hizo más que acrecentar su furia. Apretó fuertemente los puños, rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo y con arrebato la siguió hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de la puerta que había sido cerrada en sus narices. En la entrada, con el puño en alto y claras intenciones de golpear la madera, se detuvo en seco. Durante la espera, no había visto entrar a SeeU en la vivienda, pero eso no significaba que la joven no se encontrara ya en el interior.

Esa idiota desgraciada…

Era evidente que la estaba evitando. ¿Pero por qué razón? La última vez que se habían visto fue hace tres días cuando se había torcido el tobillo y fue atendida por la mayor, y la verdad, es que Luka no había salido precisamente descontenta de su habitación.

Lo que le había llevado a elegir otra línea de ataque un poco más agresiva. Si no quería verla por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Dos días después volvió a intentar darle caza.

Dadas las seis de la tarde, supuso que no estaría trabajando ya que, según lo que para ella eran simples excusas no tendría tiempo, estaría enferma u ocupada. Meiko sabia un poco de lo que pasaba pero no comprendía del todo y SeeU, bueno ella tenia algunas sospechas y lo que le dijo Rin no la dejaban tranquila, pero no decía nada de todas maneras ya que ella es la típica "Lo se todo pero no digo nada". Sin embargo se entero gracias a la castaña que Luka hace unos minutos había tomado prestado su auto así que no debía de andar muy lejos. Con la ayuda de Kaito quien ya tenia su licencia para conducir, la encontró y la vio aparcarse en un estacionamiento perteneciente a una compañía, algo sospechoso para ambos muchachos. Fue entonces cuando pidió a Kaito que la dejara donde Luka no la viera y se fuera, desconfiado acepto.

Había llegado la hora.

* * *

Estacionó el vehículo en su plaza, y soltando un pesado suspiro, colocó ambas manos sobre el volante, dejando caer la cabeza que quedó oculta entre los brazos. Demasiada información que asimilar, demasiadas teorías sin respuestas, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar en tan pocos días.

-Solo tengo que hablar con él. Decirles que soy la hija de Takumi y necesito hablar con él, no es mu dificil- Se dijo la peli-rosa, tratando de darse fuerzas para enfrentar nuevamente a su progenitor.

Tenía sobrados motivos para no sentir por su padre más que odio y desprecio, para no querer ver nunca más su rostro, para sepultarlo un metro bajo tierra.

Decidida, apagó el motor del coche, con los dedos alcanzó el seguro y lo accionó. Iba a salir del vehículo cuando una brusca sacudida abrió la puerta del copiloto, dejando entrar a una figura que se sentó a su lado. Miró hacia su derecha y el corazón le dio un vuelco al contemplar de cerca esos conocidos, intensos y vivos ojos aqua.

Miku.

-¿Que diablos haces aquí?- Cuestiono incrédula. Con un notable nerviosismo inspeccionó su entorno, asegurándose que no había nadie más alrededor que conociera a la menor, era peligroso.

-No me has dejado de otra Luka, llevo varios días intentando hablar contigo pero... siempre me encuentro con que no estas, que no tienes tiempo, que estas dormida, etcétera, etcétera. Creí que de verdad sucedía algo, pero no soy tonta y me di cuenta que me estas evitando... ¿Porque lo haces?-

¿Acaso no era evidente? Si lo que narraba la carta era verdad y lo que le contaba Mikuo, si las fuertes acusaciones que recaían sobre su padre eran ciertas, cualquier persona a su alrededor estaba expuesta al peligro. El más mínimo error y ambas serían las siguientes en su larga lista de víctimas.

Internamente se obligó a anular sus sentimientos y recomponer la mascara fría en la que escondía de los demás. Nuevamente había que recalcar que le dolía, pero lo hacia por su bien, por protegerla, porque la ama, y haría lo que fuera por verla a salvo, incluso si tuviera que ser ella la mala de la historia. Lo hace todo por ella y nada más por ella.

-¿Hay que tener alguna razón para no querer ver a otra persona? - Pregunto con rudeza -Vete, no tengo tiempo para una niña como tú-

-Entiendo- Miku no hizo mucho caso a lo que Luka había inquirido. La conocía bien y ese momento era cuando se ponía tensa por algo y decidía esconderse en su falsa coraza, cosa con la que no tuvo que lidiar hasta ahora. -Me queda muy claro que algo te sucede, ¿Piensas contarmelo verdad?-

-Baja del auto y ni se te ocurra volverteme a acercar- Exigio con una notable molestia, sin siquiera mirarla hizo una seña indicándole que se fuera.

-Primero tenemos que hablar-

-Que te bajes del auto, ¿Que parte no entiendes?- ¡Demonios!, le destruía el alma hablarse de esa manera, pero no le había dejado de otra. ¿No podia entender que lo hacia por su bien?.

-¡Luka porfavor!-

Y como siempre lo hacia, Miku logro nuevamente echar abajo toda su pared que le cubría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quizo disculparse y abrazarla, diciéndole cuanto la había extrañarlo y volver a hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, llevándosela a la parte trasera del auto sin importarle que alguien pudiese verlas. Pero solo le dirigió una falsa mirada dura.

-Pero rapido- Exiguio con un suspiro.

-No se si supiste que Piko, el amigo de mi hermano ya le fue con varias cosas sobre nosotras- Informo un poco más calmada -Es una suerte que Mikuo haya decidido no decir nada al respecto, pero no puedo seguir con esto... lo menos que quiero es que mis padres se enteren de la peor manera posible-

-Es tu problema-

-Claro que no Luka, el problema es de las dos. Desde que accedí a compartir todos estos riesgos contigo, ambas sabíamos la clase de persona que soy y obviamente la familia a la que pertenezco y lo que tienen preparado para mi en un futuro. Desde el momento en el que me convertí en tu "Novia" si es que así le puedo llamar ya que más bien parezco tu amante-

-Si ese es el caso, solamente tienes que dejar de serlo y ya, ¿Que tan difícil puede ser?- Bufó apática rodando los ojos y golpeando el volante.

-¿Que me estas diciendo?-

En ese momento Luka cayo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, lo dijo sin pensar claro pero si lo pensaba mejor. Era la oportunidad perfecta para desencadenar una forzosa ruptura, y mantenerla alejada de ella, a salvo. No hace falta decir otra vez que seria capaz de aprender a vivir sin ella con tal de salvarla de Takumi.

-Si has venido solamente para decirme que no tienes suficiente con ser tan sólo un tipo de amante, que necesitas más y cualquier otro estúpido argumento sentimental, ahórratelo- El corazón se le estaba rompiendo a pedazos, a ambas más bien, pero la peor parte se la estaba llevando la menor. -Yo también me comienzo a cansar de este juego- Prosiguio ahora más contundente -Y al igual que tú estoy de acuerdo con que de una vez deberíamos dejar las cosas más que claras, por eso eh decidido guardar todo lo que no necesito en una caja-

-¿Que me estas tratando de decir con eso Megurine?- Cuestiono ahora más molesta que decepcionada.

-Que en esa caja es donde tú deberías estar-

Esas mismas palabras rudas, tanto en significado como en la forma en las que estaban siendo pronunciadas, se volvieron a repetir lentamente en la mente de Miku de manera sucesiva, y una angustiosa sensación opresiva se enroscó alrededor de su pecho.

-Entiendo- Su voz se torno devil, y unas tristes lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero se contuvo, Luka no merecía esas lagrimas después de haberle roto todas sus esperanzas de esa manera.

¿A donde había ido a parar la verdadera Luka?, esa no era SU Luka, su amada jamas habría dicho todo eso, o por lo menos eso creyó. "No juzges a un libro por su portada", eso era lo que la peli-rosa le había mostrado, y ahora que conociá su contenido el dolor comprimía su pecho.

No es que no hubiera pensado ya con anterioridad en una respuesta negativa, que fuera ella quien sentenciara definitivamente aquella patética relación, pero en el fondo, estúpidamente había tenido la esperanza de que Luka coincidiera con ella en que permanecer juntas valía la pena. Sólo fue consciente del vacío que producía aquella negativa hasta que lo escuchó de su propia boca.

Y la sangre de sus venas dejó de ser caliente.

-¿Que esperabas Miku?- Indagno con una sonrisa llena de cinismo -¿Que dejara todo lo que yo tengo por ti?, no seas tonta. Tú solamente fuiste mi juguete, con el que jugaba cuando estaba aburrida, y como toda niña con su juguete, termine por cansarme de ti. Ahora vete, vete y desaparece de una vez de mi vida como yo quiero hacerlo de la tuya, el conocerte solo me trajo problemas y ahora quiero cambiar de pagina-

¿Pagina?, ¿Eso era para la peli-rosa cuando para ella Luka pudiera haber sido cinco libros del tamaño de una enciclopedia?. Nuevamente todas esas crueles e hirientes palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, haciendo añicos todo lo que ella creía. Pero no dejaría las cosas así, se defendería.

-Un juguete- Repitio con ironía las palabras antes dichas por Luka -¿Esa es lo mejor que puedes decir en tu defensa?, ¿Que ya te has cansado de mí?-

-¿Por qué iba a buscar una excusa?- gruñó entre dientes -Tú eres la idiota que no entiende…-

-Porque las cosas se están poniendo serias entre nosotras y eso te asusta –acusó mostrando un semblante decisivo y serio, adelantando el cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella a muy poca distancia. -Lily me ah contado que tu no eres de las que muestran este tipo de sentimientos-

Luka arrugó enérgicamente el entrecejo en un gesto irritado. No le gustaba el giro inesperado que estaba tomando la conversación. No era por donde ella quería que discurriera y terminara. Con un "Tsk" muy sonoro aparto a la menor y salio del vehículo, Miku por su parte no tardo en reaccionar e hizo lo mismo, siguiéndola de cerca para continuar con lo que había empezado.

-Te conozco Luka, no de años como lo son SeeU, Meiko, Lily y Gakupo. Pero si lo suficiente como para saber cuando tratas de hacerme la tonta, no trates de hacerme creer que lo que hay entre tu y yo es solamente un juego- Inquirio desafiante la menor, ni ella sabia de donde había sacado tal valor para hacerle frente -Igualmente se que siempre te has escondido tras un muro de frialdad inquebrantable, defiendiendote así del amor y estas asustada, asustada porque una persona como yo como lo dijiste hace momentos, ah sido capaz de derribar ese muro y por eso lo que haces-

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lo que tenía que hacer era alejar a Miku, crearle el dolor suficiente como para que el resentimiento y el orgullo le impidiera acercarse de nuevo a su entorno.

-No tienes ni idea de…-

-Porque dejar que yo entre en tu vida significa romper con la mísera existencia que conoces- Prosiguio sin siquiera dejar a la peli-rosa replicar, lo cierto era que no sabia de donde sacaba tales palabras.

-Cállate- Gruñó cerrando fuertemente la mandíbula.

-Te asusta pensar que una sola persona fue capaz de entrar en frío y amargado corazón que te cargas por cosas que desconozco, pero posiblemente sucedieron en el pasado. No te atreves a aceptar que una simple persona como yo pueda convertirse en el centro de todo tu mundo-

-¡Cállate!-

-¡Callándome no será menos verdad lo que digo!-

-Te ordeno que no digas ni una sola palabra más, ¿Me oyes?-

¿Que era lo que pasaba?, ¿porque todo eso se le fue de las manos?. Eso no era lo que quería, ella solo quería alejar a Miku y ahora no estaba fingiendo todos esos sentimientos, la ira estaba ahí, ya no fingida si no que, estaba ahí presente en su interior, en sus puños y dientes cuando los apretaba.

-Tu no sabes nada de lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos, vives feliz con tu familia que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, no puedes entender mi dolor- Musito, la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar sin darse cuenta -¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento? ¿Acaso crees saber por lo que estoy pasando?- Con ímpetu llenó los pulmones de aire -¡Tú no sabes nada!

Sin parpadear Miku le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, y sorprendida descubrió bajo aquellas azules pupilas que algo impreciso se agitaba resquebrajando su máscara. El dolor y la impotencia del que se siente vulnerable, tan frágil que apenas reconocía en ella la mujer arrogante y segura de si misma que tanto alardeaba ser.

-¡Tú no eres nadie!- Bramó con el rostro formado en una mueca doliente -No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de mí. La única con ese derecho soy yo, ¿entiendes? ¡Yo!-

-Luka…-

-He creído como una estúpida cada una de las palabras de mi padre durante años, cada una de sus mentiras, una tras otra. He vivido odiando injustamente durante los últimos tres años a una persona inocente, a la única persona que intentó salvarme. No digas que me conoces… ¡No te atrevas a decir que sabes lo que siento!-

-Estás llorando…-

Miku trató de posar una mano sobre su hombro, pero Luka lo impidió con un seco revés.

-¡No me toques!- le cortó tajante con impasible temple. Con movimientos enérgicos se frotó el rostro eliminado todo rastro de humedad sin ser consciente de cuando había comenzado a llorar -Aléjate de mí.. ¿¡Que más quieres que te diga para hacerte entender que no te quiero, que no sirves ya, que solo me traes dolor y no te quiero más en mi vida!?, ¡Vete de una vez!-

Fueron esas ultimas palabras, las que hicieron por fin hacer entender a Miku ese mensaje. Con dolor comprendió que, hacia sufrir a Luka y quizás, tenia razón en que debían romper. ¿Que devia pensar con ver a una Luka derrumbada frente a ella por su culpa?, ahora pensaba y confirmaba que la relación nunca debió de haber empezado en primer lugar ¡Pero aceptarlo era tan difícil!. Y también, aquellas palabras dolientes y rudas que le estaba diciendo terminaron por herirla, demasiado.

-Bien- Musito con un hilo de voz -No es como si te necesitara, como si mi mundo dependiera exclusivamente de ti, me equivoque contigo después de todo- Decepsion habita en esas palabras, solo atino a darse media vuelta -Ahora me doy cuenta que este supuesto "Amor" fue meramente un error, y una mentira que me hiciste creer ciegamente durante todo este tiempo-

Y finalmente camino, dejando a Luka tras de ella aun dolida y derrumbada pero no era ahora por lo que Miku le había dicho momentos atrás. Finalmente había podido alejarla, salvarla, ¿Pero a que precio?. Lo más seguro es que ahora termino por odiarla, pero solo trataba de convencerse que fue lo correcto porque, aunque Miku no supiera sus verdaderas razones y que todo lo dicho fueron las verdaderas mentiras. Sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era, por simplemente y nada más que.

Por amor.

* * *

Yo y mis finales de infarto… definitivamente se han vuelvo un vicio malsano para mí. Será la primera y ultima vez que hago sufrir a las protagonistas así.. u.u que triste.

En fin el rollo de Mikuo y Luki queda resuelto ya, solo falta un ultimo capitulo para que cierre la historia nwn me da pena si, pero cosas nuevas tienen que nacer y tengo que continuar otras, las ideas en mi cabeza se acumulan y quieren salir.

Quieren matarme lo se, lo veo en sus ojos, lo desean èwé. Espero me puedan perdonar por hacerlas pelear de esa manera... a mi me dolió escribirlo QwQ pero era necesario para que la historia siguiera con su rumbo. Tengo que decir que este capitulo lo acabe a las 3 de la madrugada y recién me levanto como a las 9 para editarlo XDD

Dudas, reclamaciones, amenazas y extorsiones, en la casilla de review. Nos vemos en el último capítulo.

Agradezco sus reviews a:

**Beluchan, Flygan98: **Asajdas gracias a ti llegue a los 80 reviews *u* arigato gosarimasu** Kiki de Satou, Emi, rams the hedgehog, hikari-remix y Nael Tenoh: **El lemmon fue corto porque no fue lemmon en si u.u me da vergüenza escribir ese tipo de cosas, espero puedas perdonarme por el capitulo de hoy XD Y si no tienes todo el derecho de asesinarme porque ni yo misma me perdonaría.

**[1]: **Suzuki es el nombre del oso de peluche que pertenece a Uzami Akihiko; Personaje sexy y ardiente de Jounju Romantica o en otras palabras un anime yaoi, asiasjadas lo amo tanto *w*.


End file.
